Gloomy
by 100BrightStars
Summary: [END] Ketika keluarga Seo kehilangan matahari dalam kehidupan mereka didepan mata yang menjadikan malam tersuram bagi Johnny dan kedua anaknya Jaehyun dan Jeno, malam yang menjadi awal suramnya hidup mereka dibalik segala kemewahannya. "kalian tidak akan pernah tau dendam seperti apa yang akan aku balas" / NCT [Johnny, Jaehyun, Jeno] [Other NCT's members]
1. Chapter 1

**Gloomy**

Cast:

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Jeno

\- OC as Eomma

\- Other NCT's members if continued

* * *

"lepaskan dia kumohon" pria yang tengah berlutut dengan tangan terikat, memohon keselamatan bagi seseorang yang tengah berada dalam dekapan pria lain, menodongkan senjata apinya tepat dikepala sang wanita yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya. Johnny Seo, pria yang sekarang tak berdaya yang hanya dapat menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di rumah mewahnya. Istrinya yang disandera dan kedua anaknya Jeno dan Jaehyun yang juga tak berdaya berada dalam pengawasan ketat dua pria lain dengan tangan mereka yang diikat pula, bahkan banyak luka memar dan darah segar yang mengalir di ujung bibir Jaehyun yang sempat melawan, Jeno si bungsu hanya bisa menangis menyaksikan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Johnny tidak pernah menyangka ruangan besar rumahnya yang biasa Ia gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama anak-anak dan istrinya itu menjadi ruangan yang sangat menegangkan dan menakutkan, malam yang awalnya tenang bagi keluarganya, bahkan ia sempat melihat kedua anaknya sedang tertidur dikamarnya masing-masing, berubah menjadi menakutkan, dia tidak mengerti mengapa lima pria asing yang tak dikenalnya ini masuk kedalam rumahnya yang setahunya dalam pengawasan yang sangat ketat, bahkan mereka menghabisi semua pengawal yang ada dirumahnya.

"Eomma…" suara Jeno, sang maknae di rumah mewah itu hanya bisa menangis melihat ibu nya yang di sandera, tak jauh berbeda dengan sang ayah, Jeno hanya bisa meratapi, menyaksikan sang ibu berada di dekapan pria yang menyanderanya, sambil menangis.

"diamlah anak manis" pria itu melirik Jeno sekilas dan tatapannya kembali lurus kepada Johnny "kau tau, sasaranku hanya wanita jalang ini" pria itu mempererat dekapannya kepada wanita yang disanderanya membuatnya sulit bernapas "jadi kau dan anak-anakmu itu tidak perlu khawatir, kalian tinggal cari ibu baru jika kalian mau, cari yang lebih baik daripada wanita tak berguna ini"

"brengsek, tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, lepaskan dia, YOU SON OF BITCH!" Johnny menatap anak sulungnya Jaehyun tak percaya dengan umpatan yang baru saja Jaehyun katakan.

"aarghh…"Jaehyun merasakan tendangan yang keras diperutnya. seorang pria yang sedaritadi menahannya menendangnya dengan tak kenal ampun.

"Jaehyun"

"Hyung"

"Hentikan! Lakukan apapun padaku, tapi jangan sakiti anak-anakku, kumohon" wanita atau ibu dari Jeno dan Jaehyun akhirnya bersuara sambil terisak. "kau mengincarku kan? Yang kau inginkan itu aku, jadi lepaskanlah mereka"

"as your wish…"pria itu dengan seringainya siap menarik palatuk pistol yang ada di tangannya tepat ke kepala sang wanita "sebelumnya, adakah kata-kata terakhir untuk ketiga orang tersayangmu itu?"

Wanita itu melirik suaminya Johnny, dengan matanya yang berlinang air mata, menatapnya dengan penuh sayang dan perasaan bersalahnya "maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu, jagalah kedua anak kita, hiks…carilah penggantiku jika kau mau"

"tidak, tidak akan, kita akan terus bersama, jangan seperti ini" Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya keras menatap sang istri, ingin sekali Ia melepaskan ikatan ditangannya dan membebaskan diri dari dua orang yang memegang kedua bahunya menolong istrinya dan memeluknya.

Wanita itu kemudian menatap kedua anaknya, air matanya mengalir semakin deras melihat buah hatinya ditambah keadaan Jaehyun yang tak berdaya dengan luka di tubuhnya dan Jeno si bungsu yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menangis "Jeno sayang jangan menangis" wanita itu menatap Jeno dan memberikan senyuman padanya walaupun air matanya tak bisa berhenti "jadilah anak yang baik, patuhi appa dan hormati hyungmu, eomma sangat menyayangimu Jeno"

"eomma….hiks…eomma…"tangisan Jeno semakin menjadi, Ia meronta ingin melepaskan diri dari ikatan tangannya dan pria yang sedaritadi menahannya.

"Jaehyun~a…"kini wanita itu menatap anak sulungnya yang terbaring lemas dan menahan sakit di perutnya yang diberikan tendangan sangat kuat "jangan sekali lagi kau keluarkan umpatanmu itu didepan ayah dan adikmu, kau mengerti? Jadilah anak yang kuat, jagalah adikmu kau menyayangi Jeno kan?" ibunya tersenyum pada Jaehyun "eomma menyayangimu Jaehyun"

"eomma..."Jaehyun yang sedaritadi tidak mengeluarkan air matanya kini air mata itu jatuh saat mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"sudah selsai?" pria itu kini mempersiapkan pistolnya, dan mengarahkannya ke kepala wanita yg ada di dekapannya, wanita itu menutup matanya takut "aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, dan sekarang, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia" pria itu menyeringai.

"Tidak..! Jangan kumohon" Johnny berteriak memohon kepada pria itu dan….

Dorr..!

Pistol yg berada di tangan pria itu berhasil mengeluarkan pelurunya tepat bersarang di kepala wanita itu, pria itu melepaskan dekapannya dan membuat wanita yang sudah tak bernyawa itu jatuh tak berdaya, darah segar yang berasal dari kepala wanita itu mengalir deras di lantai, waktu seakan berhenti bagi tiga orang yang menganggap wanita itu adalah istri dan ibunya, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"EOMMA…EOMMA…EOMMA…"teriakan Jeno berhasil memecah keheningan.

"dia bukan eomma yang baik untukmu nak"ucap pria itu kepada Jeno, kemudian Ia melirik Johnny dan Jaehyun bergantian yang terdiam seperti patung melihat keadaan wanita yg sudah tak bernyawa itu, sampai Ia mendengar suara sirine dari luar "polisi datang, ayo cepat pergi dari sini" Ia memberi instruksi kepada empat pria lain yang sedaritadi memberi penjagaan ketat kepada Johnny, Jeno dan Jaehyun.

Dan malam itu, awal dari segalanya, awal dari cerita suram keluarga seorang Johnny Seo, sebuah malam yang akan selalu terbayang di dalam kehidupan mereka, menyaksikan secara langsung istri atau ibu dibunuh dengan santainya oleh seorang pria yang tidak mereka kenal, dan dimulai dari malam ini Johnny, Jaehyun dan Jeno akan terus dibayangi oleh rasa dendam kepada pria itu seumur hidup mereka. Dengan mata yang masih basah akibat menangis Johnny menyeringai, seringaian yang sangat mengerikan, Ia menatap istrinya yang tak bernyawa "kalian tidak akan tau dendam seperti apa yang akan aku balas" gumamnya.

* * *

END?

or

TBC?

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo….

Ini adalah ff pertama yang pernah aku tulis, sebenernya ide cerita ini muncul ketika aku nonton drama I Remember You, itu loooh yang pemerannya Park Bogum, cerita dari ff ini terinspirasi dari drama tersebut, mungkin dalam chapter ini kalian hanya bisa menemukan Johnny, Jaehyun, Jeno, seorang wanita yang berperan sebaga istri dan ibu knp OC? karena peran ini tidak akan muncul kembali dichapter berikutnya, serta pria yang masih blm diketahui identitasnya, jika ff ini banyak peminat aku akan melanjutkannya dan tentu saja kalian akan menemukan cast lain yg pastinya NCT's members, semoga kalian suka, jadi ff ini sebaiknya di lanjut atau jangan? Minta sarannya yaah lewat review kalian gomawo..~


	2. Chapter 2

**Gloomy**

 **Casts:**

 **-Johnny**

 **-Jaehyun**

 **-Jeno**

 **-Hansol**

 **-Taeyong**

 **-Ten**

 **-Doyoung**

 **-Yuta**

 **-Taeil**

 **-Renjun**

* * *

 **Part 2**

1 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian pembunuhan yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Johnny, kasus tersebut sampai sekarang ini belum bisa terpecahkan oleh polisi, bahkan polisi tidak bisa menetapkan tersangka karena tidak adanya bukti yang kuat, kasus tersebut sampai sekarang masih menjadi kasus besar yang diberi nama The great Murderer karena sang pelaku dengan mudahnya melakukan aksi pembunuhan di rumah mewah dengan pengawasan ketat tanpa cacat dan sangat apik dan dengan teganya membunuh korban didepan mata keluarga korban, menyebabkan trauma besar terhadap keluarga korban terutama kedua anaknya. Johnny, Jaehyun dan Jeno merupakan saksi utama dalam kasus pembunuhan tersebut, mereka sudah memberikan kesaksian mereka namun tetap saja polisi masih tak mampu menetapkan siapa tersangka utama dalam kasus ini, bahkan Hansol yang pada malam itu menelpon polisi juga tidak bisa memberikan keterangan apapun Ia berdalih tidak melihat kejadian tersebut, Ia hanya mendengar suara keributan dari luar kamarnya dan bersembunyi, lalu menghubungi polisi.

Saat ini Johnny sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dengan setumpukan berkas yang harus ditanda tanganinya, disampingnya berdiri seorang pria, tangan kanannya sebut saja Hansol sedang sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya diatas Ipad untuk memastikan seluruh jadwal atasannya tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu melihatnya" Johnny menandatangani berkas terakhirnya dan berbalik menghadap Hansol.

"Ya? Apa maksudmu Johnny? Apa kau ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan?" Hansol menyimpan Ipadnya diatas meja kerja Johnny, Ia dengan santai memanggil atasannya dengan hanya menggunakan nama tanpa embel-embel _pak_ atau _tuan_ atau panggilan formal lainnya, mereka akan bersikap seperti seorang teman jika sedang berdua saja, Hansol hanya akan memanggil Johnny dengan sebutan formal pada saat pertemuan kerja atau pada saat mereka berada disekitar karyawan, selebihnya mereka akan terlihat seperti teman bahkan ketika berada didepan Jaehyun dan Jeno, Hansol hanya memanggil Johnny dengan namanya saja.

"aku ingin makan bersama Jaehyun dan Jeno, kau tau aku sudah lama tidak makan bersama mereka"

"kau masih punya waktu untuk bertemu dengan para pemegang saham sebelum makan bersama dengan kedua anakmu" Hansol mengumpulkan dan merapikan semua berkas yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Johnny.

"Jaehyun sedang sibuk dikampusnya, dia akan pulang sekitar jam 7 malam, sedangkan Jeno sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian, percuma jika kau pulang sekarang, mereka tidak akan ada dirumah" lanjutnya, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"hhh….semakin besar semakin sulit bertemu dengan mereka" Johnny melonggarkan dasinya dan bersandar di bangkunya.

"Johnn, mau sampai kapan kau melakukan semua ini?" seusai merapikan semua berkas itu Hansol menatap Johnny dan bertanya serius kepadanya "bukan hanya kau, tapi kedua anakmu juga"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tau kau mengerti maksudku, kesaksianmu, kesaksian kalian bertiga, mengapa kalian tidak mendeskripsikan wajah pembunuh itu dengan jelas, kau melihatnya bukan? Dan aku yakin pula kau akan bisa mendeskripsikan wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi kenapa kalian berkata tidak mengingat wajah pembunuh itu?" kini ruangan itu berubah menjadi sunyi setelah Hansol mengeluarkan suaranya, Ia menunggu jawaban dari sang lawan bicara yang hanya terdiam.

"aku tidak akan menyerahkan keparat itu dengan santai kepada para polisi" kini Johnny menatap tajam Hansol yg berada didepan meja kerjanya "Ia hanya akan mendapatkan hukuman penjara dan itu sangatlah tidak adil, bahkan untuk hukuman seumur hidup pun"

"Tapi kau melibatkan kedua anakmu"

"Aku tidak melibatkan mereka, apa kau tau apa yang Jaehyun dan Jeno katakan pada malam itu?" Hansol terdiam menunggu lawan bicaranya melanjutkan perkataannya "Mereka mengatakan ' _hukuman yang legal tidak pantas untuknya_ ' aku tidak memerintahkan mereka untuk melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku, itu semua adalah kemauan mereka sendiri, dan karena itulah aku semakin merasa bahwa mereka mendukungku" Hansol terdiam, Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Ia membujuk Johnny untuk menyelsaikan kasus ini, setidaknya Jika Johnny dan kedua anaknya mendeskripsikan wajah sang pelaku dengan jelas, polisi dapat membuat sketsa dan itu akan lebih memudahkan polisi untuk menangkap pelakunya, namun tetap saja Johnny selalu menolak permintaan Hansol tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan kepada mendiang istrimu? Jika Ia melihat kau dan anak-anakmu hidup dalam dendam seperti ini Ia tidak akan tenang disana" lanjut Hansol

Johnny terdiam, mendengar Hansol menyebut istrinya membuatnya merindukan sosok istrinya itu "Jangan membuatku merindukan dirinya" Johnny merapikan dasinya kembali "kau bilang kita ada pertemuan dengan para pemegang saham kan? Ayo berangkat" Johnny berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlalu melewati Hansol yang masih terdiam ditempatnya "aah…Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah membujukku untuk berhenti, karena kau tau apa jawabannya kan" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Johnny berlalu keluar ruangannya.

"hhh…Keras kepala sekali" Hansol mengambil Ipad dan juga berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan, lalu menyusul Johnny keluar.

* * *

Seorang pria berjalan sepanjang koridor membuat semua mata baik wanita maupun laki-laki tertuju padanya, stylenya mungkin sangatlah simple namun percayalah semua yang Ia kenakan, baik ransel, pakaian, sepatu, semua yang melekat pada dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala merupakan barang-barang branded yang harganya selangit, ditambah dengan wajah yang tampan, siapa pun pasti ingin dekat dengannya paling tidak menjadi teman yang bisa saling sapa saja pasti mereka sudah senang.

"Jaehyun" pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Jeahyun itu berhenti dan berbalik memandang wanita yang memanggilnya.

"ada apa chaeyeon?" Jaehyun menatap wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama Chaeyeon itu tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

"ini, aku ingin mengembalikan buku catatan mu, terimakasih yah, catatan mu cukup jelas dan mudah dimengerti" Chaeyeon menyerahkan buku bersampul biru laut yang terdapat inisial nama _'Jae'_ dipojok kanan atas buku tersebut kepada Jaehyun dengan memasang senyum terbaiknya, berharap setidaknya lawan bicaranya itu melakukan hal yang sama, bisa tersenyum ramah padanya.

Jaehyun mengambil buku tersebut dan berlalu begitu saja membuat Chaeyeon terdiam, namun belum ada tiga langkah, Jaehyun berbalik menghampiri Chaeyeon dan berkata "lain kali catatlah semua materi mu sendiri, kau tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain terus menerus, untuk apa kau datang ke kelas jika kau tidak memperhatikan dosen yang ada didepanmu, dan satu lagi, konsenterasi lah saat berada dikelas jangan kau habiskan waktumu untuk menatapku, karena aku merasa tidak nyaman" Chaeyeon terkejut dengan ucapan Jaehyun barusan, sangat pelan namun penuh penegasan. Chaeyeon berani bersumpah, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Ia dengar dari mulut Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berlalu dan kali ini Ia benar-benar meninggalkan Chaeyeon. Jaehyun sangatlah populer dengan sebutan Ice Prince dikampusnya, semua mengenalnya, bukan hanya ketampanan dan kekayaannya saja tapi juga kepintarannya, dan karena sikap dinginnya itulah banyak orang yang enggan mendekatinya walaupun ingin. Dan satu lagi semua mahasiswa ataupun dosen di kampusnya belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum barang sedikitpun. Jaehyun tidak sesadis itu koq, dia juga pernah tersenyum,

PING!

Jaehyun mengambil smartphone nya dari kantong celananya

From: The cutest Jeno

 _"Hyuuuuung…..jemput aku yaaah aku lelah harus naik bus, pleaseeeee…"_

To: The cutest Jeno

 _"Baiklah tunggu aku didepan halte bus sekolahmu"_

Jaehyun tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang cute dan menawan setelah membaca dan membalas pesan dari adiknya Jeno, sayangnya tidak ada orang beruntung yang melihat itu, sang Ice Prince Jaehyun akan _mencair_ bila Ia berurusan dengan adik tersayangnya Jeno, See…bahkan Ia menyimpan kontak Jeno dengan nama yang sangat cute.

* * *

 _Kantor polisi_

Kali ini suasana rapat yang sangat membingungkan, memusingkan bahkan bisa membuat kepala kalian terasa ingin pecah jika kalian bergabung dengan para pria yang sedang duduk dimeja bundar di salah satu ruangan.

"apa salah satu dari kalian telah menemukan titik terang?" seorang pria yang memimpin rapat tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya memecah keheningan.

"Taeil hyung, sudah berapa kali kita bilang, kita semua itu buntu, cctv dirusak, saksi yang tidak jelas, sidik jari pun tak ada? Senjata? Tak mungkin juga pelaku dengan bodohnya meninggalkan senjatanya ditempat" Yuta orang yang sedari tadi menunduk berpikir, mengeluarkan suaranya, Ia lelah dengan kasus ini, selama hidupnya menjadi detektif, baru kali ini Ia merasa sangat bodoh.

"sebenarnya kita bisa menyelsaikan kasus ini jikalau saksi bisa mendeskripsikan wajah pelaku dengan jelas"

"kau benar Taeyong hyung, kita sebenarnya punya saksi tetapi percuma saja, saksi tersebut seperti saksi bisu" kali ini Doyoung yang bersuara, Ia sedari tadi hanya diam membuat lingkarang-lingkaran tidak jelas dikertasnya.

"Kita tidak bisa memaksakan mereka, biar bagaimanapun mereka keluarga korban, bisa saja mereka shock berat dan membuat mereka lupa akan wajah pelakunya, kalian tidak bisa membayangkan kan melihat keluarga kalian di tembak mati didepan mata kalian?" kali ini Ten yang bersuara.

"aaaarghhh…Kenapa ketua tidak mencabut kasus ini aja siiih…Keluarga korban saja terlihat tidak peduli" Yuta mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kasus ini melibatkan salah satu keluarga yang berpengaruh, mau di taruh dimana wajah kepolisian bila kita tidak bisa menyelsaikan kasus ini" ucap Taeyong

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat opsi baru?" Taeil yang sedaritadi mendengarkan keluhan anggota teamnya akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Doyoung yang daritadi terlihat tidak tertarik, meletakan pulpennya dan menghentikan acara membuat lingkarannya kini memfokuskan dirinya pada Taeil.

"sekarang aku tanya kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian berada di posisi Johnny dan kedua anaknya?"

"tentu saja melaporkannya kepada polisi"

"bukan seperti itu maksudku Tae, anggaplah hukum didunia ini tidak ada, atau anggaplah tidak ada yang namanya polisi dalam negara ini"

"Balas dendam?"sahut Ten

"Tepat sekali Ten, bagaimana jika mereka sengaja tidak memberikan deskripsi yang jelas dikesaksian mereka karena mereka ingin balas dendam dengan tangan mereka sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain termasuk kita, polisi"

"sedikit masuk akal sih" Yuta mengangguk mengerti "jadi sekarang kau mencurigai kelurga itu?" lanjut Yuta.

"ya kau bisa mengatakan kalau aku sedikit mencurigai mereka, aku punya rencana untuk ini" Taeil membuka map yang ada didepannya, mengambil beberapa lembar foto, lalu menempelkannya di papan kaca agar semua anggota teamnya bisa melihat.

"empat orang ini Johnny, Jaehyun, Jeno dan Hansol, keempatnya berada di TKP pada saat kejadian, mereka berempat adalah saksi utama dalam kasus ini, namun..." Taeil berhenti sejenak dan melingkari foto Johnny, Jaehyun, dan Jeno.

"ketiga orang ini lah yang melihat wajah si pelaku, karna Hansol hanyalah mendengar apa yang terjadi tetapi tidak melihat"

"Jelaskan inti dari rencanamu hyung!" Doyoung mulai frustasi dengan penjelasan Taeil yang menurutnya terlalu bertele-tele.

"baiklah, rencanaku adalah, aku ingin kalian mengikuti kegiatan sehari-hari dari keempat orang ini"

"APA?" sahut keempat orang yang secara bersamaan membuat Taeil sedikit terkaget dibuatnya.

"kalian mau membuatku jantungan yah?" Taeil mengelus dadanya "jadi gini, mereka lah kunci utama siapa si pelaku itu, siapa tau kita akan menemukan titik terang jika mengawasi mereka, dan jikalau dugaan ku benar soal balas dendam itu maka kita bisa menghentikannya sebelum mereka berbuat demikian" lanjut Taeil.

"aku setuju" Ten mengangguk mengerti.

"aku akan membagi tugas, karena pada saat penyelidikan, aku dan Doyoung yang bertanya pada mereka mengenai kesaksian mereka, otomatis aku dan Doyoung tidak bisa melakukan ini, karena mereka akan mengenali wajah kami, jadi Ten, Taeyong dan Yuta lah yang akan maju ke lapangan" unjuk Taeil kepada tiga orang yang namanya disebutkan tadi.

"mungkin menyamar jadi seorang mahasiswa untuk mengawasi Jaehyun akan mudah, tapi menyamar untuk menjadi anak SMA dengan umur kita ini untuk mengawasi Jeno sepertinya akan sedikit tidak masuk akal" Taeil terdiam sejenak memikirkan cara lain untuk menjalankan misinya.

"bisakah kita melibatkan orang lain?" Doyoung angkat bicara

"orang lain? Siapa?"

"Adikku, aku dengar Ia satu sekolah dengan Jeno, aku akan menjamin atas kerahasiaan misi ini, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab" Doyoung meyakinkan.

"baiklah" Taeil mengangguk "Siapa nama adikmu?"

"Renjun, namanya Renjun"

Taeil mengangguk, Ia membuka spidolnya dan membuat catatan-catatan penting dipapan kaca "aku akan membagi tugas, Ten dan Yuta, kalian akan mengawasi Johnny, untuk kalian berdua, cukup awasi seperti biasa kita lakukan saja, kalian cukup mengawasi Johnny dari jauh, aku dengar Hansol juga selalu ada kemanapun Johnny berada, Ia tangan kanan Johnny yang menjabat sebagai sekertarisnya dan Ia juga tinggal di rumah Johnny" Yuta dan Ten mengangguk mengerti.

"dan untuk Jeno kita akan serahkan kepada adiknya Doyoung, Renjun, dan kau Taeyong, menyamarlah sebagai mahasiswa dan awasi Jaehyun, sudah jelas?"

Semua team membuat catatan di note mereka masing-masing dan mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu rapat dibubarkan" Taeil membereskan semua berkas-berkasnya lalu pamit keluar meninggalkan anggota teamnya yang lain.

"hhhh…Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa lagi" Taeyong meregangkan badannya yang sedari tadi terasa sangat kaku. Ia maju kedepan dan melihat papan kaca yang berisi catatan-catatan serta beberapa foto yang tertempel disitu, Ia memperhatikan targetnya dengan seksama, Jaehyun.

"kau tau Ia lebih tampan daripada di foto ini, jangan sampai kau jatuh hati padanya" Doyoung menepuk bahu Taeyong.

"diamlah kau!" Taeyong menepis tangan Doyoung yang ada dibahunya "kita lihat saja seperti apa targetku ini" Taeyong menyeringai tipis, Ia berharap ini merupakan awal baru yang dapat menjadi titik terang dari kasus ini.

TBC

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo...~

aku kembali dengan ff gak jelas ini, aku bingung apakah akan memasukan pairing dalam ff ini karena memang pada rencana awal ff ini gak akan berfokus pada hal seperti percintaan, dan untuk rated M yang aku berikan itu aku berikan bukan karena ada adegan2 dewasa, aku hanya takut suatu saat ff ini akan mengandung adegan kekerasan. oh iya aku sebenrnya tidak mengerti tentang hal-hal yang bersifat hukum dalam kepolisian, jadi bagi siapapun yang membaca dan mengerti tentang hukum dalam kepolisian aku mohon maaf atas ketidak masuk akalan dalam cerita ini, karena cerita ini hanya hasil pemikiran ku saja. aku akan berusaha untuk meng update setiap chapternya denga cepat tapi aku gak janji karena tugas kampus yang numpuk, dan terimakasih untuk memberikan fav dan review, karena ini ff pertama aku jadi aku seneng banget ternyata ff ini ada yang review, walaupun sedikit, semoga kalian tak bosan yaah dengan cerita yang aneh ini selamat membaca.

-100BrightStar-


	3. Chapter 3

**Gloomy**

Casts:

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Jeno

\- Taeyong

\- Hansol

\- Yuta

\- Ten

\- Doyoung

\- Renjun

\- Other NCT's Members

* * *

 **Part 3**

Jeno berjalan keluar kamarnya membawa bantalnya menuju kamar yang ada didepannya.

Tok…tok..tok Ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

"hyung, aku boleh masuk tidak?"

"masuklah" sahut orang yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut, Jeno kemudian membuka pintu, hal pertama yang Ia lihat adalah hyungnya, Jaehyun, yang sedang membaca buku dikasurnya, Jaehyun bersandar di kepala kasur sambil memangku buku dan menggunakan kacamatanya, Jaehyun memang menggunakan kacamata namun Ia hanya menggunakannya saat membaca atau pada saat belajar.

"sepertinya mode manja Jeno sedang kambuh yaaah? Sini" Jaehyun menepuk tempat disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Jeno untuk tidur disampingnya.

"aku tidak manja" Jeno cemberut, "aku hanya sedang tidak ingin tidur sendiri" Jeno berjalan menuju tempat yang Jaehyun maksud, Ia meletakan bantalnya dan mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin untuk tidur.

"hyung sedang baca apa?"

"novel, appa belum pulang?"

"sepertinya belum"

"padahal tadi Hansol hyung bilang appa ingin makan bersama" Jaehyun membalik lembar pada bukunya menuju halaman berikutnya.

"mungkin appa lembur lagi" Jeno terdiam sebentar, Ia memperhatikan hyungnya yang ada disampingnya yang sedang asik membaca, Ia ingin sekali bertanya namun Ia ragu.

"katakan saja" ucap Jaehyun tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku.

"huh?"

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Jeno, Jaehyun bertanya padanya, kini Ia menutup bukunya dan beralih memandang adiknya.

"hmm…Sebenarnya aku selalu ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu hyung" ucap Jeno ragu.

"apa?"

"jika suatu saat nanti kau bertemu dengan orang itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Jeno, Ia berpikir sebentar sampai Ia tau siapa yang dimaksud _orang itu_ oleh Jeno.

"entahlah" Jaehyun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"jika aku bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti, aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa Ia membunuh eomma" Ucap Jeno pelan, Ia memandang langit-langit kamar Jaehyun.

' _jika aku bertemu dengannya aku ingin membunuhnya, sama seperti Ia membunuh eomma, aku ingin Ia merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang kita rasakan'_ batin Jaehyun, tentu saja Jehyun tidak ingin Jeno mendengarnya, Ia selama ini menyimpan dendam yang sangat besar, dendam yang sampai sekarang belum bisa Ia balas, bagaimana bisa, jika orang yang dimaksud saja sampai sekarang Jaehyun masih belum bisa menemukannya, sekedar nama saja Jaehyun tidak tau.

"aku mengantuk"

"tidurlah, besok pagi hyung yang akan mengantarmu sekolah" Jaehyun menutup bukunya, Ia mengelus rambut Jeno dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jeno.

Ini dia yang Jeno suka, perlakuan hyung nya ini bisa membuatnya dari tidak bisa tidur menjadi sangat mengantuk, jika sedang tidak bisa tidur Jeno akan pergi ke kamar hyungnya atau kekamar appa nya, atau terkadang Hansol yang akan menemaninya, mereka pasti akan mengelus Jeno, kadang bersenandung untuknya sampai Jeno tertidur, jika eomma nya masih hidup eommanya yang akan menemani Jeno dikamarnya. Bagi Jaehyun, Johnny dan Hansol , Jeno adalah anak manja, Ia adalah maknae dalam rumah ini. Jaehyun, Johnny dan Hansol tidak masalah memperlakukan Jeno seperti anak kecil dan memanjakannya, hanya saja Jeno tidak ingin dibilang anak manja, aneh bukan?

Masih dalam posisi bersandar di kepala kasur, Jaehyun terus mengelus Jeno sampai Ia rasa Jeno sudah pulas, Ia membagi selimutnya dengan Jeno, menyelimuti tubuh Jeno hingga bahu, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

* * *

Hansol memarkirkan mobilnya didalam garasi rumah, Ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil ini, daritadi Ia sangat pusing mendengar ocehan seseorang yang ada disebelahnya.

"ini salahmu hyung, seharusnya aku sudah ada di rumah dari tadi"

"kenapa aku meng iyakan ajakan para pemegang saham itu? Aku jadi tidak bisa makan bersama kedua anakku"

"Harusnya kau meng cancel jadwal ku itu hyung"

"kalau mereka sudah tidur gimana? Aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka"

Seperti itu terus sampai Hansol bosan, Johnny terus mengoceh menyalahkan dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk bertemu dengan para pemegang saham, sebenarnya pertemuan tersebut bisa saja hanya berlangsung selama dua jam, namun para pemegang saham tersebut memaksa Johnny untuk makan malam bersama, jadilah Johnny menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga jam bersama mereka, dan membuatnya pulang larut malam.

"sudahlah aku pusing mendengar ocehanmu mu terus, aku kan tidak tau kalau mereka akan mengajak mu makan malam juga" Hansol membuka sabuk pengamannya "jangan salahkan aku, aku hanya mengikuti jadwalmu, soal pemaksaan makan malam itu, aku tidak bertanggung jawab" dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar, diikuti Johnny yang mukanya masih saja ditekuk.

Johnny memasuki rumahnya, Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka jasnya, Hansol mengikuti dibelakangnya, Hansol sudah hapal, pasti Johnny akan melihat ruang bermain anaknya, ruangan yang terdapat berbagai macam jenis game didalamnya, wii, playstation, ada juga billiard dan masih banyak lagi. Melihat ruangan itu kosong, Johnny langsung menuju lantai dua, kamar anaknya, Ia membuka pintu kamar Jeno dan tidak menemukan Jeno didalammnya, akhirnya Ia beralih membuka pintu kamar Jaehyun. Ia menemukan Jaehyun dan Jeno sudah tertidur, Jaehyun masih pada posisi bersandarnya dan memangku bukunya, sepertinya Ia ketiduran saat membaca buku.

"tuh kan hyung mereka sudah tertidur" Johnny menatap Hansol sebal. Ia masuk ke kamar Jaehyun, sementara Hansol hanya berdiri diambang pintu.

"sudah kukatakan jangan salahkan aku" ucap Hansol.

Johnny mengambil buku Jaehyun dan melepas kacamata yang dikenakannya lalu meletakan kedua barang tersebut di meja nakas disamping kasur, Ia membenarkan posisi tidur Jaehyun dan memposisikan bantalnya senyaman mungkin lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Johnny memperhatikan kedua anaknya, pupus sudah harapannya untuk makan bersama.

"sebagai gantinya kau harus menemaniku minum hyung" Johnny mematikan lampu kamar tersebut lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Jaehyun.

"kau masih saja menyalahkanku, baiklah baiklah aku akan menemanimu minum, kau puas?" ucap Hansol sebal.

* * *

Pukul 06.00 pagi

Kantor polisi Seoul sudah terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, ada yang seharian berada didepan komputer mereka tanpa tidur demi melihat rekaman cctv untuk mencari pelaku kejahatan, ada pula yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas perkara yang belum terselsaikan. Tak begitu berbeda dengan situasi disuatu ruangan kantor tersebut, beberapa pria sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalankan misi mereka yang sudah direncanakan kemarin, Team Alpha, ya team mereka memang diberi nama Team Alpha oleh ketua polisi Seoul karena memang tugas mereka adalah menyelsaikan kasus-kasus dengan tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi, kasus yang sulit untuk dipecahkan oleh detektif biasa. Taeyong, Yuta, dan Ten sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalankan misi mereka, karena memang mereka lah yang akan turun langsung ke lapangan untuk menjalankan misi tersebut, Yuta dan Ten mempersiapkan segalanya, makanan, pakaian, obat-obatan yang diperlukan, bantal dan bahkan selimut untuk menghangatkan diri. Bukan, mereka bukan ingin pergi berlibur, hanya saja barang-barang tersebut memanglah sangat penting untuk mereka, mengingat mereka mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 24 jam didalam mobil, demi mengawasi seseorang, mereka rela mengganti kasur mereka yang nyaman dan tidur didalam mobil hanya untuk tugas.

Sementara Taeyong sedang memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya, tempat pensil, dan Ipad, setelah dirasa cukup dengan ranselnya, Taeyong merapikan pakaiannya, dan mengikat sepatunya dengan benar.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah terlihat seperti mahasiswa belum?" Taeyong mengenakan ranselnya, memutar badannya seakan Ia baru saja membeli baju baru dan mencobanya di fitting room, serta menunjukkan sepatu converse birunya kepada teman-temannya.

"hmmm…Lumayan lah Tae, tidak buruk" Yuta mengamati Taeyong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala lalu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya "bagaimana jika kau menggunakan kacamata sebagai pelengkap?" lanjutnya.

"tidak..tidak…aku tidak mau terlihat seperti kutu buku"

"lagipula kau tidak cocok jadi seorang kutu buku Tae" Taeil menghampiri Taeyong dan memberikan selembaran kertas kepadanya.

"apa ini hyung?" Taeyong membaca isi dari lembaran yang barusan Taeil berikan kepadanya.

"itu adalah jadwal kuliah mu, aku menyesuaikannya dengan jadwal Jaehyun, dia adalah mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi jurusan akuntansi, jadi selama misi ini kau akan jadi mahasiswa ekonomi Tae"

"aku pikir aku hanya perlu memantau di sekitar kampusnya saja, jadi aku akan masuk kekelas juga hyung?"

"tentu saja, untuk apa aku menyuruhmu membawa peralatan tulis dan buku jika kau tidak masuk kelas, aku sudah minta ijin kepada rektorat dan dosen bersangkutan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, dosen-dosen yang mengajar akan memperlakukanmu sama dengan mahasiswa lainnya"

"ya tuhan….aku lebih baik mengawasi di dalam mobil seharian daripada harus ikut belajar"

"sudah tidak usah banyak mengeluh, jalani saja tugas mu" Taeil menepuk pundak Taeyong sebelum kembali ke mejanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo….selamat pagi semua" Doyoung yang baru saja tiba menyapa teman-temannya, kali ini Ia tidak datang sendiri, Ia bersama seseorang yang daritadi membuntutinya di belakang tubuhnya. "Renjun ucapkan salam kepada semua ahjussi disini" Doyoung menarik Renjun untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Renjun imnida" Renjun dengan sopan membungkuk 90° kepada _ahjussi_ yang dimaksud Doyoung.

"Annyeong…jadi kau yang namanya Renjun, sukurlah kau tidak seperti hyungmu, dan satu lagi kami bukan ahjussi, umur kami tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan hyungmu jadi kau bisa memanggil kami hyung saja" Taeyong memberi senyuman kepada Renjun yang setalah itu memberi tatapan membunuh kepada Doyoung yang dengan seenaknya memanggil mereka ahjussi.

"apa maksudmu tidak sama seperti ku? Dia itu adik kandungku"

"setidaknya Renjun lebih manis daripada dirimu" Yuta menghampiri Renjun dan mengulurkan tangannya "Annyeong…aku Yuta"

"Annyeonghaseyo Yuta hyung" Renjun menyambut tangan Yuta.

"Aku Ten" kali ini Ten yang mengulurkan tangannya, yang kemudian di balas oleh Renjun.

"dan aku Taeyong"

"ah jadi kau Taeyong hyung, Doyoung hyung bilang kau adalah orang yang paling menyebal….hmmp" Belum selsai Renjun mengatakan kalimatnya Doyoung sudah membekap mulut Renjun dan menampilkan cengiran tak berdosanya.

Taeyong mendelik menatap Doyoung, Ia ingin sekali memukulnya, tapi Ia tahan mengingat didepannya ada anak dibawah umur dan juga anak tersebut adalah adik nya Doyoung, 'berterimakasih _lah pada Renjun karena hari ini kau selamat Doyoung!'_ batin Taeyong.

"sudah cukup hentikan, aku tidak ingin melihat adegan Tom and Jerry dipagi hari, okey" Taeil menarik Taeyong menjauh dari Doyoung dan Renjun.

"nah Renjun aku Taeil, aku adalah ketua Team Alpha" Taeil mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Renjun. "pasti hyungmu sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu kan kenapa kau ada disini?" Renjun mengangguk.

"apa kau berteman dengan Jeno?"

"aku memang sekelas dengannya tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah bicara dengannya, apa yang seperti itu bisa disebut teman?"

"hmm….tidak juga siih, yasudah mulai hari ini bertemanlah dengannya, aku tidak menyuruhmu mengawasi Jeno, aku hanya ingin kau berteman dengannya, jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan kau bisa mengatakannya pada hyungmu, hyungmu akan mengawasi kalian dari jauh setiap hari"

"Itu namanya mengawasi Hyung" sambung Ten.

"Terserah laah…Jangan membuatnya curiga yaah, bertemanlah secara natural okey"

"ya, aku akan berusaha semampuku" Renjun mengangguk.

"nah baiklah semua, mulai hari ini misi kalian dimulai, semangat yaaah" Taeil menepuk tangannya dan memberi semangat kepada anggota teamnya.

Dan setelah itu anggota teamnya bergerak menuju tempat mereka masing-masing, Doyoung mengantar Renjun sampai sekolah dan akan terus menunggu sampai Renjun pulang kembali, Ten dan Yuta menuju rumah Johnny, mereka memulai pengawasan mereka mulai dari Johnny berangkat kekantornya hingga kembali kerumah, sementara Taeyong menuju universitas dimana Jaehyun menghadiri kuliahnya.

* * *

Taeyong sudah berdiri di depan salah satu fakultas di Konkuk University,didepannya tertusil _Fakultas Ekonomi_. Taeyong menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam Ia mengumpulkan tekadnya lalu berjalan masuk, persis seperti mahasiswa baru yang siap mengawali awal kehidupan dikampus, namun catat, Taeyong bukanlah mahasiswa baru Ia hanya Mahasiswa baru _palsu._

Didalam fakultas tersebut terdapat tiga gedung, satu untuk jurusan akuntansi, satu untuk jurusan manajemen dan satu lagi untuk jurusan perbankan. Masing-masing gedung tersebut hanya diberi nama gedung A, B, dan C. 'sial _yang mana gedung untuk jurusan akuntansi?'_ Batinnya. Tidak mau tersesat, Taeyong bertanya kepada salah satu mahasiswa yang sedang asik membaca buku dibangku taman.

"ah..permisi, aku ingin bertanya padamu"

"ya silahkan" mahasiswa yang sedang asik membaca buku mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Taeyong.

"apa kau tau dimana gedung untuk jurusan akuntansi?"

"kau mahasiswa baru ya? Atau mahasiswa pindahan?"

Taeyong mengangguk "Aku mahasiswa pindahan" jawabnya, dan tentu saja itu adalah bohong.

"Gedung A, kau masuk saja ke gedung A, itu adalah gedung untuk jurusan akuntansi" mahasiswa tersebut menunjuk arah dimana gedung A berada.

"oh jadi gedung A yah, terimakasih"

"sama-sama"

Taeyong baru saja ingin melangkah pergi sebelum iya bertanya kembali kepada mahasiswa tersebut. "apa kau mahasiswa akuntansi?"

"ya, aku mahasiswa akuntansi semester 5"

"kalau begitu, apa kau mengenal Jaehyun?"

"Jaehyun? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya, bahkan mahasiswa jurusan manajemen dan perbankan pun tau, kau bilang kau mahasiswa pindahan kenapa kau mengenalnya?" tanya mahasiswa itu curiga.

"aaah…hmmm…noona ku adalah alumni disini, Ia baru saja di wisuda beberapa bulan yang lalu, Ia sering bercerita tentang Jaehyun" jawab Taeyong dengan alasan palsunya.

"pasti noona mu salah satu admirer Jaehyun yah?"

"hmmm…Bisa dibilang begitu"

"mungkin semua mahasiswa disini mengenalnya, tapi percayalah, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berteman dekat dengannya, dia berada di level yang berbeda"

"maksdumu?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Dia pintar, kaya dan tampan, tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekatinya, sekalipun kau mencoba kau tidak akan bisa, sikapnya sangat dingin dan tertutup, maka dari itu Ia di juluki Ice Prince"

' _Ini akan sedikit lebih sulit'_ batin Taeyong, Ia terdiam sebentar berpikir apa yang harus Ia lakukan. "nah itu dia orangnya" mahasiswa itu menunjuk kearah belakang Taeyong. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dari jauh Taeyong melihat pria tinggi sedang berjalan disepanjang koridor, Ia menggunakan ransel hitam dengan kaos putih yang dilapisi kemeja biru tua, jeans hitam serta sepatu adidas birunya melengkapi penampilan kasualnya, dari jauh Taeyong bisa melihat bahwa pria itu mengenakan earphone sambil asik memainkan smartphonenya, Jaehyun, okey Taeyong akui Doyoung benar, Ia lebih tampan daripada di foto, bahkan Ia melihat orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikan dirininya walaupun Jaehyun terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Ia itu seperti es berjalan, menyapa orang-orang pun tidak, mungkin bisa dibilang Ia tidak kenal seseorang untuk disapa" lanjut mahasiswa itu "aku ada kelas, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" mahasiswa itu memasukan buku yang ada di tangannya lalu berdiri.

"tidak, terimakasih yah atas infonya" Taeyong membungkuk sedikit dan dibalas oleh mahasiswa tersebut lalu mahasiswa itu pergi meninggalkan Taeyong.

Taeyong duduk di bangku yang baru saja mahasiswa tadi tempati, Ia berpikir keras bagaimana Ia menjalankan misinya, niat Taeyong Ia ingin berteman dengan Jaehyun, mendengar penjelasan mahasiswa tadi, dan melihat sikap Jaehyun yang sangat cuek barusan membuat percaya dirinya sedikit berkurang ' _aku berhadapan dengan manusia es, bagaimana ini? Kalau seperti ini jelas saja tugas Yuta dan Ten sangatlah lebih mudah dariku'_ batin Taeyong.

"aaarghh…" Taeyong mengacak rambutntya frustasi "okey, Lee Taeyong, kau tidak boleh menyerah sebelum berperang, SEMANGAT…!" Taeyong berdiri dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, setelah mengumpulkan semangatnya Ia dengan mantap berjalan menuju gedung A dan menjalankan misinya.

* * *

Doyoung berhenti didepan School of Performing Arts Seoul atau yang lebih dikenal SOPA, Ia mengantar Renjun sampai gerbang sekolah. Renjun melepas sabuk pengamannya, dan bersiap turun dari mobil.

"ingat yah Renjun, se natural mungkin, okey" Doyoung mengingatkan Renjun sekali lagi.

"hmm..aku akan berusaha, aku pergi ya hyung" Renjun turun dari mobil dan memakai ranselnya.

Doyoung membuka kaca mobilnya "hyung akan menunggu sampai kau pulang sekolah, disebelah sana yah" Ia menunjuk tempat tak jauh dari halte bus, ya tugas Doyoung memang mengawasi Renjun dari kejauhan. Doyoung akan menunggu Renjun dari masuk sekolah hingga pulang.

"okey, aku masuk hyung" Renjun melambaikan tangannya, dan masuk ke sekolahnya.

Renjun berjalan disepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya, Ia merasa hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Ia selalu semangat jika berangkat sekolah namun hari ini berbeda, ada sesuatu yang harus Ia lakukan, dan menurutnya ini sedikit sulit, ya berteman dengan Jeno adalah hal yang sulit bagi Renjun, Ia sebenarnya tidak tau pasti apa yang diinginkan hyungnya dan teman-teman team nya itu, hyung nya hanya memberi dia tugas untuk mendekati Jeno, mungkin dalam arti lain apapun yang Jeno lakukan Ia harus lapor kepada hyungnya itu. Renjun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sebelum Ia masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Renjun melihat Jeno sedang asik ngobrol dengan teman-temannya, lebih tepatnya sih hanya mendengarkan Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin yang ribut sekali, mereka berkumpul di meja paling belakang, tempat duduk Jeno. Diantara teman-temannya Jeno adalah yang paling pendiam, disaat ketiga temannya sedang berisik, Jeno hanya bisa sedikit tertawa atau hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah teman-temannya, Ia hanya bicara jika ditanya saja atau seperlunya, itu lah mengapa selama ini Renjun tidak pernah bicara dengan Jeno, menurut Renjun, Jeno itu sangat membosankan. Renjun duduk di bangkunya dan meletakan ranselnya diatas meja. Renjun melirik empat sekawan itu yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"teman-teman Kim ssaem datang" teriak seseorang yang berlari masuk dari luar, membuat semua murid yang ada dikelas kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, Mark yang tadinya duduk diatas meja langsung melompat dan kembali ketempatnya yang sebangku dengan Haechan, sementar Jaemin kembali ketempat duduk yang berada di depan Jeno. Renjun mengambil kesempatan ini, Ia membawa ranselnya dan duduk tepat disamping Jeno, membuat Jeno melirik kearahnya bingung, bahkan Jaemin yang duduk didepannya menoleh dan menatap Renjun dengan tatapan aneh.

"kau duduk sendiri kan? Ijinkan aku duduk disampingmu" ucap Renjun pelan, Jeno melirik Jaemin sekilas dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, akhirnya Jaemin kembali memfokuskan dirinya kedepan.

Hari ini jadwal pertama adalah pelajaran matematika, Kim ssaem terkenal sangat tegas dan selalu memberi hukuman kepada siapapun yang melanggar peraturan dikelasnya, hukuman akan lebih kejam lagi ketika kalian tidak mengerjakan tugas. Semua murid mengeluarkan buku matematika mereka, Renjun membuka ranselnya, Ia mencari buku matematikanya _'tunggu, dimana bukuku?'_ batinnya, Ia terus memeriksa ranselnya mencari buku paketnya.

"oh my god, jangan bilang tertinggal, bagaimana ini?" Renjun mulai gelisah, Ia melirik kedepan melihat Kim ssaem yang sedang bersiap mengabsen murid-muridnya, jika Ia dipanggil dan ketahuan tidak membawa buku habislah dia.

Melihat Renjun yang gelisah Jeno menyerahkan buku paketnya kepada Renjun "ini pakai punyaku"

"huh?" Renjun menatap Jeno bingung.

"pakai saja, kau tidak ingin dihukum kan?"

"tapi nanti kau yang kena hukuman"

Jeno memberikan buku paketnya kepada Renjun, Ia meletakannya diatas meja tepat didepan Renjun lalu kembali fokus kedepan, Renjun terdiam Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, jika Ia meminjam buku Jeno maka yang akan terkena hukuman adalah Jeno bukan dirinya.

"Jeno" Kim ssaem memanggil nama Jeno

"hadir ssaem" Jeno mengangkat tangannya.

"dimana buku paketmu?" pertanyaan Kim ssaem tadi membuat seluruh murid menoleh kebelakang dan memandang Jeno, termasuk Jaemin, Mark dan Haechan.

"tertinggal ssaem" balas Jeno.

"kau tau kan kalau kau harus selalu membawa buku paketmu saat pelajaranku, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"sudah ssaem"

"baiklah karna kau tidak membawa buku paketmu, poinmu akan kukurangi 10"

"ya ssaem, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Kim ssaem kemudian kembali mengabsen muridnya satu persatu, dan semua murid kembali memfokuskan diri kedepan, sementara Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin masih memandang Jeno penuh tanda tanya, ini pertama kalinya seorang Jeno melanggar peraturan dan mendapat hukuman, dipandang seperti itu oleh temannya, Jeno hanya memandang teman-temannya sambil bertanya _"apa?"_ tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin hanya menggeleng dan kembali memfokuskan diri kedepan.

"maafkan aku, kau jadi kena hukuman" ucap Renjun sepelan mungkin agar Kim ssaem tidak mendengar, Ia merasa bersalah kepada Jeno.

Jeno hanya tersenyum dan berkata "tidak apa-apa" dan itu semakin membuat Renjun merasa bersalah, Renjun tertunduk dia bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk membalas Jeno nanti.

"Tugasmu?"

"huh?" Renjun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jeno "ah, tugasku, aku mebawanya kok" Ia menunjukan buku tugasnya.

Jeno tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya kedepan, memperhatikan Kim ssaem yang memulai pelajaranya. Renjun tidak menyangka jika Jeno yang pendiam ternyata sangat baik, pantas saja Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin mau berteman dengannya walaupun Ia irit bicara.

* * *

Taeyong daritadi hanya membuat coretan-coretan tidak jelas dibukunya, Ia sekarang sedang duduk dibangku paling belakang kelas, Ia benar-benar bosan, jika saja bukan karena tugas Ia tidak ingin melakukan ini, seorang dosen didepannya sedang menjelaskan materi tentang perpajakan dan Taeyong berani bersumpah tak ada satupun yang Ia mengerti, sebenarnya Ia tidak harus mengerti juga, toh Ia bukan mahasiswa sungguhan di kelas ini, namun tetap saja Taeyong merasa muak dan bosan mendengar penjelasan seorang dosen didepannya yang sedang menjelaskan pasal-pasal tentang perpajakan. Taeyong melirik Jaehyun yang berada tiga bangku setelahnya disamping kanannya, Jaehyun terlihat fokus pada materi yang sedang di terangkan dosen tersebut sambil membuat catatan-catatan dibukunya yang dianggap penting, Taeyong baru tau kalau Jaehyun mengenakan kaca mata saat sedang belajar, sejauh ini Taeyong hanya memperhatikan Jaehyun, Ia belum berani berbicara dengannya, Ia perlu mengenali Jaehyun lebih jauh sebelum benar-benar mendekatinya.

"baiklah sampai sini dulu materi kita, minggu depan kita akan lanjut ke materi berikutnya" dosen yang ada didepannya menutup perkuliahan dan membuat Taeyong bernapas lega.

"akhirnya" Taeyong meregangkan tangannya, Ia memasukan buku-bukunya. Ia melihat Jaehyun yang sudah memasukan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pergi. "okey, aku tak bisa begini terus" Taeyong memantapkan dirinya untuk memulai misinya ini, melihat Jaehyun yang berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas, Taeyong bersiap dan mengikuti Jaehyun. Taeyong memperhatikan Jaehyun seharian ini dan itu membuat Taeyong mengerti bahwa Ia tidak peduli dengan orang disekitarnya, maka dari itu Taeyong harus mencoba cara ekstrim untuk mendekati Jaehyun.

Taeyong berada dibelakang Jaehyun, Ia masih setia mengikutinya dari jauh, dari belakang Taeyong melihat Jaehyun mengeluarkan smartphone nya dari saku celananya _'ini dia kesempatanku'_ Taeyong memantapkan dirinya, kemudian Ia berlari dan dengan sengaja menabrakan dirinya dengan Jaehyun, membuat ponsel yang ada di tangan Jaehyun terjatuh, bahkan ponsel tersebut sempat terinjak oleh Taeyong.

"Ya tuhan, maafkan aku" Taeyong mengambil ponsel Jaehyun yang terjatuh dan diinjak olehnya itu "oh tidak bagaimana ini layarnya pecah" Taeyong memasang ekspresi sepanik mungkin, dan mentap Jeehyun dengan perasaan bersalah.

Jaehyun tidak membalas apapun, Ia mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Taeyong dan melihat layarnya yang retak, Jaehyun menghela napasnya lalu menatap Taeyong tajam.

"aku terburu-buru, maafkan aku" bohong Taeyong "aku akan memperbaikinya, aku benar-benar minta maaf" lanjut Taeyong

"tidak usah" Jaehyun dengan ketus membalas Taeyong dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Taeyong tidak menyerah, Ia terus mengikuti Jaehyun "tapi aku merusaknya, aku akan memperbaikinya, atau aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru" tidak ada balasan dari Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memasuki salah satu kelas dan tentu saja Taeyong masih setia mengikutinya sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf dan memaksakan diri untuk memperbaiki ponsel Jaehyun yang rusak, Jaehyun duduk di bangku paling belakang, Ia melirik sekilas Taeyong yang juga duduk disebelahnya.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan ponselmu itu, apa ponselmu masih berfungsi? Setidaknya sampai aku menggantinya kau masih bisa berkomunikasi menggunakan ponselmu itu" Taeyong masih berusaha dan Jaehyun masih tetap tak merespon.

"hey..." Taeyong menepuk pundak Jaehyun. "Ayolah aku merasa tidak enak padamu"

"hhh…Sudah kukatakan, tidak usah, kau tidak perlu memperbaiki atau menggantinya, puas?" balas Jaehyun kesal.

"tapi…" belum selsai Taeyong mengatakan kalimatnya, seorang dosen masuk ke kelas membuat Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Kelas yang kedua hari ini adalah akuntansi pemerintahan, dan demi dewa Taeyong lebih muak daripada materi perpajakan yang sebelumnya, dalam hati Ia mengutuk Taeil karena menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti perkuliahan juga. Ia lebih baik mengawasi seseorang berhari hari didalam mobil daripada harus menyamar jadi mahasiswa dan mengikuti perkuliahan seperti ini. Taeyong masih setia mendengarkan dosen didepannya meskipun apapun yang dikatakan dosen tersebut tak Ia mengerti.

"baiklah untuk materi ini, saya ingin minggu depan kalian mencari kasus tentang konsep Value For Money dan mempresentasikannya didepan" ucap dosen itu. "satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang, dan saya yang akan menentukan kelompok nya" lanjut dosen tersebut, Ia mulai menyebutkan nama-nama dan menentukan kelompok. Taeyong mulai panik, bagaimana bisa Ia membuat suatu presentasi, Ia kan bukan mahasiswa sungguhan disini.

"dan Jaehyun" dosen tersebut memanggil nama Jaehyun. "kau akan sekelompok dengan orang disampingmu"

"what?" Taeyong membulatkan matanya, Ia melirik Jaehyun sekilas yang masih memasang muka datarnya.

"kau, siapa namamu?" dosen itu menunjuk Taeyong.

"Lee Taeyong imnida" ucap Taeyong pelan.

"okey, Taeyong kau sekelompok dengan Jaehyun" ucap dosen tersebut.

Taeyong tidak tau Ia harus berekspresi seperti apa, sebenarnya Ia bersyukur dengan Ia sekelompok dengan Jaehyun Ia tidak akan sekelompok dengan mahasiswa lain dan membuat identitasnya ketauan, Ia juga bisa mendekati Jaehyun dengan mudah. Taeyong tersenyum tipis _'keberuntungan ada dipihakmu, Lee Taeyong'_ batinnya.

Sementara disisi lain _'keberuntungan tidak memihakku'_ batin Jaehyun.

-TBC-

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo...aku kembali lagi dengan ff absurd, gaje, dan aneh ini, meskipun begitu ada beberapa orang yang me review aku jadi merasa bertanggung jawab untuk meneruskan ff ini. ada yang bertanya kenapa eommanya dibunuh dan siapa pembunuhnya, nanti kalian akan tau koq siapa pembunuhnya dan mengapa. terimakasih kepada reader yang sudah me review atau bahkan menanti ff gak jelas ku ini, review kalian menambah semangatku loh hehehe...aku mungkin akan menurunkan rating ff ini dari M menjadi T, awalnya aku ingin membuat ff ini kejam dan penuh kesadisan tapi gak jadi, aku gak tega sama cast nya huhuhu...aku akan berusaha untuk meng update ff ini seminggu sekali, tapi gak janji juga yah soalnya tugas numpuk. sekali lagi terimakasih buat para reader. especially buat kalian yang me review, selamat membaca

-100BrightStars-


	4. Chapter 4

**Gloomy**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Jeno

\- Taeyong

\- Hansol

\- Doyoung

\- Yuta

\- Ten

\- Taeil

\- Renjun

* * *

 **Part 4**

Jaehyun dan Taeyong merapikan barang-barang mereka, perkuliahan untuk hari ini selsai sudah, dan Taeyong merasa beban di pundaknya terlepas sudah, demi tuhan ini lebih sulit dari yang Taeyong bayangkan, bukan hanya misinya yang harus mendekati Jaehyun si manusia es, tetapi juga Ia yang harus berpura-pura mengikuti perkuliahan. Tidak masalah sebenarnya bagi Taeyong untuk tidak memperhatikan atau tidak mencatat, tapi kau bisa bayangkan bukan, terjebak dalam perkuliahan yang kau sendiri tak tau apa yang sedang disampaikan dosen yang ada didepanmu. Buruknya lagi Taeyong sekarang memiliki tugas kelompok dan Ia sekelompok dengan Jaehyun, okey untuk bagian sekelompok dengan Jaehyun Ia merasa bersyukur karena dengan ini Ia akan lebih mudah menjalankan misinya, masalah materi yang akan disampaikan, Ia akan bertanya pada noonanya nanti yang kebetulan adalah sarjana ekonomi.

"hey...bagaimana dengan ponselmu? kau akan memperbaikinya kapan? Katakan padaku" Taeyong masih setia mengikuti Jaehyun dan memaksanya untuk memperbaiki ponsel yang dengan -sengaja- dirusaknya.

"sudah ku katakan tidak usah"

"tapi tetap saja…"

PING!

Smartphone yang sedaritadi menjadi bahan perdebatan Taeyong dan Jaehyun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk, Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut dari saku celananya, dan menyentuh layar ponsel yang retak itu membentuk suatu pola untuk membuka lockscreennya.

From: The Cutest Jeno

'hyung apa kau akan menjemputku? Kau tidak kuliah sampai malam kan? Jika tidak, pulanglah bersamaku'

To: The Cutest Jeno

'tidak, aku baru saja selsai, aku akan menunggumu, aku ada urusan jadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu didepan halte, temui aku di café dekat sekolah mu itu yah'

Jaehyun memasukan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya setelah membalas pesan dari adiknya Jeno. Ia melirik Taeyong yang masih saja membuntutinya.

"lihatlah layar ponselmu benar-benar hancur, apa kau masih bisa membalas pesan? Aku harus bagaimana untuk bertanggung jawab telah merusak ponselmu?" Taeyong tertunduk, Ia memang sengaja merusak ponselnya Jaehyun, namun Ia merasa tidak enak juga dengannya.

"sudahlah tidak perlu, aku akan beli yang baru" Jaehyun berlalu begitu saja dan meninggalkan Taeyong.

"kau mau beli yang baru? Yasudah aku yang belikan"

"kubilang tidak usah, aku akan membelinya sendiri" Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Taeyong dan berjalan menuju parkiran, tempat Ia memarkirkan mobil. Namun Taeyong tetap mengikutinya.

"baiklah paling tidak ijinkan aku menemanimu membeli ponsel baru, biar bagaimanapun aku yang merusaknya, kita bisa sekalian membicarakan tugas kelompok yang baru saja dosen berikan"

"terserahlah" balas Jaehyun acuh.

Taeyong tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Ia mengikuti Jaehyun berjalan menuju parkiran. Jaehyun mengelurkan kunci mobilnya dan menghampiri mobil Porsche Boxster Spyder. Taeyong terdiam, Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Jaehyun dan mobil mewahnya, sekarang Taeyong baru ingat kalau Jaehyun itu salah satu anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea.

'bodoh kau Lee Taeyong, kau lupa kalau Jaehyun itu anak orang kaya, pantas saja Ia tidak mau aku memperbaiki atau menggantikan ponselnya, beli ponsel baru mungkin seperti beli permen baginya' batin Taeyong, Ia masih saja terdiam dan tidak bergerak.

Jaehyun sudah membuka pintu mobilnya, Ia melihat Taeyong yang hanya bengong berdiri di depan mobilnya itu "kalau kau tidak jadi ikut aku malah akan senang" ucapnya.

Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya, Ia menatap Jaehyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak…tidak…aku tetap akan ikut, lagi pula tugas kelompok itu kan juga tanggung jawabku"

"kalau begitu cepatlah"

Taeyong membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang dan masuk. Jaehyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju menuju tempat tujuan, ini pertama kalinya bagi Jaehyun membawa seseorang selain Jeno adiknya.

* * *

At Rooftop

Jeno berada di rooftop sekolahnya, Ia memang biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di rooftop dan menghabiskan bekalnya dibanding menghabiskan waktu bersama ketiga temannya di kantin, temannya itu memang berisik dan mereka akan lebih berisik lagi ketika berada di kantin dan Jeno tidak sanggup dengan hal itu. Ia menyambungkan earphonenya pada ponselnya setelah Ia mengirimkan pesan untuk hyungnya tadi, akhir-akhir ini Jeno memang sering meminta hyungnya itu untuk menjemputnya. Ia memasangkan earphonenya itu ketelinganya dan memutar lagu favoritenya, mengambil buku gambar dan pensil yang ada di sampingnya dan mulai membuat sketsa ditemani dengan kimbab yang Ia bawa.

Jeno asik dengan dunia nya sendiri sampai Ia tak menyadari ada sesorang yang masuk dan berdiri disampingnya. Renjun, Ia sudah berada disamping Jeno sekitar satu menit yang lalu dan Jeno tidak menyadari hal itu, Renjun memang sudah tau kalau Jeno akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di rooftop. Renjun menyadarkan Jeno dengan melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Jeno, membuat Jeno menoleh dan melepas earphone nya.

"asik banget sampe gak sadar ada orang dateng" Renjun duduk disamping Jeno. "Kau sedang apa?"

"menggambar"

"apa kau mau?" Renjun membuka kotak bekalnya yang Ia bawa.

"aku juga bawa" Jeno menunjukkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi beberapa potong kimbab yang tinggal setengah "kau mau coba?"

"bolehkah? Keliatannya enak" Renjun mengambil satu potong kimbab dan mencobanya "hmmm…Ini benar-benar enak"

"itu buatan hyungku"

"benarkah? wah hebat sekali hyung mu pandai memasak, kalau hyung ku masakannya akan terasa hambar atau terkadang terasa sangat asin, makanya aku gak mau kalau bekalku dia yang buat"

Jeno tertawa kecil mendengar Renjun tadi, lalu melanjutkan menggambar diatas buku gambarnya, sementara Renjun memakan bekalnya, asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dalam beberapa menit, membuat mereka terdiam tanpa ada obrolan apapun. Tak mau merasa canggung akhirnya Renjun bertanya.

"kau sedang menggambar apa?"

"apapun yang ada di pikiranku"

"apa kau sudah selsai? Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Jeno melirik Renjun dan terdiam sebentar, sampai akhirnya Ia menyerahkan buku gambar yang ada ditangannya. Mendapat persetujuan dari Jeno, Renjun tersenyum senang dan menyambut buku gambar itu. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku gambar tersebut. Terdapat banyak gambar didalamnya, ada pemandangan, sketsa wajah, bahakan hanya gambar-gambar abstrak dan menurut Renjun ini sangat keren.

"ini siapa?" Renjun menunjukan sketsa yang Ia maksud, sketsa seseorang yang sedang duduk diambil dari sisi samping, dilihat dari sketsa tersebut orang itu sedang menutup matanya dan terdapat earphone ditelinganya sambil memegang buku yang tertutup.

"itu hyung ku"

"waah dia tampan, pasti aslinya akan lebih tampan" Renjun mengamati sketsa tersebut, lalu membalik buku gambar Jeno ke lembar berikutnya, kali ini Ia melihat sketsa wajah seseorang, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, sketsa wajah yang kali ini hanya dibuat close up, Renjun membaca tulisan kecil yang ada disisi kanan bawah buku gambar yang tertulis Killer "kalau yang ini?"

Jeno melihat gambar yang ditunjukkan oleh Renjun dan membulatkan matanya, Ia dengan sigap mengambil buku gambarnya yang ada di tangan Jeno, lalu menutupnya, Renjun terkejut dengan reaksi Jeno tadi.

"hanya seseorang"

"seseorang?" tanya Renjun bingung.

"hmm...seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui"

"ooh…." Renjun mengangguk, Ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, melihat reaksi Jeno tadi sepertinya itu adalah hal privasi.

"oh iya, tadi kau mendapat hukuman karena aku, poinmu jadi berkurang 10 maafkan aku yah, sebagai tanda maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu deh, bagaimana?"

"poinku ada lebih dari 200, berkurang 10 tidak ada artinya"

"tetap saja, aku kan jadi tidak enak, bagaimana kalau aku traktir di café dekat sekolah?"

"terserah kau saja"

Bel berbunyi menandakan Jam istirahat telah habis, Jeno dan Renjun membereskan kotak bekal bawaannya dan kemudian masuk kekelas.

* * *

Johnny menandatangani berkas terakhirnya dan meletakan pulpennya, Ia melihat kearah Hansol yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil sibuk dengan Ipadnya, Ia terkadang sibuk membuat catatan di buku yang ada di atas meja didepannya.

"Hyung" Johnny memanggil Hansol, membuat orang yang dipanggil menghentikan aktivitasnya. Johnny berdiri meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan menghampiri Hansol. Ia duduk di sofa, kini jarak mereka hanya dibatasi oleh meja yang ada didepan mereka.

"ada apa? Jangan katakan kau ingin mengubah jadwal mu lagi, jadwal mu hari ini tidak sepadat kemarin, kau bisa pulang lebih awal" Hansol tidak mengalihkan fokusnya dari Ipad dan catatan yang ada didepannya.

"tidak, bukan itu"

"lalu?" mendengar Johnny yang serius, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ipad dan menutup buku catatannya lalu memandang Johnny, menantikan jawaban dari orang yang ada didepannya ini.

"apa kau masih belum bisa menemukannya?"

"huh?"

"orang yang merusak cctv di rumahku"

Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Johnny, Ia menatap vas bunga yang ada diatas meja, Ia hanya terdiam, dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak, sepertinya Hansol bingung harus menjawab apa.

"bukankah ini aneh hyung, aku selalu memikirkan hal ini, cctv yang ada dirumah dikendalikan oleh mu kan hyung? Mana mungkin orang luar dapat merusaknya, terkecuali pengawal yang waktu itu aku pekerjakan"

"mungkin salah satu dari mereka" Hansol menatap Johnny lagi.

"tidak ada bukti kalau salah satu dari mereka yang melakukannya" Johnny menyangkal pernyataan Hansol.

Mungkin selama ini Johnny terlihat tidak peduli dengan masalahnya, Ia beraktifitas seperti biasa, seperti tidak terjadi apapun dalam hidupnya. Namun sebenarnya Ia diam-diam mencoba menguak semua yang terjadi, Ia bersama Hansol terus mencari siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Ia pernah berjanji pada Jaehyun untuk menemukan pembunuh tersebut, dalam hal ini Johnny hanya mengandalkan Hansol. Ia sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan orang lain, bahkan Ia sudah tidak mempekerjakan pengawal dirumahnya seperti biasa, Ia merasa tak ada gunanya mempekerjakan pengawal-pengawal tersebut.

"kita akan menemukannya suatu saat nanti, bersabarlah" ucap Hansol.

"aku ingin menemukannya sebelum polisi menemukannya"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya jika kau bertemu dengannya"

"sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kau bayangkan hyung" Johnny menatap Hansol dengan seringainya yang menurut Hansol sangat mengerikan, Ia sudah lama mengenal Johnny dan Hansol berani bersumpah Ia tidak pernah melihat sisi lain dari Johnny yang seperti ini.

* * *

Taeyong dan Jaehyun kini berada disalah satu toko yang menjual berbagai macam smartphone, Jaehyun mengelilingi etalase toko tersebut melihat-lihat koleksi yang dimiliki oleh toko tersebut.

"ada yang bisa dibantu tuan?" seorang penjaga toko bertanya kepada Jaehyun.

"bisakah aku melihat keluaran terbaru dari seri yang ini?" Jaehyun mengeluarkan smartphone nya yang rusak dari kantong celananya.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" pelayan toko tersebut mengambil smartphone yang diminta oleh Jaehyun "ini dia tuan, ini adalah keluaran terbaru dari seri sebelumnya yang tuan miliki, fiture nya lebih lengkap dan lebih canggih"

"baiklah, berikan aku satu yang ini" tanpa pikir panjang Jaehyun langsung membeli smartphone tersebut "bisakah aku membayarnya dengan debit card?"

Mendengar itu Taeyong langsung menghampiri Jaehyun "kau yakin tidak ingin aku yang membayarnya?" Taeyong bertanya pada Jaehyun, meskipun Ia berharap jawabannya adalah tidak, mengingat harga smartphone itu bisa mencapai satu bulan gajinya, jika Jaehyun mengatakan Ya maka Taeyong harus ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tabungannya.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong sekilas, lalu Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil debit card nya " sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, tidak usah" Ia menyerahkan debit card tersebut kepada sang pelayan toko, yang kemudian pelayan toko tersebut memproses transaksi.

'Terimaksih tuhan, tabunganku masih selamat' dalam hati Taeyong bersyukur.

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf yaah" ucap Taeyong kepada Jaehyun sungguh-sungguh.

"hmm…"

"ini tuan, terimakasih telah berkunjung" pelayan toko tersebut menyerahkan debit card Jaehyun dan juga paper bag yang berisi smartphone tersebut.

Jaehyun menerimanya, kemudian Ia dan Taeyong keluar dari toko tersebut, urusan ponsel yang rusak telah selsai, kali ini mereka akan membahas tugas kelompok mereka. Didalam mobil Jaehyun membuka kotak yang berisi smartphone baru tersebut, Ia memasukan SIM card lamanya.

"bisakah kita membahas tugas kelompok kita di suatu tempat? sekalian aku menjemput seseorang"

"tak masalah" balas Taeyong santai.

Jaehyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menuju café tempat Ia menjemput Jeno, masih ada satu jam sebelum Jeno pulang. Ia akan menunggu Jeno disana sambil membahas tugas kelompoknya, Ia juga sudah tidak tahan berada disamping orang asing, ini pertama kali baginya menghabiskan waktu sangat lama bersama orang lain, dan Ia merasa tidak nyaman.

* * *

At café

Jaehyun dan Taeyong memasuki salah satu café, mereka langsung menghampiri meja kasir dan langsung memesan, cappucino latte untuk Jaehyun dan iced chocolate untuk Taeyong, baru saja Jaehyun mengeluarkan dompetnya Taeyong lebih dulu menyerahkan kartu e-money nya kepada sang kasir.

"bayar pakai ini saja" kasir tersebut menerimanya dan memproses pembayaran "kali ini biarkan aku yang membayar, anggaplah sebagai rasa bersalah"

Setelah memesan Jaehyun dan Taeyong duduk ditempat paling pinggir dekat jendela. Mereka menunggu sampai pesanan mereka datang, pelayan datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka diatas meja, Taeyong mengucapkan "Terimakasih" kepada pelayan tersebut. Tidak ada pembicaran diantara mereka, Taeyong hanya melihat Jaehyun yang duduk bersandar, melihat keluar jendela sambil mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya diatas meja. Taeyong bingung mau memulai darimana, pertama, dia tidak mengerti harus bicara apa untuk sekedar basa basi. Kedua, Taeyong tak tau apa-apa tentang tugas yang diberikan, jadi dia hanya menunggu Jaehyun yang memulai. Namun Jaehyun tidak berkata apapun, melihat Taeyong pun tidak.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Taeyong dan Jaehyun masih dalam posisi yang sama, tanpa pembicaraan apapun, Taeyong mulai bosan, Ia menyerah, baru saja Ia ingin membuka pembicaraan. Ia melihat Jaehyun yang tersenyum menatap keluar jendela. Taeyong tertegun, ini pertama kalinya Ia melihat Jaehyun tersenyum, dan Taeyong berani bersumpah, Jaehyun akan dua kali lebih tampan ketika Ia tersenyum seperti ini. Taeyong melihat keluar jendela mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuat si manusia es Jaehyun ini tersenyum.

'oooh….dia' batinnya, Taeyong melihat dua orang yang menggunakan seragam sekolah berjalan kearah café. Jeno dan Renjun, dia juga bisa melihat dari jauh Doyoung menghentikan mobil beberapa meter dari café. Pandangan Taeyong kembali beralih menatap Jaehyun yang arah pandangnya masih setia mengikuti Jeno sampai Jeno masuk kedalam café, Taeyong berani bersumpah, Ia seperti melihat sisi lain dari seorang Jaehyun, Jaehyun yang ada didepannya sekarang terasa sangat meneduhkan dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya agar Jeno dapat melihatnya.

"Jeno…" Jeno yang mendengar hyungnya memanggilnya langsung menghampiri meja Jaehyun diikuti dengan Renjun.

"hyung, apa sudah menunggu lama?"

"tidak"

Jeno dan Renjun masih berdiri disamping meja, Jeno melirik kearah Taeyong, tatapannya seperti bertanya 'Dia siapa?' karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Jeno melihat hyungnya membawa seorang teman. Ditatap seperti itu Taeyong berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai… Lee Taeyong imnida"

"Jeno imnida" Jeno membalas uluran Taeyong.

Taeyong beralih kearah Renjun, Ia juga mengulurkan tangannya kearah Renjun yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun tetap membalas uluran tangan Taeyong.

"Renjun imnida" Renjun sekarang mengerti, Taeyong sengaja memperkenalkan dirinya lagi hanya sekedar berpura-pura.

"Hyung ini temanku Renjun, dia teman sekelasku, nah Renjun dia hyungku namanya Jaehyun" Jeno memperkenalkan Renjun dan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menepuk bangku disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Jeno untuk duduk, sementara Ia bersiap untuk berdiri memesankan sesuatu untuk adiknya itu "duduklah, kau mau pesan apa?"

"hyung, biar Jeno aku yang pesankan, karena aku sudah janji akan mentraktirnya" Renjun buru-buru mencegah Jaehyun "kau mau pesan apa?"

"grean tea frappe"

"oke, tunggu sebentar" Renjun bergegas ke kasir untuk memesan.

Jeno dan Jaehyun kembali duduk ditempatnya, mereka asik berbicara satu sama lain dan kadang tertawa, melupakan seseorang yang ada didepannya, Taeyong. Taeyong hanya memperhatikan kedua bersaudara ini yang sangat akrab, bahkan Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaehyun memiliki sifat yang sangat hangat ketika Ia berada bersama adiknya, Taeyong bahkan mendengar Jaehyun yang bertanya bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? apa tugasmu sulit? apa kau sudah makan siang? bagaimana kabar teman-temanmu? dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya, jauh berbeda saat Ia berada di kampus yang jika diajak bicara saja akan menjawab dengan singkat padat dan jelas. Taeyong jadi berpikir yang mana sifat asli Jaehyun sebenarnya? yang dingin seperti es atau yang sekarang ada didepannya ini? hangat dan sangat menyenangkan, jangan lupakan tawanya dan senyumnya yang sangat meneduhkan, Taeyong berani bersumpah Jaehyun yang ada didepannya sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Renjun kembali dan duduk tepat disamping Taeyong.

"kau sudah memesan?"

"sudah, tunggu saja pelayannya kesini"

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Jeno dan Renjun, Renjun mengucapkan "terima kasih" sebelum pelayan itu pergi.

"hyung apa kita mengganggu waktumu dengan temanmu?" tanya Jeno sambil melirik Taeyong sekilas, Jeno merasa tidak enak juga, daritadi Ia berbicara dengan hyungnya sementara temannya hanya diam saja.

"tidak koq" Taeyong tersenyum "kami hanya ingin membicarakan tugas" lanjutnya.

"ah iya tugas" Jaehyun akhirnya mengingat tujuan awal Ia dan Taeyong berada disini. "hmm…bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan di rumahku saja? kita bisa cari bahannya dulu, aku akan membuat makalahnya"

"dirumahmu?" Taeyong sedikit terkejut dengan saran Jaehyun barusan. 'tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kesempatan besar malah' batin Taeyong. Renjun yang melihat ekspresi Taeyong tersenyum tipis, Ia tau pasti dalam hati Taeyong itu sangat senang dengan ajakan Jaehyun barusan.

"kalau begitu aku akan mencari bahan materinya" Taeyong memakai ranselnya kembali yang sedaritadi Ia pangku "bisakah kau kirimkan alamat rumahmu? Aku kan tidak tau dimana rumahmu" dusta Taeyong, mana mungkin Ia tidak tau rumah Jaehyun. "kirimkan alamatmu lewat pesan, ini nomerku" Taeyong menunjukkan nomor nya melalui ponsel dan Jaehyun menyimpan kontak Taeyong.

"akan kukirimkan alamatku nanti"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi" Taeyong berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Jeno, sepertinya aku juga harus pulang" melihat Taeyong yang ingin pergi dari tempat ini, membuat Renjun juga ingin pergi, Ia tidak mau ditinggal hanya sendiri dan berhadapan dengan hyungnya Jeno yang sepertinya kurang menyenangkan, menurut Renjun.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah yah, Renjun" ucap Jeno.

"hmm…Bye" Renjun melambaikan tangannya Ia dan Taeyong berjalan keluar café bersama.

Taeyong dan Renjun tidak berjalan kearah halte yang ada didepan café tersebut melainkan menghampiri Doyoung yang memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari café. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobiol, Taeyong duduk di kursi belakang sementara Renjun berada di kursi depan disamping hyungnya yang duduk dikursi pengemudi. Doyoung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju ketempat tujuan, Ia akan mengantar Renjun pulang terlebih dahulu, setelahnya Ia akan kembali ke kantor bersama Taeyong.

"bagaimana tugas kalian?" tanya Doyoung.

"ini sulit" mendengar itu dari Taeyong, Doyoung melirik Taeyong dari kaca "kau tau, Jaehyun itu sangat dingin dan kaku, juga sedikit angkuh, dia tidak punya teman, aku jadi sulit mencari info tentangnya, jadilah aku harus benar-benar mendekati, manusia es itu"

"hahaha….bagaimana bisa kau mendekatinya hyung, kau bilang dia manusia es"

"kau akan terkejut jika tau apa yang aku lakukan untuk mencari perhatiannya"

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku merusak handphonenya" jawab Taeyong santai.

"APA?" ucap Doyoung dan Renjun bersamaan, mereka terkejut mendengar jawaban Taeyong, Doyoung bahkan sampai menoleh kearah Taeyong, untung saja sedang lampu merah.

"ya aku merusaknya, dan aku beruntung dia tidak minta ganti rugi, karena dia dengan mudahnya membeli handphone keluaran terbaru, dengan debit cardnya, aku saja sempat tercengang, melihat seorang mahasiswa memegang debit card yang saldonya mampu membeli ponsel mahal seperti itu"

"kau lupa siapa ayahnya hyung? Johnny Seo, salah satu pengusaha besar di Korea ini"

"ya kau benar, dan aku sempat melupakan itu, hey apa kau tau, aku bahkan menaiki mobil mewahnya, ternyata rasanya sangat berbeda dibandingkan mobilmu ini"

Renjun tertawa mendengar Taeyong barusan, sementara Doyoung menatap Taeyong kesal dari kaca, jika saja Ia sedang tidak mengemudi, habislah Taeyong.

"jangan kau bandingkan aku dengan keluarga itu, gajiku sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku saja aku sudah bersyukur hyung"

"Iya kau benar"

"hey Renjun, bagaimana denganmu?" kali ini Doyoung bertanya kepada adiknya Renjun.

"tidak ada yang spesial, eh…ada hyung, kau tau ternyata dibalik sikapnya yang pendiam Jeno itu orang yang baik bahkan dia meminjamkan buku matematikanya padaku"

"Benarkah?"

"hmm…Dan aku baru mengetahui kalau Jeno pandai menggambar, Ia punya buku sketsa, bahkan aku sempat melihat isinya, salah satu isinya ada gambar sketsa hyungnya, dan itu sangat mirip, walaupun aslinya lebih tampan siih"

"lalu"

"ada beberapa gambar abstrak, gambar pemandangan dan juga gambar seseorang, dibawahnya tertulis killer"

Taeyong dan Doyoung terkejut mendengar perkataan Renjun tadi, bahkan Doyoung meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti, Ia berbalik menatap Taeyong, mereka hanya terdiam namun terlihat seperti sedang berkomunikasi melalu pandangan mata masing-masing.

"Hyung apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang sama denganku?" Taeyong mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Renjun sempat bingung dengan tingkah hyung dan temannya ini, Ia berfikir apakah Ia salah bicara?

"Renjun, jelaskan sekali lagi gambar sketsa wajah barusan" ucap Doyoung

"tidak ada yang spesial, hanya sketsa close up wajah seseorang, dengan tulisan killer, aku bertanya padanya siapa orang itu, kemudian Jeno hanya menjawab bahwa dia hanya seseorang yang sangat ingin Ia temui, setelahnya aku tidak bertanya lagi"

"aku tau ini akan sedikit sulit, tapi bisakah kau membantu kami, ambilah gambar itu, kami butuh gambar itu Renjun, gambar sketsa wajah itu" Doyoung menatap Renjun dengan serius, sementara Renjun hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Renjun sangat terkejut dengan permintaan hyungnya, mana mungkin Ia bisa mengambil gambar sketsa tersebut dari Jeno, saat itu saja Jeno seperti tidak ingin Renjun melihat gambar itu lagi, dan sekarang hyungnya ingin dia mengambil gambar itu, bagi Renjun ini mustahil.

"A…Aku…Tidak yakin hyung, tapi aku akan mencobanya"

"terimakasih, kami berharap banyak padamu Renjun" ucap Taeyong.

* * *

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti gudang yang sangat besar dan dengan pencahayaan yang minim, terlihat seseorang sedang duduk diantara tumpukan box kayu, Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya, menunggu seseorang. pintu gudang tersebut terbuka, membuat cahaya yang berasal dari luar masuk menerangi gudang tersebut, namun tidak beberapa lama cahaya tersebut hilang kembali setelah seseorang masuk dan menutup pintu tersebut. Orang tersebut berjalan mendekati pria yang sedang duduk diatas box.

"Lama tak jumpa hyung" sapa pria yang sedang terduduk itu, bahkan Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada seseorang yang disapanya.

"kenapa kau masih disini? aku menyuruhmu untuk bersembunyi dan pergi keluar Korea"

"untuk apa aku keluar Korea, aku tak mau"

"dengar!" pria yang dipanggil hyung tersebut menarik kerah baju dari pria yang sedang duduk di box tadi, membuatnya terpaksa berdiri dan menatap satu sama lain. "sepertinya Johnny sedang mencari keberadaanmu, kau harus bersembunyi jangan sampai mereka, Johnny dan kedua anaknya menemukanmu atau kau akan mati"

pria tersebut menyeringai, Ia dengan paksa melepaskan cengkraman yang ada dikerah bajunya "jika aku mati, maka kau juga akan mati hyung, aku memang pembunuhnya, aku membunuh wanita itu, tapi ingat! kaulah otakknya hyung, kau yang merencanakan semuanya, maka jika aku mati, aku tentu saja tak akan mati sendiri, kau akan mati bersamaku hyung"

"sialan!"

"kau tidak ingin mati kan hyung, maka kau harus melindungiku" pria itu mendekat kepada seseorang yang dipanggil hyung tersebut, lalu Ia berbisik "aku percaya padamu hyung" Ia menepuk bahu orang tersebut lalu pergi berlalu menuju pintu dan keluar dari gudang yang gelap tersebut meninggalkan seseorang didalamnya.

"Kun sialan!" ucap pria itu, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

-TBC-

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo...

Star kembali dengan ff ini, ff tak jelas dan aneh ini yuhuuuu...sebenarnya chapter ini udah selsai dari kapan tau, tapi blm di update karena masih perlu di edit lagi dan taraaaa...akhirnya di upload, aku banyak tugas dan sebentar lagu UTS dan SHINee mau konser jadi galau #curhat, ya ya ya Star ini Shawol, tapi koq bikin ff cast nya NCT? karena feel nya lebih dapet ke member NCT jadilah member NCT yang jadi cast nya, itu sudah kusebut yaah nama pembunuhnya, siapapun yang biasnya Kun aku minta maaf *bow90derajat ini hanya cerita gak jelas jadi jangan dibawa serius, pembunuhnya sih udah ketauan tapi ada satu orang lagi tuh yang jadi misteri muehehehe...serius deh ff ini bahkan sudah terpikirkan oleh ku bakal end seperti apa tapi benar-benar sulit menjabarkan dari chapter ke chapter jadi bagi reader yang mengikuti harap bersabar yaaahhh...dan beri aku semangat melalui review kalian hehehehe...sekali lagi terimakasih bagi para reader yang mau membaca ff ku ini dan juga buat yang me review aku sangat-sangat beterimakasih, aku akan berusaha untuk chapter yang berikutnya. Selamat membaca. Annyeong :)

-100BrightStars-


	5. Chapter 5

**G** **loomy**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Jeno

\- Taeyong

\- Hansol

\- Doyoung

\- Yuta

\- Ten

\- Taeil

\- Renjun

* * *

 **Part 5**

"Hyung!" Taeyong dan Doyoung masuk keruangan salah satu devisi di kantor polisi Seoul dan membuat sedikit keributan dengan langkah kaki mereka yang sangat cepat serta suara mereka yang memanggil ketua team mereka Taeil yang sedang asik membaca beberapa berkas perkara dibalik mejanya. Dipanggil seperti itu Taeil memasang wajah kesalnya, Ia mengangkat kepalanya mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terfokus pada berkas-berkas di depannya beralih menatap kedua anak buahnya itu.

"kalian berisik sekali, bisa santai dikit tidak sih? Mengganggu saja"

"ini penting hyung"

"apa?"

"tadi pada saat diperjalanan Renjun sedikit bercerita mengenai Jeno" Doyoung memulai ceritanya, Ia duduk dikursi didepan meja Taeil diikuti Taeyong yang duduk disampingnya.

"lalu?" Taeil menutup map yang ada didepannya dan mulai mendengarkan Doyoung dengan seksama.

"Pada saat jam makan siang Jeno menghabiskan waktunya diatas atap sekolah dan..."

"langsung ke intinya saja, buang hal-hal yang tidak penting" potong Taeil

"baiklah, intinya Jeno itu senang menggambar, tepatnya gambar sketsa, Renjun sempat melihat isi buku gambarnya, bahkan Renjun mengatakan bahwa sketsa yang dibuat Jeno sangatlah mirip"

"dan?"

"ada satu sketsa yang kami curigai" kali ini Taeyong yang bersuara, Ia geram mendengar Doyoung yang berkata terlalu bertele-tele menurutnya. Taeil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Doyoung dan menatap Taeyong.

"sketsa wajah yang Renjun tidak ketahui siapa, Jeno hanya menuliskan kata _killer_ pada sketsa tersebut, aku dan Doyoung yakin bahwa sketsa itu adalah sketsa wajah pembunuhnya hyung" Doyoung mengangguk dengan perkataan Taeyong barusan.

Taeil terdiam, Ia menopang dagu dan terlihat berfikir, mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya dengan meja. "apa yang membuat kalian yakin kalau sketsa itu adalah sketsa pembunuhnya?" tanya Taeil kepada kedua orang dihadapannya.

"karena Jeno mengatakan bahwa orang yang ada di sketsa tersebut adalah seseorang yang ingin Ia temui" jawab Doyoung

"bagaimana kalau itu hanya gambar orang biasa?

"tidak hyung" Taeyong menegaskan "diumurnya yang sekarang Jeno bisa dikatakan masih terlalu lugu, jika saja Jaehyun, mungkin Ia tidak akan menuliskan _killer_ pada gambar tersebut, Ia akan menyimpannya dengan baik terpisah dari buku gambarnya, sementara Jeno menggambarnya menuliskan kata _killer_ disitu dan bahkan Ia mengatakan pada Renjun bahwa seseorang itu adalah orang yang ingin Ia temui, sudah dipastikan kalau itu adalah pembunuhnya hyung. Anak seusianya akan menuliskan atau menggambarkan apapun yang tidak bisa dilupakannya, dalam kasus ini Jeno pintar menggambar, maka dari itu Ia menuangkan perasaannya lewat gambar, dan Ia menggambar sktesta wajah seseorang yang tak bisa dilupakannya, bahkan Ia mempertegas dengan menuliskan kata _killer_ disitu"

Taeil mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Taeyong. Taeyong adalah salah satu profiler terbaik dalam teamnya, dalam setiap kasus, profile yang dibuatnya hampir akurat, maka dari itu Taeil sedikit mempercayai Taeyong walaupun prediksi Taeyong belum tentu benar.

"oke, aku mengerti, lalu apa rencana kalian?"

"aku sudah meminta Renjun untuk mengambil gambar tersebut"

"kau ingin membuatnya menjadi seorang pencuri?"

"yaampun hyung, mana mungkin aku menjerumuskan adikku jadi seorang pencuri, ini keterpaksaan" Doyoung menatap Taeil kesal.

"terserah dengan recana kalian, asal jangan buat Jeno curiga saja, bagaimana denganmu Taeyong?"

"singkat cerita, besok aku akan kerumah Jaehyun untuk mengerjakan tugas"

"benarkah? Wow kau selangkah lebih maju dari Yuta dan Ten, kau bisa melihat kehidupan mereka sehari-hari dan melihat kondisi rumah mereka sekarang, besok hari Sabtu, berarti Johnny dan Hansol ada dirumah kan? Kau benar-benar beruntung"

"yah begitulah, cabut kata beruntung karena aku mau tidak mau juga harus mulai belajar ekonomi hyung"

"hahaha tidak apa, kau itu pintar Tae, itulah alasanku memilihmu"

"Terimakasih" ucap Taeyong dengan penegasaan didalam kata terimakasih tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Hansol sedang duduk didepan meja yang dipenuhi beberapa layar yang menampilkan sudut-sudut ruangan rumah mewah milik Johnny dalam satu ruangan yang didepan pintunya tertuliskan _cctv room,_ Ia berkali-kali meng klik tombol mouse yang membuat layar tersebut memutarkan vidio-vidio aktivitas yang terekam didalam rumah. Jaehyun yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu, Jeno yang bermain hoverboard di halaman belakang, Johnny yang sedang bekerja diruang kerjanya, dan mendiang istri Johnny yang sedang menyiapkan makanan didapur bersama para maidnya, para bodyguard yang terlihat berkeliling disekitar pekarangan rumah, bahkan Hansol melihat dirinya didalam vidio tersebut yang sedang mengambil satu botol wine dalam gudang penyimpanan wine. Semua terekam dalam cctv, semuanya, sebelum cctv tersebut dirusak seseorang yang entah siapa dan bagaimana. Dua jam sudah Hansol memfokuskan dirinya pada layar-layar yang ada didepannya, tidak ingin melewati sedetikpun kejadian yang ada didalam rumah tersebut, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Hansol mengulang vidio tersebut namun tak ada tanda-tanda orang asing atau apapun yang berusaha merusak cctv rumah mewah tersebut.

Hansol terlalu serius dengan kegiatannya sampai Ia tak menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri diambang pintu sambil bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada "kau serius sekali hyung" mendengar suara tersebut Hansol langsung menoleh, menatap seseorang yang menginterupsinya.

"aku hanya terlalu penasaran John"

Johnny menghampiri Hansol dan duduk di kursi tepat disamping Hansol, dan melihat layar-layar yang ada didepannya.

"entah kenapa, semua cctv benar-benar rusak sehari sebelum kejadian, bahkan aku tak menemukan tanda-tanda apapun, lihat ini" Hansol mengarahkan mousenya mengklik tanda play yang ada dilayar, memutarkan vidio yang bisa dianggap hanya pemandangan keseharian biasa didalam rumah dan beberapa detik kemudian vidio tersebut berubah menjadi layar hitam dan tak menampilkan apapun "selsai, rekaman cctv benar-benar berakhir sampai sini, aku bahkan sudah menonton rekaman beberapa hari sebelum kejadian, memeriksa blackbox yang ada dimobilmu dan Jaehyun, tapi nihil"

"mereka cerdik sekali, benar benar tak meninggalkan jejak rupanya" Johnny tersenyum sinis

"ya begitulah" Hansol menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi dan memijit kepalanya pelan, Ia benar-benar pusing setelah selama dua jam lebih hanya memandang layar komputer.

"kau sudah bekerja keras hyung, terimakasih" Johnny menepuk bahu Hansol pelan dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk orang kepercayaannya yang satu ini, yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri.

"apa kau masih belum menyerah? perang ini benar-benar sulit Johnn, kita bahkan tak mengetahui musuh kita sendiri"

"sampai mati pun aku tak akan menyerah" Johnny meraih mouse dan mulai mengambil alih atas layar-layar yang ada didepannya, melihat keseharian keluarganya yang sempat terekam disana, Ia tersenyum saat melihat kedua anaknya Jaehyun dan Jeno yang terlihat sedang asik bermain di halaman rumah, Johnny beralih ke layar yang lain, ekspresinya berubah saat melihat satu sosok wanita yang sedang mengurus beberapa tanaman yang ada di halaman belakangnya dibantu oleh beberapa orang maid disana.

Melihat ekspresi Johnny yang tidak bisa dijelaskan saat melihat mendiang istrinya tersebut membuat Hansol bertanya "apa kau tidak ingin mencari penggantinya?" Johnny terdiam atas pertanyaan Hansol barusan "sudah satu tahun berlalu, apa kau tidak ingin mencari penggantinya?" lanjut Hansol.

Johnny masih memandang layar didepannya, menatap layar-layar tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. Pertanyaan Hansol tadi benar-benar tak terduga baginya, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan tersebut akan keluar dari mulut Hansol. Baginya Hansol adalah orang terdekatnya, teman, sahabat, orang kepercayaan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri dan...cinta pertamanya.

Ya, Hansol adalah cinta pertama Johhny jauh sebelum Johnny menikah dengan mendiang istrinya. Ia dan Hansol yang sudah saling mengenal di bangku sekolah, belajar bersama, bermain bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, berjuang meraih gelar sarjana bersama, saling berbagi suka dan duka, Johnny sangat bergantung pada Hansol begitupula sebaliknya. Anak dari sahabat ayahnya ini begitu spesial bagi Johnny, sangat spesial sampai Johnny tidak ingin terpisah dengannya.

Ia menyukainya, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintainya, hanya saja Johnny terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, Ia takut Hansol meninggalkannya jika Ia mengetahui perasaan Johnny yang sebenarnya. Lebih baik Johnny memendam perasaannya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya dibandingkan Ia harus terpisah dengan Hansol, Ia tidak bisa.

Sampai suatu saat ayahnya menjodohkannya dan menikahkannya dengan seorang wanita, dengan dilatar belakangi kerja sama bisnis, saat itulah Johnny merasa sangat hancur. Ia kehilangan kesempatannya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Hansol. Johnny sempat ingin membantah, namun Ia adalah anak yang berbakti kepada orangtuanya dan sangat menghormati ayahnya maka dari itu Ia tidak bisa menolak pernikahan tersebut. Di tahun pertama pernikahannya dengan istrinya, ayahnya meninggal dunia, disitulah terbesit niatan Johnny untuk menceraikan istrinya, lalu menyatakan perasaan yang terpendamnya kepada Hansol dan hidup bersamanya, namun niat tersebut sirna setelah Johnny tau bahwa istrinya tersebut telah mengandung Jaehyun, dari situlah Johnny berusaha belajar untuk mencintai istrinya, menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab untuk anaknya, dan sedikit demi sedikit mencoba melupakan Hansol, cinta pertamanya. Bukankah cinta pertama tak akan terupakan?

"hey Johnny" Hansol menepuk pelan bahu Johnny menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"huh?"

"kau melamun, maafkan aku atas pertanyaanku tadi, aku tak bermaksud"

"tidak apa hyung" Johnny memutar kursinya menghadap Hansol dan menatap Hansol lekat-lekat "belum terbesit dibenakku untuk mencari penggantinya hyung, aku sudah sangat bersyukur ada kau disini yang membantuku mengurus kedua anakku, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada kau"

Hansol tersenyum "bukankah dari dulu kau itu memang selalu membutuhkanku, aku bahkan masih ingat pada masa sekolah dulu kau hampir menangis saat ingin ku tinggalkan ke Amerika untuk satu minggu"

"hahaha itu dulu hyung" Johnny tertawa dengan perkataan Hansol yang mengingatkannya pada masa sekolahnya dulu, Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk bahu Hansol "daripada menanyakanku untuk mencari pengganti mendiang istriku, aku rasa aku yang pantas bertanya, kapan kau akan mencari pendamping hidupmu hyung?" Hansol tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Johnny tadi, Ia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Johnny beralih mentap layar-layar komputer "aku memang membutuhkanmu disini hyung, tapi jangan merasa terbebani, jika kau menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu, menikahlah dan berikan Jaehyun dan Jeno seorang adik perempuan agar mereka bisa di panggil oppa oleh anakmu itu" Johnny tersenyum kepada Hansol sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Hansol yang masih terdiam disana dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Jika ingin egois, Johnny ingin Hansol lah yang menggantikan posisi mendiang istrinya tersebut, namun Ia tidak bisa memutuskan hal itu sendiri, ada Jaehyun dan Jeno kedua anaknya. Ia harus memprioritaskan pendapat kedua anaknya itu dibandingkan pendapatnya sendiri.

Sementara disisi lain, Hansol masih terdiam diruangan cctv yang penuh dengan layar-layar diatas meja dedepannya, duduk tertunduk disana 'bagaimana jika orang yang tepat itu adalah kau? Kau orang yang tepat menurtutku, Johnny' batinnya, Ia hampir menangis dan mengusap dadanya pelan merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Johnny dan Hansol tak menyadari jika mereka sama-sama merasa tersakiti karena perasaan mereka sendiri yang tak pernah diungkapkan oleh keduanya. Mereka yang selalu merasa bahwa perasaan mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuta memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari bangunan mewah yang sudah terlihat beberapa meter dari tempat Ia memarkirkan mobil tersebut.

"hey Yuta kenapa parkir disini? Ini jauh sekali, aku harus jalan kaki kesana?" Taeyong yang duduk di kursi belakang mengeluarkan protesannya pada Yuta.

"hey bodoh, ada banyak cctv disekitar rumah itu, aku tidak mau suatu saat mereka penasaran denganmu dan melacak nomor polisi mobil ini, misi kita bisa hancur" Yuta menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan menyebalkannya.

"Yuta hyung benar, kemarin saja kita sebisa mungkin menghindari cctv yang ada disekitar rumah itu" kali ini Ten yang duduk didepan, samping pengemudi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"lalu itu apa?" Taeyong menunjuk tiang listrik yang terpasang cctv tak jauh dari mobil Yuta.

"cctv yang itu milik pemerintah bodoh" Yuta dengan seenaknya memukul kepala Taeyong, yang disambut dengan rintihan Taeyong dan tawa Ten "aku heran kenapa kau dinobatkan sebagai orang terpintar di team kami oleh Taeil hyung" Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"karena aku memang pintar" Taeyong memakai ranselnya "dan jangan seenaknya memukulku" Taeyong memukul kepala Yuta sebagai balasan dan setelahnya bergegas keluar dari mobil sebelum Yuta membalasnya lagi. Yuta mengusap kepalanya dan menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan kesal, lebih kesal lagi karena Ia belum sempat membalas pukulan Taeyong karena Taeyong dengan sigap keluar dari mobilnya.

Ten membuka jendela mobil dan berkata kepada Taeyong "kami tunggu disini ya hyung"

"hmm...akan ku kabari jika sudah selsai"

.

.

.

* * *

Taeyong berjalan mendekati rumah mewah tersebut, dari jauh Ia sudah bisa melihat bangunan rumah tersebut yang dipagari oleh tembok yang terlihat sangat kokoh. Daerah ini memang bisa dikatakan salah satu daerah elite di Seoul, rumah-rumah yang berdiri disana terbilang sangat mewah dan berkelas, namun diantara beberapa bangunan rumah yang ada disekitarnya, rumah Jaehyun dianggap paling dominan dan sangat mencolok bagi Taeyong.

Butuh hampir sepuluh menit bagi Taeyong untuk sampai didepan rumah ini. Dan disinilah Ia, didepan pagar besi yang kokoh rumah Jaehyun, Taeyong menarik napas dan menghembuskannya sebelum Ia menekan bell interkom yang ada disana.

Ting...tong...

Taeyong menekan bell tersebut menunggu jawaban dari penghuni rumah. Tak kunjung mendapat sahutan pada bell pertama, Taeyong menekan tombol bell itu lagi.

Ting...tong...

"siapa?" Taeyong mendengar sahutan seseorang dari bell interkom tersebut, Ia berdiri tepat didepan kamera agar sang penghuni bisa melihat wajahnya.

"annyeonghaseyo, aku Taeyong temannya Jaehyun, aku datang kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama"

"temannya Jaehyun?"

"ya, Lee Taeyong imnida"

"Jaehyun, apa kau mengundang temanmu?" Taeyong tau pertanyaan seseorang yang ada disebrang sana barusan bukanlah untuknya, maka dari itu Taeyong menunggu.

"biarkan dia masuk hyung, dia memang temannya Jaehyun hyung" Taeyong mendengar suara Jeno.

"baiklah silahkan masuk"

"terimakasih"

Cklek~

Pagar yang tadinya terkunci tersebut terbuka saat sambungan dari bell interkom terputus, mempersilahkan Taeyong masuk. Taeyong sempat melihat pagar tersebut terkunci kembali saat Ia menutupnya.

"wow daebak" Taeyong membuka mulutnya lebar, tercengang dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Taeyong melihat rumah bak istana, baru berjalan beberapa langkah Taeyong disambut dengan kolam berbentuk bundar yang dikelilingi air mancur ditengah-tengah halaman rumah yang luas tersebut. Ditengah-tengah kolam tersebut terdapat patung kuda yang menambahkan kesan klasik disana seakan mengatakan _Selamat Datang_ bagi para tamu yang datang. Beberapa pohon rindang juga membuat rumah tersebut terasa teduh dan nyaman, serta bunga-bunga yang ditanam disana menghiasi halaman rumah tersebut dengan sangat cantik. Taeyong berani bersumpah lahan parkir gedung kantornya kalah luas dengan halaman rumah mewah ini. Taeyong bahkan menghabiskan waktu hampir lima menit untuk sampai ke gedung utama rumah tersebut. Sampai didepan pintu rumah tersebut Taeyong disambut oleh seseorang. _'itu Hansol'_ batin Taeyong, Ia menghampiri Hansol dan membungkuk dengan sopan.

"annyeonghaseyo, Lee Taeyong imnida"

"anyeonghaseyo, Ji Hansol imnida, ayo silahkan masuk" Hansol mempersilahkan Taeyong masuk, Ia berjalan didepan Taeyong yang masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling rumah. Setelah dibuat kagum dengan halaman rumah yang super luas, kini Taeyong terkagum dengan interior rumah tersebut. Sederhana namun tetap tak meninggalkan kesan bahwa semua barang dan interior yang ada di rumah tersebut berharga selangit, nuansa krem dan coklat yang dipadukan benar-benar memberi kesan yang meneduhkan. Hiasan-hiasan yang terpajang dirumah itupun tidak terlalu mencolok tapi tetap bisa mempercantik rumah tersebut, sepertinya pemilik rumah sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang sederhana dan tak berlebihan. Taeyong sempat melihat satu ruangan yang terisi berbagai macam permainan didalamnya, bisa Taeyong tebak mungkin ruangan itu adalah ruang bermain Jaehyun dan Jeno.

"silahkan duduk" setelah sampai diruang tamu, Hansol mempersilahkan Taeyong duduk.

"terimakasih" Taeyong duduk disalah satu sofa empuk yang ada diruang tamu tersebut.

"Jaehyun masih dikamarnya nanti akan kupanggilkan, kau mau minum apa? Teh atau jus?"

"teh saja sudah cukup, terimakasih yah"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar yah"

Hansol meninggalkan Taeyong dan bergegas kedapur. Taeyong masih mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan seisi rumah tersebut Ia bahkan bisa menemukan beberapa kamera cctv yang terpasang diberbagai sudut, 'rumah ini sepi sekali, tidak ada pengawal atau maid kah?' batinnya. Ia menoleh kesamping kirinya dan melihat satu ruangan yang dibiarkan gelap, walau begitu Taeyong bisa melihat terdapat Home Theater dengan TV LCD yang lumayan besar, lengkap dengan sofa dan beberapa barang yang menampilkan kesan kekeluargaan, Taeyong bisa menebak bahwa ruangan itu pasti ruang keluarga.

"wow kita kedatangan tamu"

Taeyong terlonjak kaget mendengar suara seseorang, Ia langsung berdiri tegap saat tau pemilik suara tersebut.

"a-annyeonghaseyo" Taeyong dengan kaku membungkukkan badannya. Dalam hati Taeyong mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Ia itu seorang detektif yang handal tapi kenapa sikapnya sekarang seperti bertemu calon mertua saja.

"haha tidak usah sungkan, silahkan duduk, oh iya kau temannya Jaehyun?"

"ya aku temannya Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong imnida" melihat lawan bicaranya itu duduk disalah satu sofa membuat Taeyong kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"wah ini langka, Jaehyun tidak pernah membawa temannya kerumah, aku Johnny appanya Jaehyun"

"benarkah? Aku hanya datang untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, kebetulan aku dan Jaehyun satu kelompok, senang bisa bertemu denganmu Tuan, maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggu keluargamu di hari Sabtu ini"

"tidak..tidak..tentu saja tidak, aku malah senang setidaknya aku tau Jaehyun itu punya teman, apa kau sudah ditawari minum?"

"sudah, tadi Hansol-ssi yang menawarkan minum untukku"

Taeyong memperhatikan Johnny sekilas, diumurnya yang hampir menginjak 40 tahun Johnny masih terlihat berkarisma bagi Taeyong, sangat ramah dan menyenangkan jika diajak bicara, berbeda sekali dengan anak-anaknya Jaehyun dan Jeno, terutama Jaehyun yang sedingin es itu, diajak bicara saja susah. Johnny sangat tinggi bahkan saat berdiri tadi Tayong sempat mengukur tinggi badannya hanyalah sebahu pria tersebut. Sekarang Taeyong tau Jaehyun dan Jeno mendapatkan gen tinggi dari appanya, Taeyong jadi iri, bahkan tinggi badannya hampir sama dengan anak sekolah menengah seumuran Jeno.

"ini minumnya" Hansol datang dan meletakkan secangkir teh diatas meja didepan Taeyong.

"terimakasih"

"dimana Jaehyun?" tanya Johnny kepada Hansol.

"tadi aku sudah memanggilnya, dia masih ada dikamarnya bersama dengan Jeno, sedang beretengkar memperebutkan buku yang kau belikan semalam, lain kali jika kau membelikan buku, belilah dua untuk masing-masing anakmu yang maniak buku itu"

"dasar kutu buku" Johnny mengelengkan kepalanya.

Taeyong melongo mendengar percakapan Johnny dan Hansol barusan, bukan karena topik permasalah antara Jaehyun dan Jeno yang memperebutkan sebuah buku, melainkan cara mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Jika tak salah ingat Hansol adalah tangan kanan Johnny yang menjabat sebagai sekertarisnya, namun melihat kedua orang tersebut berbicara dengan bahasa informal membuat Taeyong terkejut, sama sekali tidak ada kesan atasan dan bawahan, Taeyong tau ini bukan dikantor tapi bukankah setidaknya Hansol sebagai bawahannya Johnny menjaga sikapnya? Bahkan Hansol dengan seenaknya duduk di sofa setelah meletakkan cangkir teh.

"hyuuuung...kau curang sekali, mengalahlah padaku, aku juga ingin membacanya"

Johnny, Hansol dan Taeyong menoleh kearah tangga kesumber suara, melihat Jaehyun dan Jeno yang merengek dibelakangnya menuruni anak tangga. Jaehyun memegang beberapa buku dan sebuah macbook ditangannya, sementara Jeno memegang buku gambar ditangan kanannya. Jeno masih setia membuntuti Jaehyun dan memohon padanya untuk meminjamkan buku yang baru saja dibeli appanya tersebut.

"kau bisa membacanya setelahku Jeno"

"ayolah hyung, kau pelit sekali siiih"

"sudah..sudah jangan berebut terus, nanti appa belikan lagi yah, appa tidak tau kalau kau juga menginginkannya Jeno" Johnny akhirnya bersuara, biar bagaimanapun ini salahnya yang hanya membelikan satu buku Private seriesnya karya James Patterson, buku yang awalnya hanya iseng dibelinya karena Ia mendengar bahwa buku tersebut best seller, Ia tidak menyangka kedua anaknya tersebut malah berebut untuk membaca buku itu.

"kau dengar itu Jeno? Appa akan membelikannya untukmu" Jaehyun menoleh kearah Jeno yang memasang wajah cemberutnya, Jaehyun memang akan selalu mengalah pada Jeno, apapun, tapi tidak untuk buku. "jangan cemberut terus, jelek tau" Jaehyun mengacak rambut Jeno dan mencubit pipinya sekilas sebelum Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Johnny, Hansol dan Taeyong.

"apa kau sudah menyiapkan bahan materinya?" tanya Jaehyun kepada Taeyong.

"sudah, aku bahkan mencari beberapa contoh kasus yang sesuai dengan materi tersebut"

"baguslah aku juga sudah mencari beberapa bahan, sebaiknya kita kerjakan dimana yah? hmm..." Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat yang enak dan sesuai untuk mengerjakan tugas, sebenarnya Ia selalu mengerjakan tugas dikamarnya, namun kali ini Ia mengerjakan tugas dengan seseorang dan Ia tidak ingin ada orang asing memasuki kamarnya kecuali keluarganya.

"bagaimana jika disana? ruangan itu terlihat nyaman" Taeyong menunjuk kearah ruang keluarga yang dibiarkan gelap. Jaehyun, Johnny, Jeno dan bahkan Hansol terdiam melihat kearah mana Taeyong menunjuk. Taeyong tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi orang-orang tersebut _'jadi disitu rupanya'_ batinnya.

Sebenarnya Taeyong hanya mengetes saja bagaimana mereka akan bereaksi, dia memang mengetahui bahwa kejadian pembunuhan yang terjadi adalah di ruang keluarga, melihat salah satu ruangan yang dibiarkan gelap tersebut membuat Taeyong menyimpulkan bahwa disitulah tempatnya, dan ternyata tebakannya benar.

"bagaimana jika kalian kerjakan di Gazebo dihalaman belakang saja, tempat itu cukup nyaman?" Hansol memecahkan keheneningan diantara mereka.

"memangnya kenapa jika disana, aku lihat tempat itu juga nyaman?" Taeyong bertanya dengan nadanya yang dibuat sepolos dan sepenasaran mungkin.

"hanya terlihat nyaman, sebenarnya tempat itu sangat sesak" Johnny menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"dihalaman belakang saja" Jaehyun akhirnya bersuara dengan tampang datarnya, setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju halaman belakang, diikuti oleh Jeno dibelakangnya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu yah Tuan" Taeyong membungkukkan badannya sopan lalu berjalan mengikuti Jaehyun dan Jeno menuju halaman belakang.

Sepeninggalan Jaehyun, Jeno dan Taeyong. Hansol dan Johnny masih terdiam diruang tamu "ya setidaknya tempat itu pernah terasa nyaman" Johnny tersenyum pahit memandang kearah sebuah ruangan yang meninggalkan kesan yang indah dan juga buruk baginya.

.

.

.

* * *

"waah.." Taeyong lagi-lagi dibuat tercengang, setelah halaman depan dan isi rumah kini Taeyong terkagum dengan halaman belakang rumah Jaehyun. Tidak terlalu luas seperti halaman depan namun tetap sangat indah, tanaman bunga mawar aneka warna tertanam disana dengan hamparan rumput yang hijau, benar-benar sangat indah. Kini Taeyong menyusuri jalan setapak mengikuti Jaehyun dan Jeno didepannya, bejalan menuju satu-satunya gazebo yang ada dihalaman tesebut. Gazebo putih yang ditengah-tenaghnya terdapat sebuah meja dikelilingi beberapa matras untuk duduk, terdapat beberapa pot-pot bunga yang cantik menggantung di gazebo tersebut.

Mereka bertiga kini sudah duduk mengelilingi meja, Jaehyun mulai membuka macbooknya begitu juga Taeyong yang mengeluarkan macbooknya dari ranselnya.

"hyung aku ikut duduk disini tidak apa kan? Aku tidak akan mengganggu kok"

"tidak apa" Jaehyun tersenyum kearah Jeno dan kembali terfokus dengan macbooknya.

Mendapat persetujuan dari hyungnya itu Jeno mulai membuka buku gambarnya, Taeyong yang melihat buku gambar tersebut jadi teringat kata-kata Renjun, bahkan Taeyong memperhatikan lembar demi lembar buku halaman tersebut saat Jeno membuka nya mencari halaman yang kosong dan Ia melebarkan matanya saat sekilas melihat gambar sketsa wajah close up _'mungkinkah itu?'_ batinnya.

"bisakah kau kirimkan materi yang telah kau susun itu ke email ku? Aku akan menggabungkannya dengan punyaku" suara Jaehyun barusan menyadarkan Taeyong dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku gambar Jeno.

"tentu saja"

Taeyong melakukan apa yang diminta Jaehyun tadi. Mereka mulai serius mengerjakan tugas mereka, mendiskusikan hasil makalah yang mereka buat dan setelahnya membuat powerpoint untuk di presentasikan. Jaehyun bahkan sempat memuji kelengkapan materi yang Taeyong kumpulkan, dalam hati Taeyong berterimakasih kepada noonanya yang sudah membantunya mencari beberapa bahan dan mengajarinya semalam suntuk. Setelah hampir dua jam berlalu akhirnya mereka selsai dengan tugas mereka, Jaehyun dan Taeyong menutup macbook mereka masing-masing.

"kau sudah tau kan bagian yang akan kau presentasikan nanti?" tanya Jaehyun.

"sudah, aku akan memahaminya lebih dalam lagi nanti malam" Taeyong meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku, Ia benar-benar kembali kepada masa kuliahnya yang dipenuhi tugas. Taeyong sekilas melirik Jeno yang masih asik dengan buku gambarnya. "sepertinya Jeno sangat suka menggambar yah"

Jeno menoleh sekilas kearah Taeyong lalu kembali terfokus kepada buku gambarnya, melengkapi sentuhan terakhir dari sketsa yang Ia buat "hanya sekedar hobi" ucapnya sambil tetap menggoreskan pensilnya diatas buku gambar.

Jaehyun memperhatikan adiknya tersebut sambil menopang dagunya "kali ini apa yang kau gambar?"

"nah selsai" Jeno tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya kemudian Ia menunjukkan hasil gambarnya itu kepada hyungnya "aku gambar ini"

Jaehyun dan bahkan Taeyong tediam melihat hasil gambar Jeno. Ia membuat sketsa mereka berdua yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas, gambar yang benar-benar sangat akurat, terlihat sketsa Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang duduk berdampingan dengan dua buah macbook masing-masing didepan mereka dan beberapa buku. Jika diilustrasikan, sketsa tersebut menggambarkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang sedang membaca buku yang dipegang oleh Jaehyun.

"aku tidak pernah melihatmu berinteraksi dengan temanmu hyung, makanya aku mengabadikannya" Jaehyun tertegun dengan perkataan Jeno, lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"gambarmu selalu yang terbaik" Jaehyun memuji Jeno yang disambut dengan senyuman senang yang membuat matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit, sangat cute.

"Taeyong hyung, apa kau menyukainya?" kali ini Jeno beralih menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk "ya, aku menyukainya, kau benar-benar berbakat"

"jika kau ingin aku kan membuat scan nya dan memberikannya padamu"

"wah benarkah, aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau"

"tunggu disini yah hyung" Jeno beranjak dari tempatnya, membawa buku gambarnya dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah, sepertinya Jeno benar-benar akan scanning hasil gambarnya tersebut untuk Taeyong.

Sementara menunggu Jeno, Taeyong beralih menatap Jaehyun yang sedang merapikan bukunya. Taeyong juga memasukan macbooknya dan buku-buku yang dibawanya kedalam tas ranselnya. Setelah itu hening, tidak ada pembicaraan apapun.

"rumahmu luas sekali Jae" Taeyong memecah keheningan diantara mereka "kau hanya tinggal berempat saja?"

"ya begitulah"

"wah rumah sebesar ini hanya ditinggali oleh empat orang? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apa tidak ada semacam bodyguard yang menjaga rumahmu ini atau maid yang membersihkan rumahmu?"

"ada, tapi mereka hanya datang saat rumah ini kosong"

"ooohh..." Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, Ia memang daritadi sangat penasaran karena Ia tidak melihat semacam pengawal atau maid dirumah sebesar ini. Tidak mungkin bukan keempat orang laki-laki mau mengurus rumah yang bak istana ini sendiri, melihat halaman depan dan belakang yang rapi dan bersih saja Taeyong merasa mustahil jika keempat orang itu yang membersihkan atau mengurus tanamannya.

"Tadi Jeno bilang ini pertama kalinya Ia melihatmu bersama seorang teman yah? Bahkan appa mu juga tadi bilang begitu, aku orang pertama yang kau ajak kerumahmu ini"

"hm.." Jaehyun hanya bergumam menanggapi pertanyaan Taeyong.

"kau itu tertutup sekali Jae, kau benar-benar membangun tembok yang sangat kokoh untuk orang-orang disekitarmu, apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

Jaehyun terdiam dengan pertanyaan Taeyong, kesepian? Bahkan Jaehyun tidak tau apa maksud dari kata kesepian tersebut, selama ini Ia memiliki Jeno adiknya yang selalu bersamanya, appa nya yang pengertian padanya dan eomma nya yang saat masih hidup selalu memperhatikannya, bahkan Hansol yang terkadang membantunya atau mendengar keluh kesahnya. Hanya empat orang itu yang selama ini melengkapi hidup Jaehyun dan Jaehyun merasa cukup. Ia bukan tidak ingin berteman dengan orang lain, Ia hanya tidak bisa. Jaehyun tidak ingin ada orang lain merusak kehidupannya yang dirasanya sudah cukup dan memuaskan, dan kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarganya yang merenggut nyawa eommanya itu membuat Jaehyun semakin tak ingin berkenalan atau berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Termasuk Taeyong, jika bukan karena keterpaksaan, Jaehyun tak ingin mengajak Taeyong masuk kedalam rumahnya ini.

"jika kau melihat keluar, banyak sekali yang ingin menjadi temanmu itu Jae, bukankah manusiawi jika kita itu membutuhkan teman?"

"aku tidak ingin, dan tidak butuh"

"kenapa?" Taeyong betanya lagi pada Jaehyun, Ia ingin mengetahui Jaehyun lebih jauh lagi, memahami kepribadiannya.

"karena suatu saat mereka akan mengganggu kehidupanku"

"aku tau memang terkadang ada teman yang tak terduga yang akan menghianati atau mengecewakanmu, aku pernah merasakannya, tapi jika kau berada di zona amanmu terus menerus kau tidak akan merasakan bagaimana kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, bagaimana rasanya bersenang-senang dengan orang lain, jatuh cinta dan bahkan tersakiti, semua perasaan manusiawi itu, kau tak akan pernah merasakannya jika kau menutup diri" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tepat dimanik mata hitamnya.

"karena aku adalah orang pertama, bagaimana jika kau mencobanya, bertemanlah dengan ku Jae" Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya, sementara Jaehyun hanya menatap uluran tangan Taeyong tanpa membalasnya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"bertemanlah denganku, aku akan berusaha untuk jadi teman yang menyenagkan untukmu" Taeyong meyakinkan Jaehyun, masih setia mungulurkan tangannya.

Sementara Jaehyun menatap Taeyong ragu, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Jaehyun melihat seseorang yang mengajaknya berteman, hanya saja cara Taeyong sangatlah spesial baginya. Taeyong yang mengatakan akan menjadi teman yang menyenangkan baginya, merasakan bagaimana kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, membuat hati Jaehyun tergerak sedikit untuk membuka diri. Bolehkah Jaehyun mencobanya? Dengan ragu Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya dengan perlahan menyambut uluran tangan Taeyong yang disambut senyuman manis dari bibir Taeyong.

"kau temanku Jae" ucapnya.

' _ya bertemanlah denganku maka aku akan merubah sifat tertutupmu itu, sifat tertutup yang akan membawamu kepada sesuatu yang buruk'_ batin Taeyong.

Dan mulai saat ini Taeyong akan berusaha merubah seorang Jaehyun yang dingin menjadi Jaehyun yang hangat dan murah senyum sama seperti Jaehyun ketika berinteraksi dengan Jeno. Taeyong ingin merubah sifat tertutup Jaehyun yang suatu saat nanti akan membawanya kepada hal-hal yang buruk baginya. Diluar dari misinya, Taeyong secara pribadi ingin Jaehyun menjadi lebih baik dari Jaehyun yang sekarang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

Star kembali membawakan ff ini setelah sekian lama tak dilanjut karena UTS, akhirnya ada waktu untuk update juga. hey..hey..bagaimana perasaan kalian melihat Jaehyun berambut blonde? aaakkh...aku teriak-teriak gak jelas sendiri pas liat rambut dia blonde, Jaehyun si dongsaeng rasa oppa huhuhu...yep aku noona buat Jaehyun tapi aku masih bisa manggil Taeyong oppa kok muehehehe...yasudah sekian curhatan saya, selamat membaca buat para readers, maafkan saya jika banyak typo dan terimakasih buat para reviewers yang sudah memberikan reviewnya di ff yang gak jelas ini I Love You :)

-100BrightStars-


	6. Chapter 6

**G** **loomy**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Jeno

\- Taeyong

\- Hansol

\- Doyoung

\- Yuta

\- Ten

\- Taeil

\- Renjun

* * *

 **Part 6**

Tak terasa Taeyong sudah menghabiskan waktunya hampir seharian dirumah mewah ini, tugas kelompoknya memang sudah selsai namun Johnny menahannya pulang untuk makan siang bersama, menikmati menu masakan buatan Hansol dan Jaehyun. Satu lagi yang membuat Taeyong terkejut adalah ternyata Jaehyun pandai memasak dan bahkan masakannya sangat enak, tak kalah dengan masakan ala restaurant. Selsai makan Jeno mengajaknya bermain hoverboard dihalaman depan rumah bersama Jaehyun yang juga ikut mengajarinya. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Taeyong masuk ke lingkungan rumah mewah ini, menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Johnny Seo dan Taeyong tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka benar-benar akan welcome padanya, bahkan Jaehyun mulai sedikit bisa berinteraksi dengan baik bersamanya. Bermain bersama Jeno dan Jaehyun tertawa bersama dan bersenang-senang, Taeyong merasa seperti kawan lama untuk mereka. Taeyong juga sempat mengobrol dengan Johnny dan Hansol bertukar wawasan, mengetahui sejarah awal bagaimana perusahaan yang dibangun oleh ayahnya Johnny berdiri hingga perusahaan itu diwariskan padanya, bagaimana Hansol yang tenyata ikut andil dalam suksesnya perusahaan tersebut, Taeyong bahkan sampai mengetahui bahwa Hansol memiliki sedikit saham perusahaan itu. Jika saja Taeyong sedang tidak menjalankan misinya, mungkin Taeyong akan bercerita banyak mengenai pengalaman dibidangnya, menangkap kriminal, dan menyeidiki kasus, hanya saja Taeyong tak bisa. Satu yang disayangkan oleh Taeyong, Johnny sama sekali tidak bercerita tentang istrinya, Ia bercerita banyak tentang bagaimana persahabatannya dengan Hansol yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri, tetapi Ia tidak bercerita bagaimana Ia bertemu dengan istrinya, menikah dengannya dan kenapa istrinya itu meninggal, jangankan bercerita menyebut nama nya pun tidak.

.

Taeyong, Jaehyun dan Jeno sekarang sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang halaman rumah, berteduh melepaskan lelah setelah bermain hoverboard. Benar-benar melelahkan tapi sangat menyenangkan.

"Taeyong hyung, nanti main lagi kesini yah" Jeno berkata pada Taeyong dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat Taeyong tersenyum melihatnya.

"jika ada waktu aku akan main kesini lagi, apa teman-temanmu sering datang kesini juga?"

"ya hampir setiap minggu dan mereka sangat berisik" Jaehyun menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Jeno, sementara Jeno melirik hyungnya sebal mendengar jawaban hyungnya itu.

"Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan itu memang berisik tapi mereka sangat menyenangkan, hyung saja yang membosankan"

Taeyong tertawa mendengar Jeno yang mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun adalah orang yang membosankan, Jeno itu benar sangat sangat benar malah, Jaehyun itu sangat membosankan, seperti patung berjalan, namun menghabisakan seharian penuh bersama Jaehyun hari ini membuatnya sedikit merubah pandangannya. Jaehyun itu memang sangat kaku dan bahkan sedikit angkuh, hanya saja jika kau bersabar sedikit kau akan mengetahui sisi lain dari Jaehyun yang tidak akan pernah kau sangka sebelumnya.

Taeyong melirik jam ditangannya, pukul 4 sore, dia melebarkan matanya tak menyangka jika dia benar-benar sudah menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama dirumah ini. Ia merasakan handphone yang ada disaku celananya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

From: Yuta

" _kau masih lama? Sesulit itukah tugasnya?"_

Taeyong mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Ia lupa jika Ten dan Yuta menunggunya disana, dan ini sudah lebih dari lima jam Ia berada disini, mereka berdua pasti mati kebosanan disana.

"sepertinya aku harus pulang, hari sudah sore" Taeyong bangkit dari tempatnya, menepuk bokongnya membersihkan rumput yang menempel dicelananya, diikuti dengan Jeno dan Jaehyun.

"yaah sayang sekali hyung" Jeno terlihat sangat kecewa setelah Taeyong mengatakan Ia harus pulang.

"lain kali aku akan main kesini lagi, itu juga jika kau mengijinkan" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun, menandakan bahwa perkataannya barusan itu tertuju padanya. Sementara Jaehyun yang ditatap tidak mengatakan Ya atau Tidak.

Setelah mengambil ranselnya dan berpamitan pada Johnny dan Hansol, Taeyong berjalan kearah pagar ditemani Jaehyun yang mengantarnya. Taeyong membuka pagar besi tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang ada disampingya itu.

"terimakasih yah untuk hari ini, aku tidak pernah merasakan bahwa mengerjakan tugas akan semenyenangkan ini, dan juga terimakasih untuk makan siangnya, masakanmu itu benar-benar luar biasa" Taeyong mengacungkan dua jempolnya dengan mata berbinarnya.

"hmm.." Jaehyun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat.

Taeyong sedikit kecewa dengan respon Jaehyun tadi, namun Ia tetap memberikan senyumannya, Taeyong berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Jaehyun keluar dari rumah tersebut, Ia sempat mengatakan _sampai jumpa_ padanya. Baru berjalan lima langkah, Jaehyun memanggil Taeyong.

"Taeyong"

"ya?" Taeyong yang dipanggil, berbalik dan memandang Jaehyun yang berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya.

"datanglah lagi jika kau ingin, rumah ini terbuka untukmu, dan terimakasih untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini" Jaehyun tersenyum tulus pada Taeyong, membuatnya tertegun.

Taeyong membalas senyuman tulus Jaehyun dengan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya, Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu berbalik dan benar-benar berjalan menjauhi rumah tersebut, Taeyong sempat mendengar suara pagar tertutup menandakan Jaehyun yang sudah masuk kembali kerumahnya. _'kau seharusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung juga sama seperti Jeno'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh menit Taeyong berjalan akhirnya Ia sampai di tempat mobil Yuta terparkir, masih ditempat yang sama saat mereka datang tadi. Taeyong membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan duduk dibelakang melepas ranselnya dan bersandar disana, sekarang rasa lelah itu benar-benar terasa.

"kau lama sekali hyung, hampir seharian, tugas macam apa sih yang kau kerjakan?" Ten memberikan sebotol minum pada Taeyong yang langsung disambut olehnya dan meminum hampir setengah isi dari botol itu.

"sebenarnya tugasku sudah selsai dari tadi siang"

"lalu?" Yuta menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memakai sabuk pengamannya, diikuti oleh Ten yang juga memasang sabuk pengamannya, setelah itu Ia menancapkan gas meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke kantor.

"aku diajak makan siang dulu, lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka ber empat, terutama Jaehyun dan Jeno, kalian bahkan tak akan menyangka aku mencoba menaiki sebuah hoverboard"

"sadar umur Tae" Yuta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Taeyong tadi.

"diam kau Nakamoto" Taeyong menatap Yuta sinis melalui kaca mobil. Sepertinya Ia terlalu sensitif jika berurusan dengan umur. Lagipula kenapa Yuta malah membahas umur? mereka sebaya dan umur mereka belum menginjak 30 tahun mereka itu masih 26 tahun tapi gaya bicaranya itu seperti mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk hanya menaiki sebuah hoverboard.

"apa tidak ada yang mencurigakan hyung?" Ten bertanya kepada Taeyong.

"tidak, mereka normal-normal saja, seperti keluarga pada umumnya, benar-benar seperti keluarga yang tidak memiliki masalah"

"bagaimana dengan Hansol?" kali ini Yuta yang bertanya, bahkan Yuta sempat melirik Taeyong dari kaca mobil.

"kenapa dengan Hansol?" tanya Taeyong heran.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja dia kan bukan bagian dari keluarga itu, dia mungkin punya hubungan sangat dekat dan erat, namun tetap saja kan dia itu orang asing" jelas Yuta.

"dia itu benar-benar sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga tersebut, seperti seseorang yang sangat dibutuhkan disana, bisa diibaratkan keluarga itu tidak akan lengkap tanpa Hansol"

"benar-benar tidak ada yang mencurigakan darinya Tae?"

"tidak ada, memang kenapa sih?"

"tidak apa-apa" Jawab Yuta singkat.

"dasar aneh, kalau bertanya berilah gagasan dari pertanyaanmu itu Nakamoto Yuta" Taeyong menatap sebal Yuta melalui kaca mobil, sementara Yuta hanya fokus mengemudi.

Taeyong membuka ranselnya mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalamnya kemudian Ia menunjukkan lembar kertas tersebut kepada Ten.

"kau bisa tebak siapa yang ada digambar ini Ten?"

Ten memperhatikan lembar kertas yang berisikan sebuah sketsa yang ditunjukkan oleh Taeyong "ini kau" Ten menunjuk ke salah satu objek yang ada disketsa tersebut "dan ini Jaehyun?"

"tepat sekali, jika kau bisa menebaknya berarti gambar ini 85% mirip dengan yang asli"

"siapa yang menggambarnya hyung? Sangat bagus, dan mirip menurutku"

"Jeno, kalian sudah tau kan tentang Jeno yang menggambar sketsa wajah yang diduga pembunuhnya itu dalam buku gambarnya?"

Yuta dan Ten mengangguk atas pertanyaan Taeyong.

"jika kau mengatakan gambar ini mirip berarti gambar sketsa yang diduga pembunuhya itu juga bisa jadi semirip ini" Taeyong memperhatikan kertas yang berisikan gambar sketsa yang ada ditangannya itu "aku harap Renjun berhasil mengambil gambar itu dari Jeno"

.

.

.

 _Pukul 06.00 pagi_

Renjun keluar dari kamarnya, Ia sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya, Ia berjalan menuju dapur, duduk dimeja makan menunggu hyungnya, yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya, roti panggang dengan segelas susu. Renjun dan Doyoung memang hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah apartement, mengingat kedua orangtua nya sibuk bekerja membuat Doyoung tidak tega meninggalkan Renjun sendirian dirumah mereka, jadilah Renjun tinggal bersama hyungnya.

"good morning" Doyoung menyapa adiknya yang sudah duduk di meja makan menunggunya, meletakkan beberapa roti panggang dan berbagai macam selai diatas meja, juga dua gelas susu untuk mereka berdua.

"morning hyung"

"apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu? Buku-bukumu sudah kau siapkan semua kan? Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal seperti kemarin"

"sudah hyung" Renjun mengambil roti tawar panggang dan mengoleskan selai kacang diatasnya.

"bagus" Doyoung mengambil kotak bekal yang sejak tadi pagi Ia siapkan lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel milik Renjun "itu bekal untukmu yah" ujarnya.

Keduanya kemudian sibuk dengan sarapan mereka masing-masing, bahkan Doyoung memakan rotinya diruang tengah sambil menyiapkan beberapa berkas yang harus Ia bawa dan juga memasukkan laptop kedalam tasnya.

"hyung" masih berada di meja makan, Renjun memanggil Doyoung, membuat Doyoung menoleh kearah meja makan dan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"hm?"

"apa aku harus benar-benar mengambil gambarnya Jeno itu?" tanya Renjun ragu tanpa menatap hyungnya yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"memangnya kenapa?" Doyoung duduk dimeja makan, mengambil kursi terdekat dengan Renjun.

"apa tugasmu dan teman-temanmu akan lebih mudah jika aku mengambil gambar Jeno itu?" Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Renjun tadi.

"apakah sulit? Hyung tidak akan memaksamu Renjun"

"aku hanya sedikit ragu, Jeno saja terlihat sedikit tidak suka saat aku melihat dan menanyakan gambar itu, apalagi jika nanti aku mengambilnya"

Doyoung tersenyum kepada Renjun, Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah melibatkan adiknya seperti itu "aku tidak memaksamu, jika kau tidak bisa ya tidak usah, jangan memaksakan diri, oke" Doyoung mengusap kepala Renjun, membuat Renjun sedikit cemberut karena hyungnya itu sudah membuat rambutnya yang tertata rapi jadi berantakan kembali "ayo selsaikan sarapanmu, kita berangkat, nanti kau kesiangan" Doyoung beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil ranselnya dan kunci mobilnya, diikuti Renjun yang juga berdiri dari tempatnya sambil merapikan rambutnya kembali.

.

.

.

 _SOPA_

Doyoung menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Renjun "sudah sampai, seperti kemarin, hyung akan menunggumu disana yah"

"hmm..." Renjun mengangguk dan memakai ranselnya "hyung" sebelum keluar dari mobil Renjun memanggil Doyoung ragu.

"ya kenapa?"

"apa kau benar-benar membutuhkannya? Gambar itu"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari Renjun membuat Doyoung menghembuskan nafasnya berat, membuatnya benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada adiknya ini "dengar Renjun" Doyoung memegang kedua bahu adiknya dan menatapnya "jika kau ragu dan tidak mampu jangan lakukan, aku dan teman-temanku tidak pernah memaksamu, mengerti? Jadi jangan membebankan dirimu" Renjun mengangguk "nah sekarang cepat masuk sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi"

"baiklah sampai jumpa hyung" Renjun melambaikan tangannya kepada Doyoung, turun dari mobil dan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya menuju kelasnya.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas Renjun hanya berjalan menunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya, pikirannya benar-benar bercabang sejak kemarin. Ia ingin sekali membantu hyungnya itu, tapi disisi lain Ia juga takut menghadapi Jeno nanti jika Ia tau Renjun berniat meminta gambarnya. Meminta? Tidak mungkin Jeno dengan mudah memberikannya, dalam kata lain Renjun mau tidak mau harus diam-diam mengambilnya alias mencuri.

"ahhh aku harus bagaimana ya tuhan" Renjun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kau kenapa?"

"huh?" Renjun terkejut mendengar suara seseorang disampingnya, Ia melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa yang ada disampingnya ini, orang yang membuat pikirannya kacau, Jeno. "kau sejak kapan ada disini?"

"aku berjalan disampingmu daritadi apa kau tidak sadar? Rupanya lantai dibawah itu lebih menarik yah" Jeno tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului Renjun menuju kelasnya.

Renjun tersadar dari terkejutannya dan berlari menyusul Jeno yang sudah berada beberapa langkah darinya "hey Jeno, aku boleh duduk disampingmu lagi kan?" tanya Renjun saat Ia berhasil menyusul Jeno. Jeno hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Renjun.

Sesampainya dikelas Jeno dan Renjun langsung disambut dengan trio berisik kelas mereka, Mark, Haechan, Jaemin

"yo brother, welcome" Mark dengan logat Canadanya yang khas sekali.

"jadi sekarang dua orang terpintar dikelas kita duduk semeja nih? Aaaah tidak adil sekali" Haechan menarik bangku terdekat dan duduk disamping meja Jeno dan Renjun.

Jeno hanya diam saja menanggapi perkataan Haechan tadi sementara Renjun hanya tersenyum canggung. Well, Renjun belum terbiasa menghadapi tiga orang ini jadi maklum saja.

"akhirnya kau dapat teman sebangku yang selama ini kau ing...aaw~" Jaemin mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya saat tiba-tiba Jeno dengan seenaknya menjitak kepalanya, Jeno menatap Jaemin dengan was-was sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "wow ternyata seorang Jeno bisa memukul juga" ucap Jaemin. Mereka bertiga, Jaemin, Mark dan Haechan saling pandang dan kemudian tertawa.

"congratulations bro" masih dengan tawa nya, Mark menepuk pundak Jeno.

Renjun daritadi hanya terdiam melihat keempat orang ini, Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pembicaraan keempat sekawan ini. Ia melirik Jeno dengan pandangan bingungnya dan Jeno hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya menanggapi Renjun. _'orang setenang dan tidak banyak bicara seperti Jeno kenapa bisa berteman sama mereka sih?_ ' batinnya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin, menghabiskan makan siang mereka, tak lupa dengan tatapan heran dan aneh dari orang-orang disekitar mereka. Dari tadi pagi Jaehyun dan Taeyong memang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana tidak, sekarang seorang Jaehyun yang mendapat julukan ice prince yang kemana-mana selalu sendiri dan tak mempedulikan keberadaan orang disekitarnya itu sekarang selalu ditemani Taeyong. Diperpustakaan, dikelas, dan sekarang dikantin, dimana ada Jaehyun disitu ada Taeyong. Banyak yang berbisik menanyakan siapa Taeyong sebenarnya? bagaimana bisa Ia dengan mudahnya dekat dengan Jaehyun? Tak sedikit juga dari mereka mengagumi perpaduan mereka yang pas, keduanya sama-sama tampan dan enak dipandang, benar-benar cocok dijadikan pusat perhatian.

Taeyong memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menghembuskan napasnya, Ia lelah juga lama-lama jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini, benar-benar membuatnya menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Jae, apa kau selalu makan sendirian dikantin ini?"

"hm" Jaehyun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanannya.

"kau tidak bosan makan sendirian?"

"tidak"

"tentu saja tidak, kau lebih suka sendirian kan? aku yakin kau juga merasa terganggu makan denganku, padahal yah, menghabiskan makan siang bersama teman-teman itu sangat menyenangkan loh, berbagi makanan dan bercerita dengan teman-teman, atau jika kau mau usil kau bisa merebut bekal temanmu, hhh aku jadi rindu masa SMA, aku bahkan pernah dihukum guru gara-gara itu"

Jaehyun menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Taeyong yang panjang lebar barusan.

"kenapa? Jika ingin tertawa, tertawa saja, kenapa kau menahannya?"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Jae kenapa kau meyembunyikan senyumanmu itu ketika dikampus? Kau bisa tersenyum dengan lebar dan bahkan tertawa jika sedang bersama Jeno, tapi kenapa dikampus tidak? Jangan ge-er yah tapi senyummu itu sangat manis loh, sayang sekali orang-orang dikampus ini tidak pernah melihatnya"

Jaehyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya mendengar Taeyong berbicara seperti itu, Ia menatap Taeyong diam, beberapa detik kemudian Jaehyun melengkungkan bibirnya membuat suatu senyuman yang indah dan menampilkan lesung pipinya yang sangat menawan itu membuat orang disekitar mereka berbisik heboh, bahkan hampir ada yang ingin berteriak, ini berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah keadaannya. Satu kantin itu heboh dengan hanya melihat senyuman seorang Jaehyun, percayalah ini merupakan pertama kalinya semua orang dikantin itu kecuali Taeyong, melihat Jaehyun tersenyum jadi wajar saja dengan reaksi mereka yang sedikit berlebihan itu.

' _oh tidak apa kau lihat itu? Dia tersenyum'_

' _Oh my god aku baru tau kalau dia mempunyai lesung pipi yang sangat cute'_

' _ya tuhan aku tidak salah lihat kan? Dia tersenyum'_

' _yaampun bagaimana ini? Dia terlihat semakin tampan ketika tersenyum seperti itu'_

' _yaampun bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa tidur jika melihat senyumnya tiap hari seperti itu, apakah orang didepannya itu baik-baik saja?'_

' _akhirnya, akhirnya seorang Jaehyun bisa tersenyum, senyumnya sangat manis, oh tidak bagaimana ini, aku seharusnya mengabadikannya di ponselku tadi'_

Dan masih banyak lagi, perkataan orang-orang disekitar mereka membuat Taeyong tersenyum dan bahkan ingin tertawa, mereka seperti melihat fenomena langka yang baru saja terjadi.

"lihat, sepertinya orang-orang menyukai senyumanmu itu"

"terimakasih"

"untuk apa?"

"karena telah mengatakan senyumku manis"

"hey sudah kukatakan yah, jangan ge-er"

"lalu apakah aku tidak boleh mengucapkan terimakasih juga?"

"tidak juga siiih"

Taeyong melihat Jaehyun yang hampir menyelsaikan makan siangnya, Ia pun dengan cepat menghabiskan makan siangnya, Ia sudah risih lama-lama berada disini, Ia idak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian dan Ia tidak suka karena itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, Ia kan bukan seorang idol atau aktor yang terbiasa dengan perhatian seperti itu. Taeyong memasukan suapan terakhirnya.

"Jae apa kau sudah selsai?" Jaehyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong "kalau begitu ayo cepat pergi dari sini"

"baiklah" Jaehyun mengambil ranselnya, meraih ponsel yang ada disamping piring makannya lalu beranjak berdiri, diikuti dengan Taeyong.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun berjalan beriringan sepanjang koridor, masih ada waktu satu jam lagi untuk menunggu dosen datang, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di taman belakang, tempatnya tidak terlaru ramai, hanya ada sekitar sepuluh orang termasuk mereka berdua yang ada disini, letaknya memang sangat jauh dari gedung utama kampus, itu sebabnya tempat ini sedikit sepi, mungkin mahasiswa disana malas untuk hanya sekedar berjalan ke taman ini, dan itulah mengapa Jaehyun menyukai tempat ini dan spot favoritenya adalah dibawah satu-satunya pohon rindang yang ada di taman itu, sepertinya orang-orang disana sudah mengetahui bahwa tempat itu adalah spot Jaehyun jadi Taeyong tak sedikitpun melihat orang-orang itu duduk dibawah pohon. Taeyong dan Jaehyun duduk dibawah pohon dan bersandar dibatang pohon yang kokoh, Jaehyun mulai mengeluarkan novelnya, novel yang sempat menjadi bahan rebutan dengan adiknya, Jeno.

"apa kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu disini?"

"hm..ini adalah tempat yang paling sepi dikampus" jawab Jaehyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novelnya.

"dasar introvert" ucap Taeyong sarkastis.

Mendengar Taeyong berkata seperti itu Jaehyun menoleh dan menatap Taeyong tidak suka.

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya, jadi jangan marah"

"terserah kau saja" Jaehyun kembali membaca novelnya tidak peduli dengan omongan Taeyong tadi, toh Taeyong memang tidak salah juga.

Lima menit berlalu, mereka asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri Jaehyun dengan novelnya sedangkan Taeyong sudah menutup matanya, Ia tidak tertidur hanya terlalu nyaman dengan suasana yang teduh dan menenangkan, sekarang Taeyong mengerti kenapa Jaehyun suka dengan tempat ini, tempat ini memang nyaman dan menenangkan.

"ah iya" Taeyong seketika membuka matanya teringat akan sesuatu, membuat Jaehyun sedikit terkejut dan memandang Taeyong heran. "Jaehyun aku punya suatu pertanyaan untuk mu"

"apa?"

"tutup bukumu dan dengarkan aku" Taeyong mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Jaehyun dan mengambil novel yang ada ditangan Jaehyun lalu menutupnya "jawab pertanyaannya baik-baik, jawab sesuai dengan keinginanmu, jangan terlalu berpikir jawab saja sesuai logika mu, oke"

"pertanyaan seperti apa?"

"bayangkan jika kau sedang menginap disuatu hotel dilantai 10, kemudian ketika kau berada di balkon kau tidak sengaja melihat seorang pembunuh sedang membunuh korbannya, pembunuh itupun kemudian melihatmu lalu dia mendekatkan jarinya kewajahnya dan membuat suatu gestur, menurutmu gestur apa yang dibuat oleh pembunuh tersebut?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong "apa kau sedang bermain teka-teki?"

"sudah jawab saja"

Jaehyun berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab "gesturnya menunjukkan dia sedang menghitung dilantai mana aku berada dan akan membunuhku, karena tidak mungkin kan dia membiarkanku begitu saja, maka dari itu sebelum Ia menemukanku aku akan lari, aku tidak akan dengan bodohnya terbunuh olehnya"

Taeyong terkejut dengan jawaban Jaehyun, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaehyun akan menjawabnya seperti itu. Dia ingat pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Doyoung dan dijawabnya dengan ' _tentu saja pembunuh itu akan meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya menandakkan kita untuk diam, atau tidak melaporkannya'_ tapi jawaban macam apa yang diberikan Jaehyun ini? Mengerikan sekali.

"bagaimana jika kau berada disituasi dimana rumahmu dirampok, kemudian kau melihat ada beberapa pisau didapur yang bisa kau gunakan untuk membunuh perampok tersebut. Satu pisau sangat tajam dan akan membuat perampok tersebut langsung mati, dan satu pisau lagi tidak terlalu tajam dan bahkan sedikit berkarat, pisau mana yang akan kau gunakan?" tanya Taeyong sekali lagi.

Jaehyun lagi-lagi heran dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Taeyong, namun dia tetap berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban.

"tentu saja aku akan menggunakan pisau yang tidak tajam dan berkarat, karena itu akan menyiksanya, sangat disayangkan jika perampok itu langsung mati jika aku menggunakan pisau yang tajam" jawab Jaehyun dengan santainya.

Taeyong membeku dengan jawaban Jaehyun, Ia tidak menyangka dan benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ini dia yang Taeyong takutkan dari seorang introvert seperti Jaehyun apalagi dengan latar belakang keluarganya yang sedikit suram karena kasus ibunya itu. Pertanyaan Taeyong tadi adalah pertanyaan yang sering diajukan oleh teman-teman psikiaternya di kepolisian kepada para tersangka pembunuh berantai, untuk membuktikan psikologi mereka atau lebih tepatnya membuktikan apakah orang tersebut memiliki jiwa psikopat atau tidak dan jawaban Jaehyun tadi menandakan suatu hal yang tidak baik. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa namun Taeyong tak ingin menanyakannya lagi, Ia takut Jaehyun akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang mengerikan seperti tadi.

"sebenarnya pertanyaan apa sih yang kau ajukan? Aneh sekali" ucapan Jaehyun menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya.

"tidak, hanya iseng saja"

"ayo ke kelas, lima belas menit lagi kelas akan dimulai" Jaehyun mengambil novelnya yang ada digenggaman Taeyong, memasukannya kedalam ransel dan kemudian berdiri, Ia melihat Taeyong dibawahnya yang sepertinya kembali melamun. Melihat itu Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya "sampai kapan kau akan melamun terus Taeyong? nanti kita terlambat"

"eh? Ah iya" Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian meraih tangan Jaehyun dan berdiri dengan bantuan Jaehyun yang menariknya, membersihkan bokongnya yang kotor karena duduk dibawah pohon tadi. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Taeyong masih terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ia masih sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Jaehyun tadi. Ingatkan Taeyong untuk berdiskusi dengan Taeil untuk cepat-cepat mencari pembunuh ibunya Jaehyun itu, karena Taeyong tidak mau Jaehyun atau Johnny yang menemukan pembunuh itu lebih dulu itu akan menjadi hal buruk. Taeyong melirik Jaehyun yang ada disampingnya _'aku akan menemukan pembunuh itu lebih dulu darimu Jae'_ batin Taeyong.

.

.

.

Yuta sedang memakan ramennya di salah satu convenience store, duduk didepan jendela besar menghadap langsung dengan jalan raya yang ada didepannya. Tangannya memang aktif menyuapi ramen kedalam mulutnya sesekali mengambil kimchi dengan sumpitnya, namun matanya tak lepas dari cafe disebrang jalan sana, memperhatikan empat orang yang sedang berdiskusi, lebih tepatnya Yuta hanya memperhatikan dua orang diantara keempatnya, Johnny dan Hansol. Kali ini Yuta tidak didampingi oleh Ten, mereka berdua memang sudah berjanji untuk membagi tugas dan sialnya Yuta kebagian tugas untuk mengikuti mereka kemanapun saat mereka keluar kantor karena kalah bermain batu gunting kertas tadi dan Ten tetap stay digedung kantor Johnny berjaga disana dengan alasan ' _kalau saat mereka pergi ada suatu yang mencurigakan disini bagaimana?_ ' ciih..apanya yang mencurigakan? Bilang saja malas, namun sebagai orang yang lebih tua dari Ten, Ia mengalah.

Ramennya sudah habis, Yuta membuka botol air mineralnya dan meneguk isinya hingga menyisakan setengah, matanya benar-benar tidak pernah teralihkan dari Johnny dan Hansol.

Terlihat keempat orang disebrang sana mulai berdiri dan saling menjabat tangan.

"apakah sudah selsai?" Yuta menutup botol air mineralnya dan mengambil jaketnya yang terletak diatas kursi disampingnya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut masih memperhatikan dua orang targetnya.

"huh? mereka berpisah?" Yuta melihat Johnny dan Hansol yang berpisah, Johnny yang masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi dari cafe itu, mengemudi sendiri meninggalkan Hansol yang masih berdiri didepan cafe.

Yuta merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponselnya men dial nama Ten.

' _halo'_

"halo Ten. Johnny dan Hansol berpisah, aku rasa Johnny kembali ke kantornya, katakan padaku ketika Johnny sudah sampai disana, sementara aku akan mengikuti Hansol"

' _baiklah, aku akan mengabarimu nanti hyung'_

Sambungan terputus. Yuta kembali memperhatikan Hansol yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan cafe, mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan Johnny tadi.

Hansol terus berjalan dan masih tanpa sepengetahuannya diikuti oleh Yuta, mereka berdua terpisahkan dengan jalan raya. Yuta bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hansol yang ada disebrang sana takut kehilangan jejak karena banyaknya pejalan kaki disekitarnya.

"mau kemana dia?" heran Yuta

Kini Hansol dan Yuta berada dipersimpangan jalan berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala.

"Hansol hyung" Yuta menoleh kearah seseorang yang berada disampingnya melambaikan tangan kepada Hansol yang berada disebrang sana.

' _apakah Ia ingin bertemu dengan orang ini?'_ batinnya.

Lampu hijau menyala menandakan penyebrang jalan untuk bisa menyebrang dengan aman, Hansol mengambil langkahnya menyebrangi jalan, tapi tidak dengan orang disamping Yuta ini, Ia terlihat menunggu Hansol menghampirinya, ' _benar, dia ingin bertemu dengan orang ini'_ Yuta mengambil jarak, berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi orang tersebut.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" Hansol menyapa orang tersebut ketika Ia sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"baik hyung. Ayo kita ke kedai kopi favorite ku, bicara disana lebih enak"

"baiklah"

Hansol dan orang itu berjalan menuju kedai kopi yang dimaksud, sementara Yuta masih menunggu di persimpangan jalan, menunggu kedua orang itu berjalan jauh darinya untuk menjaga jarak aman, setelah dirasa sudah jauh Yuta kembali mengikuti kedua orang tersebut.

Hansol dan orang yang memanggilnya hyung itu memasuki salah satu kedai kopi dan duduk disana ditemani dua cangkir kopi yang mereka pesan, saling mengobrol dan terlihat sedikit akrab. terkadang percakapan mereka terlihat sangat serius terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajah mereka, bahkan Hansol sesekali memajukan tubuhnya, membisikkan sesuatu kepada lawan bicaranya agar orang yang berada disekitarnya tidak mendengar.

Yuta yang memperhatikan dari luar mengambil ponselnya, membuka aplikasi kamera, lalu mengambil beberapa gambar kedua orang tersebut.

"dia siapa sih?" tanya nya heran.

.

.

.

Renjun kini sedang berdiri disamping mejanya dan Jeno, kelasnya kosong karena sekarang adalah jadwal olahraga dan itu artinya teman-temannya sedang berada dilapangan, bahkan Renjun sekarang mengenakan seragam olahraganya, lalu mengapa dia disini?

Dengan alasan sakitnya Renjun minta ijin kepada guru olahraganya dan meninggalkan lapangan, kembali ke kelasnya dan disnilah Ia sekarang, berdiri disamping mejanya dengan perasaan was-was.

Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakannya didepan dada sembari berdoa

"Tuhan, aku bukanlah seorang pencuri, aku hanya akan meminjamnya, aku akan mengembalikannya jika bisa atau aku akan mengatakan kepadanya nanti jika aku yang mengambilnya, aku hanya ingin membantu hyungku maka ampunilah aku ya Tuhan"

Usai berdoa dan menyebut kata _Amin_ , Renjun meraih ransel Jeno mencari buku gambar yang selalu dibawanya, membuka halaman demi halaman mencari gambar yang dimaksud. Setelah ketemu, dengan tangan gemetar Ia merobek halaman tersebut, melihat kesekelilingnya memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya. Menutup buku gambar itu dan kembali meletakannya ke dalam tas Jeno.

"maafkan aku Jeno, aku akan mengatakan pada hyung nanti untuk mengembalikan gambarnya setelah pekerjaannya selsai" ucapnya sambil menatap meja kosong yang diujungnya tertempel nama _'Jeno'_

Renjun berjalan ke luar sekolah menghampiri hyungnya, Doyoung. Ia mengetuk kaca mobil Doyoung.

Doyoung membuka kaca mobilnya "Renjun? Kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah ini belum waktunya jam pulang?" tanya Doyoung heran.

"ini hyung" Renjun menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Doyoung.

"apa ini?" Doyoung menerima lembar kertas tersebut dan memperhatikannya "astaga, kau melakukannya? Kau mengambilnya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"hyung katakan padaku bahwa aku bukanlah seorang pencuri, kaukan seorang polisi" Renjun berucap pelan sambil tertunduk.

Melihat itu Doyoung membuka pintu mobilnya turun dari mobil tersebut dan berdiri dihadapan adiknya itu.

"kau bukan pencuri Renjun, kau hanya meminjamnya, aku akan mengembalikannya nanti setelah aku selsai, aku berjanji. Terimakasih yah kau sudah bekerja keras" Doyoung mengacak rambut Renjun dan memberikan senyumannya.

"benar yah, kau janji akan mengembalikannya?"

Doyoung mengangguk "ya aku janji, sudah sana kembali ke kelas, gomawo adikku yang yang manis" Doyoung mencubit kedua pipi Renjun.

"hyuuuung...sakit tau" Renjun mengelus pipinya yang dengan seenaknya dicubit oleh hyungnya itu sambil mempout kan bibirnya.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan hyungnya tadi Renjun kembali ke kelasnya, masih ada sekitar lima belas menit sampai jam pelajaran olahraga selsai, itu tandanya kelasnya pasti masih kosong.

Ia berjalan sepanjang koridor mengambil jalan yang tak terlihat langsung dari lapangan agar teman-temannya tak melihatnya dan ketauan berbohong bahwa dirinya berada di kelas karena tidak enak badan.

"Renjun" seseorang memanggil Renjun, membuat Renjun sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Mark?"

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Katanya kau sakit, aku melihatmu, melihat apa yang kau lakukan dikelas tadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Mark menghampiri Renjun yang berdiri tegang didepannya.

Renjun panik, menghindari tatapan mata Mark yang ada didepannya yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

' _ya tuhan, bagaimana ini?'_

 _-TBC-_

* * *

 _Annyeonghaseyo~  
_

 _Star kembali. akhirnya...akhirnya setelah sekian lama, akirnya ff ini bisa di update juga. sejujurnya tadi nya aku mau menghapus ff gak jelas ini tapi berhubung ini ff pertama aku, jadi gak jadi deh. kalo diliat, lumayan banyak yang baca ff ini walaupun reviewnya sedikit, tapi gpp aku bukan author yang akan memaksa para reader untuk memberikan reviewnya. dengan dilanjutkannya ff ini berarti aku menghargai para readers yang membaca atau mungkin menunggu dan dengan diberikannya review berarti readers yang memberikan reviewnya itu menghargai tulisanku, terimaksih saranghae~ aku pgn cepet cepet nyelsain ff ini untuk project berikutnya, semoga ff yang berikutnya akan lebih baik lagi dari ini, karena yang satu ini masih tahap belajar jadi maklumlah kalau aneh hehehe. sekian dari Star, selamat membaca Annyeong~_

 _-100BrightStars-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Gloomy**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Jeno

\- Taeyong

\- Hansol

\- Doyoung

\- Yuta

\- Ten

\- Taeil

\- Renjun

* * *

 **Part 7**

Renjun dan Mark kini duduk berhadapan dikantin sekolah yang masih sepi karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, hanya ada mereka berdua yang duduk di kantin tersebut. Renjun duduk tertunduk dengan kakinya yang terus bergerak, tangannya juga saling bertautan, Ia benar-benar panik sepertinya, baru saja tertangkap basah oleh Mark dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Renjun, aku butuh penjelasanmu, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Mark membuka suaranya.

"memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya Renjun membalas pertanyaan Mark dengan balik bertanya padanya.

"perlukah aku jelaskan? Aku melihatmu berada dikelas tadi membuka tas Jeno dan mengambil sesuatu disana, apa masih belum jelas?"

Renjun diam, keringat dingin mulai mengalir didahinya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada Mark, dari semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini, kenapa harus Mark, teman baik Jeno yang memergokinya? Ia bahkan akan merasa lebih baik jika guru saja yang memergokinya daripada salah satu dari ketiga teman baik Jeno.

"Mark, bisakah kau merahasiakan ini?" ucap Renjun pelan "maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa memberi penjelasan lebih padamu, anggaplah kau melihatku mencuri, tapi kumohon jangan tanya padaku apa alasannya" Renjun menatap Mark sekilas kemudian kembali tertunduk.

Mark mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Renjun tadi, Ia menghembuskan napasnya kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya didepan dada _'_ _Tuhan, aku bukanlah seorang pencuri, aku hanya akan meminjamnya, aku akan mengembalikannya jika bisa atau aku akan mengatakan kepadanya nanti jika aku yang mengambilnya, aku hanya ingin membantu hyungku maka ampunilah aku ya Tuhan'_ Ia meniru apa yang dilakukan Renjun saat berdoa dikelas sesaat sebelum 'mencuri'

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya melihat Mark dengan pose berdoanya dan menatapnya bingung.

"apakah itu yang seorang pencuri lakukan sebelum melakukan pencurian?"

"huh?"

Mark tersenyum kepada Renjun "tadinya aku ke kelas untuk mengambil botol minumku yang tertinggal dan kemudian aku melihatmu, aku sempat kaget saat melihat apa yang kau lakukan tadi, aku bahkan bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, apakah menghentikanmu atau membiarkanmu? tapi melihatmu berdoa tadi aku jadi lucu sendiri, mana mungkin ada seorang pencuri yang berdoa sebelum melakukan pencurian hahaha" Ia tertawa dan membuat Renjun semakin menatapnya bingung.

"akhirnya aku membiarkanmu, aku membiarkanmu melakukannya karena sejujurnya aku penasaran juga kenapa kau melakukan itu? Aku melihat setiap gerak-gerikmu bahkan mengikutimu sampai kau bertemu seseorang diluar sekolah tadi, apakah itu hyungmu?"

Renjun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mark.

"apa maksud dari ' _aku hanya ingin membantu hyungku'_ dalam doamu itu?"

"maaf Mark tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" ucap Renjun pelan, Ia ingat hyungnya pernah mengatakan untuk tidak boleh mengatakan apapun kepada teman-temannya.

"baiklah aku tak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi"

"Mark, bisakah kau merahasiakannya? Aku tau suatu saat nanti Jeno pasti akan tau, tapi biarkan dia tau itu dari mulutku sendiri"

Mark tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk

"benarkah?" ucap Renjun senang

"apapun alasannya mencuri bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, tapi ya aku akan merahasiakannya, aku tau kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri kenapa kau melakukannya, tenang saja dari awal juga aku tak berniat untuk melaporkanmu, aku hanya ingin tau alasan dibalik kau melakukan ini, namun melihat kau tidak ingin menjawabnya jadi ya sudahlah"

"maafkan aku Mark"

Mark menepuk bahu Renjun pelan "tak perlu minta maaf padaku, maaf itu seharusnya kau ucapkan kepada Jeno, aku tidak berjanji akan membantumu nanti jika dia tau"

"aku tau, dan aku sudah bersiap menghadapinya jika itu terjadi, terimakasih Mark, kau mau merahasiakannya untukku"

"tenang saja aku tak akan memberitau kepada siapapun termasuk Jaemin dan Haechan, perlukah kita melakukan pinky swear agar kau yakin?" Mark mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"aku cukup percaya padamu Mark, tapi sepertinya pinky swear terlalu girly untuk kita" ucap Renjun ragu yang kemudian disambut tawa oleh Mark.

.

.

.

Taeil duduk dimeja kerjanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan berkas, sesekali berdiri dan berjalan ke arah papan kaca, menulis kronologi kejadian beradasarkan prediksinya, kemudian kembali kemejanya lagi, membaca berkas lagi, menulis di papan kaca lagi, begitu terus sampai Ia rasa kronologi yang Ia buat masuk akal. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lelah dan memijat pelan kepalanya, benar-benar lelah. Mungkin Ia menyuruh anggotanya untuk kerja di lapangan, ini bukan berarti Ia bersantai di kantor, Ia terkadang pergi keluar berusaha mencari bukti, mencari saksi mata, bahkan berkali-kali pergi ke lingkungan rumah Johnny memeriksa semua cctv yang ada dilingkungan tersebut, namun hasilnya masih nihil.

"sedang apa hyung?" suara seseorang berhasil menyadarkan Taeil dari fokusnya di papan tulis yang penuh dengan tulisannya.

"Yuta, kenapa kau disini? seharusnya kau dan Ten sedang bertugas bukan?"

"aku sudah selsai bertugas, aku mengikuti kemaaaaaaaana pun Johnny dan Hansol pergi" ucap Yuta dengan berlebihannya, Ia bahkan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar saat mengucapkan kata 'kemana'.

"itu kan sudah tugasmu bodoh, dan sekarang kau membiarkan Ten sendiri?"

"hmm.." angguk Yuta santai

"ck..tega sekali"

Yuta teringat tujuan awalnya kembali ke kantor saat ini, Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka galery ponsel tersebut "hyung apa kau tau orang ini? Sepertinya Ia sangat dekat dengan Hansol. Mungkin saja kan Johnny dan kedua anaknya juga mengenal orang ini" Yuta menunjukkan ponselnya kepada Taeil memperlihatkan hasil foto yang Ia ambil di kedai kopi. Foto Hansol dan seseorang yang ditemuinya.

Taeil memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama bahkan melakukan zoom untuk memperjelasnya.

"aku tidak tau, selama aku menyelidiki kasus ini aku belum pernah melihat dirinya di daftar relasi keluarga Seo itu, mungkinkah bodyguardnya?"

Taeil mengambil salah satu map yang ada dimejanya, yang berisikan data-data bodyguard yang dulu pernah bekerja dirumah Johnny. Ia membuka halamannya satu persatu sambil membandingkan foto yang ada di ponsel Yuta dengan foto-foto orang yang ada di map itu.

"tidak ada, dia bukan bodyguard disana" ucapnya setelah membuka data terakhir.

"lalu siapa?" tanya Yuta heran, Ia mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Taeil dan memperhatikan foto itu sekali lagi "saudara Hansol kah?"

"entahlah" Taeil mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian kembali berdiri didepan papan kaca memperhatikan hasil tulisannya lagi "cari tau saja jika kau penasaran" ucapnya pada Yuta tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"untuk apa aku mencari tau, kalau ternyata orang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini percuma saja"

"itu dia fungsinya bodoh" Taeil memukul kepala Yuta dengan seenaknya menggunakan spidol yang ada di tangannya yang disambut rintihan oleh sang empunya "kau mencari tau untuk mengetahui orang itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini atau tidak"

"baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti" ucap Yuta sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban spidolnya Taeil.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat sekolah, seperti biasa, Jeno akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di basecamp nya alias atap sekolah, ditemani bekal dan juga buku gambarnya. Memasang earphone ditelinganya dan mendengarkan musik, sambil menikmati bekalnya.

PING!

Ponsel Jeno berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk

From: Appa

' _Jeno, lihat apa yang Appa beli, buku yang kau perebutkan dengan Hyungmu itu, Appa sudah membelikannya untukmu jadi jangan berebut lagi dan jangan cemberut lagi kalau melihat Appa, jangan ngambek lagi oke, Appa jadi tidak bisa melihat eyesmile mu jika kau cemberut terus, saranghae~'_

Jeno tersenyum melihat pesan dari Appa nya itu, disertai dengan foto selfie Johnny –Appa nya- sambil memegang buku novel yang dimaksud.

To: Appa

' _gomawo Appa, saranghae~'_

Setelah membalas pesan Appa nya, Jeno meraih buku gambar dan pensilnya, membukanya mencari halaman yang masih kosong, ingatkan Jeno untuk meminta Jaehyun menemaninya membeli buku gambar baru karena buku gambarnya ini sudah hampir penuh. Jeno mengerutkan keningnya setelah menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari buku gambarnya ini.

"dimana gambar orang itu?" Jeno kembali membuka halaman buku gambarnya satu persatu, bahkan Ia memastikan setiap halaman tidak menempel satu sama lain. Membukanya sekali lagi dan masih tak menemukan gambar yang Ia maksud.

Jeno melepaskan earphonenya dari telinganya, mencabut earphone tersebut dari ponselnya, Ia kemudian menekan speed dial angka 2 yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan Hyung nya.

' _halo'_

"Jaehyun hyung, apa kau melihat gambarku?" tanpa membalas sapaan _'halo'_ dari Hyung nya, Jeno langsung bertanya kepada Jaehyun.

' _gambar? Gambar yang mana? Yang ada dibuku gambarmu itu?'_

"iya, gambar _orang itu_ gambar itu tak ada, apa kau mengambilnya?"

' _tidak aku tidak mengambilnya, bahkan aku tak menyentuh buku gambarmu dari kemarin, kenapa gambarnya bisa tidak ada?'_

"aku juga tidak tau Hyung"

' _dengar Jeno, kau tidak boleh kehilangan gambar itu, carilah dengan baik, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihat, kau mengerti? Nanti sampai rumah aku akan mencari, siapa tau aja kau lupa'_ Jeno bisa mendengar suara Hyung nya yang berubah jadi tegas saat mengatakan hal itu, Ia menunduk masih dengan ponsel ditelinganya.

"baiklah Hyung aku akan mencarinya" ucap Jeno lesu, kemudian memutuskan sambungannya dengan Hyung nya.

Ia berpikir dengan sejenak, mengingat-ingat kapan terkhir Ia menyentuh buku gambarnya dan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Sambil membolak balik halaman buku gambar itu, Jeno terus berpikir, Ia tidak mau sampai rumah nanti dimarahi Appa nya atau Hyung nya jika masih tidak menemukan gambar itu. Sebenarnya Appa dan Hyung nya masing-masing memiliki salinan dari gambarnya itu tapi jika gambarnya hilang pasti mereka berdua akan mengintrogasi Jeno nanti dirumah.

"mungkinkah?" seketika Jeno menutup buku gambarnya teringat akan sesuatu "Renjun? Mungkinkah dia? Tidak mungkin, Ia bukan orang seperti itu"

Ia berdiri berjalan mondar mandir ditempatnya sambil menggigit kuku nya, berpikir ulang, seingatnya orang yang pernah menyentuh buku gambarnya itu hanya Appa nya, Hyung nya, dan juga Renjun. Ia belum pernah menunjukkan buku gambarnya kepada orang lain bahkan ketiga temannya Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan, Hansol saja tidak pernah menyentuh buku gambar Jeno. Ya, cuma Renjun orang lain yang pernah menyentuh buku gambarnya itu.

"tidak, tidak mungkin dia, tidak mungkin" Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jeno berjalan kearah pintu keluar atap sekolahnya, meninggalkan buku gambar serta kotak bekalnya disana, bahkan ponselnya juga Ia tinggalkan. Berjalan kearah kelas mencari seseorang, karena tidak menemukannya, Ia berjalan kearah kantin, tempat yang selama ini sangat Ia benci karena terlalu ramai dan berisik. Mengedarkan pandangannya dan, ketemu, orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk disana bersama ketiga temannya. Jeno berjalan menghampiri meja yang diduduki empat orang itu. Jeno disambut oleh pandangan heran dari Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan ketika Ia sampai karena ini pertama kalinya Jeno mau menginjakkan kakinya di kantin, sementara Renjun menatapnya dengan takut-takut.

"hey Jeno, wah tumben banget mau kesini ayo duduk" Haechan menyapa Jeno, bahkan Ia menggeser dirinya menyediakan tempat untuk Jeno duduk.

"Renjun bisakah kita bicara?" Jeno dengan teganya mengabaikan Haechan, matanya tertuju langsung kepada Renjun.

"bicara apa?" tanya Renjun pelan, sejujurnya tangannya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat melihat Jeno datang tadi.

"tidak disini" Jeno dengan seenaknya menarik paksa tangan Renjun dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat duduknya.

"tunggu, tapi Renjun belum selsai makan" Mark yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Jeno dan Renjun dengan was-was seketika menahan tangan Renjun berusaha menariknya kembali untuk duduk ditempatnya lagi.

Jeno berbalik, memisahkan tangan Mark dan Renjun dengan paksa, bahkan menatap Mark tidak suka. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Jeno kembali menarik Renjun keluar dari kantin. Renjun sempat menoleh kearah Mark dengan tatapan sendunya.

"dia itu kenapa? Mengerikan sekali" Jaemin yang daritadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"entah, aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti itu" jawab Haechan.

Sementara Mark, satu-satunya yang mengetahui masalah, kembali duduk ditempatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, sebenarnya Ia sedikit terkejut juga mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Jeno, ini pertama kalinya Ia melihat Jeno dengan tatapan seperti itu dan menurutnya itu sangat menakutkan. Ia hanya berharap Renjun baik-baik saja, Ia sudah mengatakan kepada Renjun dari awal jika Ia tidak bisa membantunya ketika Jeno tau nanti.

.

.

.

Jeno dan Renjun berdiri berhadapan diatap sekolah, Renjun terus menunduk, Ia tidak ingin dan tidak berani menatap Jeno saat ini.

"kau tau ini kan, Renjun?" Jeno mengangkat buku gambarnya yang berada ditangan kanannya.

Renjun melihatnya dan mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Jeno dengan diam.

"kau tau, ada halaman yang hilang di buku gambarku, dan seberapa kerasnya aku mencari aku tidak bisa menemukan satu gambar yang seharunya ada di buku ini" Jeno membuka halamannya satu persatu dihadapan Renjun.

"aku heran kenapa hanya gambar itu yang hilang, bukan buku ini, kau mengerti maksudku?"

Renjun lagi-lagi menjawab pertanya Jeno dengan diam, Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"itu artinya ada yang dengan sengaja merobek salah satu halaman di buku ini, apa kau tau? selama ini hanya Hyung, Appa, dan kau yang pernah menyentuh buku ini"

"lalu?" Renjun bertanya pada Jeno tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"apa kau yang merobeknya? kau yang mengambil gambarnya?" Jeno bertanya langsung kepada Renjun yang ada dihadapannya yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa kau baru saja menuduhku?"

"aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi, ya, aku menuduhmu, aku mencurigaimu, karena hanya kau, orang selain Hyung dan Appa yang pernah melihat dan menyentuh buku ini"

Renjun menelan ludahnya, Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa saat ini, jantungnya daritadi terus berdebar sangat kencang, serta keringat dingin yang terus membasahi telapak tangannya yang saling bertautan dibalik tubuhnya.

"Renjun jawab aku!" Jeno kehilangan kesabarannya, menunggu jawaban Renjun yang daritadi hanya diam tertunduk didepannya.

"aku tidak melakukannya"

"katakan sekali lagi!"

"aku tidak melakukannya"

"kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"tidak"

"kau berbohong, jika kau tidak berbohong seharusnya kau menatap lawan bicaramu"

Hening. Tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar setelah itu baik dari mulut Jeno ataupun Renjun, hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar, membelai rambut kedua pemuda itu, dan membuat dasi yang dikenakan mereka sedikit berkibar.

"aku tanya padamu sekali lagi, apakah kau yang merobek gambar itu?" Jeno memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"aku…" Renjun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk kemudian menatap Jeno, hanya sebentar karena beberapa detik kemudian Ia tertunduk kembali "tidak melakukannya" jawabnya dengan pelan.

Ya Jeno benar, Renjun telah berbohong dan itulah alasannya kenapa Renjun tak berani menatap Jeno saat ini, bahkan sekarang Renjun hampir menangis, Ia merasa bersalah, Ia melakukan dua kesalahan kepada Jeno hari ini. Pertama, Ia mengambil gambar sketsa Jeno, dan yang kedua, Ia telah berbohong pada Jeno. Mungkin jika Renjun ada diposisi Jeno, Ia tidak akan memberikan maaf dengan mudah.

"aku tidak tau kau benar-benar merobeknya atau tidak, karena aku juga tidak memiliki bukti apapun, tapi satu yang harus kau kau tau, gambar itu sangat-sangat penting bagiku, Hyung ku, dan juga Appa ku. Maafkan aku tapi kau satu-satunya orang yang ku curigai, jika memang ternyata bukan kau pelakunya aku minta maaf karena sudah menuduhmu" Jeno berbalik berjalan menjauhi Renjun, mengambil kotak bekalnya, serta ponselnya yang tadi Ia tinggal, kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Jeno meraih knop pintu, namun sebelum membuka pintu itu Jeno berbalik memandang Renjun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya "bisakah kau, kembali duduk di tempat asalmu? Karena aku ingin duduk sendiri lagi" setelah mengucapkan itu Jeno benar-benar keluar dan pergi meninggalkan Renjun sendirian.

Renjun menangis, ya dia menangis, meneteskan air matanya yang langsung dihapusnya dengan telapak tangannya "maafkan aku Jeno"

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam kediaman keluarga Seo hari ini sedikit terlihat tidak baik. Jika biasanya Johnny dan Jaehyun selalu menggoda sang maknae rumah alias Jeno, kali ini mereka hanya makan dalam diam, tidak ada percakapan apapun yang terjadi. Jeno bahkan terlihat hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya, Hansol bisa menghitung berapa suapan yang masuk ke dalam mulut Jeno tadi, setelahnya piring itu diabaikan olehnya. Sementara Johnny dan Jaehyun makan seperti biasanya.

"Jeno, apa makanannya tidak enak? Kau mau dibuatkan sesuatu yang lain? Atau susu? Kau hanya makan tiga suap" Hansol memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak Hyung, aku tidak mau"

"yasudah jika tidak mau"

Keadaan setelah itu kembali hening tanpa ada satu pun yang bicara. Hansol hanya menebak, sepertinya Jeno dan Jaehyun sedang bertengkar. Dua bersaudara itu memang sangat dekat, tapi jangan salah, jika mereka sudah bertengkar, bahkan Johnny saja tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Hansol ingat Jaehyun pernah melemparkan vas bunga dihadapan Jeno hingga pecah saat sang adik tidak sengaja menghilangkan gelang pemberian mendiang ibunya, dia ingat Jeno bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jaehyun selama tiga hari karena itu, Ia lebih memilih menginap dirumah teman-temannya, sehari dirumah Mark, lalu dirumah Jaemin dan terakhir dirumah Haechan, bahkan Hansol sampai kewalahan membujuk Jeno untuk pulang. Setelah berhasil membujuknya pulang pun Jeno tidak ingin tidur dikamarnya yang berdekatan dengan kamar Jaehyun, Ia lebih memilih tidur bersama Johnny, Appa nya. Butuh waktu hingga hampir seminggu untuk Johnny membujuk Jaehyun agar ingin memaafkan Jeno. Hansol bersumpah, Ia tidak ingin melihat kaka beradik itu bertengkar lagi, karena itu lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Johnny yang sedang murka dengan karyawan-karyawannya.

"Hansol hyung maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin berbicara dengan dua putraku ini" Johnny meletakan sendok dan garpunya setelah selsai makan, dan secara halus mengusir Hansol dari ruang makan itu.

"baiklah, lagipula aku sudah selsai, aku kembali ke kamar, selamat malam" Hansol yang mengerti maksud Johnny langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"malam Hyung"

Setelah kepergian Hansol, suasana diruang makan itu semakin dingin. Tak ada satupun diantara ketiganya membuka pembicaraan bahkan setelah lima belas menit berlalu. Johnny yang berada di tengah-tengah Jaehyun dan Jeno yang duduk bersebrangan di meja makan hanya memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam, Jeno yang masih mengaduk-aduk makanannya dan Jaehyun yang sepertinya juga terlihat tidak napsu makan, Ia bisa mengunyah makanannya selama lima menit.

"Jeno, apa benar yang dikatakan Hyung mu padaku tadi?" kesabaran Johnny sudah habis, Ia akhirnya membuka suaranya, menatap anak bungsunya, Jeno.

"Jaehyun mengatakan padaku tadi tentang gambarmu itu, kau menghilangkannya?" lanjut Johnny.

"aku tidak tau Appa, aku..." Jeno dengan ragu menatap Johnny dengan tatapan memelasnya, berharap mereka tidak membahas masalah ini.

"sudah jelas kau menghilangkannya" Jaehyun seketika membanting kedua sendok dan garpunya diatas piringnya menimbulkan suara dentingan yang nyaring, nada bicaranya memang tidak tinggi tapi sangat mengerikan.

"tapi Hyung..."

"sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk memisahkan gambar itu dari buku gambarmu hah?"

"aku tau tapi..."

"dasar ceroboh" Jaehyun menatap Jeno geram, membuat Jeno memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Jaehyun, Ia tertunduk. Hyung nya yang sedang marah itu memang lebih mengerikan daripada Appa nya yang memarahinya.

"sudah hentikan!" Johnny menghentikan Jaehyun dan Jeno, lebih tepatnya Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Jaehyun mengamuk dan membuat piring-piring dihadapannya pecah belah. "Jeno katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya tejadi, jelaskan mengapa gambar itu bisa hilang?" Johnny menggeser kursinya mendekati Jeno, memegang kedua bahu anaknya dan menatapnya tepat dimata hitamnya.

"aku tidak tau Appa, aku benar-benar tidak tau, aku baru menyadarinya saat jam istirahat sekolah tadi, saat aku membuka buku gambarku gambar itu sudah tidak ada" jelas Jeno menatap Appa nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"apa ada yang menyentuh buku gambarmu?"

Jeno membeku, membulatkan matanya saat Johnny bertanya seperti itu, matanya mulai melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan menghindari tatapan mata Appa nya.

"kau tidak melupakan bahwa gambar itu hanya kita bertiga yang boleh tau kan Jeno? kau tidak melanggarnya kan?" Jaehyun sambil bersandar dikursinya melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

Ini lah alasan Johnny tidak melibatkan Hansol dalam masalah ini, karena memang Ia tidak ingin Hansol mengetahui masalah yang satu ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau tentang sketsa yang Jeno buat, termasuk Hansol. Ia dan kedua anaknya sudah membuat keputusan untuk tetap menyimpan gambar sketsa itu, sketsa wajah seorang pembunuh yang menghancurkan kehidupan keluarga mereka. Jika Hansol tau mungkin saja Ia akan menyerahkan sketsa itu kepada polisi sehingga memudahkan polisi untuk mencari orang tersebut, karena selama ini Hansol yang selalu membujuknya untuk menyerahkan kasus ini sepenuhnya kepada polisi dan Johnny tidak ingin itu terjadi, karena Johnny ingin menangkap pembunuh itu dengan tangannya sendiri dan bebas melakukan hukuman apapun kepadanya nanti.

Setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan mengitimidasi dari Hyung dan Appa nya Jeno masih terdiam tidak menjawabnya, Ia tidak mungkin menjawab dengan jujur bahwa Renjun telah melihat gambarnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak salah satu dari mereka entah Hyung nya atau Appa nya akan menghampiri Renjun nanti dan membuat Renjun ada diposisinya seperti saat ini, tidak, Jeno tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"JAWAB JENO!" Jaehyun geram, Ia menggebrak meja makan dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal, membuat Jeno terkejut "katakan padaku jika kau tidak pernah menunjukkan gambarmu itu pada orang lain"

"a...aku..." tubuh Jeno gemetar, Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Jaehyun kau membuatnya ketakutan, bisahkah kau sedikit mengontrol emosimu?"

"siapa yang melihatnya? Mark? Jaemin? Atau...Haechan?" Jaehyun tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Johnny, Ia terus mencecar Jeno dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang semakin mebuat Jeno terintimidasi.

"tidak hyung"

"atau temanmu itu, siapa namanya? Ren...Renjun?"

Jeno membulatkan matanya, Ia tidak percaya Hyung nya mengingat Renjun, padahal mereka berdua hanya bertemu sekali saat di cafe.

"Tidak Hyung!" Jeno seketika bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menatap Hyung nya tidak percaya dan sedikit takut kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap Johnny "Appa, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, aku tidak tau mengapa gambar itu tidak ada di buku gambarku, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa pun Appa, mengertilah padaku" setelah mengatakan itu Jeno pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, kembali ke kamarnya, Ia tidak ingin berada lama-lama disana dan mendapatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyudutkannya yang dia sendiri tidak tau jawabannya, karena memang dia tidak tau pasti sebenarnya siapa yang telah mengambil gambarnya itu.

Johnny mengehembuskan napasnya, mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sudah lama situasi seperti ini tidak terjadi antara dirinya dan kedua anaknya, situasi yang paling Ia benci.

"Jaehyun, Appa tau kau mewariskan sikap emosianmu itu dariku, tapi bisakah kau menahannya dihadapan Jeno? dia itu adikmu, kau membuatnya ketakutan tadi, kau mau membuatnya pergi dan menginap dirumah teman-temannya lagi seperti waktu itu?"

"Appa, ini mencurigakan, bagaimana bisa gambar itu hilang? Siapa yang mengambilnya? dan kenapa? Kenapa harus gambar itu yang diambil? Bukankah Appa sepemikiran denganku?" lagi-lagi Jaehyun mengabaikan perkataan Johnny, Ia malah balik bertanya.

"aku tau, aku akan mencari latar belakang teman-teman Jeno nanti"

"aku harap Appa melakukannya secepatnya" Jaehyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Jaehyun" panggilan Johnny menghentikan langkah Jaehyun membuatnya kembali menoleh dan menatap Appa nya "kau harus minta maaf pada Jeno"

"Iya Appa, aku tau" setelah itu Jaehyun benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi mulai menyambut kota, mengiringi setiap kegiatan orang-orang dalam memulai kehidupan mereka. Udara yang sejuk membuat setiap orang merasa sedikit semangat untuk menyambut pagi dan memulai aktivitas keseharian mereka. Tak terkecuali orang-orang yang berada dikediaman keluarga Seo. Johnny, Jaehyun, Jeno, dan Hansol sudah sibuk dikamar mereka masing-masing untuk bersiap melakukan aktivitas, setelah beres dengan penampilan mereka, mereka mulai keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing dan berkumpul di meja makan. Kecuali maknae rumah, Jeno yang masih sibuk dengan seragam sekolah dan sepatunya.

"good morning" Johnny menyapa Jaehyun dan Hansol yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, Ia duduk dimeja makan dan meminum kopi yang sudah disediakan.

"morning Dad" sambut Jaehyun kepada Appa nya, sambil menggulung kimbab ditangannya.

"kau membuat kimbab? Untuk sarapan?"

"tidak, ini untuk bekal Jeno"

"ooh.."

"here, our breakfast menu" Hansol meletakan beberapa pancake diatas meja, menyediakannya untuk Johnny yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menyantap makan paginya.

"wow...pancake, thank you Hyung"

"your welcome" Hansol kemudian duduk, bergabung bersama Johnny, menyantap sarapan paginya. Disusul dengan Jaehyun yang sepertinya sudah selsai dengan urusan kimbabnya.

"dimana Jeno?" Johnny mulai menyadari bahwa anak bungsunya itu tidak ada bersama mereka.

"sepertinya Ia masih dikamar" jawab Hansol sekenanya.

"Appa aku berangkat" Jeno yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan seketika muncul, Ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan, bergabung bersama Johnny, Jaehyun dan Hansol.

"Jeno, kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Johnny kepada Jeno, sedikit berteriak karena anaknya itu sudah berlalu menuju pintu rumah.

"tidak" sahut Jeno dari pintu utama rumah, sepertinya Ia benar-benar ingin melewatkan makan paginya, Ia masih tak ingin bertemu dengan Appa dan Hyung nya karena kejadian semalam.

"kalian bertengkar yah?" Hansol memandang Johnny dan Jaehyun bergantian, tidak biasanya Jeno melewatkan sarapan paginya, bahkan diantara mereka berempat Jeno lah yang selalu merengek untuk cepat-cepat dibuatkan sarapan, minimal segelas susu.

"Hyung bisakah kau berikan ini padanya, Ia tidak pernah makan di kantin, bisa-bisa Jeno melewatkan makan siang jika tidak membawa bekalnya" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hansol, Jaehyun malah menyerahkan kotak bekal yang berisi kimbab itu kepada Hansol.

"kau belum minta maaf padanya?" tanya Johnny heran, yang disambut gelengan kepala dari Jaehyun.

"tidak, kau harus memberikannya sendiri, dan minta maaf padanya sekarang!" Johnny dengan tegas dan mengambil kembali kotak bekal yang ada ditangan Hansol dan menyerahkannya kepada Jaehyun.

"baiklah...baiklah...Appa, Hyung aku pergi dulu" Jaehyun bangkit, menyampirkan ransel dibahunya menghampiri kuklas dan mengambil sekotak susu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"mereka bertengkar?"

"ya bisa dikatakan begitu" jawab Johnny santai "Hansol hyung bisakah kau membantuku?"

"apa?"

"tolong cari tau latar belakang teman-temannya Jeno"

"untuk apa?"

"aku hanya ingin tau, orang seperti apa teman-temannya Jeno itu"

"baiklah" Hansol mengangguk.

.

Jaehyun sedikit berlari saat melihat Jeno sudah berada di halaman depan "Jeno tunggu" teriaknya dari jauh membuat Jeno menoleh dan berhenti melangkah.

"kau melupakan ini" Jaehyun mengulurkan kotak bekal yang ada ditangan kanannya dihadapan Jeno "kau juga tidak boleh meninggalkna sarapanmu" Jaehyun juga mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sekotak susu.

Jeno hanya memandang Hyung nya itu diam, sebenarnya Ia masih sedikti takut bertemu dengan Hyung nya ini, Ia membiarkan tangan Jaehyun menggantung dengan kotak bekal dan susu yang digenggamnya tanpa berniat untuk mengambilnya.

Melihat itu, Jaehyun dengan paksa meraih tangan Jeno dan menyerahkan apa yang dibawanya kepada Jeno "aku tau kau masih marah padaku, maafkan aku yah atas kejadian semalam"

"Hyung..."

"aku tak akan menyalahkanmu soal gambar itu, maafkan aku"

"aku tidak marah padamu Hyung, aku hanya takut bertemu denganmu" Jeno tertunduk, bahkan sekarang Ia masih takut untuk menatap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum, mengusap kepala adiknya pelan "Hyung benar-benar minta maaf, Hyung tidak bermaksud, jadi Jeno jangan takut lagi denganku, aku kan bukan hantu kau mengerti?"

Jeno mengangguk, Ia tersenyum memperlihatkan mata bulan sabitnya yang lucu membuat Jaehyun gemas dan mencubit pipinya sekilas.

"ayo berangkat, Hyung akan mengantarmu" Jaehyun merangkul Jeno berjalan beriringan menuju tempat mobilnya terpakir.

"Hyung"

"hmm?" Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang adiknya yang ada disampingnya.

"nanti antar aku beli buku gambar baru, buku gambarku sudah hampir penuh, hanya tersisa beberapa halaman yang kosong yang bisa ku pakai"

"tentu saja, aku akan mengantarmu nanti"

.

.

.

Gangnam district, salah satu daerah elite di kota Seoul, dimana berdiri berbagai macam apartement mewah, real estate yang berkelas, dan masih banyak lagi. Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan tanpa arah mengelilingi Gangnam, Ia bukanlah orang tersesat, toh Gangnam merupakan daerah rumahnya yang sudah pasti Jaehyun tau dan hapal betul daerah ini. Ia hanya melakukan kebiasaannya setelah pulang kuliah, menelusuri setiap sudut kota tanpa ada yang terlewatkan sekalipun, mengetuk pintu rumah satu persatu dengan alasan ingin bertanya alamat dan juga memasuki setiap gedung apartement yang ada tanpa terlewat sedikitpun, bahkan Ia selalu membuat daftar apartement yang berdiri disetiap jalan, berharap bertemu seseorang yang selama ini dicarinya. Ya, Ia mencari seseorang yang selama ini Ia anggap sebagai buronan.

Sudah banyak district di kota Seoul ini yang Jaehyun kunjungi, Jung district, Dongdaemun district, Seocho district, Yongsan district, dan sekarang Gangnam district daerah rumahnya, tapi tetap saja Ia tidak bisa menemukan orang itu. Jaehyun tau Appa nya mungkin akan melakukan ini jauh lebih baik dari pada apa yang di lakukannya sekarang, karena Appa nya itu punya banyak relasi, Ia tau kalau dirinya hanya membuang-buang waktunya melakukan hal tak berguna ini. Namun, Jaehyun percaya bahwa dunia ini sebenarnya tidak lah luas, dunia itu hanyalah sebesar genggaman tanganmu, kau tak akan pernah menyangka akan menemukan orang yang kau cari di dunia yang kau anggap luas ini. Jaehyun pernah membaca berita orang-orang yang sudah lama terpisah kemudian bertemu lagi setelah sekian lamanya, itu membuatnya termotivasi untuk tidak menyerah, Ia hanya butuh waktu, biarkan waktu yang akan menjawab pencariannya ini. Biarkan Jaehyun dan Johnny –Appa nya- melakukan cara mereka masing-masing untuk mencari orang yang selama ini membawa mimpi buruk untuk mereka.

"gedung terakhir" ucapnya sambil mencoret salah satu list di buku note yang Ia pegang, menatap gedung apartement yang ada didepannya ini. Pandangannya menelusuri gedung tersebut dari lantai dasar hingga lantai atas. Menghembuskan napasnya berat lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung apartement tersebut.

"permisi" Jaehyun menghampiri salah satu security yang sedang berjaga dilantai dasar.

"ya? Ada apa anak muda?"

"aku ingin bertanya, apa benar orang ini tinggal di apartement ini?" Jaehyun mengambil kertas yang terlipat di kantong jaketnya, kertas hasil scan gambar sketsa yang Jeno buat dan kemudian menunjukkanya kepada security tersebut.

"ah orang ini, maksudmu tuan Kun?"

Jaehyun terkejut mendengar jawaban orang dihadapannya ini "si..siapa namanya tadi?"

"Kun, dia orang kebangsaan China yang pernah tinggal disini?"

"orang China?"

Security tersebut mengangguk "walaupun dia orang China bahasa Korea nya lumayan lancar, kalau boleh saya tau, anda siapanya tuan Kun?"

"ah...aku...aku...hanya seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya" jawab Jaehyun kikuk.

"tuan Kun terkenal sangat baik, dia sangat ramah dan murah senyum, semua security disini mengenalnya seperti itu"

"sangat baik yah" Jaehyun tersenyum tipis, senyum yang sangat memuakkan.

"oh iya anak muda, ada urusan apa kau mencarinya?"

"hanya ingin membalas sesuatu yang pernah dilakukannya, aku bahkan sudah mencari hampir diseluruh daerah di Seoul, karena hanya gambar ini satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan, aku saja tidak tau namanya"

"kau ingin balas budi yah?" tanya security tersebut.

"hahaha...ya katakanlah balas budi" ucap Jaehyun asal _'mungkin lebih tepatnya balas dendam'_ batinnya.

"tuan, apa dia masih tinggal disini?"

"sayang sekali, dia baru saja pindah kemarin"

"apa? Kemana?"

"aku tidak tau, dia hanya mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan pindah di tempat lain yang masih berada di daerah Seoul, dia hanya tinggal selama sebulan disini"

"begitu yah, sayang sekali, seandainya aku datang kemarin mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Kalau begitu terimakasih yah tuan, maaf menganggu, aku permisi" Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"iya sama-sama"

Jaehyun berjalan keluar dari apartement tersebut, langkah kakinya sedikit berat, Ia masih sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan orang yang selama ini dicarinya pernah tinggal di apartement ini. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kertas yang ada ditangannya, melihat wajah itu membuatnya semakin muak. Jaehyun meremas kertas yang ada ditangannya, menyalurkan emosinya lewat kertas tersebut.

"aaarrrghhh..." membanting kertas yang ada ditangannya menginjak-injaknya dan berteriak geram "aku kurang selangkah rupanya. Kun, jadi namanya Kun, setidaknya aku akhirnya mengetahui nama orang itu. Apa tadi katanya? Dia orang baik? Katakanlah dia orang baik, bahkan terlalu baik untuk membunuh seseorang" Jaehyun tersenyum sinis mengingat perkataan security tadi.

Jaehyun mengambil smartphone yang ada di kantong celananya, menekan speed dial angka 1 yang langsung terhubung dengan Appa nya.

Sementara jauh dari tempat Jaehyun berdiri, tanpa Jaehyun sadari ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan dirinya, selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Ia melangkah. Ia sedang duduk bersandar didalam mobil memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sedang menghubungi seseorang melalui telepon.

"Jaehyun, sepertinya kau tidak akan menyerah sampai kau menemukannya"

Taeyong terus memperhatikan Jaehyun yang jauh berada didepannya, masih melakukan panggilan dengan seseorang, sejujurnya Taeyong mulai lapar tapi Ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Ia harus mengawasi Jaehyun sampai Jaehyun pulang dan masuk rumah.

Sejak hari pertama memulai misinya Taeyong sudah tau, bahwa selama ini Jaehyun memang mencari orang yang membunuh ibunya. Taeyong bahkan pernah mengikuti Jaehyun saat Ia mencari oran tersebut didaerah Jung district, Taeyong sampai pulang larut malam karena itu.

"aaah...aku lelah" Taeyong meregangkan kedua tangannya, Ia benar-benar pegal dan sudah merasa lapar, namun Ia tetap harus bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya ini, Ia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan tugasnya.

Taeyong meraih sandwich yang sudah Ia sediakan, membuka bungkusnya dan melahapnya, ini sudah sandwich yang ke dua dan Ia belum juga merasa kenyang, Ia butuh nasi. Taeyong masih memperhatikan Jaehyun yang masih terhubung dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Jaehyun mengakhiri panggilannya, Ia memasukan kembali ponsel tersebut kedalam kantong celananya, mengambil kertas yang sempat diinjak-injak olehnya, menghampiri seseorang yang sedang merokok dan meminjam pemantik lalu membakar kertas tersebut.

Setelah memastikan kertas tersebut sudah berubah menjadi abu, Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi ketempat Ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Taeyong langsung bersiap menyalakan mesin mobilnya, bersiap mengikuti Jaehyun kembali, bahkan Ia meletakan sandwich yang belum habis itu begitu saja di kursi penumpang disampingnya.

PING!

Belum sempat Taeyong menginjak gas, ponsel nya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia meraih ponselnya yang ada di kursi penumpang tepat di dekat sandwich yang baru saja Ia makan.

From: Taeil Hyung

' _kembali ke kantor, kita ada rapat'_

Pesan Taeil tersebut mengurungkan niat Taeyong utuk mengikuti Jaehyun lagi, Ia memilih mematuhi ketua team nya kembali ke kantor dan berharap rapatnya kali ini menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

-TBC-

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

Star kembali, btw chapter yg ini panjang banget, ngeditnya aja sampe berkali kali, mumpung idenya keluar semua jadilah lah panjang begitu. walaupun udah di edit tapi maafkan Star klo masih ada yg typo yah, maaf juga klo updatenya lama, star akan usahain lagi untuk fast update, star lagi ada project bareng temen-temen shawol nih soalnya, tugas juga numpuk, belum lagi acara kelas hhh...pusing deh, yaudah daripada banyak curcol. selamat membaca, dan terimakasih atas review, fav dan follownya. Annyeong ~

-100BrightStars-


	8. Chapter 8

**Gloomy**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Jeno

\- Taeyong

\- Hansol

\- Doyoung

\- Yuta

\- Ten

\- Taeil

\- Renjun

* * *

 **Part 8**

Johnny sedang disibukkan dengan tumpukkan pekerjaannya, dia selalu teliti membaca setiap detail proposal atau hasil kerjaan karyawan-karyawannya, dia tidak mau asal memberikan tanda tangan, berkerja dengan seenaknya bukanlah tipenya. Biasanya Hansol yang akan membantunya, memberikan saran mana proposal yang harus dipilih, mana pekerjaan karyawan yang sekiranya belum lengkap dan masih harus direvisi lagi, dan kerjaan-kerjaan lainnya, namun kali ini Hansol disibukkan dengan permintaannya untuk menyelidiki latar belakang teman-teman Jeno, maka dari itu Johnny harus rela kerja sendiri untuk hari ini. Padahal Johnny akan lebih semangat jika Hansol menemaninya, paling tidak melihatnya duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya saja Ia sudah senang.

Tok...tok..tok...

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi Johnny, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"masuk" ucapnya sedikit berteriak agar orang yang mengetuk pintu mendengar.

Pintu tersebut terbuka, Johnny tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang, orang yang seharian ini memenuhi pikirannya. Ji Hansol.

"kau sudah datang Hyung? cepat sekali"

"ya begitulah, ini bukan tugas yang sulit menurutku" Hansol menghampiri sofa yang ada diruang kerja Johnny dan duduk disana, menyandarkan dirinya di sofa empuk itu, melepaskan rasa lelah sejenak.

Johnny bangun dari singgah sananya dan menghampiri Hansol, duduk di sofa terdekat dengannya "bagaimana hasilnya Hyung?"

"sejujurnya aku mencari latar belakang seluruh teman-teman sekelas Jeno, namun ada 4 orang yang dekat dengannya, kau mau mendengarkan yang empat orang itu saja atau semua teman-teman sekelasnya?" Hansol mulai membuka Ipad yang daritadi berada ditangannya, menyentuhkan jari-jarinya dilayar Ipad tersebut.

"maksudmu Mark, Jaemin, dan Haechan?"

Hansol mengangguk.

"lalu yang satunya lagi siapa? Aku cuma mengenal mereka bertiga saja" Johnny sudah tidak asing lagi dengan ketiga temannya Jeno itu, toh orang tua mereka bertiga terkadang suka bergabung dalam project yang Johnny buat, bisa diibaratkan orangtua Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan merupakan partner kerja Johnny.

"sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan penasaran dengan temannya yang satu ini, karena sejujurnya aku juga seperti itu"

Johnny bersandar pada sofa, duduk menyilangkan kedua kakinya, menunggu penjelasan Hansol.

"kau akan terkejut jika mendengarkannya"

"jangan buat aku penasaran Hyung, cepat katakan"

"baiklah" Hansol menyentuh Ipad nya lagi, jari-jarinya menari disana mencari file yang sudah dikumpulkannya. "namanya Renjun, dia satu kelas dengan Jeno, dan merupakan salah satu peringkat terbaik dikelas, dia dan Jeno selalu kejar-kejaran dalam perigkat, posisi pertama dan kedua selalu diraih olehnya dan Jeno"

"siapa yang peringkat pertama?"

"Jeno, namun pernah sekali Renjun berada di peringkat pertama menggeser posisi Jeno, tapi untuk semester ini Jeno masih lebih unggul"

Johnny tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hansol tadi "that's my boy, he is so smart I'm so proud"

"aku dengar mereka berdua pernah duduk sebangku, tapi cuma sehari, setelah itu mereka duduk terpisah lagi"

"kenapa? Mereka bertengkar?"

"entah" Hansol mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Hansol kembali terfokus pada Ipadnya lalu melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mereka "ayahnya merupakan seorang dokter, dan dia merupakan dokter yang hebat dan menjadi andalan di rumah sakit tempat Ia bekerja, Ia merupakan kepala rumah sakit disana, dan ibunya adalah seorang perbankan, dan dia memiliki seorang Hyung. Kau akan terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa Hyungnya Johnn"

"siapa Hyungnya?"

"Hyung nya bekerja di kepolisisan"

"Apa?" Johnny menegakkan badannya saat mendengar fakta tersebut.

"namanya Doyoung, apa kau ingat? Seseorang yang menanyakan kesaksianmu dan juga anak-anakmu, termasuk aku. Dialah orangnya"

Johnny terdiam sejenak, Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat "ah iya aku ingat, jadi dia Hyung nya Renjun?"

Hansol mengangguk "ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan latar belakang teman-temannya Jeno? dan secara kebetulan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka merupakan polisi yang sampai sekarang masih menangani kasusmu itu"

"tidak ada apa-apa Hyung" Johnny bangkit dari sofa dan kembali ke meja kerjanya, mulai membuka berkas-berkas yang tadi sempat tertunda untuk dikerjakan.

"kau menutupi sesuatu dariku yah?" Hansol menatap Johnny curiga.

"tidak Hyung" ucap Johnny pelan, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari proposal yang sedang Ia baca _'maafkan aku Hyung, aku tidak bisa memberitaumu untuk urusan yang satu ini'_ batinnya.

Hansol tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, sejujurnya Ia sedikit tidak puas dengan jawaban Johnny. Ia tau Johnny bukanlah seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa sebab, pasti ada sesuatu yang melatar belakangi Johnny sehingga Ia ingin menyelidiki latar belakang teman-teman Jeno. Namun, Hansol menahannya, mungkin saja Johnny hanya tidak ingin Ia ikut campur.

Hansol dan Johnny akhirnya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, Johnny dengan segudang berkas yang harus di tandatangani dan Hansol yang masih duduk di sofa ruang kerja Johnny setelah ditahan oleh Johnny untuk kembali ke ruangannya dengan alasan Johnny hari ini tidak ingin sendirian, dan terpaksa Hansol mengerjakan tugasnya disini. Hansol meneliti berkas-berkas sebelum ditandatangani, Ia kadang memberi tanda silang yang sangat besar pada pekerjaan karyawan-karyawan kantor lalu mengembalikannya untuk direvisi. Para karyawan disana sering sekali mengeluh karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus direvisi, bahkan karyawan baru pernah sampai menangis melihat hasil kerja mereka yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan atasan mereka itu, mereka selalu memandang Johnny sebagai atasan yang kejam karena dengan seenaknya mencoret-coret pekerjaan mereka untuk direvisi kembali. Mereka tidak tau saja kalau Hansol lah pelaku utama yang dengan seenaknya mencoret-coret pekerjaan mereka, dan seharusnya mereka bersyukur Hansol masih berbaik hati hanya mencoretnya, jika saja itu Johnny, mungkin Ia akan merobeknya dan melemparnya tepat di wajah karyawan yang mengerjakan pekerjaan itu.

Satu jam berlalu, Johnny dan Hansol masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, tanpa ada yang berbicara sedikitpun. Johnny dan Hansol adalah tipe work holic, yang akan selalu fokus jika dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan.

Drrt...drrt...drrtt...

Ponsel Johnny bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, baru saja Johnny ingin mematikan ponselnya namun Ia mengurungkan niatnya saat tau siapa yang menelponnya.

"halo Jae"

' _Appa...'_

"hmm...wae? tumben sekali kau menelpon di jam segini, apa ada sesuatu?"

Hansol menghentikan pekerjaannya, Ia memperhatikan Johnny yang sedang menelpon dengan Jaehyun putra sulungnya.

' _aku hampir menemukannya Appa, hampir'_

Johnny mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit heran dengan nada suara Jaehyun yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Hansol yang melihatnya seperti itu membuat gesture dengan mulutnya yang mengucapkan kata 'wae' tanpa suara, yang hanya dibalas Johnny dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda Ia juga tidak tau.

"apa?" Johnny bertanya pada Jaehyun meminta penjelasan lebih.

' _orang itu Appa, pembunuh sialan itu, aku hampir menemukannya, dia ada di Seoul'_

"APA?" Johnny seketika bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat Hansol semakin terheran dengan sikapnya itu "katakan sekali lagi Jae"

' _aku hampir saja menemukan pembunuh sialan itu, dia ada di Seoul!'_

"dimana? Di daerah mana?"

' _Gangnam, hahahaha bodohnya kita yang mencarinya bahkan sampai keujung dunia, ternyata selama ini Ia sangat dekat dengan kita'_ Johnny mendengar Jaehyun yang tertawa mengerikan disebrang sana.

"Jae, kita bicarakan lagi dirumah, aku akan pulang lebih awal"

' _hmm..baiklah aku akan menunggumu Appa, sampai jumpa'_

Sambungan telepon terputus, Johnny meletakan ponselnya diatas meja dan menyanggah tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Jaehyun tadi.

"kenapa? Jaehyun kenapa? Dia bilang apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Hansol langsung mencecarnya dengan banyak pertanyaan saat sambungan telepon antara Johnny dan Jaehyun terputus. Melihat ekspresi Johnny Ia hanya sedikit khawatir, khawatir Jaehyun mengabarkan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Jaehyun, dia...hampir menemukan orang itu Hyung"

"siapa?"

"pembunuh sialan itu"

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA?" Hansol tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Johnny, Ia bahkan berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Johnny "apa Ia melihatnya? Ia bertemu dengannya?"

"aku juga tidak tau, aku akan bicara dengannya nanti dirumah, sepertinya waktu menjawab pencarian kita Hyung" Johnny tersenyum penuh arti, Ia memang belum menemukannya namun Ia merasa hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk dia bisa menemukan orang itu. Baru mendengar kabar seperti ini saja Ia sudah merasa puas apalagi jika Ia berhasil menemukannya nanti.

.

.

.

Suasana diruang rapat salah satu kantor kepolisian terasa begitu sunyi, empat orang yang sedang berkumpul disana duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Taeil sibuk membaca map yang ada ditangannya, Yuta dengan laptopnya, sementara Ten dan Doyoung hanya sibuk dengan handphone mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka menunggu seseorang sebelum rapat mereka dimulai.

"maaf aku terlambat" Taeyong, orang yang di tunggu seketika membuka pintu, membuat empat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menoleh kearahnya. Taeyong duduk disalah satu kursi yang masih kosong, disamping Doyoung.

"kau darimana saja Hyung?" tanya Ten pada Taeyong.

"Gangnam, mengikuti Jaehyun"

"oooh..." Ten mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban singkat Taeyong.

"baiklah, semua anggota team sudah disini, kita mulai rapatnya" Taeil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri podium, berdiri disana memimpin rapat.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa hari ini team kita mengalami sedikit kemajuan, berkat Renjun adiknya Doyoung" ucap Taeil, membuat semua orang yang ada disana menoleh kearah Doyoung "berkat dia, kita berhasil mendapatkan sketsa wajah dari pembunuhnya, kita berhutang padanya"

"benarkah?" Taeyong sedikit antusias saat mendengar penjelasan Taeil tadi.

Taeil mengangguk, Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di dalam mapnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati papan kaca yang ada diruangan tersebut, menempelkan gambar sketsa itu disana agar anggota teamnya dapat melihatnya.

Taeyong dan Ten sepertinya yang paling penasaran dan antusias dengan wajah pelakunya, sementara Doyoung dan Yuta hanya santai menanggapi Taeil.

"wow daebak, Doyoung ingatkan aku untuk mentraktir Renjun, aku akan membelikannya apapun" ucap Taeyong kepada Doyoung.

"kau tidak ingin mentraktir Hyung nya sekalian?" Doyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"tidak terimakasih"

"dan..."Taeil mulai membuka suaranya lagi, membuat semua anggota teamnya kembali terfokus padanya "berkat gambar ini, aku menyimpulkan satu pelaku lagi"

"apa maksudmu Hyung?" Ten menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, memandang Taeil dengan tatapan heran, begitu juga dengan Taeyong.

"orang ini, sudah dapat dipastikan adalah pembunuhnya, tapi ada satu orang lagi yang harus kita curigai, yaitu..." Taeil mengeluarkan selembar foto dan menempelkannya dipapan kaca, bersebelahan dengan gambar sketsa yang sebelumnya sudah ditempelnya.

"APA?" Taeyong, Ten dan Doyoung berteriak bersamaan saat melihat foto siapa yang baru saja ditempel oleh Taeil.

"kau gila Hyung, kenapa kau mencurigainya? Hey Yuta ada apa dengan reaksimu itu? sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?" Taeyong menatap Yuta curiga.

"jelas saja dia tidak penasaran Tae, karena ini merupakan prediksi Yuta"

Yuta menautkan kedua tangannya, dan meletakkannya diatas meja, menatap Taeyong, Ten, dan Doyoung satu persatu "apa kau tau kenapa kita harus mencurigainya? karena..."

Yuta menjelaskan segala prediksinya, pendapatnya, semua gagasannya kepada teman-temannya. Memberikan alasan mengapa dan bagaimana, menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci. Taeyong, Doyoung dan Ten mendengarkannya dengan ekspresi antara tidak percaya dan setuju dengan gagasan yang Yuta berikan, bahkan Taeyong yang merupakan seorang profiler handal dapat mengerti dan sependapat dengan Yuta.

"Itu baru prediksiku, aku juga sudah berdiskusi dengan Taeil Hyung dan dia menyutujuinya, kita tidak menetapkannya sebagai tersangka juga, hanya mencurigainya saja" selsai dengan penjelasannya Yuta menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"bagaimana? Sudah jelas?" Taeil menyadarkan Taeyong, Doyoung dan Ten dari lamunan mereka.

"jadi kau akan memprediksi ini sebagai pembunuhan berencana Hyung?"

"hmm...itu baru dugaanku saja" Taeil mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

"sialnya, dugaanmu itu terkadang benar Hyung"

Taeil membereskan kertas-kertas diatas meja yang berantakan, menyusunnya dan merapikannya "nah rapat kita cukup sampai disini, kalian akan tetap menjalankan misi kalian seperti biasa, aku akan mencari beberapa bukti untuk memperkuat dugaan ini, dan aku akan menunjukkan sketsa wajah pembunuh tersebut kepada devisi lain dan meminta bantuan. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Semua anggota teamnya menggelengkan kepala bertanda tidak ada pertanyaan, sepertinya mereka sudah mengerti segala perintah yang diberikan Taeil.

"baiklah kalau tidak ada aku duluan, masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan" Taeil keluar dari ruangan rapat tersebut meninggalkan anggota teamnya.

"hey Yuta, kau hebat jika memang dugaanmu itu benar"

Yuta hanya tersenyum penuh kebanggaan dengan perkataan Taeyong barusan.

.

.

.

Johnny dan Jaehyun duduk berdampingan dibalkon kamar Johnny, dibatasi dengan meja bundar kecil yang cukup untuk meletakkan sebotol wine dan juga dua gelas untuk mereka masing-masing. Angin malam bisa dikatakan berhembus sangat kencang dan dingin menusuk tulang, namun kedua bapak anak itu sepertinya tidak keberatan jika dingin memeluk tubuh mereka.

Johnny melirik Jaehyun yang duduk tenang disampingnya, menyilangkan kedua kakinya disana, menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya, sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada disini dan minum bersama, sepertinya Jaehyun sudah mulai kedinginan. Johnny masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengambil blanket dan sebuah syal rajut berwarna biru. Setelah itu Ia kembali ke balkon, melebarkan blanket tersebut dan menutupi kaki serta kedua telapak tangan Jaehyun agar angin malam tak langsung mengenai tubuhnya, lalu Johnny melingkarkan syal biru tersebut dileher Jaehyun agar anak sulungnya ini merasa hangat, Johnny berlutut dihadapan Jaehyun agar memudahkannya memakaikan syal dileher Jaehyun. Setelah itu Johnny tersenyum dan mengacak rambut kecoklatan Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun sedikit cemberut. Ia jadi teringat saat dimana Jaehyun kecil dulu yang selalu senang menyambut musim dingin dan selalu meminta Appa nya atau Eomma nya memakaikannya syal saat akan keluar rumah dan bermain salju dihalaman rumahnya. Itu dulu, sekarang Jaehyun nya ini sudah dewasa, Johnny sudah tidak bisa mencubit kedua pipinya yang chubby dengan lesung pipinya itu.

"syal ini buatan Eomma mu, kau suka warna biru kan? seharusnya itu diberikan pada saat ulang tahun mu nanti"

"benarkah?"

"hmm..." Johnny mengangguk, Ia berdiri dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Jaehyun mengelus syal tersebut, merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatannya, sambil membayangkan Eomma nya "Appa, aku merindukannya, aku merindukan Eomma"

"aku juga, asal kau tau, aku selalu merindukan Eomma mu, aku juga selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah kepadanya"

Jaehyun menautkan alisnya, menatap Appa nya bingung "kenapa?"

"karena aku tak bisa menghentikan kejadian itu, aku terlalu lemah untuk melindunginya, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menemukan pembunuhnya" Johnny tersenyum miris, dalam hati mentertawakan dirinya yang bodoh.

"itu bukan salahmu Appa" Jaehyun menuangkan wine kedalam gelas Johnny dan juga gelasnya. Mengajak Johnny untuk bersulang.

Johnny mengangkat gelasnya dan menyambut gelas Jaehyun, menciptakan dentingan kecil, lalu meminum wine nya.

"aku selalu menunggu saat dimana aku bisa minum bersama anakku, jika Jeno sudah cukup umur nanti mari kita minum bersama"

"tentu saja. Aku, Appa, Jeno dan juga Hansol Hyung, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan"

Johnny mengangguk kemudian menengguk wine yang ada di gelasnya, menghabiskan isinya sampai tak tersisa.

"sekarang jelaskan padaku, maksud dari telepon mu tadi sore, kau bertemu dengannya?"

Jaehyun meletakkan gelasnya kembali diatas meja, menatap Appa nya dengan serius.

"tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengannya"

"lalu?"

"tadi sore aku mencarinya di salah satu apartement didaerah Gangnam, aku menanyakan kepada security dan menunjukkan gambar wajahnya"

Johnny mendengarkan Jaehyun dengan seksama, Ia bahkan sudah meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja, dan mengubah posisi duduknya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Jaehyun.

"dan security tersebut mengenalinya, mengatakan dia pernah tinggal di apartement itu" lanjut Jaehyun.

"benarkah?"

"hmm..." Jaehyun mengangguk "sungguh sial, dia bilang orang itu baru saja pindah kemarin, tapi biarpun begitu ada sedikit kabar baik"

"apa?"

"aku sekarang tau siapa nama pembunuh sialan itu"

"benarkah? Siapa? Siapa namanya?" Johnny terdengar sedikit antusias.

"Kun, namanya adalah Kun. Appa kau tidak perlu lagi menyuruh orang-orangmu mencarinya di luar Seoul bahkan di luar negeri sekalipun, security itu bilang, Kun masih berada Seoul"

"selangkah lagi Jae, tinggal selangkah lagi kita pasti menemukannya"

"hmm...Appa benar, aku tidak akan menyerah, sampai aku menemukannya"

"aku juga"

Setelah itu Johnny dan Jaehyun kembali mengisi gelas mereka dan menghabiskan satu botol wine. Menikmati acara minum mereka ditengah angin malam yang semakin dingin, namun sepertinya tak ada satupun dari mereka ingin beranjak dari balkon kamar Johnny.

"Appa, apa kau melihat Jae..." Jeno seketika masuk kedalam kamar Johnny, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan Johnny dan Jaehyun yang sedang duduk bersama di balkon, Ia langsung cemberut seketika dan menghampiri keduanya "Hyung, aku mencarimu daritadi ternyata kau disini"

"kau mencariku? Kenapa?"

"aku bosan, aku ingin mengajakmu main Wii, tapi kau malah bersembunyi disini"

Johnny terkekeh pelan melihat Jeno yang merengut "jangan cemberut jelek tau, duduklah"

"dimana?" Jeno mengedarkan pandangannya, di balkon ini hanya ada dua kursi dan keduanya sudah ada yang punya, lalu Jeno harus duduk dimana?

"disini" Johnny seketika menarik tangan Jeno dan membuatnya duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"ih Appa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau"

"bagiku kau masih kecil"

"apa aku tidak berat?"

"tidak"

"yasudah kalau begitu" Jeno mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di leher Johnny, sejujurnya Ia merasa senang juga diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Appa nya. Ia hanya gengsi saja mengakuinya. "Appa aku ingin mencobanya juga"

"apa?"

"itu" Jeno menunjuk kearah meja dimana terletak sebotol wine yang sudah kosong disana dan juga dua gelas milik Johnny dan Jaehyun.

"No! Kau belum cukup umur" Jaehyun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memberi gesture larangan kepada adik nya Jeno.

"oh ayolaah...seteguk saja Hyung, yah boleh yah Appa?" Jeno menatap Johnny yang memangkunya, memasang wajah aegyo nya berharap Appa nya meng Iya kan permintaannya.

Johnny menggeleng, Ia sebenarnya gemas sendiri melihat Jeno yang merajuk seperti ini, tapi Ia tetap menolak permintaan Jeno "tidak, benar kata Hyung mu, kau belum cukup umur, tunggu sampai umurmu sudah 20 tahun oke"

"hhh...masih lama"

"hahaha..." Johnny dan Jaehyun tertawa mendengar protesan Jeno, membuat Jeno semakin kesal.

Dan malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, bercanda dan tertawa bersama, dengan Johnny dan Jaehyun yang sesekali menggoda Jeno dan membuatnya kesal, banyak bercerita tentang keseharian mereka diluar rumah, sesekali Johnny menasihati kedua anaknya. Waktu terus bergulir dan malam semakin larut, Johnny mulai merasakan Jeno yang berada dipangkuannya ini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya, matanya mengerjap sepertinya sudah merasakan kantuk, Jaehyun juga sesekali mulai menguap. Akhirnya Johnny menyuruh kedua anaknya itu untuk masuk dan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, namun ditolak oleh Jeno karena Ia ingin malam ini tidur bersama Appa nya, yang tentu saja disetujui oleh Johnny, sementara Jaehyun kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Keluarga mereka hampir saja sempurna. Sempurna, seandainya saja ada sosok yang berperan sebagai ibu diantara mereka.

.

.

.

"Appa, tumben mau mengantarku kesekolah, kenapa?" pertanyaan yang sama ditanyakan oleh Jeno berkali-kali pagi ini. Ia berada di tengah-tengah Johnny dan Hansol. Duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang, namun Ia tidak ada niatan untuk duduk bersandar, Ia terus saja berada di tengah-tengah antara Johnny dan Hansol menanyakan hal yang sama, Hansol yang sedang mengemudi saja sudah pusing mendengarnya.

"Jeno, kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang Appa yang jahat, yang tidak pernah mau mengantar anaknya ke sekolah"

"kau memang tidak pernah mengantarku ke sekolah. Selalu saja Jaehyun Hyung yang melakukannya atau terkadang Hansol Hyung. bahkan saat pertemuan orangtua saja Hansol Hyung yang datang. Apakah Appa tau? Setiap Hansol Hyung datang ke pertemuan orangtua murid dia selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan _'Apakah kau Appa nya Jeno?'_ seperti itu, iya kan Hansol Hyung?" Jeno menoleh kearah Hansol yang sedang mengemudi.

"hahaha iya benar, mereka selalu mengiraku sebagai Appa mu"

"lama-lama aku juga akan salah mengira kalau Hansol Hyung itu orangtuaku yang sesungguhnya" ucap Jeno meledek Johnny.

"yasudah kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai orangtuamu juga kalau kau mau"

"mana mungkin, Hansol Hyung itu kan adalah Hyungku"

Johnny tersenyum, padahal Johnny berharap Jeno akan mengatakan _'yasudah kalau begitu jadikan dia orangtuaku, sebagai pengganti Eomma mungkin'_ namun jawaban Jeno barusan diluar ekspektasi Johnny.

"sejujurnya yah, Hansol Hyung itu sudah tidak pantas jadi Hyung mu, dia saja lebih tua dariku, masa kau memanggilku Appa tapi memanggilnya Hyung"

"diam kau Johnn! jangan bahas umur yah, kita cuma beda setahun"

"lalu aku harus memanggilnya apa? Samchon? atau Haraboji? Hahahaha"

Johnny dan Jeno tertawa puas meledek Hansol. Hansol bahkan menjitak kedua bapak anak itu saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan tawa diantara ketiganya. Percayalah, jika mood Johnny sedang baik Ia akan mengeluarkan candaan-candaan yang dapat membuat mood orang-orang disekitarnya juga membaik.

Mereka akhirnya sampai, Hansol berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah Jeno. Jeno juga sudah menyampirkan ranselnya dikedua bahunya, berpamitan kepada Johnny dan Hansol. Namun saat melihat seseorang didepan sana Jeno mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dari mobil, membuat Johnny dan Hansol bingung.

"kenapa?" Johnny memandang Jeno yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Ia akhirnya menoleh kearah Jeno memandang. Tak jauh dari mobil mereka berhenti, didepan sana terlihat seseorang yang berseragam sama seperti Jeno baru saja turun dari mobil, melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang didalam mobil, sampai mobil tersebut berlalu meninggalkannya. Hansol juga mengikuti arah pandang Jeno dan kemudian Ia menatap Johnny. Inilah alasan kenapa Johnny ingin mengantar Jeno kesekolah, Ia sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan Renjun atau lebih tepatnya Hyungnya, Doyoung.

"Jeno, kau tidak mau masuk? Nanti kau terlambat" Johnny menyadarkan Jeno.

"ah iya...Appa, Hyung aku masuk dulu yah sampai jumpa" Jeno turun dari mobil melambaikan tangannya pada Johnny dan Hansol dan kemudian masuk ke sekolahnya.

"jadi itu yang namanya Renjun?" tanya Johnny kepada Hansol, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hansol.

"sepertinya orang yang didalam mobil itu Doyoung, apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

"tidak, kita langsung ke kantor saja"

Hansol kemudian kembali menginjak gas nya, pergi meninggalkan sekolah Jeno menuju kantor mereka. Johnny dan Hansol sempat melihat Doyoung yang berhenti tak jauh dari sekolah, dan karena itu mereka berdua hari ini mengetahui bahwa selama ini mereka diawasi oleh polisi. Terutama Johnny, sekarang Ia tau siapa orang yang telah mengambil gambar sketsa Jeno dan mengapa. _'jadi mereka sudah melihat wajah Kun juga? Kalau begitu aku harus menemukannya lebih cepat dari mereka'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Taeyong dan Doyoung kini sedang berada di daerah Myeongdong, salah satu daerah pusat perbelanjaan yang selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh wisatawan lokal maupun wisatawan asing. Taeyong yang menggunakan topi nya sehingga dapat menyamarkan wajahnya dan Doyoung dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Berjalan beriringan dan memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada dua orang pemuda yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka, mengikuti langkah dua pemuda itu dan menjaga jarak mereka agar tak di curigai, sesekali berhenti saat dua pemuda itu mampir di salah satu toko.

Pada saat pulang kuliah tadi Jaehyun mengatakan pada Taeyong bahwa Ia ingin menemani adiknya mencari buku gambar baru, dan mendengar itu disinilah Taeyong sekarang, diam-diam mengikuti Jaehyun dan Jeno mengelilingi Myeongdong ditemani Doyoung yang memaksa untuk ikut. Sebenarnya Taeyong itu lelah, tapi Ia ingat Taeil Hyung selalu menyuruhnya untuk tetap mengawasi Jaehyun sampai Ia masuk rumah. Ia juga membiarkan Doyoung untuk ikut, anggap saja untuk menemaninya sehingga dia tidak akan merasa bosan.

"katanya cuma beli buku gambar, tapi lihat sudah berapa kantong belanjaan yang mereka tenteng, ckckck" Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Awalnya dia berpikir Jaehyun dan Jeno hanya akan mampir ke toko buku, namun dugaannya salah, mereka berdua juga mampir ke toko sepatu, toko baju, toko mainan, dan toko-toko lainnya.

"mereka punya banyak uang Hyung, suka-suka mereka lah mau beli apa juga, daripada uangnya cuma disimpan doang"

"iya juga siiih" Taeyong menyetujui pernyataan Doyoung.

Mereka berdua kembali memfokuskan diri mereka kepada Jaehyun dan Jeno, Myeongdong itu ramai, jika sedetik saja mereka tidak fokus bisa-bisa Taeyong dan Doyoung kehilangan dua kakak beradik itu.

.

"Hyung aku lapar" Jeno mengeluh kepada Jaehyun, Ia mulai merasa lapar dan juga lelah.

"aku juga, kau mau makan apa?"

"Teokbokki, aku sudah lama tidak makan itu Hyung"

"baiklah, kita cari kedai Teokbokki" tangan kanan Jaehyun merangkul bahu Jeno, mengajak adiknya mencari kedai Teokbokki terdekat. Sementara tangan kirinya penuh dengan paper bag belanjaan mereka, bahkan Jaehyun juga mengambil dua paper bag yang di genggam oleh Jeno, membiarkan adiknya jalan dengan santai tanpa beban.

Jaehyun dan Jeno menghampiri sebuah truck yang menjual Teokbokki, mereka memesan dua porsi Teokbokki dan juga fishcake soup. Dengan sabar menunggu pesanan mereka, melihat truck ini dikelilingi banyak pembeli yang beberapa diantara mereka juga belum dilayani oleh sang Ahjumma penjual Teokbokki tersebut.

"Ahjumma, satu porsi Teokbokki yah" seseorang yang baru saja datang, berdiri disamping Jaehyun juga memesan Teokbokki, membuat Jaehyun menoleh kearahnya.

Jaehyun seketika menjatuhkan semua paper bag yang ada ditangannya, membuat Jeno menoleh dan menatapnya bingung.

"kenapa Hyung?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jeno, Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun menoleh kearah Jeno, pandangannya terpaku pada orang disampingnya ini, yang baru saja datang dan memesan Teokbokki. Jeno yang heran dengan tingkah Hyung nya kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Jaehyun. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya saat tau siapa yang ada di samping Hyung nya itu. Reaksinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaehyun, keduanya sama-sama membeku ditempat, bukan hanya keduanya melainkan orang yang membuat Jaehyun dan Jeno terdiam ini pun sama-sama tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Orang asing itu mundur beberapa langkah, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun dan Jeno.

Sementara Doyoung dan Taeyong yang masih memperhatikan kedua kakak beradik itu mulai merasakan feeling yang aneh. Posisi mereka terlalu jauh, situasi disekitar mereka juga bertambah ramai.

"Hyung kita terlalu jauh, sebaiknya kita mendekat aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk" Doyoung berjalan mendahului Taeyong, menerobos kerumunan orang dan mendekati dua kakak beradik itu, diikuti Taeyong dibelakangnya.

Doyoung dan Taeyong berhenti setelah berada beberapa meter dari Jaehyun dan Jeno. sekarang mereka berdua bisa melihat situasi disekitar Jaehyun dan Jeno dengan jelas. Doyoung dan Taeyong melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat siapa orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Taeyong Hyung, orang itu!"

"Kun" Jaehyun dengan suara pelannya menyebut nama orang asing itu, membuat orang yang dipanggil Kun itu sedikit terkejut.

Dengan seketika Kun mengambil langkah seribunya, berlari menjauhi Jaehyun dan Jeno yang juga ikut berlari mengejarnya. Mereka bertiga tidak mempedulikan teriakan sang Ahjumma penjual Teokbokki yang memanggil mereka karena pesanan mereka yang sudah jadi. Jaehyun bahkan meninggalkan semua barang belanjaannya.

"OH SHIT! Doyoung cepat kejar mereka" Taeyong yang melihat mereka berlari seketika mengikuti mereka, berlari menerobos kerumunan orang, tak peduli dengan protesan serta makian yang didapatinya, begitupula dengan Doyoung, Ia melepas masker di wajahnya dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Taeyong berusaha sekuat tenaganya utuk mengejar tiga orang tersebut, dia dan juga Doyoung terus berlari, memandang lurus kedepan takut kehilangan jejak mereka, situasi yang ramai ini benar-benar menyulitkan mereka berdua.

"Ahh..." Taeyong menabrak seseorang, membuat dia dan orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Doyoung mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Taeyong berdiri.

"hey Tuan, apa kau tidak punya mata hah? Kenapa kau berlari di tempat keramaian seperti ini?" orang yang di tabrak Taeyong itu seketika menarik kerah baju Taeyong dan berteriak kesal kepadanya. Doyoung dengan sigap memisahkan keduanya.

Taeyong dengan tenang mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya, menunjukannya kepada orang yang ditabraknya itu dan menatapnya tajam "kau mengganggu pekerjaanku Tuan, bisakah kau minggir?" ucap Taeyong dengan nada dingin.

Orang yang menabrak Taeyong tersebut seketika melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Taeyong saat membaca kartu identitas Taeyong yang merupakan seorang polisi, kemudian Ia membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat "Maafkan saya Tuan" orang tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taeyong dan Doyoung.

Taeyong mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tiga orang yang dikejarnya tadi.

"kita kehilangan mereka Hyung"

"sial, cari sampe ketemu, aku yakin mereka tidak akan jauh dari sini"

Taeyong dan Doyoung kembali berlari mencari Jaehyun, Jeno, dan Kun.

.

.

.

Kun terus berlari tak tentu arah, Ia sesekali menoleh kebelakang melihat Jaehyun dan Jeno yang masih mengejarnya, bahkan jarak mereka bertiga bisa dibilang tidak terlalu jauh. Kun berbelok ke salah satu gang dan sialnya itu adalah jalan buntu. Jalan ini benar-benar sempit dengan tembok disisi kiri dan kanan, tidak ada jalan keluar untuk Kun. Ia menoleh ke belakang, disana sudah berdiri Jaehyun dan Jeno dengan napas mereka yang terengah-engah.

Jaehyun dan Jeno mendekati Kun yang berdiri diujung jalan.

"hai Jaehyun, lama tak berjumpa" Kun tersenyum dengan senyum malaikatnya menyapa Jaehyun dan Jeno ramah yang dibalas seringaian oleh Jaehyun. Kun kemudian melirik Jeno yang berada disamping Jaehyun "apa kabar anak manis?"

Jaehyun menggeser tubuhnya, memunggungi Jeno melindungi adiknya itu.

"setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Kun"

"wow..daebak, kau mengetahui namaku. hey kau seharusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung agar terdengar lebih sopan"

"cih...aku tidak sudi bersikap sopan dengan orang sepertimu"

"bagaimana kabar Appa mu? Dia tidak gila kan ditinggal oleh Eomma mu?"

"BRENGSEK!"

Jaehyun mencengkram kerah baju Kun dengan kedua tangannya, menghantamnya ke tembok, memukulnya tanpa ampun, menendangnya, tak memberikan Kun kesempatan untuk melawan.

"Hyung hentikan!" Jeno menarik Jaehyun memisahkannya dari Kun yang sepertinya sudah tak berdaya "kau bisa membunuhnya Hyung"

Jaehyun melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya dengan perkataan Jeno tadi "Jeno, lihat baik-baik orang itu" Jaehyun menunjuk Kun yang berusaha untuk berdiri "dia orang yang membunuh Eomma, kau dengar aku? DIA ORANG YANG MEMBUNUH EOMMA!"

Kun tersenyum sinis, mengusap ujung bibirnya yang sobek akibat pukulan Jaehyun "ya benar aku yang membunuhnya, tapi apa kau tau? aku hanya menjalankan perintah saja anak manis"

"apa maksudmu?" Jaehyun kembali mendekati Kun, kembali mencengkram kerah bajunya.

Kun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaehyun membisikkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat Jaehyun melebarkan kedua matanya, cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju Kun pun melemah.

"bagaimana? kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kun setelah membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jaehyun, Ia tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Jaehyun.

"tidak, aku tidak percaya padamu" Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, kenapa? Apa yang dikatakannya?" Jeno yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakang Jaehyun bertanya kepadanya.

"apakah Jeno ingin mendengarnya juga? Haruskah aku memberitaumu juga?" Kun berjalan, hendak mendekati Jeno namun langkahnya ditahan oleh Jaehyun.

"jangan coba-coba mendekatinya. Sekarang katakan padaku kalau kau berbohong"

"aku tidak berbohong. Kau tau? Prinsip hidupku adalah untuk tidak melakukan suatu kebohongan"

"berhenti bicara omong kosong" Jaehyun, sekali lagi memukul Kun dengan kepalan tangannya yang kuat, membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang.

"cih.." Kun meludah, mengeluarkan air liurnya yang sudah tercampur dengan darah "sudah habis kesabaranku" Ia merogoh sesutu di kantong dalam jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat, membukanya memperlihatkan ujung pisau yang runcing, mengacungkan pisau itu kearah Jaehyun "sepertinya kau memang tidak suka diajak bicara baik-baik yah"

Kun melangkah mendekati Jaehyun dengan pisau ditangannya, berniat menikamnya. Jeno yang melihat itu pun mendekati Hyung nya, dengan sigap berdiri di depan Jaehyun menjadikan dirinya sebagai perisai untuk Hyung nya. Hingga akhirnya...

"Aah!" pisau yang berada ditangan Kun tertancap dengan sempurna di perut Jeno.

"JENO!"

Kun menarik pisaunya kembali, ekspresinya sama terkejutnya dengan Jaehyun, sasaran utamanya bukanlah Jeno. Tangannya yang memegang pisau pun bergetar.

Jeno memegang perutnya yang terluka, menahan rasa sakit akibat luka tusukan itu. Tubuhnya terhuyung lemas dan hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Jaehyun.

"Jeno...Jeno...apa kau mendengarku?" Jaehyun mendekap tubuh adiknya, tangan yang satunya Ia gunakan untuk menekan perut Jeno yang terluka, mencoba menghentikan darah yang mengalir.

Kun melangkah mundur, berlari pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Jeno yang sekarat, keluar dari gang sempit itu.

"Jeno...hiks" Jaehyun menangis, Ia mendekap Jeno lebih erat, Ia bisa merasakan tangan Jeno yang meremas kaos dibagian dadanya.

"Hyu...Hyung sa..sakiit" Jeno menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dengan mencengkram kaos Jaehyun dengan erat.

"bertahanlah Jeno...hiks..bertahanlah kumohon"

"Jaehyun"

Jaehyun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya, dengan matanya yang berair Ia bisa melihat Taeyong menghampirinya.

"ASTAGA! APA YANG TERJADI?" Taeyong yang melihat Jeno dalam dekapan Jaehyun dengan sigap meghampiri keduanya, berlutut dan kedua tangannya langsung membantu Jaehyun menutupi luka tusuk dibagian perut Jeno.

"kumohon...hiks...kumohon selamatkan dia" Jaehyun dengan air matanya yang mengalir, menatap Taeyong dan memohon padanya.

Cengkraman tangan Jeno pada kaos Jaehyun melemah, pandangannya juga sudah mulai mengabur. Jaehyun semakin mendekap Jeno dengan erat di dadanya, air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Taeyong kumohon hiks...aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia"

Ya, Jaehyun tidak ingin untuk kedua kalinya kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Jangan biarkan Jaehyun merasakannya untuk kedua kalinya.

-TBC-

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

Bertemu lagi dengan Star hahaha...gak tau deh chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, semoga reader gak bosan bacanya yah. bahkan Star udah hapus beberapa part tapi tetep aja panjang. maafkan juga jika bagian Jaehyun, Jeno dan Kun itu rada maksa dan feel nya gak dapet karena Star juga bingung banget harus mendeskripsikannya bagaimana, Star aja mikirnya seharian buat bagian yg itu wkwkwk...udah seharian masih aja jelek yah, ah sudahlah namanya juga baru belajar, ya gak? btw terimakasih buat para readers yang memberikan Review, Fav dan Follownya gara-gara itu Star jadi semangat bahkan pas liat reviewnya Star jadi senyum-senyum sendiri kyk orang gila wkwkwk...Star akan berusaha untuk di chapter yang berikutnya. selamat membaca, Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	9. Chapter 9

**Gloomy**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Jeno

\- Taeyong

\- Hansol

\- Doyoung

\- Yuta

\- Ten

\- Taeil

\- Renjun

* * *

 **Part 9**

Jaehyun dan Taeyong menunggu didepan ruang gawat darurat, didalam sana Jeno sedang mendapatkan pertolongan dari para team medis. Dalam hati Taeyong mengutuk dirinya yang terlambat menemukan Jaehyun dan Jeno, jika saja Ia dan Doyoung dapat mengejar mereka bertiga mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia juga masih belum mendapatkan kabar dari Doyoung yang mengejar pelaku, Taeyong berharap Doyoung bisa menangkapnya, Taeyong sekali lagi mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak membawa senjatanya, begitu juga dengan Doyoung. Jika mereka membawa senjata mereka, mungkin mereka bisa menembak kaki si pelaku agar tidak bisa lari. Taeyong sudah menghubungi Taeil dan anggota teamnya yang lain untuk untuk siaga di daerah Myeongdong dan sekitarnya.

Taeyong berdiri bersandar ditembok, dalam hati berdoa semoga Jeno baik-baik saja. Didepannya ada Jaehyun yang duduk tertunduk, air matanya juga tak berhenti mengalir, dengan telapak tangan dan baju nya yang berlumuran darah. Taeyong sudah memberikannya sebotol air mineral namun tak sedikitpun Jaehyun menyentuhnya, botol air mineral itu malah dibiarkan begitu saja disampingnya. Taeyong juga sudah kehabisan cara bagaimana untuk menenangkan Jaehyun, Ia menyerah, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkannya mungkin hanya Johnny.

"Jaehyun!"

Taeyong dan Jaehyun menoleh kesumber suara, mereka melihat Johnny dan Hansol yang baru saja tiba, dengan kondisi yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik. Dasi yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya, kemeja yang kusut berantakan, rambut yang sudah tak beraturan dan napas mereka yang terengah-engah, bahkan mereka berdua berlari saat menghampiri Jaehyun. Taeyong membungkukkan badannya sopan kepada dua orang yang baru datang ini.

"Jaehyun apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Jeno?" Johnny langsung berlutut dihadapan Jaehyun memperhatikan kondisi anak sulungnya yang mengerikan.

"Appa...hiks...Appa...Appa...hiks.." Jaehyun tidak bisa berkata apapun, tangisnya malah semakin menjadi saat dia melihat Johnny. Jaehyun hanya bisa menangis sambil memanggil Appa seperti anak kecil yang baru saja ditemukan oleh Appa nya.

Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun Johnny sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada Jeno, Taeyong yang mengabarkannya melalui telepon sudah menjelaskannya secara detail, Johnny hanya ingin memastikan dengan bertanya lagi kepada Jaehyun, namun melihat Jaehyun yang seperti ini Johnny jadi percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Taeyong melalui telepon tadi. Johnny menghapus air mata Jaehyun dengan kedua tangannya, setelah itu Ia memegang kedua telapak tangan Jaehyun yang berlumuran darah, Ia tidak peduli dengan lengan kemeja putihnya yang akan ternodai dengan darah. Johnny bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang telah menumpahkan darah anaknya itu. Ia memeluk Jaehyun dan mengusap punggungnya dengan penuh sayang menenangkan anak sulungnya, walaupun dirinya juga sama gelisah nya dengan Jaehyun, Ia juga takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Jeno nanti. Johnny bisa mendengar suara tangisan Jaehyun yang pilu, membuat hatinya semakin mencelos. Johnny ingat, Jaehyun tidak menangis saat pemakaman Eomma nya berlangsung, Ia lah yang kala itu memeluk Jeno yang menangis tak karuan, Jaehyun berusaha tegar dihadapan Jeno agar bisa menjadi sandaran untuknya, tapi kali ini Jaehyun menumpahkan air matanya, biarkan Ia untuk kali ini menjadi seseorang yang bersandar.

Johnny terus mengelus punggung Jaehyun sampai dirasa tangisan Jaehyun sudah mereda, Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Jaehyun dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya "kita akan membalasnya Jae, aku berjanji"

Johnny melepas pelukannya, menghapur air mata Jaehyun dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat.

"kau dengar apa yang ku katakan tadi?" Jaehyun mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"maka dari itu berhentilah menangis, kau tidak boleh kelihatan lemah, kau mengerti?" Jaehyun lagi-lagi mengangguk mengerti menjawab pertanyaan Johnny.

Hansol dan Taeyong yang berdiri memperhatikan kedua bapak anak itu hanya terdiam tak mengatakan apapun. Hansol diam-diam mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang disembunyikan di balik kantong celananya, ketahuilah bukan hanya Johnny dan Jaehyun yang marah dan khawatir dengan kejadian ini, Hansol juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka berdua.

"wali dari Jeno-ssi?" seorang dokter keluar dari ruang gawat darurat, membuat Johnny berdiri dan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"saya Appa nya"

"bersyukurlah, jika terlambat sedikit mungkin kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, dia kehabisan banyak darah, tapi kami sudah menanganinya. Dan luka tusuknya tidak mengenai organ penting jadi jangan khawatir"

Johnny, Jaehyun, Hansol dan juga Taeyong menghembuskan napas lega saat mendengar ucapan dokter tadi.

"untuk perkembangan lebih lanjutnya kita akan menunggu sampai dia sadar. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

"terimakasih dok" Johnny membungkukkan badannya kepada dokter tersebut.

Taeyong merasakan ponsel didalam kantong jaketnya bergetar, Ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama Doyoung memanggilnya, Ia melangkah menjauhi Jaehyun, Johnny dan Hansol agar pembicaraannya dengan Doyoung tidak terdengar.

"kenapa? Kau berhasil menangkapnya?" Taeyong langsung mencecar Doyoung dengan pertanyaan saat Ia menganggkat panggilan tersebut.

' _tidak Hyung, aku kehilangannya'_

"bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak menemukan jejaknya sama sekali?"

' _aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengejarnya Hyung, maafkan aku, aku akan mengecek semua CCTV di sekitar Myeongdong, Taeil Hyung juga sudah bertindak, begitupula dengan Yuta Hyung dan Ten, aku yakin dia tidak akan jauh dari sini'_

"hmm...aku mengerti"

' _bagaimana kabar Jeno? dia baik-baik saja?'_

"untuk saat ini dia baik-baik saja"

' _syukurlah'_

"tunggu aku, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian"

' _baiklah Hyung, sampai jumpa'_

Taeyong dan Doyoung mengakhiri sambungan mereka, setelah itu Taeyong kembali menghampiri Johnny, Jaehyun dan Hansol dan langsung berpamitan kepada mereka, memanjatkan doanya agar Jeno cepat sadar dan pulih kembali yang dibalas dengan ucapan terimakasih oleh Johnny. Taeyong sempat melirik Jaehyun sekilas yang sepertinya masih dalam keadaan shock. Taeyong membungkuk kepada Johnny dan Hansol dan kemudian mengambil langkahnya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Taeyong" baru berjalan lima langkah, suara Jaehyun yang memanggilnya menghentikannya, membuatnya menoleh kembali menatap Jaehyun yang masih terduduk.

"terimakasih, aku bersyukur secara kebetulan kau menemukanku dan Jeno saat itu, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada kau disana, sekali lagi terimakasih"

Taeyong tersenyum "sama-sama" jawabnya _'aku malah merasa bersalah kepadamu karena terlambat menemukamu, jika tidak, ini mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi'_ batinnya.

Taeyong kemudian berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, berlalu meninggalkan Jaehyun, Johnny dan Hansol, untuk kembali ke kantornya atau bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain mencari tersangka utama atas kejadian ini.

.

.

.

Kun terbangun dari tidurnya, Ia terduduk dan memijat lehernya yang terasa kaku, seharian berlari badannya jadi terasa lelah dan pegal bahkan saat sampai apartementnya Kun langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa lalu ketiduran. Jangan lupakan semua luka lebam yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya yang disebabkan oleh Jaehyun, juga ujung bibirnya yang sobek, meninggalkan bekas darah kering disana, membuat badannya semakin terasa remuk. Ia melirik jam dinding melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan waktu pukul satu dini hari, rupanya Ia sudah tertidur lumayan lama.

Kun berjalan ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dan menengguknya tanpa tersisa, juga mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati luka-lukanya, dengan telaten Ia mengobati dirinya sendiri, Ia bahkan sempat meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menekan passcode pintu apartementya, Kun tersenyum tipis, Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang, karena memang hanya orang itu yang mengetahui dimana Ia tinggal dan berapa kode pintu apartementnya.

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekati pendengaran Kun sampai seseorang berdiri didepannya.

"kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga Hyung" Kun, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada orang yang ada didepannya, Ia masih dengan telaten mengobati luka yang ada di ujung bibirnya.

"kenapa kau melakukkannya?"

"aku terpaksa, dia yang memulai"

"sudah kukatakan jangan sentuh dua anak itu"

"mereka hampir membunuhku, oh bukan mereka, melainkan Jaehyun, anak itu kuat juga ternyata, lihat apa yang dilakukannya padaku Hyung" Kun akhirnya menoleh menatap lawan bicaranya, menunjukkan luka di ujung bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya kepada orang tersebut "ini hanya sebagian kecil, masih ada yang lebih parah dari ini"

Orang yang ada di hadapan Kun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Ia menghampiri Kun dan dengan seketika memukulnya dengan sangat kuat, membuat luka di ujung bibir Kun semakin parah, bahkan darah segar kembali mengalir dari situ. Kun merasakan cengkraman yang sangat kuat di kerah bajunya, memaksanya untuk berdiri kembali.

"KAU YANG HAMPIR MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH JENO" teriak orang itu geram tepat di depan wajahnya.

"sebegitu berartinya mereka untukmu Hyung?" Kun menanggapi orang didepannya ini dengan santai dan tenang "apa kau tidak lihat aku? Aku yang notaben nya adalah sepupumu ini juga hampir mati. Apa mereka tau? Apa mereka tau seberapa besar kau sangat peduli pada mereka dan sangat menyayangi mereka? Mereka tidak tau kan Hyung? kau menyedihkan sekali, Hansol Hyung"

Hansol, orang yang mencengkram kerah baju Kun dengan seketika melepaskannya, menundukkan dirinya, mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Kun tadi. Benar sekali, mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadari seberapa besar Ia mencintai Johnny dan bahkan menyayangi kedua anaknya, Kun benar, dia memang sangat bodoh dan juga menyedihkan.

"sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk kembali ke China, jika kau menurutiku kau mungkin tidak akan bertemu mereka dan menyebabkan hal ini terjadi" Hansol berjalan kearah wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya kemudian menarik Kun untuk duduk dan setelah itu membantunya mengobati luka-lukanya, termasuk luka yang baru saja Ia ciptakan di ujung bibirnya.

"aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi disana Hyung, satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya hanya kau, walaupun kau hanyalah sepupuku. Jika kau disini mengapa aku harus pergi jauh kesana? Aku harus bergantung pada siapa? Aku hanya bisa bergantung padamu Hyung, jadi jangan suruh aku pergi lagi, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau tapi jangan suruh aku pergi"

Hansol menghembuskan napasnya berat. Kun benar, Ia memang satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki begitu pula bagi Hansol, Kun adalah satu-satunya orang yang berstatus keluargnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diandalkan kecuali bergantung pada satu sama lain. Setidaknya Hansol masih sedikit beruntung memiliki Johnny dan kedua anaknya Jaehyun dan Jeno, Ia jadi tidak merasa kesepian, tapi berbeda dengan Kun. Kun hanya punya Hansol dalam hidupnya, tak ada yang bisa diandalkannya kecuali Hansol.

"Hyung.."

"hmm..kenapa?" Hansol merapikan semua obat-obatan yang baru saja digunakannya, memasukkannya ke kotak obat dan menyimpannya kembali ke tempatnya.

"tadi ada seorang polisi yang mengejarku"

"APA?" Hansol membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kun.

"aku tidak tau mengapa mereka bisa menemukanku, aku rasa orang yang menemukan Jeno dan Jaehyun dan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit adalah seorang polisi juga. Sepertinya selama ini dua anak itu diawasi oleh mereka Hyung"

Hansol terdiam sejenak, orang yang menemukan Jaehyun dan Jeno seingatnya adalah Taeyong teman kampus Jaehyun, tidak mungkin jika dia seorang polisi.

"lalu bagaimana? Dia tidak mengikutimu sampai sini kan?"

Kun menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak Hyung, tapi aku rasa cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukanku"

"pergilah dari sini Kun, kali ini kumuhon ikuti saranku untuk pergi, agar mereka tidak bisa menemukanmu"

"kau juga harus pergi dari rumah itu Hyung"

"apa maksudmu?"

"karena Jaehyun" Kun terdiam sejenak, menatap Hansol lekat-lekat sebelum Ia melanjutkan ucapannya "dia sudah mengetahuinya, dia sudah mengetahui segalanya"

"ba..bagaimana bisa dia..." Hansol tergagap, Ia bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia lebih terkejut mendengar kabar yang ini dibandingkan kabar seorang polisi yang sempat mengejar Kun tadi.

"aku yang memberitahunya Hyung. cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tau juga dengan apa yang telah kita lakukan, kau mungkin bisa menutupinya, tapi itu tidak akan selamanya Hyung, akan ada saat dimana mereka mengetahui segalanya dan aku rasa inilah saatnya. Pergilah dari rumah itu Hyung, mereka mungkin akan membunuhmu nanti"

"aku tidak masalah jika memang harus mati di tangan mereka, toh aku memang pantas mendapatkannya" Hansol bangkit dari tempatnya, berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar hendak meninggalkan Kun. Ia meraih knop pintu, namun sebelumnya Ia berbalik menatap Kun yang masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya "pergilah dan tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum polisi menemukanmu"

"Hyung" panggilan Kun mengurungkan niat Hansol untuk membuka pintu "jika aku mendengar kabar salah satu dari mereka, entah Johnny atau Jaehyun membunuhmu. Maka aku tidak akan sungkan membunuh mereka juga Hyung" ucap Kun dengan nada dinginnnya.

Hansol tidak mempedulikan perkataan Kun tadi, Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, membuka pintu yang ada didepannya dan berjalan keluar dari apartement Kun meninggalkan Kun sendirian disana.

"aku anggap diam mu itu sebagai persetujuan Hyung" Kun dengan seringainya yang mengerikan dibalik wajah malaikatnya.

.

.

.

Johnny membuka matanya, Ia merasakan pundaknya yang terasa berat, sepertinya posisi tidurnya membuat badannya pegal-pegal. Johnny menegakkan badannya memijat bahunya yang terasa berat. Semalaman Ia menjaga Jeno disamping tempat tidurnya sampai Ia ketiduran, Ia melirik anaknya itu yang sepertinya belum juga sadar. Johnny meraih tangan Jeno menggengamnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya di keningnya menutup mata sambil berdoa agar anaknya ini cepat sadar dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Jeno, cepatlah bangun, buka kedua matamu, jangan membuat aku dan Hyung mu khawatir seperti ini kumohon"

Walaupun dokter mengatakan Jeno baik-baik saja, Johnny tetap saja belum bisa merasa tenang karena anaknya ini belum juga membuka matanya. Johnny ingin sekali mendengar anak ini memanggil dirinya dan bisa melihat senyumnya lagi untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. Johnny bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar. Ia menemani Jeno semalaman disini sendirian, meninggalkan pekerjaanya di kantor, menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaannya kepada Hansol. Johnny juga menyuruh Jaehyun untuk pulang mengingat kondisi anaknya yang satu itu bisa dibilang tidak baik, Jaehyun bisa jatuh sakit nanti jika memaksa untuk menemani Jeno, Ia mengantar Jaehyun pulang dan memastikan Jaehyun tertidur lalu kembali lagi ke rumah sakit menemani Jeno. sebenarnya Johnny sudah menyuruh Hansol untuk mengantar Jaehyun pulang namun Jaehyun menolak, Ia sempat heran juga kenapa Jaehyun bersikap seperti itu kepada Hansol, bahkan Jaehyun sempat mengatakan untuk tinggal di hotel terdekat saja daripada pulang ke rumah bersama Hansol. Johnny sempat ingin bertanya kenapa Jaehyun bersikap seperti itu kepada Hansol, namun Ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat Jaehyun yang masih shock dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Jeno.

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu membat Johnny yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia melihat pintu geser itu terbuka perlahan dan kemudian tersenyum setelah tau siapa yang datang.

"Annyeonghaseyo" tiga orang yang baru saja datang membungkukkan badan mereka sopan untuk menyapa Johnny.

"oh Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin. Annyeong..apa kabar? Ayo masuk" Johnny mempersilahkan ketiga orang itu masuk dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia.

"kami mendengar kabar bahwa Jeno dilarikan ke rumah sakit, maka dari itu kami kemari, berhubung sekarang sedang libur, jadi kami menyempatkan diri. Oh iya ini, maaf yah kami hanya bisa membawa ini" Mark menyerahkan sekeranjang buah dan juga sebuket bunga kepada Johnny yang diterima dengan senang hati "semoga Jeno cepat sembuh" lanjut Mark. Haechan dan Jaemin mengangguk, semua yang ingin mereka katakan sudah diwakilkan oleh Mark.

"terimakasih yah"

"apakah Jeno belum bangun?" Jaemin yang melihat Jeno yang masih tertidur bertanya pada Johnny.

"dia bahkan belum terbangun dari kemarin"

"oh iya, dimana Jaehyun Hyung? aku tidak melihatnya" kali ini Haechan yang bertanya kepada Johnny. Ia sedaritadi melihat sekeliling mencari Jaehyun, setidaknya Ia bisa menghiburnya dengan candaan-candaan yang terkadang dapat membuat Jaehyun kesal.

Johnny dan Jaehyun memang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan ketiga teman Jeno ini, Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan. Mengingat ketiganya hampir setiap minggu bermain dirumah mereka, bahkan pernah menginap disana. Jaehyun terkadang menyambut mereka dengan ekspresi tidak suka apalagi dengan Haechan yang selalu saja menjahilinya. Tapi itu bukan berarti Jaehyun membenci mereka, toh terkadang Ia juga suka ikut bermain bersama mereka bertiga. Jadi jangan aneh jika Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi dengan Johnny dan Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun ada dirumah, aku menyuruhnya pulang agar beristirahat" Johnny menjawab pertanyaan Haechan yang disambut dengan anggukan serta mulutnya yang berbentuk O bertanda Ia mengerti.

Ponsel Johnny yang berada di atas meja bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Johnny mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

From: Jaehyun

' _Appa, bisakah kau pulang? Aku ingin bicara denganmu, bagaimana dengan Jeno? apa dia sudah sadar?'_

Bukannya langsung membalas pesan Jaehyun, Johnny malah menelpon Jaehyun sebagai balasannya.

"kenapa Jae? Bisakah kau bicarakan sekarang saja? Jeno belum sadar, apa kau ingin kesini?" Johnny langsung mencecar Jaehyun dengan pertanyaan saat Ia sudah tersambung dengan Jaehyun.

' _tidak bisa Appa, aku ingin bicara dengamu langsung'_

"tapi Jae..."

' _Appa bilang ingin membalasnya bukan? Aku sudah menemukannya Appa, aku sudah menemukan pembunuh itu. Maka, cepatlah pulang dan berikan balasanmu'_ Jaehyun memotong ucapan Johnny, suara dingin yang dikeluarkan Jaehyun membuat Johnny sedikit merinding mendengarnya apa lagi mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jaehyun.

"apa maksudmu Jae?"

' _pulanglah Appa, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, setelah itu kita bisa menemani Jeno lagi'_

Jaehyun memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, membuat Johnny tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Johnny terdiam sejenak, Ia bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang, Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jeno sendirian tapi disisi lain Ia juga penasaran dengan apa maksud dari perkataan Jaehyun tadi.

"Johnny _samchon_ , kenapa?" Mark yang melihat Johnny melamun saat memutuskan sambungan dengan Jaehyun itu bertanya pada Johnny membuat Johnny tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah..tidak apa. Oh iya apa kalian tidak memiliki acara lain?"

"tidak, kami benar-benar sedang free hari ini" Mark menjawab pertanyaan Johnny. Jaemin dan Haechan mengangguk menyetujui jawaban Mark.

"kalau begitu bisakah kalian menemani Jeno? sepertinya aku harus pulang sebentar"

"tidak masalah, bahkan jika itu sampai malam pun kami akan menemaninya"

"benarkah?" Johnny bangkit dari tempatnya, mengambil jaket, dompet serta kunci mobilnya "aku benar-benar minta maaf dan minta tolong pada kalian untuk menemani Jeno sebentar"

Melihat Johnny berdiri membuat Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin juga berdiri dari tempat mereka. Johnny menghampiri Jeno, Ia mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Jeno sambil berbisik "cepatlah bangun, Appa sangat menyayangimu" setelah itu Johnny mengecup kening Jeno.

"aku titip Jeno pada kalian yah. Sampaikan salamku pada orang tua kalian"

"baiklah, kami akan menjaganya. Hati-hati dijalan yah" Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan membungkukkan badan mereka sopan.

Johnny mengangguk dan memberikan senyumnya sekilas kepada ketiga teman Jeno itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu. Johnny bahkan berlari menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir, Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Doyoung, Taeyong dan Taeil menatap layar komputer mereka masing-masing, memperhatikan vidio rekaman CCTV yang terputar dengan serius. Meneliti setiap gerakan dari vidio yang terputar dengan teliti tanpa melewatkannya sedetikpun. Taeyong sudah memutar berkali-kali vidio dari tempat dan sisi yang berbeda begitu pula dengan Doyoung dan Taeil.

"Ketemu!" teriakan Taeyong seketika membuat Taeil dan Doyoung terlonjak kaget, mereka berdua kemudian bangkit dari tempat mereka dan menghampiri Taeyong, melihat ke layar komputer yang ada didepan Taeyong "ini dia" Taeyong menunjuk seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tumpukkan box, tempat yang sempit dan penuh dengan box-box kosong milik para pedagang itu memudahkannya untuk bersembunyi, sayangnya Ia tetap saja tertangkap kamera CCTV. Mereka bertiga kemudian melihat Doyoung dalam vidio tersebut yang menoleh kesana-kemari seperti sedang mencari seseorang sambil berlari. Setelah Doyoung melewati tempat persembunyiannya orang itu keluar dan kemudian berlari dari tempat tersebut.

"bodoh sekali, aku tidak tau kalau dia bersembunyi disitu" keluh Doyoung saat dia menyadari betapa bodohnya dia.

"sekarang cari kemana arah Ia berlari, aku yakin kita pasti bisa menemukannya" Taeil kembali ketempat duduknya, Ia kemudian kembali fokus dengan komputer yang ada didepannya, begitupula dengan Doyoung.

"cepat temukan! kita akan langsung memberitahu Yuta dan Ten yang ada di daerah Myeongdong setelah menemukannya. Kita harus mengangkapnya hari ini!"

Taeyong dan Doyoung mengangguk mengerti, mereka kembali kepada komputer mereka dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, mempersempit area pencarian mereka. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mereka menemukan pelaku, selangkah lagi dan mereka bisa menangkap pelaku tersebut dan menyelsaikan pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

.

Johnny memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumahnya, segera turun dari mobil mewahnya itu dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Dengan kaki panjangnya Ia mengambil langkah besar-besar, langsung melewati halaman rumah dan masuk begitu saja, tidak memberikan tanda-tanda seperti ' _aku pulang'_ atau sebagainya utuk menyapa orang yang ada di dalam rumah. Ia dibuat terheran dengan keadaan rumahnya yang gelap karena seluruh jendela yang tertutup oleh korden membuat cahaya tidak dapat masuk, bahkan semua lampu tidak dinyalakan.

"apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun gelap-gelapan begini?" Johnny mencari remote control yang selalu digunakannya untuk mengatur pencahayaan rumah. "sial dimana remote controlnya?" Johnny mencari disekililingnya setelah Ia tidak menemukan remote control itu ditempatnya.

"Jaehyun, kau dimana?" Johnny menyerah, Ia lebih memilih mencari Jaehyun daripada menghabiskan waktunya mencari remote control tak berguna.

"Jaehyun"

"Appa..."

Baru saja Johnny mau melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua untuk ke kamar Jaehyun, suara Jaehyun yang memanggilnya membuatnya menoleh. Johnny berbalik, berjalan perlahan sambil mencari dimana Jaehyun. Sungguh, ini masih sekitar jam 10 pagi tapi kondisi rumahnya bisa segelap ini hanya karena korden sialan yang menutupi seluruh jendela rumahnya membuat cahaya tak bisa masuk. Lagipula kenapa anaknya ini tidak membuka korden rumahnya sih?

"kau dimana?"

"aku disini, Appa"

Johnny menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia bisa melihat Jaehyun yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya di dalam ruang keluarga. Johnny sedikiti menyipitkan matanya, menerka-nerka apa yang ada di genggaman tangan Jaehyun. Seketika Ia melebarkan kedua matanya saat tau Jaehyun sedang menggenggam sebilah pisau di tangannya tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan disitu Jae, kemarilah"

"tidak, Appa saja yang kesini"

"aku tidak bisa, disana...disana sangat sesak"

Johnny dan Jaehyun tidak bersuara lagi setelah itu, hanya detik jarum jam yang terdengar. Mereka berdua saling pandang dari arah yang berjauhan dalam suasana yang gelap. Johnny sedikit mengantisipasi apa yang akan Jaehyun lakukan dengan pisau yang ada ditangannya itu, Ia takut Jaehyun akan terluka karena pisau tersebut, jangan buat dia tambah stress jika memang itu terjadi, sekarang saja Jeno masih belum sadar karena luka tusuk itu.

Klik!

Seketika lampu yang ada di seluruh ruangan menyala, Johnny sedikit menyipitkan matanya menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke indra penglihatannya itu. Kali ini Ia bisa melihat Jaehyun dengan jelas. Disitu rupanya, remote control yang dicarinya ternyata ada ditangan Jaehyun.

"Appa, kau bilang kau akan membalasnya bukan? Membalas orang yang telah membunuh Eomma dan juga melukai Jeno"

"hmm..." Johnny mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, Ia masih berdiri ditempatnya, enggan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang keluarga dimana Jaehyun berdiri.

"siapapun orangnya Appa tetap akan membalasnya?"

"ya.."

"benarkah? Appa pasti akan melakukannya kan? berjanjilah padaku siapapun itu orangnya Appa tetap akan melakukannya. Melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang Appa rencanakan dari awal"

"bukankah aku sudah pernah berjanji padamu? kita akan membalasnya Jae. Bahkan akan melakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada apa yang telah dia lakukan"

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Johnny, sepertinya Ia sudah mendengar apa yang ingin Ia dengar dari mulut Johnny, Appa nya.

"kau sudah berjanji Appa, maka jangan sampai kau mengingkarinya"

"sekarang kemarilah, katakan padaku apa makasud dari perkataanmu di telepon tadi"

"bersabarlah Appa, sebentar lagi orang itu datang"

Johnny menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jaehyun. Apa tadi dia bilang? Sebentar lagi orang itu datang? Siapa?

.

.

.

Seseorang melangkahkan kakinya perlahan setelah Ia turun dari mobilnya, berjalan kearah pagar rumah mewah milik Johnny. Ia berhenti sejenak dan melirik kearah sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah itu. Mobil sang pemilik rumah, _'ternyata Johnny ada di rumah, aku kira hanya Jaehyun'_ batinnya. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya sebelum membuka pagar rumah tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah yang sangat luas. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya sehingga Ia tidak ingat untuk menutup pagar itu kembali.

Orang tersebut mengambil langkahnya perlahan, berjalan menelusuri halaman rumah sambil melihat ke sekeliling _'mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kali aku melihat halaman rumah ini'_ batinnya. Saat sampai di depan pintu utama rumah tersebut, Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menghembuskan napasnya berat dan dengan ragu membuka pintu rumah tersebut mengambil langkahnya perlahan utuk masuk kedalam.

Suasanya sunyi dan sepi menyambutnya saat melangkah masuk ke rumah tersebut, jika matahari bersinar sangat cerah di luar sana, didalam sini hanya beberapa lampu yang menyala, seperti suasana malam, bahkan korden rumah tersebut tak terbuka begitupula dengan jendelanya. Dari sini orang tersebut bisa melihat ruangan yang paling terang, ruang tengah. Langkah ragu-ragunya membawanya keruang tengah tersebut, sepertinya pemilik rumah sedang berada disana.

"dia datang"

Suara yang sudah lama Ia kenali menyambutnya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dua orang yang berdiri berjauhan, satu berdiri di ruang tengah dan satunya lagi berdiri di dalam ruang keluarga yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah itu, memandangnya.

"Hansol Hyung?"

"hai Johnny, bagaimana keadaan Jeno?" orang yang dipanggil Hansol tersebut menyapa salah satu diantara keduanya, Johnny.

"dia baik-baik saja, terakhir aku melihatnya dia belum juga sadar. Sekarang Ia bersama dengan Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan"

Jaehyun, orang yang berada diruang keluarga tersenyum sinis mendengar percakapan Johnny dan Hansol "lucu sekali, siapa yang hampir membunuhnya kemarin dan sekarang siapa yang menanyakan keadannya"

Johnny dan Hansol menoleh kearah Jaehyun. Hansol sedikit terkejut setelah Ia sadar dengan apa yang ada di genggaman tangan Jaehyun, sudah lama Ia mengenal Jaehyun, bahkan Hansol menjadi salah satu orang yang menyaksikan pertumbuhannya. Baginya Jaehyun itu adalah anak yang manis dengan senyum malaikat yang meneduhkan. Namun, kali ini Jaehyun yang disana terlihat sangat mengerikan, seperti seorang _grim reaper_ dengan senyum sinis pembawa mautnya dan juga senjata eksekusi ditangannya. Melihat Jaehyun dengan mode menyeramkannya membuat telapak tangan Hansol berkeringat dingin. Hansol jauh-jauh datang kesini karena Jaehyun yang mengirim pesan padanya untuk cepat pulang, sesampainya di rumah Ia malah diberikan sambutan mengerikan seperti ini oleh Jaehyun. Apa kabar dengan Johnny? Dia yang daritadi berhadapan dengan Jaehyun yang seperti itu tidak takut kah? Ah Hansol lupa, Johnny adalah ayah dari Jaehyun, mana mungkin Ia takut menghadapi anaknya sendiri. Mungkin Jaehyun belum memberitaukan segalanya kepada Johnny sehingga Johnny masih bisa menyapanya dengan ramah, jika saja Johnny tau segalanya bisa jadi sosok Johnny yang ada di depannya ini akan lebih mengerikan dibanding Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, apa maksudmu?"

"Appa, kau bilang ingin membalasnya bukan? Tadi sudah ku katakan aku sudah menemukannya, orang yang selama ini kita cari. Hansol Hyung, apa ingin mendengarnya juga?"

Johnny kembali menoleh kearah Hansol. Sungguh tak ada satupun kata dari mulut Jaehyun yang Ia mengerti. Jaehyunnya ini sedang bermain teka-teki atau apa sih?

"Jaehyun, bisakah kau bicara lebih jelas, kau membuatku bingung. Apa sesungguhnya yang..."

"aku ingin mendengarnya" suara Hansol memotong perkataan Johnny. Hansol berjalan melewati Johnny, mendekat kepada Jaehyun yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Hansol Hyung?" Johnny menautkan kedua alisnya melihat Hansol yang menghampiri Jaehyun ke ruang tengah, sekarang apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Tetap berdiri disini? Atau ikut melangkah menghampiri Jaehyun sama seperti Hansol? Ia ingin, tapi kakinya ini seakan terpaku ditempatnya, Ia bisa pergi kemana saja mengelilingi semua ruangan yang ada dirumah ini tapi tidak dengan ruang keluarga. Ruangan itu benar-benar meninggalkan trauma yang sangat besar baginya dan juga kedua anaknya, bahkan ruangan itu sudah setahun belakangan hanya seperti ruang penghias dirumahnya tanpa ada satupun yang mau masuk kedalam sana. Johnny sedikit aneh, bagaimana bisa Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya kesana dan berdiam diri diruangan tersebut? Setaunya Jaehyun dan Jeno memiliki trauma yang sama sepertinya sehingga tidak mau lagi menginjakkan kakinya disana.

"Appa, kau tidak ingin mendengarnya juga?"

"katakan saja, aku akan mendengarnya dari sini"

"bagaimana bisa Appa membalasnya jika melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan ini saja Appa tidak mampu. Appa, jangan kalah sebelum berperang. Lihat, aku saja bisa menginjakkan kaki ku kembali disini"

Kata-kata Jaehyun tadi sedikit menusuk hati Johnny, dengan kata lain Johnny sedikit teremehkan dengan perkataan Jaehyun barusan. Tapi itu membuatnya sedikit termotivasi, sedikit demi sedikit Ia mencoba untuk bergerak, selangkah demi langkah mencoba menghampiri Jaehyun dan Hansol yang berada di ruang keluarga. Ruangan yang setahun belakangan ini membuatnya trauma.

Dan disinilah Johnny sekarang, berdiri bersama Jaehyun dan Hansol di ruang keluarga. Dadanya sedikit sesak sejak Ia melangkah ke ruangan ini. Sepertinya traumanya itu masih melandanya. Ia memperhatikan Jaehyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja, apakah Jaehyun merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya juga? Apa Jaehyun sudah tak merasakan betapa sesaknya ruangan ini?

"Jaehyun, letakkan dulu pisau itu, kau bisa terluka nanti"

"Appa, sudah berapa lama mengenal Hansol Hyung?"

Bukannya menuruti apa yang Johnny katakan, Jaehyun malah bertanya kepada Johnny petanyaan yang membuat Johnny dan juga Hansol saling pandang dengan tatapan heran dan bingung mereka.

"sekitar 25 tahun" jawab Johnny.

"lebih" lanjut Hansol.

"sudah lama sekali rupanya, kalau begitu apakah Appa mengenal seluruh keluarga Hansol Hyung?"

"tentu saja, aku mengenal dekat mendiang kedua orang tua Hansol Hyung, kakek mu dulu adalah sahabat dari ayahnya Hansol Hyung"

"oooh..." Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Johnny.

Hansol yang hanya mendengar Jaehyun dan Johnny diam-diam jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia bisa menebak, apa yang selanjutnya akan Jaehyun katakan.

"kalau begitu sekarang Appa tanya padanya, apakah dia mengenal Kun?" tepat sekali, dugaan Hansol memang benar, Jaehyun pasti akan mengatakan ini.

"apa maksudmu Jae?"

"Appa harus bertanya padanya, bukan padaku"

Johnny memandang Hansol dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya nya. Hansol menghindari pandangan mata Johnny, matanya melirik kesana kemari dan terlihat gelisah. Keringat dingin ditangannya semakin menjadi bahkan jantungnya sepertinya sudah tidak bisa di kontrol lagi. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya hari ini memang sudah ajalnya, dua orang didepannya ini memang sepertinya adalah malaikat maut yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuk menjemputnya. Jaehyun yang melihat tingkah gelisah Hansol hanya tersenyum sinis memandangnya. Ia menunggu jawaban seperti apa yang akan Hansol berikan.

"Hansol Hyung, kau mengenal Kun?"

"Kun...ng...dia..dia..." Hansol tak bisa berkata apapun. Hansol memang sudah melakukan dosa yang sangat besar kepada Johnny dan keluarganya ini, tapi dia masih punya sisi manusiawi dimana dia juga masih sayang nyawanya dan takut mati. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan dengan terang-terangan bahwa Kun adalah sepupunya dan dialah dalang dari segalanya, tak mungkin Hansol sebodoh dan senekat itu untuk mengatakannya.

Jika Johnny menunggu jawaban Hansol dengan rasa penasarannya maka Jaehyun menunggu jawaban Hansol dengan amarah yang semakin membuncah. Tangannya yang memegang sebilah pisau itu makin mengepal dengan kuat, Jaehyun menatap Hansol dengan tatapan elangnya. Hansol sungguh beruntung, jika saja Jaehyun tak menahan diri mungkin pisau ditangan Jaehyun itu sudah menancap dengan sempurna di dadanya.

"apakah ini pertanyaan yang sangat sulit? Hansol Hyung?" Jaehyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kembali "kau tinggal menjawab _tidak tau_ jika kau tidak kenal dengan dia dan menjawab _ya_ jika kau mengenalnya, simple saja, tapi kenapa kau memakan waktu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu?"

Jaehyun meraih tangan kanan Johnny, memindahkan pisau yang ada ditangannya ke tangan Johnny tersebut, membuat Johnny bertambah bingung dengan tingkah laku Jaehyun ini.

"Appa, sepertinya Hansol Hyung tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung maka akan ku jelaskan"

"Jae kumuhon jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh dengan semua perkataanmu yang tidak jelas"

"Appa, dengarkan aku baik-baik" Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan serius "Kun, adalah orang yang kita lihat pada malam itu yang dengan teganya membunuh Eomma didepan mata kita, benar dialah pembunuhnya, tapi..."

"tapi?"

"orang ini" Jaehyun menunjuk Hansol dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Hansol menahan napasnya seketika "dialah dalang dari segalanya Appa, DIA adalah sepupu pembunuh sialan itu. Temanmu ini, temanmu selama lebih dari 20 tahun inilah sesungguhnya pembunuhnya"

"apa maksudmu Jae?"

"jika kau ingin membalasnya, dialah orang yang tepat untuk mendapatkannya Appa" Jaehyun mengarahkan tangan Johnny yang menggenggam pisau itu tepat di dada Hansol.

"tidak" Johnny melepaskan genggaman tangannya membuat pisau yang digenggam tersebut jatuh begitu saja di lantai, Ia takut pisau yang dipegangnya dapat melukai Hansol "jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal Jae. Hansol Hyung, maafkan apa yang baru saja Jaehyun katakan tadi, mungkin pikirannya sedang kacau karena Ia teralu memikirkan Jeno" Johnny kini menatap Hansol yang hanya terdiam tak mengatakan apapun.

"Appa tidak percaya padaku?"

"kembali ke kamarmu Jae, sepertinya kau sedang lelah"

"sudah kuduga, Appa tidak akan percaya padaku, Appa tidak akan bisa melakukannya jika orang itu adalah Hansol Hyung kan? kalau begitu aku saja yang melakukannya"

Jaehyun seketika menarik kerah baju Hansol dan kemudian memukul rahangnya dengan keras membuat Hansol terhuyung.

"aarrgh..." Hansol mulai merasakan panas dan nyeri yang luar biasa di area rahangnya hanya karena satu pukulan dari Jaehyun.

"JAEHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Johnny menarik tangan Jaehyun yang sudah terkepal dan akan melayangkan pukulan keduanya.

"MINGGIR" Jaehyun dengan tidak sopannya mendorong Johnny dengan kuat dan membuat Johnny terjatuh. Seketika Ia lupa bahwa dia baru saja dengan kasarnya berkata _'minggir'_ kepada Appa nya sendiri. "Appa tak akan bisa melakukannya, maka aku yang akan menggantikannya"

Jaehyun kembali menghampiri Hansol. Ia melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi padanya, menendangnya, menghantam nya ke arah dinding, memukulnya lagi. Hansol benar-benar menerima segala pukulan dan tendangan itu dari Jaehyun tanpa memberikan perlawanan, darah segar sudah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya dan jangan lupakan kepalanya yang bocor karena sempat menghantam dinding tadi. Seketika Ia teringat dengan Kun, jadi ini yang Kun rasakan saat menerima pukulan dari Jaehyun? Hansol merasakan Jaehyun yang menarik kerah bajunya dengan kuat dan seketika mendorongnya dengan kuat pula, membuatnya jatuh kebelakang menghantam guci yang juga ikut pecah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terjatuh.

"aaarghh..." pecahan guci tersebut menusuk-nusuk punggungnya. Hansol berdoa dalam hati semoga pecahan itu tidak tertancap dipunggungnya.

"JAEHYUN HENTIKAN!" Johnny menghentikan Jaehyun sebelum Jaehyun benar-benar membunuh Hansol, Ia menarik anak sulungnya itu dan mendorongnya menjauh dari Hansol "astaga Hansol Hyung" Ia membantu Hansol untuk berdiri.

"kumohon maafkan Jaehyun, aku akan..."

"Johnny" Hansol dengan suara pelannya dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu memotong ucapan Johnny "semua yang dikatakan Jaehyun adalah benar, Jaehyun mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku lah...aku lah dalang dari semuanya. Aku yang mengutus Kun untuk membunuh istrimu. Aku lah pembunuh sebenarnya yang kau cari John" Hansol meneteskan air matanya.

"Hyung..." Johnny sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Hansol katakan. Seketika badannya lemas, tangannya yang berada di lengan Hansol yang baru saja membantu Hansol berdiri pun seketika jatuh begitu saja.

"maafkan aku"

"tidak mungkin..." Johnny mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Hansol, lututnya yang lemas membuatnya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya, Johnny menumpukkan badannya pada sofa yang ada didekatnya. Semakin lama tubuhnya semakin merosot kelantai terduduk disana masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Hansol katakan tadi. Matanya mulai berair.

Jaehyun kembali meraih pisau yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai, Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekat kearah Hansol. Apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan kepada Hansol tadi kembali di ulangnya, memukul, menendang dan menghantamnya ke dinding dan Hansol dengan suka rela menerima segalanya tanpa perlawanan. Pukulan terakhir Jaehyun membuat Hansol tergeletak begitu saja. Jaehyun mendekati Hansol, berlutut diatas tubuh Hansol dan menggengam pisau dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Hansol yang melihat itu seketika menutup matanya, mungkin sedetik kemudian pisau itu akan menancap didadanya.

Lima detik berlalu, Hansol tak merasakan apapun, Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jaehyun dengan mata berkaca-kacanya masih berada diatas tubuhnya dengan posisi yang siap untuk menikamnya.

"Hansol Hyung...kenapa...kenapa kau melakukannya?" satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos, Jaehyun sudah tidak bisa membendungnya lagi, air matanya mengalir begitu saja membasahi dada Hansol yang berada dibawahnya "kenapa Hyung? kenapa harus Hyung yang melakukannya? Kenapa?"

Hansol tak menjawab apapun Ia hanya bisa menangis.

Jaehyun, Johnny dan Hansol tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya air mata dari ketiganya yang mewakili perasaan mereka saat ini. Jaehyun bahkan sudah melempar pisau yang ada ditangannya kesembarang arah dan menyingkir dari tubuh Hansol. Mana mungkin Ia akan sanggup membunuh Hansol. Hansol adalah orang didunia ini yang mengajarkannya bagaimana cara mengucapkan kata _'Hyung'_ Jaehyun pertama kali mempraktekan kata itu padanya. Hansol yang menemaninya saat belajar berjalan selain Appa dan Eommanya, orang yang pertaman kali mengajarinya membaca, orang yang mengantarnya ke sekolah dasar selain Eommanya, orang yang juga menemaninya untuk pertama kali merasakan alkohol saat usianya beranjak 20 tahun bersama Appa nya. Baginya Hansol adalah keluarganya, orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, tidak mungkin Jaehyun tega membunuhnya, seberapa keras pun keinginan Jaehyun untuk membalas dendamnya semuanya seakan runtuh saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Hansol lah pelaku yang sesungguhnya.

Johnny? Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Mungkin perasaannya saat ini lebih sakit daripada apa yang Jaehyun rasakan. Hansol? Perasaannya sudah hancur, jujur saja Hansol lebih baik terbunuh di tangan dua orang ini dibanding merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan seperti ini.

"jangan bergerak" suara seseorang menginterupsi ketiganya, membuat ketiganya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Jaehyun, Johnny dan Hansol melihat lima orang yang mengarahkan senjata apinya kearah mereka. Bisa ditebak orang itu adalah polisi karena Johnny, Hansol dan Jaehyun mengenali dua diantara mereka, Taeil dan Doyoung. Tidak bukan hanya dua tapi tiga karena mereka juga melihat Taeyong disana.

Taeil menurunkan senjatanya mendekati Hansol dan mengeluarkan borgol. Ia meraih kedua tangan Hansol dan memborgolnya "tuan Ji Hansol, anda merupakan tersangka utama dari pembunuhan berencana. Kami akan meminta keterangan anda di kantor polisi, silahkan beri penjelasan anda disana dan mohon kerjasamanya, anda bisa memanggil pengacara untuk membela diri" Taeil kemudian menarik Hansol secara perlahan dan membantunya berdiri menuntunnya untuk ikut ke kantor polisi.

"tuan Johnny dan Jaehyun kami juga membutuhkan kalian sebagai saksi jadi mohon ikut kami" kali ini Yuta yang menuntun Jaehyun dibantu dengan Ten yang menuntun Johnny. Jaehyun sempat melirik Taeyong sekilas dan setelahnya mengikuti Yuta yang ada didepannya.

Taeyong bukannya mengikuti teman-temannya Ia malah berjalan kearah ruang keluarga tersebut. Melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut yang sangat berantakan, bahkan Ia melihat pecahan guci di pojokan ruangan. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah pisau yang tergeletak dilantai. Taeyong berjalan mendekati pisau tersebut dan mengambilnya menggunakan sarung tangan agar sidik jarinya tak tertempel disana. Ia mengingat keadaan Hansol yang babak belur tadi sudah bisa ditebak apa yang baru saja terjadi diruangan ini "syukurlah aku tidak terlambat, pisau ini mungkin akan berlumuran darah jika itu terjadi" Taeyong kemudian membawa pisau tersebut untuk dijadikannya sebagai barang bukti. "semoga ini cepat berakhir" ucapnya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

Star kembali setelah hampir lebih dari dua minggu ff ini gak di update, maafkan Star karena telat banget, karena mau menghadapi uas jadi banyak tugas. Star juga bingung pas nulis bagian Hansol, Jaehyun dan Johnny itu, klo aneh maafkan Star yaaahh part itu merupakan bagian tersulit menurut Star. oh iya siapa yang sudah menebak kalau pelaku utamanya itu adalah Hansol? selamat, kalian semua benar yeaaaaayyy...untuk para JohnSol shipper maafkan Star jangan marah sama Star yaaah huhuhu...dan untuk yang menunggu Renjun harap bersabar, Star selsaikan dulu masalah Johnny, Jaehyun dan Hansol ini Star juga kangen kok sama degem yang satu itu hehehe. ini udah lebih dari 6000 words loooh panjang banget yah? semoga reader gak bosen membacanya.

Oh iya siapa yang terharu liat Johnny debut? Star terhuraaaaa akhirnya abang Johnny debut juga yeeeaaayyyyy...

Star ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca dan juga mengikuti ff aneh ini, dan terimakasih yang sangat besar untuk kalian yang me review, berkat review kalian Star jadi semangat. dan juga buat yang Fav dan Follow terimakasih banyak. Star akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk chapter kedepannya. oh iya mungkin Star akan update lagi sedikit lebih lama karena uas sudah menanti, harap sabar menunggu untuk chapter berikutnya yah. Akhir kata, selamat membaca sampai ketemu di chapter depan. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	10. Chapter 10

**G** **loomy**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Jeno

\- Taeyong

\- Hansol

\- Doyoung

\- Yuta

\- Ten

\- Taeil

\- Renjun

* * *

 **Part 10**

Hansol duduk di salah satu ruangan yang tidak begitu luas, ruangan yang benar-benar terlihat hampa, hanya ada meja dan bangku yang sekarang dia duduki saat ini. Jika menoleh kearah kanan Hansol melihat sebuah kaca yang lebih mirip jika disebut jendela dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar, hanya saja kaca dari jendela tersebut sangat gelap bahkan Hansol dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca itu. Kali ini Hansol melihat di setiap sudut ruangan yang terdapat CCTV disana, mungkin itu adalah sebagian CCTV yang dapat Hansol lihat, karena tanpa Hansol sadari masih ada beberapa kamera CCTV yang tersembunyi disana.

Hansol sudah duduk selama kurang lebih lima belas menit di ruangan ini, dengan tangannya yang masih terborgol dipangkuannya. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan ini sambil membawa beberapa map dan juga sebuah laptop ditangannya. Orang tersebut duduk di bangku didepan Hansol, meletakkan map dan laptopnya diatas meja, menyalakan laptop tersebut dan mengetik sesuatu yang Hansol tak tau apa.

"tuan Ji Hansol, kita bertemu lagi, aku rasa aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diri lagi. Tapi untuk tata krama aku akan mengenalkan diriku lagi, aku Moon Taeil senang bertemu denganmu kembali"

Hansol tak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas salam dari orang yang bernama Moon Taeil yang ada didepannya ini. Dia benar, ini bukan pertama kali Hansol bertemu dengannya, bahkan sebelumnya Hansol pernah berada diruangan ini untuk dimintai keterangan sebagai saksi. Mungkin kali ini statusnya bukan lagi saksi, melainkan tersangka.

"aku akan langsung ke inti dari pembicaraan kita karena aku tak suka berbasa basi. Semua dari pembicaraan kita akan terekam" Taeil menunjuk ke salah satu CCTV yang ada di ruangan tersebut "didengar dan disaksikan oleh orang yang ada dibalik jendela itu" lalu Taeil menunjuk kearah jendela dengan kaca yang sangat gelap disamping kirinya.

"harap jawab pertanyaanku dengan jelas, dan kumohon kerja samanya"

Hansol mengangguk singkat menandakan dia mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Taeil tadi. Taeyong, Yuta, Ten dan juga Doyoung orang yang berada dibalik jendela memperhatikan Taeil dan Hansol dengan seksama. Jika Hansol dan Taeil tidak bisa melihat mereka berempat dari balik kaca yang sangat gelap, berbanding terbalik dengan Taeyong, Yuta, Ten dan juga Doyoung, mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat Taeil dan Hansol melalui kaca jendela itu. Ten satu-satunya orang yang duduk didepan meja memperhatikan layar-layar komputer didepannya yang menampilkan rekaman CCTV memperlihatkan Hansol dan Taeil yang tengah terduduk dari beberapa sudut dan sisi. Sementara tiga orang sisanya lebih memilih berdiri dan memperhatikan langsung dua orang yang sedang berada di ruang introgasi tersebut melalui jendela.

"Yuta, aku bersumpah akan mentraktirmu jika memang dugaanmu itu benar" Taeyong tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela berkata pada Yuta sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

Taeyong tidak tau apa yang sedang merasuki Yuta saat ini. Dalam kasus kali ini Yuta cukup gesit dan sangat teliti, setelah Ia menangkap Kun bersama dengan Ten di apartementnya. Dan terimakasih karena pengakuan Kun mereka akhirnya bisa menangkap Hansol. Taeyong tidak tau Yuta dapat darimana alamat apartement Kun itu, karena Yuta berhasil menemukannya sebelum Ia, Taeil dan Doyoung. Taeyong harus berikan apresiasi yang besar untuk Yuta kali ini, Ia benar-benar luar biasa.

"jangan menyesal Tae, aku akan memilih restaurant mahal. Kita lihat dan jangan sampai kau mencabut kata-katamu itu"

"aku seorang laki-laki, mana mungkin mencabut kata-kata yang sudah kuucapkan"

"Taeyong Hyung, jangan hanya Yuta Hyung saja yang mendapatkan traktiran, aku juga mau"

"diam kau Ten, ini pula belum tentu Yuta benar"

"baiklah aku akan memulai" sebuah speaker kecil yang mengeluarkan suara Taeil yang berasal dari ruang introgasi mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Kembali ke ruang introgasi dimana Taeil mulai menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengintrogasi Hansol sebagai tersangka.

"Tuan Ji Hansol, sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Johnny Seo dan keluarganya?" Taeil mulai bertanya pada Hansol yang ada didepannya, kali ini Ia duduk bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya, menatap Hansol yang tertunduk seperti sedang berpikir.

Hansol mencoba memutar kembali ingatannya bersama Johnny, dari awal Ia bertemu dengannya, berkenalan dengannya, menjadi sahabat dekatnya, menghabiskan hampir setiap waktunya bersama, berada di satu sekolah yang sama walaupun Johnny adalah juniornya, memasuki universitas yang sama, Johnny yang memberinya bunga pada saat wisuda begitu pula dengan dirinya yang juga memberi bunga kepada Johnny saat lelaki itu di wisuda. Sampai Hansol menyaksikan pernikahannya dan secara tidak langsung pula turut andil dalam memperhatikan masa pertumbuhan kedua anak Johnny –Jaehyun dan Jeno-. semua kenangan itu seakan kembali terputar dalam otaknya.

"25 tahun atau lebih, aku mengenalnya pada saat kami masih berada di sekolah menengah"

"bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"dia adalah anak dari sahabat baik mendiang ayahku. Aku bahkan lebih dulu mengenal ayahnya karena Johnny lahir dan besar di Amerika dan baru kembali ke Korea pada saat Ia lulus sekolah dasar" Hansol menjawab pertanyaan Taeil dengan jelas mencoba untuk bekerjas sama dengan baik, menjalani proses introgasi ini agar berjalan dengan lancar. Hansol bahkan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan nada yang sangat tenang mencoba membawa suasana yang baik.

"sudah sangat lama rupanya kau mengenal Johnny, kalau begitu..."Taeil membuka map yang ada diatas meja, dan mengeluarkan selembar foto disana lalu menggeser foto tersebut sampai berada didepan Hansol agar Hansol dapat melihatnya dengan jelas "apa kau mengenal orang ini?"

Hansol dengan hanya lirikan sekilas saja sudah pasti tau siapa orang yang ada didalam foto tersebut.

"ya aku mengenalnya, dia adalah Kun sepupu ku"

"kami baru saja menangkapnya, dan menetapkannya sebagai tersangka pembunuhan atas istrinya Johnny, dan dia tidak menyangkal tuduhan tersebut. Saat di introgasi Kun mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan pada kami. Dia berkata bahwa kaulah yang memerintahnya untuk melakukan pembunuhan itu, maka dari itu kami menangkapmu dan mengintrogasimu disini, apa kau ingin menyangkal tuduhan tersebut. Tuan Ji Hansol?"

Hansol terdiam sejenak. Jadi Kun sudah tertangkap? Ia tidak tau itu. Bodoh, sudah berapa kali Hansol bilang untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya di China, begini kan jadinya. Jika sekali saja Kun menurut mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan tertangkap seperti ini. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir dibenak Hansol, bagaimana keadaan Kun saat ini? Biar bagaimanapun semua ini terjadi karena dirinya.

"bagaimana keadaannya? Apa Kun baik-baik saja?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taeil, Hansol malah balik bertanya padanya.

"dia baik-baik saja, kami sudah menahannya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau ingin menyangkal tuduhan tersebut?"

Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"berarti kau mengakui, bahwa kau telah memerintahkan Kun untuk membunuh istrinya Johnny?"

Kali ini Hansol mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Taeil tadi.

Mendengar jawaban Hansol tersebut Taeil mulai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, mengetik beberapa kalimat di laptopnya yang berisikan bahwa Hansol baru saja mengakui perbuatannya.

"kau baru saja mengakui perbuatanmu. Berikan alasanmu kenapa kau melakukan itu, bukankah kau terlalu jahat untuk melakukan perbuatan seperti itu kepada Johnny, seseorang yang sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 25 tahun itu?"

Hansol tersenyum tipis ketika Taeil mengatakan bahwa dirinya terlalu jahat pada Johnny.

"apakah kau akan menerima alasan yang tidak masuk akal?"

"aku sering mendengar alasan tak masuk akal dari para tersangka yang melakukan suatu kejahatan, jadi sekarang katakan apa alasanmu"

Hansol terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taeil, membuat Taeil, Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung dan juga Ten ikut terdiam juga menunggu jawaban Hansol. Taeyong bahkan sudah menggigit kukunya menahan rasa penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan Hansol berikan.

"aku melakukannya karena...karena aku mencintainya"

Waktu seakan terhenti saat Hansol memberikan jawabannya. Baik Taeil dan ketiga temannya yang lain diam mematung saat mendengar jawab Hansol, terlalu terkejut dengan alasan yang diberikan olehnya. Terkecuali Yuta yang malah menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"wow..daebak, Yuta Hyung dugaanmu benar" Doyoung, orang pertama yang kembali tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"see..dugaanku benar. Taeyong jangan lupakan janjimu, aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi, karena aku sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Hansol setelahnya, jadi aku pergi dulu, aku akan menanyakan kesaksian Jaehyun dan Johnny. Annyeong" Yuta menepuk sebelah bahu Taeyong sebelum dia berlalu pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih terdiam merutuki dirinya yang membuat perjanjian bodoh.

.

"kau bilang kau mencintainya, tapi kenapa kau melakukannya? Apakah kau mendapatkan keuntungan dengan membunuh istrinya Johnny?" Taeil kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap Hansol yang ada didepannya yang masih terlihat tenang setelah pengakuannya itu.

"sudah habis kesabaranku menyaksikan kebersamaan Johnny dengan istrinya. Aku lebih dulu mengenal Johnny tapi kenapa wanita itu merebutnya? Memiliki Jaehyun dan Jeno sebagai keturunannya, aku sudah tak tahan lagi melihat senyum bahagianya diatas penderitaanku"

"kau mengerikan sekali Hansol-ssi, kau bahkan tidak terlihat menyesal telah membunuhnya"

"tak pernah sedikitpun aku menyesal dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan, mungkin jika waktu bisa diputar aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku menikmatinya, menikmati dimana Johnny sangat membutuhkanku, sangat bergantung padaku. Jaehyun yang selalu mencariku disaat Ia membutuhkan pertolongan, membantunya menyelsaikan masalah dan memberikan saran padanya. Jeno yang selalu mencariku disaat Ia kesulitan dengan tugas sekolahnya, menemaninya bermain disaat Jaehyun dan teman-temannya tak ada. Aku merasa sangat dibutuhkan oleh mereka saat wanita itu tidak ada. Dan aku sangat menikmati itu, mereka yang selalu menganggap keberadaanku sangatlah penting"

Taeil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Hansol akan memberikan jawaban yang seperti ini. Alasan yang sangat sepele menurut Taeil untuk seseorang melakukan sebuah pembunuhan.

"kau yakin tidak menyesalinya? Jika kau berpikir lebih jauh kau akan sangat..sangat..sangat menyesali perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan. Pertama, kau membuat sepupumu sendiri terlibat dengan kasus ini, membuatnya ikut terseret dan merusak kehidupannya. Kedua, kau juga merusak kehidupan keluarga Johnny, mungkin kau melihat mereka tersenyum didepanmu, sangat membutuhkanmu dan terlihat bahagia. Tapi kau tak tau kau hampir membuat Jaehyun menjadi seorang pembunuh yang hampir membunuh Kun sepupumu dan juga dirimu, membuat Jaehyun menjadi anak yang sangat tertutup dan tak memiliki seorang teman. Kau membuat Jeno yang masih diusia yang sangat muda kehilangan kasih sayang ibunya yang seharusnya masih dibutuhkan diusianya saat ini,dan membuat Johnny merasa bersalah atas kematian istrinya membuatnya jadi seorang pendendam, dan menghancurkannya saat mengetahui fakta bahwa dirimulah, orang kepercayaannya orang yang telah dikenalnya 25 tahun lebih itu yang telah melakukan semuanya. Kau menghancurkan kepercayaan mereka, membuat mereka merasa sangat kecewa terhadap dirimu. Apa kau tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu?"

Hansol terdiam sejenak, Ia menatap Taeil yang ada di hadapannya. Kata-kata Taeil yang mengatakan bahwa Ia baru saja menghancurkan kepercayaan Johnny terhadapnya dan membuat Johnny dan kedua anaknya kecewa kepada dirinya terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Hansol tak pernah terpikir sejauh itu, tak pernah terpikir olehnya suatu saat Johnny akan mengetahui segala perbuatannya, dan tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya apa yang akan Johnny rasakan ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya lah yang berniat untuk membunuh istrinya. Sungguh, Hansol tak pernah memikirkan itu semua. Bayangan akan kekecewaan Johnny kepadanya membuatnya merasa takut, apa yang harus dilakukannya jika Johnny tak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya nanti? Hansol tak bisa sehari saja tak melihat wajahnya. Kedua mata Hansol mulai berair ketika memikirkan hal tersebut.

Taeil menghembuskan napasnya melihat reaksi Hansol. Dari situ Taeil tau Hansol tak pernah berpiki panjang atas semua tindakan yang diambilnya.

"aku rasa kau tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu Hansol-ssi. Dan aku berharap kau menyesal atas semua perbuatanmu. Aku akan menyerahkan kasus ini kepada kejaksaan, mereka yang akan menindak lanjuti semuanya" Taeil mulai merapikan semua berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya dan menutup laptopnya.

"kau tau, jika saja kau tidak melakukan pembunuhan ini kau masih bisa tetawa bersama keluarga Johnny Seo. Kau hanya dibutakan oleh rasa cintamu itu terhadapnya, membuat kau ingin memilikinya. Hansol-ssi cinta itu tak harus saling memiliki, sangat disayangkan padahal kalian terlihat saling melengkapi, tapi kau merusak segalanya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir" Taeil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membungkukan badannya sopan kepada Hansol lalu keluar dari ruang introgasi. Meninggalkan Hansol yang meneteskan air matanya tepat setelah Taeil menutup pintu.

.

Taeyong, Doyoung, dan Ten yang masih memperhatikan dibalik jendela tersbut masih terdiam tak mengatakan apapun.

"cinta itu memang kejam" suara Ten memecah keheningan diantara ketiganya.

Taeyong masih terdiam ditempatnya, pikirannya melayang kepada Johnny, Jaehyun dan Jeno. ia pernah seharian menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga itu. Melihat betapa bahagianya mereka saat bersama membuat Taeyong merasa miris mengetahui fakta dibalik kebahagiaan itu yang sangat menyedihkan. Taeil benar, Hansol hanya dibutakan oleh perasaan cintanya membuatnya ingin memiliki dan rasa ingin memilikinya menghancurkan segalanya.

"Taeyong Hyung, kau tidak ingin menyusul Yuta Hyung yang sedang menanyakan kesaksian Johnny dan Jaehyun?" suara Doyoung menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya.

"tidak, aku belum siap bertemu dengan Jaehyun, pasti dia sedang bingung dengan siapa diriku sebenarnya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untukku bertemu dengannya"

.

.

.

Jeno bersandar pada kasurnya, aroma rumah sakit lama-lama membuatnya mual. Jika bergerak sedikit Ia bisa merasakan sedikit rasa sakit dibagian perutnya yang terluka. Ia sedikit memajukan bibirnya karena kesal dengan Appa dan Hyungnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, saat pertama kali Ia membuka mata, orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ketiga temannya bukan Appa atau pun Hyung nya. Mark yang memanggil dokter dan suster untuk memeriksa keadaannya, mereka bertiga setia menemani Jeno sampai jam 7 malam, Jeno yang menyuruh mereka untuk pulang, karena besok pagi mereka harus sekolah dan juga Jeno sedang ingin sendiri. Jeno tidak ingin rasa kesalnya dilampiaskan kepada ketiga temannya itu. Sungguh, jika Jeno melihat Appa dan Hyungnya nanti mungkin Ia akan menangis karena rasa kesalnya, mereka berdua bahkan tak menghubungi Jeno, paling tidak jika mereka benar-benar sibuk tidak bisakah mereka menelpon Jeno? Hansol Hyung juga tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, dimana orang yang selalu siaga disaat Appa dan Hyung nya tak ada itu?

PING!

Jeno langsung menoleh kearah ponselnya saat benda persegi itu berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk, Ia harap itu Appa atau Hyung nya. Jeno meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja nakas disamping kasurnya dengan sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit di perutnya saat Ia bergerak.

From: Renjun

' _Jeno apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit, aku harap kau baik-baik saja'_

Jeno tertegun saat membaca pesan dari Renjun. Ia jadi mengingat kejadian diatap sekolah beberapa waktu lalu saat Ia menuduh Renjun yang telah mengambil gambarnya.

PING!

Ponsel tersebut berbunyi kembali saat Jeno ingin meletakkan benda persegi itu kembali ketempatnya.

From: Renjun

' _aku sungguh khawatir padamu, aku tau kau masih marah padaku, maafkan aku. Cepatlah sembuh agar kau bisa kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu, mereka tidak seberisik seperti biasanya saat kau tidak ada dan itu membuat suasana kelas sedikt aneh dan aku harap kita bisa duduk sebangku lagi Jeno'_

Jeno sedikit tersenyum saat membaca pesan Renjun. Sungguh Ia ingin sekali membalasnya tapi mengingat dirinya yang memperlakukan Renjun secara kasar saat di atap sekolah membuatnya mengurungkan niat tersebut, Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk membalas pesan lelaki manis tersebut. Seharusnya dirinya lah yang meminta maaf pada Renjun. Jeno kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, mungkin setelah dia sembuh nanti Jeno akan meminta maaf secara langsung kapada Renjun.

Tepat setelah Jeno meletakkan kembali ponselnya, suara pintu geser terdengar membuat Jeno memandang kearah pintu tersebut dan memasang wajah kecewanya saat tau siapa yang datang.

"Jeno my baby, kau sudah sadar" Johnny yang baru saja melangkah masuk langsung menghampiri Jeno saat tau putranya itu sudah sadar, diikuti oleh Jaehyun yang ada di belakangnya.

Jeno malah membuang mukanya enggan menatap Appa dan Hyung nya yang sedaritadi ditunggu-tunggu itu. Jangan lupakan rasa kesal Jeno yang merasa diabaikan oleh dua orang ini. Johnny yang hendak memeluk Jeno berhenti seketika saat melihat Jeno yang tak ingin memandangnya. Johnny saling bertatapan dengan Jaehyun yang juga terlihat bingung dengan sikap Jeno yang terlihat tidak senang dengan kedatangan mereka.

"why baby? Kau marah padaku?" dengan perlahan Johnny duduk dipinggir kasur Jeno dan memandang anaknya yang masih enggan untuk meliriknya itu.

"aku kira Appa dan Hyung sudah melupakanku. Tak ada satupun dari kalian yang ada disampingku saat aku membuka mata tadi, kalian menyebalkan" Jeno dengan mata berkaca-kacanya akhirnya menatap Johnny yang ada didepannya.

"hey jangan menangis, maafkan kami yaah, sungguh kami tak bermaksud, ada sesuatu sehingga kita tidak bisa menemanimu tadi" Johnny mengacak rambut Jeno dan mengusap kedua mata anaknya itu sebelum airmatanya benar-benar jatuh.

"memangnya kalian kemana?"

Johnny dan Jaehyun saling pandang atas pertanyaan Jeno. Mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa mereka baru saja dari kantor polisi. Mereka sempat ditanyai kesaksian mereka oleh seorang polisi bernama Yuta. Karena sebuah pisau yang terdapat sidik jari mereka, beruntung pisau tersebut tak melukai siapapun, jika tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka sudah ditahan. Dan masalah Hansol, mana mungkin keduanya sanggup mengatakan itu pada Jeno. mereka berdua saja sekarang masih terkejut dengan kenyataan pahit itu, mereka tidak ingin Jeno yang masih sakit mengetahuinya juga.

"anak kecil tidak boleh tau"

"Hyung..." Jeno terlihat semakin kesal dengan jawaban Jaehyun.

"sepertinya, anak Appa ini terlihat baik-baik saja yah. Buktinya sifat manjanya mulai terlihat lagi"

"aku tidak manja Appa, dan aku tidak baik-baik saja, masih terasa sedikit sakit disini" Jeno menunjuk kearah perutnya yang terdapat luka tusuk "dimana Hansol Hyung? dia tidak datang kesini? Apa dia tidak menghawatirkanku? Aku juga belum melihatnya daritadi, aku merindukannya. Appa, apa Hansol Hyung sedang bekerja? Suruh lah dia untuk kesini aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya"

Johnny dan Jaehyun kembali terdiam membuat Jeno bingung dengan keduanya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jeno, Johnny malah memeluk Jeno dengan hati-hati agar luka tusuknya tak terasa sakit, memeluk Jeno dalam diam, tanpa Jeno sadari Appa nya itu sedang meneteskan air matanya. Jeno yang bingung, melihat kearah Jaehyun yang malah melihat kearah lain.

"Appa, kenapa sih? kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"dia sedang sibuk, nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya" Johnny diam-diam menghapus airmatanya. Melepas pelukan Jeno dan tersenyum memandang anaknya.

"hhh...padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya"

Johnny tersenyum miris, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jeno nanti ketika Ia tau bahwa Hansol terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan Eommanya. Melihat Jeno yang menanyakan Hansol seperti ini pasti dia akan sangat kecewa jika mengetahui fakta yang sesungguhnya, sama seperti dirinya. Jaehyun keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menghirup udara segar tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan Jeno yang terus menanyakan Hansol.

"Jeno, apa kau lapar? Kau ingin makan apa? Karena kau sedang sakit aku akan menyuapimu" Johnny mengalihkan perhatian Jeno agar anak itu tidak terus-terusan menanyakan Hansol. Jeno hanya tersenyum senang mendengar Appa nya yang akan menyuapinya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di rumah sakit, pikirannya sangat kalut hari ini. Berkali-kali menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat mencoba untuk mengurangi beban dalam pikirannya. Seketika sebotol air mineral muncul dihadapannya. Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya menoleh keatas melihat seseorang yang menyodorkan air mineral itu dihadapannya.

"air baik untuk menenangkan pikiran" Taeyong, orang yang menyodorkan air mineral itu tersenyum kearah Jaehyun.

"Taeyong" Jaehyun memperhatikan Taeyong yang ada dihadapannya, penampilannya hari ini terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan kaos putih dan jaket kulit hitam, serta skinny jeans hitam yang membalut kakinya. Taeyong dengan penampilannya sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa dari biasanya.

Jaehyun memperhatikan Taeyong dengan seksama, seperti mencari sesuatu dalam diri Taeyong. Taeyong yang menyadari hal itu membuka sedikit jaket kulitnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menggantung didalamnya.

"apa kau mencari ini?" Taeyong menunjuk senjata api yang diletakkan dibalik jaket kulitnya kepada Jaehyun.

"kau, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, tapi tidak disini" Taeyong menarik tangan Jaehyun untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya. Jaehyun hanya mengikuti dibelakangnya tanpa berkata apapun.

.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah cafe. Taeyong memesan sesuatu yang manis untuk Jaehyun seperti ice chocolate dan juga sepotong cake, karena makanan manis baik untuk menghilangkan stress, sementara dirinya memesan hot chocolate dengan sepiring cookies. Taeyong tersenyum tipis melihat Jaehyun yang hampir menghabiskan cake nya, sepertinya anak itu kelaparan, Ia menghabiskan hampir seharian waktunya dikantor polisi tadi mungkin makanan apapun terasa tidak nikmat. Taeyong merasa lega setidaknya Jaehyun bisa menghabiskan cake nya.

"seharusnya aku mengajakmu ke restaurant saja agar bisa memesan makanan berat. Kau terlihat sangat kelaparan Jaehyun"

Jaehyun menyedot ice chocolate nya saat selsai menghabiskan sepotong cake.

"ini adalah makanan pertama yang masuk kedalam perutku setelah seharian ini. Terimakasih atas cake nya dan juga ice chocolate nya"

"sama-sama"

Taeyong merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu identitas didalamnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Jaehyun.

"itu adalah identitas asliku. Kau pasti sangat terkejut saat melihatku dirumahmu tadi siang kan? ya benar aku adalah seorang polisi" Taeyong kembali memasukkan kartu identitas tersebut kedalam saku jaketnya.

"aku mempunyai misi untuk mengawasimu karena kasus pembunuhan atas Eomma mu. Itulah sebabnya aku menemukanmu dan Jeno saat Jeno ditikam, itu bukan karena tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu tapi karena memang seharian itu aku selalu mengawasimu. Maafkan aku, aku terlambat sehingga tak bisa menghentikan kejadian itu"

"sekarang tugasku sudah selsai, kami sudah menyerahkan semuanya ke kejaksaan, mereka yang akan menyelsaikannya" Lanjut Taeyong.

Jaehyun tak mengatakan apapun atas pengakuan Taeyong. Jujur saja Jaehyun sedikit kecewa, jadi selama ini Taeyong sudah membohonginya. Taeyong punya maksud tertentu mengapa Ia ingin berteman dengannya.

Taeyong meraih kedua tangan Jaehyun yang ada diatas meja, membungkusnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit lebih kecil dibandingnkan tangan Jaehyun. Menatap Jaehyun yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Jaehyun, jangan kau gunakan tangan ini untuk melakukan hal bodoh, kau hampir saja membunuh seseorang. Kau orang yang cerdas dengan latar belakang keluarga yang baik dan masa depan yang cerah, jangan sampai kau menghancurkannya hanya karena dendammu itu. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Taeyong..."

"satu yang harus kau tau, walaupun aku mendekatimu dengan maksud untuk menjalankan misiku, aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu, sungguh" senyuman tulus Taeyong berikan pada Jaehyun untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakannya benar-benar sebuah ketulusan.

Taeyong bangkit dari tempatnya, Jaehyun yang melihat itu memandang Taeyong bingung.

"kau terlihat sangat lelah hari ini, wajahmu juga sedikit pucat, sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau mau kuantar kemana? Rumahmu atau kembali kerumah sakit?"

"aku kerumah sakit saja, Jeno tadi hampir menangis karena seharian ditinggal olehku dan Appa, aku tak ingin meninggalkannya lagi" Jaehyun ikut bangkit dari tempatnya memakai jaket yang tadi dilepasnya.

Taeyong mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Jaehyun.

"Taeyong Hyung"

Panggilan Jaehyun tadi menghentikan langkah Taeyong seketika, membuatnya menoleh dan menatap Jaehyun tidak percaya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? tadi Jaehyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung.

"bukankah akan lebih pantas jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu, Hyung?"

Taeyong menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia benar-benar senang mendengar Jaehyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung. hal sederhana namun Taeyong tetap merasa senang, kata yang selama ini ingin didengarnya dari mulut Jaehyun akhirnya terdengar juga olehnya.

.

.

.

Renjun berdiri didepan salah satu pintu kamar rawat inap. Sebuket bunga dan juga sekeranjang buah segar serta segulung kertas yang berpita merah memenuhi tangannya. Sedikit mengintip dari balik kaca yang terdapat dipintu tersebut, melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar dikasurnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Renjun melirik sebuah nama yang tertulis disamping pintu kamar rawat inap tersebut yang tertulis 'Jeno' menandakan orang yang ada didalam kamar itu adalah Jeno. Renjun berkali-kali meraih knop pintu geser tersebut ingin membukanya namun rasa ragunya menguasainya. Sudah terhitung lima menit Ia berdiri didepan pintu ini namun rasa ragunya belum juga hilang.

"Renjun?"

Suara seseorang dibelakangnya mengagetkannya, membuatnya menoleh dan melebarkan matanya saat tau siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"A...annyeonghaseyo" Renjun menyapa orang tersebut dengan kaku, dan memubungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak masuk? Sini biar kubantu" Jaehyun orang yang baru saja membuat Renjun terkejut tersenyum saat mendengar Renjun menyapanya dengan sangat kaku. Jaehyun mengambil keranjang buah yang sepertinya membuat Renjun sedikit kerepotan itu.

"apa kau baru pulang sekolah?" melihat Renjun yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah membuat Jaehyun bertanya dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Renjun.

"iya aku baru saja pulang sekolah dan menyempatkan diri untuk mampir kesini"

"kalu begitu mengapa hanya berdiri disini? ayo masuk"

"Hyung tapi..." Renjun baru saja ingin menolak ajakan Jaehyun, namun terlambat karena Jaehyun terlanjur membuka pintu geser tersebut.

"Jeno ada temanmu yang datang" Jaehyun melangkah masuk kedalam, Ia sedikit menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapati Renjun yang malah bersembunyi dibalik pungunggunya membuatnya tersenyum dengan tingkah teman adiknya ini.

"Hai Hyung, kau tadi bilang apa? Maaf tadi aku tak dengar" Jeno melepas earphone yang tadi dipakainya saat melihat Jaehyun datang.

"ada temanmu yang datang"

"siapa?"

Jaehyun menggeser tubuhnya, memperlihatkan Renjun yang bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat Jeno melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat Renjun, ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda saat Renjun bertemu dengannya didepan pintu tadi.

"tadi dia sudah menunggumu di depan pintu terlihat ragu-ragu saat mau masuk kesini, iya kan Renjun?" Jaehyun meletakkan keranjang buah yang dibawa Renjun, sedikit menggoda Renjun dengan pertanyaannya membuat pipi lelaki manis itu memerah.

Jaehyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, kedua orang didepannya ini begitu manis sehingga membuatnya tak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Keadaan canggung diantara keduanya benar-benar menggemaskan bagi Jaehyun.

"aku akan membelikan sesuatu untuk kalian" sadar keberadaannya mungkin akan mengganggu, Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, meninggalkan Jeno dan Renjun.

Setelah sepeninggalan Jaehyun, Renjun dan Jeno tak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya, mereka bahkan tak berani menatap satu sama lain.

"ekheem..." Jeno berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung. "apa kau baru saja pulang sekolah? Kau belum mengganti seragammu"

Renjun mengangguk "aku langsung mampir kesini jadi tidak sempat mengganti seragamku, ini untukmu semoga kau cepat sembuh" Renjun mengulurkan buket bunga yang ada ditangannya menyerahkannya kepada Jeno.

"terimakasih"

"dan ini" kali ini Renjun menyerahkan gulungan kertas berpita merah kepada Jeno.

Jeno menerima gulungan kertas tersebut dan membuka pitanya, melebarkan kertas tersebut dan melihat isinya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat tau bahwa kertas itu adalah hasil gambar sketsanya yang pernah hilang.

"kau benar-benar mangambilnya? Kenapa?"

Renjun terdiam sejenak. Ia memang meminta pada Doyoung Hyungnya untuk cepat mengembalikan gambar Jeno sesuai janjinya. Saat Doyoung memberikan gambar itu Hyung nya berkata _'jika Jeno bertanya mengapa kau mengambilnya jangan katakan yang sebenarnya, itu tandanya Appanya belum memberitaunya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau bukan orang yang pantas untuk memberitaukan apa yang sedang terjadi di keluarganya itu, kau mengerti?'_

Renjun memang sudah mengetahui kasus keluarga Jeno. Bukan hanya Renjun, mungkin seluruh masyarakat Korea tau bahwa Hansol yang dikenal sebagai orang kepercayaan Appa nya Jeno itu ikut terlibat dalam pembunuhan Eomma nya, karena sudah beberapa hari ini berita di TV mengabarkan hal itu, maklum saja keluarga Jeno merupakan keluarga yang sangat terpandang sehingga mungkin kasus seperti ini layak dibicarakan publik. Sepertinya benar kata Doyoung Hyungnya, Jeno memang tidak mengetahui fakta yang sedang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku Jeno" Renjun memilih untuk hanya meminta maaf pada Jeno dan tak memberikan alasan mengapa dia mengambil gambar itu.

"saat diatap waktu itu, kau tidak salah menuduhku, karena aku memang benar mengambil gambarmu, maafkan aku"

"tapi kenapa?"

"maafkan aku" lagi-lagi Renjun tak memberikan alasan pada Jeno.

Sebenarnya Jeno tidak puas dengan jawaban Renjun, jika hanya minta maaf Jeno sudah memaafkannya, Jeno butuh alasan kenapa dia melakukannya.

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti" Renjun berkata seperti Ia tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jeno.

Jeno hanya mengangguk menanggapi Renjun. Ia melipat dengan asal gambar yang ada ditangannya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja diasampingnya, mungkin jika tidak ada Renjun, Jeno sudah meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya begitu saja karena orang digambar inilah Ia sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit, tempat yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Maka dari itu Jeno tidak ingin merusak mood nya dengan melihat wajah orang itu. Jeno melirik Jam di dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, kemana Jaehyun Hyung nya? Dia lama sekali, sekarang Jeno bingung harus bicara apa dengan Renjun, setidaknya jika ada Hyung nya itu kan Jeno bisa mengalihkan perhatian.

"aku bawa buah segar tadi" Renjun berjalan ke meja dimana Jaehyun meletakan keranjang buahnya "kau mau buah apa? aku akan mengupasnya untukmu"

"hah? Aah...aku mau apel saja" Jeno sedikit senang mendengar Renjun akan mengupasinya apel, bahkan Ia mencoba untuk menahan senyumnya.

"tunggu sebentar yah" Renjun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci apel ditangannya, Ia kembali mengambil sebuah pisau dan juga piring kecil untuk meletakkan apel yang sudah terkupas nanti, manarik kursi dan duduk disamping kanan kasur Jeno.

"kau bisa melakukannya? Aku tak pernah berhasil mengupas buah walaupun Hyung ku sering mengajari ku" Jeno melihat Renjun ragu dengan pisau ditangannya, jujur saja Ia masih sedikit trauma dengan benda tajam itu.

"tidak, aku bahkan baru pertama kali mengupas buah dengan pisau, yang terpenting kulitnya terpisah dari buahnya kan? aku akan mencobanya"

Jeno menatap Renjun ngeri, bagaimana jika Renjun melukai tanganya nanti, haruskah Ia menghentikannya? Renjun mulai fokus dengan pisau dan apel ditangannya dan mulai menyayat apel tersebut.

"hey Renjun, jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya sebaiknya tidak usah, jangan sampai kau terluka nanti"

"tidak, aku penasaran" Renjun tak mengalihkan fokusnya dari apel ditangannya.

"ppffft..." Jeno menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya menahan tawa saat melihat Renjun yang mengupas buah apel itu terlalu tebal, itu benar-benar tebal, Renjun hampir memotong setengah dari buah apel itu.

"hey jangan tertawa, ini pengalaman pertama ku" Renjun menatap Jeno kesal.

"oke...maafkan aku, silahkan lanjutkan"

Jeno akhirnya memakan buah apel yang Renjun kupas dengan seadanya, banyak daging buah yang terbuang sia-sia karena kemampuan mengupas Renjun yang luar biasa itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobrol ringan, dimulai dari Renjun yang bertanya bagaimana sakitnya ditikam sebuah pisau, bahkan Renjun menjauhkan pisau ditangannya dan meletakkannya di meja jauh dari Jeno saat mengetahui bahwa dia masih sedikit trauma dengan benda tajam itu "maafkan aku, kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau masih trauma, aku tak akan mengupasnya didepan matamu jika aku tau itu" begitulah yang Renjun ucapkan atas rasa bersalahnya. Renjun juga menceritakan kesehariannya di sekolah, bagaimana tugas yang begitu banyak, dan Renjun berjanji akan membantu Jeno untuk mengejar ketinggalan pelajarannya. Mereka terkadang tertawa dengan cerita lucu yang Renjun keluarkan.

Jeno tau, Renjun adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dan asik diajak bicara, saat dikelas Ia selalu memperhatikan bagaimana Ia berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, Renjun itu anak yang pintar Jeno juga tau itu, ramah dan juga murah senyum Jeno juga tau sifat Renjun yang ini. Ia tau segalanya karena dibalik pendiamnya Jeno, Ia selalu memperhatikan Renjun yang periang dan menyenangkan. Mau tau satu rahasia? Kenapa Jeno selalu duduk sendiri dan membiarkan bangku disebelahnya tak terisi? Padahal dia bisa meminta Jaemin untuk meninggalkan teman sebangkunya dan duduk dengannya. Satu alasan utama kenapa Jeno membiarkan bangku disebelahnya kosong adalah karena Renjun, Jeno selalu ingin duduk sebangku dengannya. Sudah berkali-kali Jeno katakan pada ketiga temannya Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan dan berkali-kali juga ketiga orang itu menyarankannya untuk berani bicara kepada Renjun akan keinginannya itu. Maka dari itu ketiga teman Jeno tertawa sangat puas saat Renjun dengan sendirinya datang dan duduk dibangku kosong yang telah Jeno sediakan untuknya.

"Hey Renjun"

"hm?"

"maukah kau duduk sebangku denganku lagi? Aku tau aku sedikit kasar padamu saat diatap waktu itu, maafkan aku. Aku harap kau mau duduk sebangku denganku lagi"

Renjun tertegun menatap Jeno, ini juga yang sedaritadi ingin dikatakannya sama seperti Jeno kalau boleh jujur Renjun juga ingin duduk sebangku lagi dengannya. Renjun tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tentu saja" jawabnya.

Dan kemudian obrolan mereka berlanjut kembali, ditemani buah-buahan yang Renjun bawa, untuk menghindari insiden mengupas yang kurang baik, mereka memakan buah seperti jeruk dan anggur, sambil terkadang tertawa seru.

"oke, I'll wait patiently" Jaehyun yang sudah berdiri diluar selama satu menit setelah membeli makanan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk, takut merusak suasana dua orang yang sedang asik didalam sana. Sebenarnya Ia senang melihat Jeno tertawa, sudah beberapa hari ini Jaehyun tak melihat tawa adiknya itu, ingatkan Jaehyun untuk berterimaksaih kepada Renjun nanti. Jaehyun berbalik memilih menunggu di kursi tunggu rumah sakit dengan beberapa kantong makanan dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

Johnny duduk diam menunggu seseorang didalam sebuah ruangan, sudah hampir sepuluh menit Ia duduk disini tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Suara pintu yang terbuka dari sebrang sana membuatnya menegakkan kepalanya dan berdiri. Ia menatap nanar sesorang yang baru saja masuk didampingi oleh dua orang yang berseragam polisi, tangannya yang terborgol membuat Johnny semakin pilu melihatnya. Orang itu kini duduk dihadapannya, mereka berdua dibatasi oleh sebuah kaca yang terdapat beberapa lubang agar ketika mereka berbicara suara mereka tetap terdengar satu sama lain.

Johnny mendengar kabar bahwa kasus pembunuhan istrinya sudah akan diserahkan ke kejaksaan, maka dari itu Ia disini, Ia ingin menemui Hansol, entah mengapa Ia ingin melihat wajah orang yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya ini, yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam saling pandang satu sama lain dan tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, hampir lima belas menit mereka habiskan dalam diam.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" Hansol akhirnya memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Johnny tak menjawab pertanyaan Hansol, Ia tetap diam dan memandang Hansol, memperhatikan beberapa luka di tubuh Hansol yang terlihat karena ulah Jaehyun.

"bagaimana dengan Jeno? apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia sudah sadar kan? aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, kau tau aku hampir tak bisa tidur karena terlalu khawatir padanya"

"bagaimana Jaehyun? Jujur saja dia sedikit menakutkan terakhir kali aku melihatnya, tidak seperti Jaehyun yang selama ini aku kenal, anak manis itu ternyata sangat kuat, dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri nanti dan juga adiknya"

"aku sangat terkejut saat tau kau menemuiku, aku kira kau tak mau lagi melihatku karena apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu dan keluargamu"

Johnny tak sedikitpun membalas pertanyaan Hansol, matanya mulai berair saat Hansol membahas apa yang telah diperbuatnya, seketika dadanya terasa sakit kembali tersadar bahwa orang didepannya ini adalah salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan istrinya.

"aku tau aku memang sudah tidak pantas untuk berhadapan denganmu lagi, sejujurnya aku sangat senang bisa meliatmu hari ini Johnn. Dan bisakah sekali saja kau menjawab salah satu pertanyaanku tadi? Aku ingin mendengar suaramu juga, setidaknya mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya aku dapat melihatmu"

Johnny tak bisa membendungnya lagi, air matanya menetes begitu saja. Tak hanya Johnny, Hansol juga ikut meneteskan air matanya yang sedaritadi Ia bendung, Ia bahkan sudah hampir menangis saat tau Johnny ingin menemuinya dan sekarang adalah batas kekuatannya menahan air matanya itu.

"Hyung" satu kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Johnny setelah beberapa waktu Ia hanya diam.

"Hyung...Hyung...Hyung...Hansol Hyung" Johnny terus menerus memanggil Hansol disela-sela isakan kecilnya dan air matanya yang terus menetes.

"Hansol Hyung, kenapa kau melakukannya? dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini kenapa harus dirimu Hyung? kenapa?"

"kau menghancurkan semua fantasiku Hyung, aku yang selalu menunggumu memiliki pendamping dan memiliki seorang anak nanti yang akan berteman baik dengan kedua anakku dan kita yang akan selalu hidup rukun bersama. Kau menghancurkan semuanya"

"kau yang pertama kali menghancurkannya Johnn"

Johnny menatap Hansol bingung. Apa yang telah Ia lakukan? Apa maksud Hansol tadi?

"kau yang pertama kali menghancurkan fantasiku untuk hidup bahagia bersamamu dengan menikahi wanita itu"

Johnny melebarkan kedua matanya yang basah mendengar perkataan Hansol tadi.

"tak tau kah kau aku mencintaimu Johnn? Sudah bertahun-tahun kita bersama kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Dan kau membuatku melihatmu bersama wanita itu, aku tak sanggup"

"Hyu...hyung"

Johnny tak bisa berkata apa-apalagi, terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing dan dadanya semakin sesak. Ia selama ini dihantui perasaan bersalah kepada mendiang istrinya karena tak bisa melindunginya dan sekarang perasaan bersalah itu semakin besar karena penyebab kematian istrinya itu tak lain adalah dirinya. Perasaan cinta Hansol pada dirinya lah penyebabnya, dan satu kesalahan terbesar Johnny adalah dirinya yang tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hansol, dirinya yang menerima begitu saja pernikahan yang telah direncanakan mendiang ayahnya. Jika saja Johnny memiliki keberanian untuk menolak dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hansol, ini semua tak akan terjadi. Ini semua salahnya, Johnny telah merubah Hansol menjadi seorang pembunuh dengan istrinya sebagai korbannya.

"aku tau kau kcewa padaku, maafkan aku"

Pikiran Johnny sudah kosong, Ia tak tau harus berkata apalagi sekarang. Johnny dengan susah payah menahan lututnya yang lemas, bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghapus airmatanya. Ia berbalik berjalan menjauhi Hansol yang masih terduduk ditempatnya menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. Sebelum meraih knop pintu Johnny mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hyung satu yang harus kau tau, aku juga mencintaimu Hyung, jauh sebelum aku menikahi wanita itu aku sudah mencintaimu. Kau membuatku sangat kecewa Hyung tapi bodohnya aku masih mencintaimu. Aku akan memanggil pengacara terbaik untukmu dan sepupumu dipengadilan nanti"

Setelah berkata seperti itu tanpa menatap Hansol, Johnny membuka pintu yang ada dihadapannya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hansol yang semakin terisak mendengar pernyataan Johnny tadi. Kedua orang itu, Johnny dan Hansol sudah memendam perasaan mereka, menahan pernyataan cinta mereka, tanpa disangka keduanya akan mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Sebagian besar orang akan merasakan kebahagiaan saat mengungkapkan perasaan cinta mereka kepada orang yang dicintai. Berbeda dengan Johnny dan Hansol ungkapan cinta mereka diiringi oleh air mata.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

huaaaaaaa akhirnya Star bisa update juga setelah sekian lama, maafkan Star untuk para reader yang menunggu #bow90derajat. Star abis uas selama seminggu dan setelah uas Star ada acara liburan sekelas dan kebetulan Star adalah tim intinya jadi repot banget deh. setelah liburan itu Star mencoba nulis ff ini dan berkali-kali stuck disitu situ aja gak ada kemajuan dan gak dapet feeling. ini aja gak tau deh yaah dapet feel nya atau gak. Yang kangen Renjun, Star udah hadirkan Degem yang satu itu, banyak yang pengen part NoRen jadi Star banyakin deh Jeno Renjun nya, udah banyak belum segitu?

maafkan Star karena banyak typo karena ngeditnya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk. soalnya Star pengen buru2 update malem ini, takut kelamaan update reader yang nungguin ntar bosen nunggunya, menunggu itu gak enak kan yaaah...

ah sudah lah yang penting udah update maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, terimakasih buat para reviewers tercinta, dan para reader yang memberikan fav dan follow, I love You, selamat membaca Annyeong...

-100BrightStars-


	11. Chapter 11

**Gloomy**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Jeno

\- Taeyong

\- Hansol

\- Doyoung

\- Yuta

\- Ten

\- Taeil

\- Renjun

* * *

 **Part 11**

Jeno duduk sendirian didalam ruang bermainnya, tangannya lihai memainkan stick game sambil terfokus memandang layar tv lcd yang lumayan besar dihadapannya. Mencoba segala cara agar karakter game yang sedang dimainkannya menang melawan musuh, sambil asik mengemut lolipop di mulutnya. Sudah terhitung hampir dua jam Ia berada diruangan bermain sendirian, asik dengan X-Box nya. Sebenarnya ada banyak permainan yang Jeno bisa mainkan namun hanya X-box yang aman baginya. Butuh dua orang atau lebih pemain untuk bermain billiard dan Jeno juga masih belum boleh banyak bergerak. Sudah terhitung dua hari Ia pulang dari rumah sakit, dokter menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat minimal satu minggu, Jeno masih tidak di ijinkan untuk sekolah atau keluar rumah, jika pun Ia ingin keluar rumah Ia harus ditemani oleh seseorang, Ia sebenarnya sudah lumayan bosan ditinggal sendirian dirumah seperti ini, tadi beberapa maid dirumahnya datang untuk membersihkan rumah lalu pulang kembali, Johnny Appa nya sedang kerja, dan Jaehyun Hyung nya sedang kuliah, hanya ada beberapa bodyguard di luar rumahnya dan Jeno tidak ingin bodyguard itu masuk ke rumah karena dia tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan orang asing. Akhir-akhir ini Appa nya sedikit protektif padanya, tak biasanya Appa nya menyuruh beberapa bodyguard untuk menjaganya, saat Jeno bertanya Appa nya itu hanya berkata _'kau sendirian dirumah sebesar ini dan kau sedang sakit, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, aku dan Jaehyun tidak akan tenang jika meninggalkanmu sendirian jadi jangan menolak kedatangan bodyguard itu, kau mengerti?'_ Jeno hanya mengangguk saja meng iya kan pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus kepada perintah Appa nya itu.

Jeno meletakkan stcik X-Box nya dengan asal saat Ia berhasil melawan musuh. Ia sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan lagi, Ia sudah sangat bosan. Jeno melirik ponselnya yang terletak disampingnya, benda itu akhir-akhir ini tidak berguna. Johnny mencabut fasilitas wifi di rumahnya, Jeno sedikit aneh dengan tindakkan Appa nya itu, setau Jeno Appa nya tak bisa hidup tanpa internet karena pekerjaannya, Hyung nya juga tidak menolak saat Appa nya mencabut fasilitas wifi dirumahnya. Lebih anehnya lagi Appa nya itu mencabut semua kabel tv di rumahnya, membuat Jeno tak bisa menonton layar persegi itu, sekalipun Ia ingin hanya dvd film yang mungkin bisa di tontonnya tidak dengan siaran nasional atau internasional. Sekarang Jeno seperti terisolasi, dia seperti berada di pulau terpencil tanpa internet dan televisi, sumpah dia bisa mati bosan jika seperti ini terus. Sejujurnya Jeno sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Appa dan Hyung nya akhir-akhir ini, apalagi saat Jeno menanyakan soal Hansol yang sampai sekarang Jeno belum juga melihatnya, dua orang itu seperti menghindari Jeno saat Jeno bertanya tentang Hansol Hyung nya. Jeno tau Hansol pasti sangat sibuk bahkan dibandingkan dengan Appa nya, tapi baru kali ini Hansol tidak pulang ke rumah selama beberapa hari, kemana Hansol Hyung nya? Sesibuk itukah dia sampai menelpon saja tidak bisa. Jeno sedikit kecewa juga ketika Hansol Hyung tak menanyai kabarnya bahkan sampai Ia keluar dari rumah sakit, apakah Hansol Hyung melupakannya?

Jeno meraih ponsel yang ada disampingnya, mendial nomer Hansol, masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin suara wanita yang selalu menyambutnya mengatakan bahwa ponsel Hansol Hyung tidak aktif, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kemana dia? Itu pertanyaan yang selalu Jeno tanyakan kepada Johnny, Jaehyun dan dirinya sendiri tetapi sampai saat ini pertanyaan itu belum terjawab. Sejujurnya Jeno merindukan Hansol, suasana dirumahnya memang sepi dan tambah sepi dengan ketidakberadaan Hansol, Jeno merasa ada yang kurang, setiap makan malam kursi yang biasa diduduki Hansol Hyung terlihat kosong, tak ada yang membelanya ketika Appa nya dan Hyung nya mulai menggodanya, dan Jaehyun menjadi penggantinya saat membangunkannya dipagi hari, biasanya Hansol Hyung yang akan membangunkannya dengan suara lembutnya itu dengan sekali ucapan _'Hey Jeno ayo bangun'_ Jeno akan langsung membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat melihat Hansol Hyung. Sungguh Jeno merindukan Hyung nya yang satu itu Hyung yang mungkin lebih pantas dipanggilnya sebagai samchon atau ahjussi itu, dan sekarang Hyung nya itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Jeno aku pulang" itu suara Jaehyun Hyung nya, sayup-sayup Jeno dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Jaehyun.

"hey, disini kau rupanya" Jeno melihat Jaehyun yang masuk kedalam ruang bermain, meletakan ranselnya di sofa yang sedang Ia duduki, mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di saku belakang celana jeansnya lalu meletakannya dengan asal di atas meja tepat disamping stick X-Box yang tadi Jeno gunakan untuk bermain.

"kau terlihat sangat lelah Hyung"

"ya, dan kau terlihat sangat bosan" Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam adiknya.

Jeno mengangguk, Hyung nya benar dia sudah hampir mati kebosanan disini.

"tunggu sebentar aku mau mandi, badan ku sudah lengket dan juga gerah, setelah mandi aku akan menemanimu, tunggu sebentar yah" Jaehyun bangkit dan mengambil ranselnya, berjalan kearah pintu ruang bermain mereka, keluar menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

"ya Hyung, jangan lama-lama"

"oke"

Jeno kembali terdiam setelah kepergian Jaehyun, apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu sambil menunggu Jaehyun? Jeno melirik ponsel Hyung nya yang terletak di atas meja, satu pikiran nakal terbesit dibenaknya. Ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan menyentuh layarnya untuk membuka lockscreen.

"yes!" Jeno berteriak senang saat tau Jaehyun memiliki paket data untuk mengakses internet.

Johnny sempat melarang Jeno untuk menggunakan internet maka dari itu Johnny tidak membelikannya paket data untuk mengakses internet di handphone nya. Appa nya akhir-akhir ini memang sangat aneh, apa Ia sedang memberi hukuman pada Jeno sehingga dirinya tak boleh melakukan apapun dirumah ini? Tak boleh menonton tv, membuka laptop, ponselnya pun tak boleh mengaktifkan paket data. Jeno tau dirinya memang harus beristirahat tapi ini sudah keterlaluan menurutnya.

Jeno langsung membuka explore, membuka berita-berita yang sedang trending saat ini. Jangan salah, Jeno selalu mengikuti perkembangan yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya baik di dunia nasional maupun internasional, Ia lebih senang membuka situs-situs yang berisikan banyak berita entah itu ekonomi, politik, budaya, sosial dan lain-lain dibandingkan dengan membuka social media yang dianggapnya sangat membosankan, lebih baik menambah wawasannya kan daripada membuang waktu dengan social media yang tak berguna. Jeno menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat nama Appa nya yang menjadi pencarian nomer satu di situs yang biasa Ia buka. Ini bukan yang pertama kali memang Appa nya itu menjadi trending topik dalam dunia bisnis, Jeno bahkan sudah tidak asing lagi melihat nama Appa nya di beberapa artikel atau majalah, dan sekarang apa yang sedang terjadi sehingga membuat Johnny Appa nya itu menjadi pencarian nomer satu di situs ini? Sepertinya Jeno melewatkan sesuatu selama Ia sakit dan dikurung dirumah seperti ini.

Jeno langsung mengklik layar dan memunculkan artikel yang membahas tentang Appa nya itu. Mata sipitnya membesar saat membaca judul artikel tersebut "apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya. _'pelaku dibalik terbunuhnya istri Johnny Seo terungkap'_ begitulah setidaknya judul artikel yang membuat Jeno sedikit terkejut itu. Jeno membaca artikel itu dengan seksama, meresapi setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana, seketika tangannya terasa kaku saat membaca salah satu nama sebagai tersangka, jarinya seakan tidak mampu lagi bergerak untuk menggeser layar.

"lelucon macam apa ini? Tidak mungkin, artikel ini sungguh keterlaluan" Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyangkal kebenaran dari artikel tersebut.

Tidak puas dengan satu artikel, Jeno membuka situs lain mencari nama Appa nya disana dan semua artikel tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi atas Eomma nya langsung bermunculan. Jeno membukanya satu persatu, membaca semua artikel dengan topik yang sama dari beberapa penulis yang berbeda dan semuanya mengatakan hal yang serupa, nama itu selalu muncul sebagai tersangka setiap Jeno membuka artikel-artikel tersebut.

"Jeno, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?" seketika suara Jaehyun menginterupsinya.

"Hyung ini apa?" Jeno dengan perlahan bangkit dari sofa karena lututnya yang lemas. Ia menunjukkan layar ponsel Jaehyun kepada pemiliknya itu yang menampilkan artikel yang sedang dibacanya.

Penglihatan Jaehyun itu tidak bagus, Jaehyun tak bisa membaca dengan jelas apa yang sedang ditunjukkan oleh Jeno.

"mengapa mereka mengatakan Hansol Hyung adalah tersangkanya Hyung?"

Jaehyun langsung melebarkan kedua matanya saat mendengar perkataan Jeno tadi. Sekarang Ia tau apa yang telah dibaca Jeno. Jaehyun mengutuk dirinya yang meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan, ini salahnya Jeno jadi mengeahui semuanya, padahal Appa nya berusaha semampu mungkin untuk mencegah Jeno mengetahui semuanya.

"kembalikan ponselku Jeno" Jaehyun menghampiri Jeno dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"tidak" Jeno mundur satu langkah menarik tangannya menjauh dari Jaehyun, menyembunyikan tangannya yang memegang ponsel dibalik punggungnya "katakan dulu padaku bahwa artikel itu tidak benar Hyung"

"Jeno..itu.."

"sekarang dimana Hansol Hyung? kumohon kali ini jawab pertanyaanku Hyung, dimana Hansol Hyung?"

.

.

.

Johnny melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dengan kasar, dia setengah berlari melewati halaman rumahnya yang besar. Menatap beberapa bodyguard didepannya yang berjaga dipintu utama rumahnya dengan kesal.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa kalian malah diam saja dan tidak masuk kedalam?" Johnny bertanya pada bodyguard yang ada didepannya dengan nada dinginya.

Johnny dengan terpaksa pulang dari kantornya dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaannya pada sekertaris barunya saat menerima telepon dari rumahnya yang ternyata adalah Jaehyun. Suara Jaehyun yang terdengar panik dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang, bahkan Ia sempat mendengar sesuatu yang terlempar entah apa itu. Jika mendengar situasi di telepon tersebut yang sepertinya sangat kacau mengapa bodyguarnya ini malah berdiri didepan rumahnya dan tak melakukan apapun? jika kedua anaknya itu kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?

"maaf Tuan, kami tadi sudah masuk kedalam tapi tuan muda Jaehyun menyuruh kami untuk kembali keluar" salah serorang bodyguardnya menunduk kepada Johnny diikuti dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

"apa yang terjadi didalam?"

"saya tidak tau Tuan, tapi sepertinya tuan muda Jeno terlihat sedang marah"

Johnny tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, Ia langsung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk ke dalam rumah, mencari kedua anaknya. Johnny langsung berlari kearah ruang bermain saat mendengar suara Jaehyun disana.

"Jeno, kumohon jangan seperti ini, dengarkan aku dulu"

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Johnny adalah Jaehyun yang terlihat sedang membujuk Jeno, keadaan disekitar mereka juga sangat berantakan, stick billiard yang bertebaran dimana-mana, uno stacko yang juga berserakan dilantai, keadaan sofa yang bantalnya sudah jauh dari tempat seharusnya berada dan masih banyak lagi, sekarang Johnny tau mengapa Ia mendengar suara lemparan saat di telepon tadi setelah melihat keadaan di ruangan ini.

"Jeno" Johnny memanggil Jeno yang berada di pojokan ruangan. Baik Jeno dan Jaehyun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Appa, akhirnya kau datang, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi" Jaehyun langsung menghampiri Johnny yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"ini salah ku Appa, maafkan aku"

Terdengar nada menyesal dari suara Jaehyun, akhirnya Johnny beralih menatap Jeno yang saat ini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan marah. Ia melihat Jeno yang menggengam ponsel Jaehyun dengan erat ditangan kanannya, pantas saja tadi Jaehyun menghubunginya dengan telepon rumahnya ternyata ponselnya ada ditangan Jeno.

"Hey Jeno kau kenapa?" Johnny melangkah mendekati Jeno, dan melihat Jeno yang malah melangkah mundur membuat dirinya semakin terpojoki.

"Appa jangan mendekat, Appa juga selama ini membohongi ku sama seperti Jaehyun Hyung kan?"

Johnny menghentikan langkahnya, Ia melihat Jeno yang semakin mengepalkan tangannya, jika ponsel yang ada ditangan Jeno tidak di design dengan baik mungkin ponsel itu sudah hancur ditangan Jeno. Johnny menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, menghadapi Jeno yang seperti ini harus tetap tenang. Jeno memang jarang sekali marah tidak seperti Jaehyun Hyung nya, namun jika sudah marah beginilah Jeno, harus ekstra sabar dan tenang untuk menghadapinya.

"maafkan Appa"

"kenapa Appa minta maaf? Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar" mata Jeno mulai berkaca-kaca "Jaehyun Hyung juga hanya berkata maaf padaku, aku tak ingin mendengarnya juga dari Appa, jika Appa juga seperti ini, berarti semua artikel yang kubaca tadi benar adanya"

"Jeno..."

"katakan padaku Hansol Hyung tidak melakukannya. Katakan padaku bahwa Hansol Hyung hanya sibuk sehingga sampai detik ini aku tidak melihatnya, katakan seperti itu lagi Appa, katakan seperti yang sebelumnya, bukan maaf yang ingin aku dengar" Jeno mulai menangis.

Johnny dan Jaehyun terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya, mereka belum siap jika Jeno mengetahui segalanya, Johnny sudah berusaha semampu mungkin agar Jeno tak mengetahui segalanya dengan mencabut fasilitas wifi di rumahnya dan tak mengizinkan Jeno mengaktifkan paket datanya agar Jeno tak mengakses internet, mencabut semua kabel telivisi yang ada di rumahnya agar Jeno tak bisa menonton berita, memberitahu Mark, Jaemin, Haechan dan bahkan Renjun untuk tak mengatakan apapun pada Jeno. Johnny sudah melakukan semuanya tapi kesalahan kecil Jaehyun membuat usahanya itu sia-sia. Johnny sebenarnya sudah menyadari, cepat atau lambat Jeno pasti akan mengetahuinya juga, tapi tidak sekarang, Johnny belum siap untuk mengatakannya pada anak bungsunya itu, Johnny masih belum bisa menjelaskan segalanya.

Johnny mencoba mengambil langkahnya mendekati Jeno namun yang didapatnya adalah Jeno yang membanting ponsel Jaehyun yang ada ditangannya. Bantingan yang bukan main-main karena Johnny dapat melihat ponsel itu hancur seketika di hadapannya. Jaehyun yang merupakan pemilik ponsel tersebut hanya diam saja melihat benda persegi miliknya itu sekarang sudah hancur, Ia tak peduli dan tidak sedikitpun marah pada Jeno, Ia malah khawatir dengan adiknya yang sepertinya benar-benar marah besar. Johnny memandang kepingan ponsel Jaehyun yang hancur lalu Ia menatap Jeno yang balas menatapnya dengan marah, Jeno memang menangis tapi kilatan marah dari matanya tidak hilang, sepertinya air mata yang dikeluarkan Jeno itu adalah air mata kekecewaan.

"Jeno, kau ingin Appa untuk tidak berbohong bukan? Baiklah, Appa akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, semua artikel itu adalah benar adanya. Itulah kebenarannya Jeno, Hansol Hyung..." Johnny sedikit menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya lagi sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Hansol Hyung lah yang melakukannya, dia pelakunya"

"tidak mungkin"

Akhirnya Johnny benar-benar mendekati Jeno, dan memeluk Jeno untuk menenangkan putranya ini, namun Ia malah mendapat penolakan dari Jeno yang malah berusaha mendorong tubuhnya.

"aahh.." Jeno meringis kesakitan dan memegang perutnya yang masih terdapat bekas luka tusukkan disana, sepertinya Jeno mendorong Appa nya terlalu kuat tadi sehingga membuat lukanya terasa sakit.

"Jeno, kau tidak apa?" Johnny menatap Jeno khawatir, Jeno belum sembuh total, jika tidak berhati-hati luka tusukkannya itu bisa terbuka kembali.

Jaehyun yang sedaritadi berada dibelakang Johnny juga seketika menghampiri Appa dan Adiknya itu "Jeno kau baik-baik saja?"

"Appa...hiks...Appa...Appa...hiks kenapa Hansol Hyung melakukannya? Kenapa Appa tidak menyangkalnya bahwa Hansol Hyung lah pelakunya? Kenapa Appa malah membenarkannya dan mengakuinya? Kenapa? Hiks..." tangisan Jeno semakin menjadi setelahnya.

Johnny yang melihat itu kembali memeluk Jeno dan kali ini Ia tidak mendapat penolakkan, Jeno menangis sejadinya di bahunya. Johnny dan Jaehyun tak berkata apapun, hanya tangisan Jeno yang terdengar, suara tangisan yang sama saat Jeno menghadiri acara pemakaman Eomma nya, benar-benar tangisan pilu yang sama. Johnny mengelus punggung Jeno dengan sayang, menenangkan putranya ini, Ia paham pasti Jeno sangatlah terkejut dan juga sedih. Tingkah lakunya saat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaehyun dan dirinya saat pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Hansol lah salah satu pelakunya.

"Appa...hiks..itu tidak mungkin Hansol Hyung, pasti bukan Hansol Hyung" suara isakan dan gumaman Jeno yang terpendam karena dirinya yang menangis di bahu Appa nya itu masih bisa terdengar oleh Jaehyun dan Johnny.

Jaehyun dan Johnny hanya saling tatap, mereka berdua juga sama, berharap bahwa bukan Hansol lah pelakunya, tapi apa boleh buat, fakta berkata lain.

"tenanglah Jeno, jangan menangis" Johnny, sambil mengelus punggung Jeno dengan sayang.

Jeno bukannya menuruti apa kata Appa nya itu malah semakin menumpahkan air matanya. Jeno kecewa, kecewa dengan semua kenyataan Hansol yang menjadi salah satu penyebab kematian Eomma nya, dan dia juga kecewa telah mengetahui semua kenyataan itu dari sebuah artikel bukan dari mulut Appa atau Hyung nya, Jeno kecewa dengan kedua orang itu yang berusaha menutupi segalanya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun mengantar Jeno sampai kedepan halaman rumahnya, ada dua orang yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya menunggu Jeno.

"hai Jeno" Renjun, salah seorang yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Jeno itu melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Jeno dan Jaehyun keluar dari pagar tersebut.

"hai"

"apa kau sudah sembuh? Kau terlihat baik-baik saja" Kali ini orang yang berada disamping Jeno mengeluarkan suaranya, orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Jaehyun dan Jeno, mereka pernah bertemu sekali, dikantor polisi. Seseorang yang bisa disebut sebagai detektif yang kala itu menanyai kesaksian mereka, yang baru-baru ini mereka ketahui adalah Hyung dari Renjun, Doyoung.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Jeno dan Jaehyun membungkukkan badan mereka menyapa Doyoung dengan sopan.

"aku sudah membaik, mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah"

"Doyoung Hyung, aku mohon titip Jeno, maaf merepotkanmu dan Renjun"

"tidak apa"

Hari ini Jeno memaksa Appa nya untuk menemui Hansol yang ada ditahanan, walaupun sempat melarang akhirnya Johnny mengijinkan juga, dengan satu syarat dia harus ditemani. Jaehyun tak ingin menemani Jeno karena dirinya sendiri belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Hansol, sementara Appa nya itu sibuk bekerja. Disisi lain, Johnny juga tak ingin bertemu dengan Hansol untuk sementara setelah terakhir kali Johnny dan Hansol menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing dengan menyedihkannya, akan sangat aneh jika mereka berhadapan kembali terlebih lagi ada Jeno disitu. Akhirnya Jeno meminta Renjun untuk menemaninya, dibandingkan dengan Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan, Jeno lebih memilih Renjun. Saat mengetahui itu Johnny langsung menyetujui dan menghubungi Doyoung, setidaknya Johnny bisa tenang ada Doyoung yang akan menjaga Jeno. Doyoung juga tak keberatan dengan permintaan Johnny berhubung pekerjaannya sekarang tidak begitu banyak.

"Hyung, kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?" Jeno bertanya kepada Jaehyun, memastikan dirinya sekali lagi

"tidak Jeno mungkin lain kali"

"baiklah kalau memang Hyung tidak berubah pikiran, apa Hyung ingin menyampaikan pesan kepada Hansol Hyung?"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, jika pun ada yang ingin disampaikan, Jaehyun ingin menyampaikannya secara langsung tidak melalui Jeno.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu yah Hyung"

"hmm..hati-hati, Doyoung Hyung, Renjun sekali lagi titip Jeno yah, maaf merepotkan"

Doyoung mengangguk dan mengiring Jeno dan Renjun ke mobilnya, mengantar dua orang itu ketempat tujuan dimana Jeno akan bertemu dengan Hansol nanti.

.

.

.

"Hyung?" Jeno mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di kaca dihadapannya, membuat Hansol yang dari lima belas menit yang lalu hanya terdiam saat bertemu Jeno tersadar dari lamunannya.

Hansol dari tadi hanya menatap Jeno dalam diam, dengan pandangan kosong. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui seorang petugas mengatakan bahwa hari ini ada seseorang yang mengunjunginya dan itu adalah Jeno. Hansol sungguh-sungguh sangat terkejut saat melihat Jeno menunggunya bersama seseorang yang dikenalkan oleh Jeno sebagai temannya bernama Renjun. Hansol sempat memperthatikan Jeno, sedikit bernapas lega melihat anak itu baik-baik saja, bahkan Ia menyambutnya dengan senyum bulan sabitnya yang sangat Hansol rindukan. Sekarang Hansol bisa tidur dengan tenang, Jeno yang selama ini Ia khawatirkan sudah baik-baik saja dan bahkan bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"kau melamun Hyung" Jeno tersenyum melihat Hansol "kau tidak merindukanku? Kau malah diam saja, aku yakin kau tidak mendengarkanku tadi"

"kau tadi bilang apa?" Hansol bertanya kepada Jeno, memintanya untuk mengulangi kata katanya yang sama sekali tidak Hansol dengar. Jujur Hansol sedikit tidak fokus

"ya tuhan Hansol Hyung, aku berbicara panjang lebar dari tadi kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Renjun tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Jeno.

"aku bertanya bagaimana kabarmu? kau hanya diam saja tak menjawab. Aku tanya kau sudah makan atau belum? kau juga diam saja. Aku bertanya bagaimana suasana disana? kau juga tak bersuara. Sampai aku menceritakan bagaimana bosannya diriku berada di rumah sakit sampai dirumah pun aku seperti terisolasi kau juga tak merespon Hyung. Aku bukan radio yang hanya bisa di dengar kau harus meresponku juga" Jeno berbicara panjang lebar sedikit merengut karena dari tadi Hansol benar-benar tak mendengarnya.

Hansol tersenyum melihat Jeno yang seperti ini, Jeno yang merengut jika sedang kesal atau jika sedang dijaili oleh Appa dan Hyung nya itu sangat menggemaskan. Sementara Renjun hanya tersenyum tipis, jadi Jeno yang sangat pendiam dan banyak dikagumi oleh murid-murid satu sekolahnya itu punya sisi lain seperti ini? Renjun ingat, salah satu teman wanitanya Hina pernah berkata _'ya tuhan, Jeno tampan sekali, dia punya karisma yang kuat dan sangat misterius'_ well, jika Renjun mendengar Hina berkata seperti itu lagi mungkin Renjun akan tertawa.

"aku baik-baik saja, aku juga sudah makan, dan yaah suasana disana hmmm...bisa dikatakan luamayan" Hansol menjawab pertanyaan Jeno sekaligus.

"lumayan? Lumayan baik? Atau lumayan buruk?"

"jangan kau bandingkan dengan rumahmu, bahkan kamarku disana jauh lebih luas daripada tempat yang sekarang aku tempati"

Jeno tersenyum, ya dia hanya bisa tersenyum. Sebelum datang kesini Ia berjanji untuk tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih dan kecewanya, Ia datang untuk melihat Hansol Hyung nya berharap saat Hansol melihatnya tak ada perasaan bersalah atau pun sedih, maka dari itu Jeno terus mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya dihadapan Hansol.

"kau tau Hyung, aku ketinggalan banyak pelajaran, aku juga harus mengejar tugas yang belum ku kerjakan dan sebagainya, mungkin akan lebih mudah jika ada kau yang membantuku Hyung"

"kau harus mulai mandiri, jangan bergantung padaku terus dasar maknae manja"

"Hyung jahatnya"

"hahaha..." Hansol tertawa ringan melihat Jeno, Renjun yang ada disebelah Jeno pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut, Jeno banyak bercerita kepada Hansol semua hal yang selama ini ingin Ia ceritakan, sesekali Renjun juga ikut dalam obrolan mereka. Jeno bertanya apapun pada Hansol, apapun itu tetapi tak sekali pun Jeno bertanya _'Hyung kenapa kau melakukannya?'_ tak ada satu katapun dari mulut Jeno yang membahas tentang kasus pembunuhan Eomma nya itu. Tanpa Hansol sadari, diam-daim Jeno mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang ada dipangkuannya itu, Jeno berusaha menahan air matanya, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tersenyum dihadapan Hansol. Renjun yang melihat itu meraih tangan Jeno memberikan sedikit kekuatan padanya, Renjun memang tak tau bagaimana perasaan Jeno saat ini tapi Renjun tau temannya ini sedang memaksakan senyumnya. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya setidaknya menurut Hansol, mereka berbicara seperti tidak terjadi apapun. sampai tak terasa sudah satu jam berlalu.

"waktu sudah habis" seorang petugas, mengingatkan mereka bahwa waktu kunjung yang diberikan sudah habis.

"yaaah cepat sekali" keluh Jeno dengan kecewa.

Jeno dan Renjun bangkit dari tempatnya, Hansol juga ikut berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"jaga kesehatanmu Hyung, jangan sampai tidak makan, aku tidak tau seperti apa rasa makanan disana tapi aku harap kau tak akan melewati makanmu, karena kesehatan merupakan hal yang terpenting"

"hmm..kau juga, belajar dengan giat yah"

Jeno tersenyum dan mengangguk, Ia melambaikan tangannya, sementara Renjun sedikit membungkukkan badannya berpamitan pada Hansol.

"sampai jumpa Hyung"

Jeno dan Renjun berbalik berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar.

"Jeno" sebelum Jeno benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut Hansol memanggilnya membuatnya menoleh kembali.

"hm?"

"maafkan aku"

Jeno tau, maksud dari maaf yang disampaikan Hansol, untuk apa Hansol meminta maaf padanya, Jeno tau itu. Sekali lagi, sekuat tenaganya Jeno menahan air matanya, Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi Hansol dan tak berkata apapun, lalu berbalik dan membuka pintu dihadapannya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari ruangn itu, senyuman Jeno menghilang. Jeno berjalan tertunduk dalam diam, Renjun yang ada disampingnya pun hanya diam saja tak berkata apapun. Jeno meneteskan air matanya yang sedaritadi ditahan olehnya dan langsung buru-buru menghapus air matanya itu, Ia baru ingat ada Renjun disampingnya. Akan sangat memalukan jika menangis dihadapan Renjun.

"menangis saja jika kau ingin" Renjun yang menyadari Jeno menghapus air matanya itu akhirnya bersuara "aku tau kau daritadi menahannya"

"aku sudah menangis seharian kemarin, memalukan sekali bukan? Jangan katakan pada siapapun termasuk Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan mereka akan meledekku crying baby jika mereka tau"

"tentu saja tidak akan, hey kau malah akan terlihat mengerikan jika kau tidak menangis sama sekali menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Tidak peduli jika kau lelaki sekalipun, menangis adalah hal yang manusiawi menurutku"

Jeno tersenyum singkat, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju lobby utama untuk menghampiri Doyoung yang menunggu disana.

"apa tadi aku menutupinya dengan baik?"

"hmm...senyumanmu tadi benar-benar menutupi semuanya"

"syukurlah, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak terlihat sedih dihadapannya tadi"

"apa kau tidak dendam padanya? Dia kan turut andil dalam membunuh Eomma mu"

"dibandingkan dengan dendam mungkin kecewa akan lebih tepat. Aku rasa Jaehyun Hyung dan Appa juga seperti itu. Aku tau mereka juga pasti sangat kecewa sekali, aku tidak marah padanya, bukankah kecewa dan marah itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda?"

Renjun mengangguk menyetujui, dan sedikit kagum dengan Jeno. Siapa yang tidak akan dendam dengan seseorang yang sudah membunuh Eomma mu? tapi lihat Jeno tadi, bahkan Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum dihadapan orang yang mekakukannya.

"jujur saja, aku, Jaehyun Hyung dan juga Appa berusah mati-matian untuk menemukan orang yang membunuh Eomma. Aku tau mungkin salah satu dari mereka entah itu Appa atau Hyung akan membunuh orang tersebut saat mereka menemukannya nanti. Aku menyaksikannya sendiri, Jaehyun Hyung yang menghajar Kun habis-habisan, bahkan jika tidak ku hentikan waktu itu, orang itu mungkin sudah mati. Tapi melihat Hansol Hyung yang baik-baik saja walaupun banyak luka di tubuhnya membuatku berpikir _'ah aku tau Hyung dan Appa tak sanggup membunuh orang dihadapanku ini'_ dan saat di rumah sakit waktu itu, ketika aku bertanya _'dimana Hansol Hyung?'_ aku ingat ekspresi mereka yang tak bisa kujelaskan, aku ingat Appa yang malah memelukku dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, membuatku mengerti mereka benar-benar sangat kecewa dengan Hansol Hyung. bodohnya aku terus menanyai dimana Hansol Hyung tanpa menyadari itu semua"

"setelah dipikir-pikir, seharusnya aku berterimakasih padamu karena telah mengambil gambarku itu"

"hm?" Renjun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"kau mengambilnya demi penyelidikan yang dilakukan Hyung mu kan? dan karena itu akhirnya masalah yang menghantui aku dan keluargaku terpecahkan sudah. Seharusnya dari awal saja aku menyerahkan gambarku pada Hyung mu"

"penyesalan memang datang belakangan"

"kau benar"

Renjun merogoh saku jaketnya, mencari sesuatu yang sengaja disimpannya seharian ini. Menarik lolipop yang ada disakunya itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Jeno.

"untukmu, aku sengaja membawanya karena aku tau kau pasti membutuhkannya. Makanan manis bisa meningkatkan mood mu" Renjun menyerahkan lolipop tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"terimakasih"

"sama-sama"

Jeno membuka lolipop tersebut dan mengemutnya, Renjun benar Ia butuh makanan manis saat ini.

"hey Renjun, aku rasa dengan melihat senyummu saja mood ku akan membaik"

"huh?" Renjun melongo dengan tidak elitnya mendengar perkataan Jeno, Ia menghentikan langkahnya seketika, sementara Jeno tetap terus berjalan.

Jeno tadi bilang apa? Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Renjun menatap punggung Jeno yang sudah beberapa langkah didepannya.

"hey Renjun kenapa diam? Hyung mu sudah menunggu" Jeno menoleh sebentar ke arah Renjun yang ada dibelakangnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"ah iya..iya" tersadar dari lamunannya, Renjun kembali melangkah menyusul Jeno yang ada dihadapannya.

Sambil mengemut lolipop nya diam-diam Jeno tersenyum, ekspresi Renjun tadi lucu sekali. Jeno tidak bohong senyuman Renjun lebih manis daripada lolipop yang diemutnya ini, jadi berarti itu bisa meningkatkan mood nya juga bukan?

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

hahahaha Star mau ketawa dulu sebentar, karena niatnya mau end di chap 11 tapi malah tbc lagi lagi dan lagi haha. di chapter ini Star mau fokus dimana Jeno tau kalau Hansol ikut terlibat ternyata setelah Star ketik panjang banget yaah cuma bagian Jeno doang, jadi lah Star jadiin satu chapter aja deh, mungkin ini akan end di chapter 12 atau 13 entahlah.

btw Star cuma mau bilang. JENO GANTENG PARAH DI COMEBACK NYA DREAM KALI INI. WTF DIA SEUMURAN ADE AKUUUUUUU TAPI KENAPA DIA HOT PARAAH? WHY? WHY? WHY?

oh iya mungkin kalian akan berpikir, kenapa ini keluarga nangis mulu sih? si Johnny nangis, si Jaehyun nangis, si Jeno juga nangis. well guys Star harap kalian jangan mendeskripsikan karakter mereka sebagai karakter yang cengeng yaah, Star cuma mau menyampaikan kekecewaan mereka lewat air mata mereka.

dan itu tbc nya disitu gpp kan yaahh hahaha. Star mau ucapkan terimakasih untuk para readers yang telah memberikan reviewnya, fav, dan juga follow. maafkan kalau ada typo karena ini ngeditnya gak pake kacamata jadi mata aku rada rada deeh. sekian dari Star selamat membaca, Annyeong~


	12. Chapter 12

**Gloomy**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Jeno

\- Taeyong

\- Hansol

\- Doyoung

\- Yuta

\- Ten

\- Taeil

\- Renjun

* * *

 **Part 12 (Final)  
**

Taeyong sedang asik membolak-balik berkas yang ada di depannya sambil menggigit ujung pulpen yang dipegangnya. Kasus keluarganya Johnny memang sudah selsai, bukan berarti pekerjaannya berakhir sampai disitu, setelah selsai kasus tersebut kini datang lagi kasus baru, walaupun menurut Taeyong tak serumit kasus sebelumnya. Dan berkat kasus keluarganya Johnny, team mereka mendapatkan penghargaan dari kepala kantor. Taeyong sempat berpikir penghargaan tersebut hanya diberikan kepada mereka untuk mencari perhatian publik dan mengangkat derajat kepolisisan karena telah menyelesaikan kasus yang terjadi di salah satu keluarga berpengaruh di Korea, ya keluarga Johnny Seo itu cukup berperan penting dalam bidang ekonomi Korea Selatan. Sampai sekarang saja berita tentang keluarga tersebut belum juga reda, mungkin akan mereda setelah persidangan berakhir.

"Taeyong sunbae, ada yang mencarimu"

Seseorang yang menggunakan seragam polisi tersebut menginterupsi Taeyong, membuat Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"oh Winwin, siapa yang mencariku?"

"Jaehyun, anak dari Johnny Seo itu. Aku baru kali ini melihatnya secara langsung ternyata dia sangat tampan"

"Jaehyun?" awalnya Taeyong memasang ekspresi kebingungannya kemudian tertawa ringan mendengar Winwin baru saja memuji Jaehyun tampan.

"hmm..." Winwin mengangguk.

Taeyong berdiri dari tempatnya, mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tersampir dikursi belakangnya dan memakainya.

"Winwin, tolong bantu aku merapikan ini yah, dan jangan satukan berkas yang ini dengan yang ini, kau mengerti?" Taeyong memerintah Winwin dan menunjuk berkas-berkas yang dimaksud.

"ya sunbae-nim"

"gomawo" Taeyong menepuk pundak Winwin sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya untuk menemui Jaehyun.

.

Taeyong berjalan menuju lobby utama kantornya, dia melihat Jaehyun yang sedang duduk menunggunya sambil asik memainkan ponselnya. Jangan lupakan beberapa polisi wanita yang sedang berbisik disekitarnya sambil memandangnya kagum. Well, Taeyong sudah tidak aneh melihat Jaehyun yang dikagumi banyak orang, karena dikampusnya sendiri pun Jaehyun seperti itu, mungkin jika dia jadi seorang idol dia akan menjadi salah satu yang paling populer karena wajahnya, sekarang pun begitu sih, dia dan juga adiknya Jeno populer karena status mereka sebagai pewaris dari perusahaan yang saat ini sedang dipegang oleh Johnny, dan jangan lupakan wajah dari dua bersaudara itu yang tak kalah saing dengan idol-idol saat ini.

"Jaehyun" Taeyong menghampiri Jaehyun dan berdiri di hadapannya yang sedang terduduk.

"Taeyong, ah..maksudku Taeyong Hyung" Jaehyun berdiri seketika, memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku belakang celana jeansnya.

"apa kau lebih nyaman memanggilku dengan nama saja, dari pada menggunakan embel-embel Hyung dibelakangnya?" Taeyong tersenyum sekilas, terdengar sekali Jaehyun tadi sedikit kaku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung.

"tidak, aku hanya belum terbiasa. Biar bagaimana pun aku tetap harus mamanggilmu dengan sebutan Hyung karena tidak akan sopan jika tidak begitu"

"oh iya, ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"ah...itu?" Jaehyun kemudian teringat kembali tujuan awalnya menemui Taeyong, Ia kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya sedikit ragu untuk menyampaikan keinginannya. "Hyung apakah hari ini kau sibuk?"

"tidak terlalu sih, tapi memang ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan"

"ah..benarkah?" Jaehyun sedikit tidak enak mengganggu Taeyong dari pekerjaannya.

"memangnya kenapa? Katakan saja, aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa"

"sebenarnya aku ingin hari ini kau menemaniku. Aku ingin mengunjungi Hansol Hyung, diantara Appa dan Jeno hanya aku yang belum mengunjunginya, besok adalah hari persidangannya, aku ingin menemuinya sebelum itu. Aku tak ingin mengunjunginya hanya sendiri, aku juga tak bisa meminta Appa dan Jeno, jadi hanya Hyung yang bisa kuandalkan"

Taeyong tersenyum, Ia sudah bisa menebak pasti Jaehyun ingin menemui Hansol. Taeyong pernah mengirim pesan kepada Jaehyun waktu itu _'jika kau butuh teman untuk mengunjungi Hansol kau bisa menghubungiku, aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk itu'._ Taeyong dengar hanya Jaehyun yang belum mengunjungi Hansol. Sesekali Taeyong bertanya pada temannya yang bertugas di Rutan, mereka mengatakan Hansol pernah dikunjungi sekali oleh Johnny dan Jeno, dan pengacara beberapa kali berkunjung untuknya dan juga sepupunya Kun, Taeyong belum dengar Jaehyun berkunjung untuk Hansol. Jadi rupanya baru hari ini Jaehyun akhirnya mau menemui Hansol lagi.

"tentu saja aku akan menemanimu, aku kan sudah berjanji padamu akan meluangkan waktu jika kau memang butuh teman untuk mengunjungi Hansol"

"kau tidak keberatan kan Hyung? aku tidak mengganggumu?"

"tidak, kau tidak menggangguku. Aku akan menemanimu, sebentar yah aku ambil dompet dan ponsel ku dulu diruanganku"

Jaehyun mengangguk, dan kembali menunggu Taeyong dengan sabar.

.

.

.

"tidak kusangka kau rupanya seorang polisi, wajahmu menipu sekali Taeyong"

"hahaha benarkah? Berarti penyamaranku berhasil"

"tapi hari ini kau berpenampilan berbeda. Penampilanmu hari ini sangat cocok dengan pekerjaanmu"

"ya seperti inilah penampilanku, yang kau lihat kemarin-kemarin hanya penyamaran saja"

Hansol mengangguk, sudah terhitung sekitar lima belas menit Ia mengobrol dengan Taeyong. Taeyong yang dilihatnya hari ini benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan Taeyong saat pertama kali Ia kenal, sekarang penampilannya terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa. Kemudian Hansol melirik seseorang yang ada disebelah Taeyong yang dari tadi hanya bungkam tak mengeluarkan suaranya, Jaehyun. Dari awal Ia datang sampai detik ini tak sedikitpun Jaehyun bersuara, Hansol jadi ingat Johnny yang kala itu mengunjunginya banyak menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan diam walaupun pada akhirnya Johnny mau berbicara juga dengannya, berbeda sekali dengan Jeno. Taeyong yang berada disamping Jaehyun pun ikut melirik Jaehyun yang hanya duduk tertunduk disampingnya, Taeyong tau Jaehyun sebenarnya ingin berkata banyak namun tak bisa mengeluarkannya. Saat pertama melihat Hansol ekspresi Jaehyun langsung berubah, seperti senang tetapi juga sedih, entahlah Taeyong tak bisa menjelaskannya. Maka dari itu untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung Taeyong berusaha mengobrol dengan Hansol.

"Jaehyun" Hansol akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Jaehyun, jujur saja Ia juga sedikit takut bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Pertama, karena Ia pernah merasakan tinjuan Jaehyun yang sangat luar biasa itu, sampai berhari-hari Ia tidur dengan rasa sakit. Kedua, karena Ia takut Jaehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan marah atau memandangnya sebagai suatu yang menjijikan, walaupun Hansol tau dia sudah berdosa besar dengan Jaehyun dan keluarganya.

"Jaehyun" sekali lagi, tapi masih belum ada sahutan dari sang pemilik nama.

"Jaehyun"

"aku tau, kau mungkin akan sangat muak berbicara denganku. Tapi waktu kita disini hanya satu jam, dan itu tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Aku memang sedikit kurang ajar, tapi bisakah kau mengeluarkan suaramu, bahkan mendengar sumpah serapahmu padaku pun tak apa. Kau datang kesini bukan hanya untuk diam kan? aku tau kau ingin menyampaikan banyak hal padaku"

Jaehyun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, menatap Hansol yang ada didepannya, Hansol yang duduk berhadapan dengannya walaupun mereka dibatasi oleh kaca.

"aku merindukanmu Jaehyun, sungguh" Hansol tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. Akhirnya Ia bisa melihat wajah Jaehyun dengan jelas.

"tidak apa jika kau tak ingin berbicara denganku, melihat kau hari ini saja aku sudah senang"

"Hansol Hyung..." akhirnya Jaehyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"apakah sakit? Aku memukulmu sangat keras, menghantammu kedinding dan bahkan membuatmu merasakan pecahan guci waktu itu, apakah sakit? Aku yakin itu sangat sakit, maafkan aku"

Hansol melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kalimat pertama yang Jaehyun keluarkan berujung dengan kata maaf. Kata yang tidak pantas didengarnya dari mulut Jaehyun, anak dari seorang wanita yang dibunuhnya. Seketika dada Hansol terasa sesak dan air matanya jatuh, Ia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini.

"sampaikan maaf ku juga kepada Kun sepupumu, karena aku juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya"

Taeyong yang berada disamping Jaehyun juga memandangnya dengan perasaan takjub. Luar biasa, Jaehyun malah mengatakan maaf pada orang yang telah membunuh Eomma nya. Dibandingkan pukulan yang Ia berikan kepada mereka bukankah itu tidak sebanding dengan mereka yang telah merebut nyawa Eomma nya?

"sejak kau tidak ada di rumah, keadaan disana jadi semakin sepi. Aku harus berusaha keras membangunkan Jeno, bagaimana kau bisa membangunkannya dengan mudah? Aku saja sulit melakukannya. Akhir-akhir ini Appa sering minum sendirian di balkon kamarnya, mungkin Appa tidak menyadarinya tapi aku selalu memperhatikannya, dia sering mabuk dimalam hari. Dan aku harus menyiapkan sarapan sendiri tanpa bantuanmu, setiap kali aku melewati kamarmu aku selalu berhenti didepan pintu kamarmu dan berharap kau membuka pintu sambil menyapaku _'hai Jaehyun, bagaimana harimu, apakah menyenangkan?'_ seperti yang kau lakukan biasanya. Tak kusangka, tidak adanya dirimu benar-benar berdampak besar Hyung, berdampak untukku, Appa dan juga Jeno"

"jangan pernah lupakan bahwa kami bertiga benar-benar kecewa padamu Hyung. Mungkin diantara kami bertiga, Appa yang paling kecewa dan sakit hati disini. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu semua terhadap Appa yang sudah kau kenal jauh sebelum aku lahir? aku tak pernah menyangka, beruntung Appa tidak gila karena itu semua. Andai waktu bisa diputar aku berharap Appa tidak menikahi Eomma dan ini semua mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi"

Hansol menghapus air matanya, dan menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan bertanya, begitu pula dengan Taeyong.

"apa maksudmu Jaehyun?"

"kau mencintai Appa bukan?"

Hansol melebarkan kedua matanya, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa anak ini mengetahuinya? Johnny kah yang memberitahunya?

"jangan terkejut Hyung, aku tau semuanya. Pernah sekali aku membantu Appa untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya saat Ia mabuk dibalkon kamarnya. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah satu hari setelah Ia bertemu denganmu, Ia benar-benar mabuk berat waktu itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya semabuk itu sebelumnya"

 **-Flashback-**

Jaehyun menyelimuti tubuh Jeno yang sudah tertidur pulas, ini adalah hari pertamanya sejak dia keluar dari rumah sakit dan seharian ini pula Jaehyun menemaninya, bahkan sampai Ia meninggalkan jadwal kuliahnya demi Jeno sang adik. Jaehyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan dan mematikan lampu kamar Jeno kemudian menghidupkan lampu tidurnya yang ada di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

"good night" gumamnya pelan, lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar Jeno dengan langkah yang sangat pelan agar tak membangunkannya. Membuka dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati.

Jaehyun tak langsung masuk kekamarnya yang ada didepan kamar Jeno. Ia turun kebawah untuk mengambil minum, kebiasaannya sebelum tidur selalu menyediakan air di kamarnya agar saat Ia haus Ia tak perlu repot-repot pergi ke dapur. Sedikit terheran saat melihat seluruh ruangan dibawah masih terang dengan cahaya lampu, biasanya Appa nya akan selalu mematikan atau paling tidak meredupkan pencahayaan di ruangan bawah, baik itu ruang tamu, ruang bermainnya bahkan dapur sekalipun, jangan tanya ruang keluarga ruangan itu siang dan malam pasti akan selalu gelap.

"Appa belum tidur atau lupa mematikan lampu sih?" gumamnya pelan.

Jaehyun pergi ke dapur membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin disana tak lupa gelas miliknya juga. Mematikan lampu dapur, lalu pergi ke ruang tengah mencari remote kontrol yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk mengatur pencahayaan rumah mereka. Setelah mengatur pencahayaan seluruh ruangan menjadi lebih redup, Jaehyun berjalan menelusuri lorong dimana kamar Appa nya berada, Ia hanya ingin memastikan Appa nya itu sudah tidur atau belum.

Saat melewati kamar Hansol, Jaehyun berhenti sebentar, menatap pintu kamar Hansol. Entah mengapa setelah Hansol tak lagi tinggal dirumah ini Jaehyun seperti tertarik magnet saat melewati kamar Hansol, Ia selalu menatap pintu kamar itu dalam diam, tanpa dibuka pun Jaehyun tau kamar itu pasti sangat gelap, jelas saja sekarang penghuninya tak ada. Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya, Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Appa nya. Terlihat dari sela-sela bawah pintu kamar tersebut sudah gelap, mungkin saja Appa nya itu memang sudah tidur. Namun Jaehyun tetap mendekati kamar Johnny, membukanya dengan perlahan takut jika Appa nya itu memang sudah tidur nanti terbangun. Jaehyun menautkan kedua alisnya saat tak melihat Appa nya berbaring di tempat tidur, tempat tidur itu masih terlihat rapi.

"Appa?" Jaehyun akhirnya masuk kedalam. "ya tuhan, kenapa larut malam seperti ini Appa masih diluar?" Jaehyun meletakkan botol dan gelas yang dibawanya di meja nakas saat melihat Johnny Appa nya berada di balkon. Kemudian Ia mengambil blanket dan mengahmpiri Appa nya itu, demi tuhan Ia saja yang masih berada didalam sudah merasakan dingin saat membuka kamar Appa nya karena hembusan angin dari balkon dan Appa nya itu sekarang malah berdiam diri disana malam-malam begini.

"oh, my big baby Jaehyun is here" Johnny menyapanya dengan suara yang terdengar parau, Ia sedang mabuk rupanya. Jaehyun melihat botol wine dan gelas dimeja kecil dicamping Johnny.

"Appa, kau tidak kedinginan? Mabuk diluar malam-malam seperti ini. Kalau Appa sakit aku jadi mengurus dua orang. Appa dan juga Jeno" Jaehyun melebarkan blanket yang dipegangnya dan disampirkannya dibahu Johnny, menutupi tubuh Appa nya itu agar tak kedinginan, jelas sekali sekarang hidung nya sudah memerah.

"Appa, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Aku belum pernah melihatmu mabuk seperti ini" Jaehyun berlutut didepan Johnny menatap Appa nya yang sekarang benar-benar mabuk.

"dia bilang, dia mencintaiku Jae. Aku membuatnya jadi seorang pembunuh. Eomma mu mati karena diriku Jae, karena kebodohanku"

"apa maksudnya?"

"seandainya aku tak menerima begitu saja keputusan kakekmu untuk menikahi Eomma mu. Seandainya dari awal aku berani menyatakan perasaanku pada Hansol Hyung, dia tidak akan melakukan ini semua. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku dia mengatakan dia sangat tersiksa melihatku menikahi Eomma mu" Johnny meneteskan air matanya dihadapan Jaehyun "ini semua tak akan terjadi jika tidak karena kebodohanku"

"Appa..."

"dengar Jae. Aku tak akan seperti kakekmu, aku tak akan memaksamu menikahi siapapun, aku akan membiarkan dirimu dan Jeno memilih pasangannya sendiri nanti. Aku tak ingin kalian berdua menjadi seperti diriku juga"

Jaehyun menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi Johnny dengan ibu jarinya. Semakin merapatkan blanket yang tersampir di tubuh Johnny.

"Appa, ini bukan salahmu, dengar ini bukan salah Appa, jangan menyalahkan dirimu, ini semua memang sudah takdir" Jaehyun memeluk Johnny, sudah lama Ia tidak memeluk Appa nya ini, terakhir mungkin saat Ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Oh bukan, terakhir kali adalah saat dirumah sakit, saat dimana Jeno ditikam dan Appa nya itu memeluk dirinya yang menangis untuk menenangkannya. Kali ini Jaehyun memeluk Johnny Appa nya untuk hal yang sama "aku tak ingin Appa hidup dengan perasaan bersalah jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ini bukan salah Appa"

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian Ia membantu Johnny berdiri "ayo masuk Appa, ini sudah larut dan malam semakin dingin"

Jaehyun menuntun Johnny untuk duduk dikasurnya, menutup pintu balkon dan tirainya membuat kamar Johnny benar-benar gelap. Ia menyalakan lampu tidur dan menghampiri Appa nya lagi, berlutut didepannya.

"Appa aku sudah mengantuk, kau mau aku tidur disini, atau tetap tidur sendiri?"

"Jae, aku selalu berpikir bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak menikahi Eomma mu? Mungkin aku akan hidup bersama Hansol Hyung dan semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melihat mu dan Jeno jika tidak menikahinya, bagaimana pun juga kalian berdua lahir dari rahim wanita itu"

"apa Appa menyesal menikahi Eomma?"

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak menyesal, karena dia memberikanku dua jagoan yang sangat tampan. Yang aku sesali adalah kematiannya. Aku mungkin mencintai Hansol Hyung, tapi jika aku harus memilih diantara keduanya, tentu saja aku akan memilih Eomma mu"

Jaehyun tersenyum, Ia senang setidaknya Appa nya ini tidak menyesal telah menikahi Eomma nya, setidaknya Ia tau Appa nya juga menikmati masa-masa bahagia saat Eomma nya itu masih hidup.

 **-End of Flashback-**

"sejak saat itu aku tau perasaan kalian masing-masing. Sepertinya Appa juga tak ingat jika Ia pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku karena memang pada saat itu dia benar-benar mabuk. Aku tak menyangka bahwa diam-diam kalian berdua saling mencintai, kita hidup satu atap sudah sangat lama tapi bodohnya aku tak pernah menyadarinya"

Hansol meneteskan air matanya lagi, jadi Johnny menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua kejadian ini? Tidak, dia tidak boleh seperti itu, ini semua salahnya bukan salah Johnny.

Jaehyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, masih ada sekitar lima menit lagi sebelum waktu berkunjung habis, tapi sepertinya Ia ingin mengakhiri semua perbincangan ini.

"Hansol Hyung kau jahat sekali, kau membuat Appa hidup dalam perasaan bersalah, kau menyiksanya. Aku tidak marah padamu Hyung, aku hanya sangat kecewa padamu, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai Hyung ku sendiri. Aku dibesarkan bukan hanya oleh kedua orang tua ku tapi juga olehmu. Saat aku lahir orang yang pertama ku kenal bukan hanya kedua orang tuaku tapi juga dirimu, kau Hyung ku, kau benar-benar seperti saudara kandung bagiku. Tapi kau mengecewakanku dengan semua perbuatanmu Hyung. Terimakasih telah memberiku pelajaran yang sangat besar dalam hidupku, pelajaran bahwa cinta itu memang tak harus saling memiliki, cukup melengkapi satu sama lain bukankah itu sudah cukup? Kau mengajariku untuk memikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi kepada diriku dan orang lain sebelum aku mengambil keputusan untuk berbuat sesuatu. Terimakasih untuk segalanya Hyung. Ingat satu hal, kau akan selalu tetap ku anggap sebagai Hyung bagiku, walaupun rasa kecewaku padamu mungkin tak akan pernah hilang" Jaehyun sambil menatap lurus Hansol, mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya itu tanpa nada penekanan, tanpa bentakan, dan makian. Dengan suara halusnya namun kalimat yang diucapkannya benar-benar menusuk Hansol.

"aku tau Appa memberikan pengacara terbaik untukmu dan juga Kun sepupumu. Semoga persidangan besok berjalan lancar"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya Jaehyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Taeyong dan Hansol yang menangis karena perkataannya.

"aku rasa kau mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat berat dibanding kurungan penjara Hansol-ssi"

Taeyong berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membungkukan badannya berpamitan kepada Hansol, kemudian Ia berjalan keluar untuk menyusul Jaehyun. Sejujurnya Taeyong sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Jaehyun, itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Taeyong dengar dari mulut Jaehyun. Taeyong tak tau akan seperti apa rasanya jika berada diposisi Hansol. Melihat Hansol yang menangis tadi Taeyong yakin kata-kata yang Jaehyun keluarkan dengan suara lembutnya pasti benar-benar menusuk hati Hansol. Jaehyun tidak salah, Taeyong tau Jaehyun hanya meluapkan apa yang selama ini ingin dia katakan kepada Hansol. Taeyong tersenyum sekilas, setidaknya Jaehyun membalas dendamnya bukan dengan tangannya tapi dengan perkataannya.

Taeyong melihat Jaehyun yang bersandar didinding, dilihat dari gerakan tangannya Taeyong tau anak itu sedang menghapus air matanya. Taeyong melangkah menghampiri Jaehyun.

"Taeyong Hyung, aku tadi membuatnya menangis"

"itu bukan salahmu Jaehyun, dia menangis karena Ia menyadari kesalahannya"

.

.

.

"Hyung...apakah masih lama? Aku sudah lapar" Jeno terus saja mengeluh dari saat Ia bangun tidur sampai sekarang menunggu sarapan yang sedang disediakan oleh Jaehyun. Meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja makan sambil memegang pisau dan juga garpu, Ia benar-benar kelaparan rupanya.

"sabarlah, aku juga lapar, kau enak yaah tinggal makan saja, sementara aku disini harus memasak juga" Jaehyun masih sibuk menyediakan sarapan di counter dapur.

Johnny yang melihat Jeno terus mengeluh dan keluhannya itu mungkin akan membuat Jaehyun kesal akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu. Menyerahkannya kepada Jeno.

"ganjal perutmu dengan itu dulu"

"Appa yang terbaik" Jeno langsung mengangkat kepalanya, meletakkan garpu dan juga pisaunya, menyambar susu yang baru saja diberikan oleh Appa nya.

Jaehyun menyelsaikan membuat pancake nya, meletakkan pancake yang Ia buat diatas meja, Johnny juga ikut membantunya. Jaehyun sebenarnya ingin makan sesuatu yang gurih seperti sandwich dengan daging panggang dan mayonaise didalamnya tapi Jeno ingin sarapan dengan sesuatu yang manis jadilah Jaehyun mengalah. Setelah selsai menghidangkan pancake nya, Jaehyun berajalan kearah kulkas mengambil cake yang tinggal empat potong itu, dan meletakkannya juga diatas meja, sarapan dengan cake mungkin tidak buruk juga.

"sesuai permintaanmu, sarapan yang manis. Pancake dengan bonus cake" Jaehyun kemudian duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Hyung sejak kapan kau punya cake? Siapa yang ulangtahun?"

"tidak ada, aku hanya iseng membelinya. Waktu itu aku dan Taeyong Hyung pernah makan di sebuah cafe dan Taeyong Hyung membelikanku sepotong cake. Karena cake nya enak besoknya aku langsung beli lagi"

"rupanya kau sering meghabiskan waktu dengan Taeyong yaah" tanya Johnny dengan senyum jahilnya.

"tidak, hanya sesekali saja, Taeyong Hyung benar-benar seseorang yang sibuk"

"aku dengar kau mengunjungi Hansol Hyung dengannya"

"Hyung sudah mengunjungi Hansol Hyung?"

Jaehyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Johnny dan Jeno sekaligus.

"Appa, hari ini persidangannya bukan? Jam berapa?"

"sekitar jam satu siang nanti. Apa kalian akan datang?"

"tentu saja" ucap Jaehyun dan Jeno berbarengan.

.

.

.

Johnny, Jaehyun dan Jeno sudah berada diruang persidangan sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Johnny duduk tenang dengan kedua anaknya disampingnya yang sedang memainkan PSP mereka lebih tepatnya Jeno yang sedang asik bermain dengan Jaehyun yang memberikannya dukungan seperti suporter disamping Jeno.

"ya terus Jeno, tidak...kau jangan lakukan itu nanti kau kalah, ganti senjata yang lebih kuat, oh ayolah kau payah sekali" Jaehyun seperti mendesak Jeno sambil merangkul bahu adiknya yang sedang memegang PSP dengan kedua tangannya dan fokus bermain game.

"oh tidak Hyung mereka menyerangku"

"jangan menyerah, kubilang ganti senjata, nah iya bagus terus pukul terus"

"yessss...!" keduanya memekik senang bahkan sampai berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi lalu ber high-five ria saat Jeno berhasil mengalahkan musuh dalam game nya itu.

Johnny hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya ini, mereka kalau sudah bermain game seperti tidak tau tempat. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau sekarang mereka berada di ruang persidangan? Ya walaupun persidangan belum dimulai, hakim dan juga jaksa belum datang tapi kan tetap saja. Mungkin Jeno akan terlihat wajar mengingat dia masih menginjak remaja yang terkadang bersikap labil, tapi Jaehyun? Dia itu seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sebentar lagi akan menjalankan sidang skripsinya tapi lihatlah tingkah kekanak-kanakannya ini.

"apa kalian baru saja memenangkan juara dunia? Kelihatannya senang sekali" Johnny dengan halus menegur kedua anaknya itu.

"hehehe" Jaehyun dan Jeno hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan duduk ditempatnya kembali.

Diruang sidang ini hanya ada mereka bertiga dan beberapa petugas yang sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk jalannya persidangan nanti. Johnny sudah mengatakan untuk menjadikan persidangan ini tertutup dari media sehingga para wartawan dilarang masung ke ruangan, biarkan mereka mengetahui hasil akhirnya saja tanpa tau seperti apa persidangan berjalan, Johnny tidak mau persidangan ini di tonton jutaan orang melalui layar televisi nantinya. Suara pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka membuat mereka bertiga menoleh dan melihat lima orang yang tak asing untuk mereka masuk kedalam ruangan.

"oh tuan Seo ternyata sudah disini. Annyeonghaseyo" Taeil membungkukkan badannya diikuti dengan keempat temannya yang lain dibelekangnya.

Johnny, Jaehyun, dan Jeno berdiri ikut membungkukkan badannya menyapa lima orang yang baru datang ini.

"Taeyong Hyung" Jeno melambaikan tangannya kepada Taeyong dan tersenyum senang, sudah lama sekali Jeno tidak melihat Taeyong.

"hai Jeno, kau terlihat sudah sehat" Taeyong menghampiri Jeno dan mengelus rambut halus Jeno. jujur saja Taeyong juga merindukan Jeno yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

"kalian menghadiri persidangan juga?" Johnny bertanya kepada lima orang didepannya ini, lebih tepatnya bertanya kepada sang ketua, Taeil.

"ya kami tidak akan melewatkannya, aku harap kalian tidak keberatan"

"tentu saja tidak" ucap Johnny ramah.

Taeil, Ten, Doyoung, Yuta dan Taeyong mengambil tempat duduk mereka. Taeyong yang sudah ditarik Jeno akhirnya duduk diantara Jaehyun dan Jeno, sementara Taeil, Ten, Doyoung dan Yuta duduk di barisan lain dibelakang Johnny dan yang lainnya. Beberapa jaksa sudah terlihat masuk kedalam ruang persidangan dengan seragam khas mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Tak lama setelah jaksa duduk, pintu didepan mereka kembali terbuka dan dua orang dengan setelan jas yang sangat rapi masuk ke ruangan tersebut, dua orang yang berstatus sebagai pengacara yang akan membela terdakwa tidak langsung duduk ditempat mereka, dua orang tersebut menghampiri Johnny.

Johnny ikut berdiri dan menyambut dua orang yang sudah dikenalnya ini, mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"kami akan melakukan yang terbaik tuan Seo"

"aku percaya pada kalian pengacara Choi dan Lee, selamat berjuang"

Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin, pengacara yang diutus oleh Johnny untuk membantu Hansol dan juga sepupunya Kun dalam persidangan ini mengangguk, dan kemudian duduk ditempat mereka.

"aku tidak menyangka, Johnny menyewa pengacara kondang macam mereka" Ten berbisik kepada Doyoung yang ada disampingnya.

"ya aku juga terheran sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia mengutus pengacara sehebat itu untuk seorang yang sudah membunuh..."

"ssst..." Taeil menegur keduanya, mereka memang berbisik tapi Taeil bersumpah masih bisa mendengar bisikan mereka, jika Johnny dan kedua anaknya mendengar bagaimana.

Yuta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua temannya yang biang gosip ini. Yuta sebenarnya juga terheran dengan Johnny yang masih saja peduli pada Hansol yang sudah berbuat kejam padanya, buktinya Ia yang memanggil pengacara untuk keduanya, tak tanggung-tanggung pengacara yang dipanggil adalah dua dari sekian banyak pengacara terbaik di Korea. Siapa yang tidak kenal Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin pengacara kondang yang selalu sukses dalam persidangan mereka, dikenal dengan kejujuran mereka dan selalu membela yang benar, mereka akan membela clien mereka mati-matian jika memang clien mereka tidak bersalah dan akan membiarkan hakim menjatuhkan hukuman kepada clien mereka jika memang clien mereka bersalah. Baru kali ini Yuta melihat hubungan yang bukan hubungan keluarga yang seerat ini, sepertinya pepatah _darah lebih kental daripada air_ tidak berlaku untuk mereka.

Tak berselang beberapa menit, hakim yang akan memimpin jalannya persidangan masuk dan duduk ditempatnya, semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut berdiri dan menyambutnya.

"saya Kim Jun myeon sebagai hakim, dengan ini saya menyatakan persidangan dimulai" kemudian hakim tersebut mengetuk palunya. "terdakwa dipersilahkan masuk ke ruangan"

Pintu terbuka kembali, menampakan dua orang sebagai terdakwa masuk kedalam ruangan. Hansol melirik kearah bangku penonton dan melihat Johnny dan kedua anaknya disana, Ia tersenyum singkat saat melihat Jeno melambaikan tangannya. Hansol dan Kun duduk diantara Minho dan Taemin yang akan membela mereka.

Persidangan berjalan dengan lancar, dengan jaksa yang menunjukkan gugatannya, memperlihatkan barang bukti yang dikumpulkannya, memanggil saksi yaitu para maid yang bekerja dirumah Johnny, para bodyguard lama mereka dan juga Johnny dan kedua anaknya Jaehyun dan Jeno. Minho dan Taemin yang membantu Hansol dan Kun dalam menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh jaksa, sesekali membela mereka berdua jika jaksa melakukan hal yang berlebihan, dan juga hakim yang selalu mengawasi jalannya persidangan. Taeil dan keempat anggota team nya juga mengikuti jalannya persidangan dengan seksama, Doyoung dan Ten dengan bodohnya mengadakan taruhan dengan hasil akhir sidang nanti, dan Yuta yang tetap tenang. Taeyong sesekali melirik Jaehyun dan Jeno yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi, mungkin Taeyong sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi datarnya Jaehyun tapi baru kali ini Taeyong melihat Jeno yang tak berekspresi, begitu pula dengan Johnny dia lebih banyak menunduk, mungkin menghindari tatapan Hansol.

"baiklah, jaksa saya persilahkan untuk memberikan pernyataan terakhir anda" tak terasa tiga jam sudah berlalu, hakim mulai mengakhiri sesi debat antara jaksa dan pengacara tersebut.

Jaksa ber name tag Oh Sehun tersebut mulai berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang persidangan untuk memberikan pernyataan terakhirnya.

"terdakwa, Ji Hansol dan Kun bekerjasama untuk membunuh seorang wanita yang merupakan istri dari Johnny Seo, orang yang selama ini sudah dikenal oleh Hansol selama puluhan tahun lamanya. Menyembunyikan barang bukti, mengalihkan perhatian keluarga korban untuk menutupi kesalahannya, memberikan kesaksian palsunya kepada polisi, menutupi semua perbuatannya dengan baik dan juga apik. Didepan mata keluarga korban, dia dengan teganya membunuh seorang ibu dan seorang istri didepan suami dan anak-anaknya, bahkan untuk anak dibawah umur seperti Jeno sehingga membuat mereka mendapatkan trauma yang besar. Bukankah itu perbuatan yang sangat keji tuan hakim? Maka saya sebagai jaksa berharap kebijakan atas hakim untuk memberikan hukuman yang pantas untuk kedua orang terdakwa tersebut. Terimakasih" Sehun membungkukkan badannya kepada hakim dan kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"untuk pengacara, saya persilahkan untuk menyampaikan pernyataan terakhir anda"

Minho dan Taemin saling pandang lalu kemudian keduanya mengangguk dengan pasti. Minho berdiri dari tempatnya melangkahkan kakinya ketengah-tengah ruang sidang, sebelum menghadap kepada hakim Ia menatap Johnny berkomunikasi lewat matanya seakan menyampaikan _kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik_ Johnny yang seperti mengerti apa maksud dari Minho kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Pengacara tersebut menghembuskan napasnya dan dengan mantap menatap hakim didepannya.

"terdakwa, Ji Hansol dan Kun adalah dua bersaudara yang saling bergantung satu sama lain. Mereka telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar dalam hidup mereka, menghabisi nyawa seseorang, seseorang yang masih sangat dibutuhkan oleh keluarganya, oleh suaminya oleh anak-anaknya. Tetapi mereka sudah mengakui kesalahan mereka, mereka sudah menyesali apa yang mereka perbuat. Bukankah keluarga korban sendiri sudah memaafkan perbuatan mereka? Saya yakin tuan hakim tadi mendengar bahwa mereka sudah memaafkannya. Saya dan juga rekan saya Lee Taemin sebagai pengacara yang membela mereka mengakui bahwa mereka melakukan pelanggaran hukum yang sangat besar. Tetapi saya berharap kebijaksanaan tuan hakim untuk memberikan hukuman ter-ringan atas kesalahan mereka, sama seperti keluarga korban yang sudah memaafkan mereka. Terimakasih" Minho membungkukkan badannya kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya.

Hakim bernama Kim Jun myeon tersebut kemudian mengangguk, butuh waktu hampir tiga puluh menit untuk dia berdiskusi dengan dua orang disampingnya untuk menjatuhkan hukuman yang pantas, dan tiga puluh menit itulah waktu yang paling menegangkan baik untuk Hansol dan Kun, untuk kedua pengacara mereka, untuk Johnny dan kedua anaknya, dan juga Taeil dan keempat teman teamnya. Taeyong melirik Jaehyun yang mengatupkan kedua tangannya dipangkuannya, Taeyong tau Jaehyun juga sedikit tegang. Siapa yang tidak tegang, hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan bisa jadi hukuman seumur hidup penjara atau lebih parahnya hukuman mati, jika saja kata-kata terakhir pengacara yang bernama Minho itu berhasil membujuk hakim mungkin mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman paling ringan dua puluh tahun penjara. Taeyong meraih tangan Jaehyun menggenggam tangannya untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan, dan tersenyum padanya saat Jaehyun menoleh kearahnya.

"aku sedikit tegang Hyung" ucap Jaehyun pelan.

"iya aku tau"

Johnny yang ada disamping Jaehyun pun tak jauh berbeda. Taeyong tau mereka takut seandainya hakim memutuskan untuk memberikan hukuman terberat, yaitu hukuman mati. Sungguh Taeyong juga tak akan tega bila hukuman itu yang diberikan.

"baiklah untuk terdakwa silahkan berdiri" hakim mulai membuka suaranya dan membuat suasana semakin menegangkan.

Hansol dan Kun berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan menghadap kepada hakim yang akan membacakan hasil akhir dari sidang ini.

"terdakwa Ji Hansol dan Kun, telah melakukan suatu pembunuhan berencana terhadap Ny. Seo. Menutupi kejahatannya selama satu tahun dengan menghilangkan barang bukti dan memberikan pernyataan palsu. Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang tentu saja bukanlah kesalahan yang kecil, terdakwa telah melanggar hukum dan seorang yang melanggar hukum tentu saja pantas untuk diberikan hukuman yang sesuai dengan perbuatan mereka. Seperti pengacara katakan, keluarga korban telah memberikan maaf mereka, serta kedua terdakwa yang tidak menyangkal atas perbuatan mereka maka dengan ini sayang menyatakan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman kepada terdakwa dengan kurungan penjara maksimal dua puluh tahun" hakim tersebut mengetuk palunya.

"dan dengan ini saya nyatakan persidangan selsai, terimakasih" Hakim dan jaksa mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang persidangan.

Hansol dan Kun menghembuskan napasnya, Hansol melirik Kun yang ada disampingnya lalu tersenyum pada sepupunya tersebut.

"Hyung kita terbebas dari hukuman mati"

Hansol memeluk Kun dan berbisik "maafkan aku sudah melibatkanmu, maafkan aku sudah menghancurkan hidupmu, maafkan aku Kun"

"jangan lupakan bahwa aku keluargamu Hyung, aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku senang bisa bersamamu" Kun mengelus punggung Hansol dan tersenyum.

Hansol dan Kun kemudian menghampiri Minho dan Taemin yang sudah membela mereka, kemudian membungkukkan badan mereka kepada dua pengacara tersebut.

"terimakasih sudah membantu kami"

"sama-sama, maafkan kami hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan" Taemin menepuk pundak Hansol.

"setidaknya kalian telah membebaskan kami dari hukuman mati, kami benar-benar berterimakasih"

"aku tau dua puluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, tapi kalian harus tetap semangat" Minho mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberikan semangat kepada dua clien mereka ini.

Dua pengacara itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah sebelumnya berjabat tangan dengan Johnny saat melewati pria itu yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

Dua petugas kemudian datang untuk menuntun Hansol dan Kun keluar dari ruangan. Johnny dan kedua anaknya Jaehyun dan Jeno langsung berdiri dari tempat mereka, menghampiri Hansol sebelum petugas tersebut benar-benar membawanya keluar.

"Hansol Hyung" Johnny dengan ragu memeluk Hansol yang ada didepannya ini, mungkin ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir "jangan lupa untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu Hyung, aku akan merindukanmu" Johnny menepuk punggung Hansol sekilas sebelum melepas pelukannya.

Hansol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hansol Hyung, sampai jumpa" itu suara Jeno, dengan senyuman khasnya.

Hansol tertawa singkat "saat aku keluar nanti aku sudah tua Jeno. kita akan berjumpa lagi dan aku akan bertemu dirimu yang sudah dewasa"

"Hansol Hyung, maaf atas perkataanku kemarin, aku akan merindukanmu"

"kau tidak salah Jaehyun, aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku juga akan merindukan kalian, sekali lagi maafkan aku dan juga sepupuku, jika masih diberi kesempatan kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi dua puluh tahun mendatang. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, kalian sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri, sampai jumpa"

Dan setelah Hansol menyelsaikan kalimatnya, dia dan sepupunya Kun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Johnny Jaehyun dan Jeno. Mereka tidak menangis, tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin ketika mereka terlihat sangat cengeng. Mereka ingin setidaknya berpisah dengan suasana yang baik tanpa air mata dan kesedihan, mereka bertemu pada saat yang baik maka mereka berpisah dengan baik-baik juga. Hansol tak akan pernah melupakan betapa kecewanya tiga orang itu kepada dirinya, Hansol sadar hukuman yang didapatnya ini tidaklah sebanding dengan rasa kecewa tersebut, Hansol akan selalu ingat bahwa Johnny, Jaehyun dan Jeno pernah mengisi hari-harinya dengan kebahagian, membiarkannya merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehangatan keluarga, Hansol tak akan melupakan itu dan Hansol akan selalu berterimakasih kepada mereka, tak lupa Hansol juga akan selalu merasakan perasaan menyesal dan bersalah kepada mereka, Hansol tak akan pernah melupaknnya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun tersenyum senang, Ia melangkah dengan ringan. Ini adalah hari bahagianya, hari dimana segala perjuangannya dalam menempuh kuliah selsai sudah, hari dimana dia akan menghadapi dunia yang baru. Dengan topi toganya Ia terlihat sangat tampan dan bersinar, semua mahasiswa yang baru diwisuda pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama, betapa senang dan gembiranya mereka saat akhirnya mereka bisa lulus dan menjadi seorang sarjana.

"Jaehyun" seorang wanita memanggilnya, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

Chaeyeon, wanita yang memanggilnya tersebut menghampirinya dan tersenyum kepada Jaehyun "congratulations" Chaeyeon mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Jaehyun.

"you too, congratulations" Jaehyun dengan senang hati menyambut tangan Chaeyeon dan berjabat tangan dengannya, membalas senyuman wanita cantik tersebut.

Ya, Jaehyun sudah berubah, Ia jadi sedikit lebih ramah dengan orang disekitarnya, dan Jaehyun harus berterimakasih pada seseorang yang telah mengajarkannya untuk membuat dirinya sedikit terbuka dengan orang lain. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung Jaehyun mengucapkan selamat kepada teman-teman seperjuangan lainnya atas kelulusan mereka.

"Jaehyun Hyung..." suara seseorang berteriak memanggilnya, tanpa menoleh pun Jaehyun tau kalau itu Jeno adiknya.

"kalau begitu aku permisi" Chaeyeon berpamitan pada Jaehyun dan meninggalkannya.

"Renjun ayo cepat" Jeno menarik Renjun temannya yang kerepotan membawa dua buket bunga untuk menghampiri Jaehyun Hyungnya.

"sabar sedikit, aku memegang banyak buket bunga kau hanya memegang satu yah" protes Renjun.

"Hyung congratulations" Jeno langsung memeluk Hyung nya itu saat Ia sampai, menyalurkan rasa bahagianya juga, Jeno menyerakhan buket bunga yang dibawanya kepada Jaehyun.

"Thank you my beloved _dongsaeng"_ Jaehyun menerima buket bunga yang diberikan Jeno lalu mengelus kepala adiknya dengan sayang. Ini buket bunga pertamanya.

"Hyung selamat yaah, kau sudah jadi sarjana, ini dariku" Renjun menyerahkan satu buket bunga yang dibawanya "dan ini dari tiga sekawan Mark, Haechan dan Jaemin, mereka juga titip salam padaku untuk mengucapkan selamat padamu Hyung" Renjun kemudian menyerahkan satu buket bunga lagi yang ada ditangannya.

"waah..terimakasih yah Renjun dan dimana Mark, Jaemin dan Haechan?"

"katanya mereka langsung datang kerumah saja Hyung, sekalian makan-makan"

"cih dasar anak-anak itu"

Jaehyun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, masih ada seseorang yang ditunggunya untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya. Bukan, bukan hanya seseorang tapi dua orang, Jaehyun masih mengharapkan dua orang itu datang walaupun Jaehyun tau satu diantara mereka mungkin tidak akan datang.

"my big baby"

Jaehyun tersenyum, itu Appa nya, satu dari orang yang ditunggunya. Johnny memeluk Jaehyun dan menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya.

"congratulations, I really proud of you"

"Thank you, dan mulai sekarang Appa jangan panggil aku big baby lagi, Appa tidak lihat aku sudah jadi sarjana?" Jaehyun menunjukkan topi toga yang dipakainya kepada Johnny.

"oke, aku tak akan memanggilmu big baby lagi, now you are my boy"

"Jaehyun"

Jaehyun menoleh kearah sumber suara, senyumannya kembali mengembang saat tau siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Orang kedua yang ditunggunya, dia datang, di tengah-tengah kesibukannya menyempatkan diri untuk datang, sungguh Jaehyun sangat senang.

"congratulations" orang tersebut menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya.

"terimakasih Taeyong Hyung, aku senang kau menyempatkan diri untuk datang"

"tentu saja aku harus datang, bukankah ini moment penting?"

Jaehyun mengangguk senang. Ditangannya sudah penuh dengan buket bunga. Orang yang dinantinya sudah hadir bersamanya, lengkap sudah, ini benar-benar hari bahagia untuk Jaehyun.

"nah karena ini moment penting bagaimana jika aku memotret kalian, Jeno pinjam kameramu" Taeyong yang melihat Jeno mengalungkan sebuah kamera, memintanya untuk menyerahkan kamera tersebut padanya.

Johnny, Jaehyun dan Jeno berdiri berdampingan, ini akan jadi foto keluarga pertama mereka setelah sekian lamanya. Mereka tersenyum kearah kamera yang dipegang oleh Taeyong.

"siap yaah, satu dua tiga"

Klik!

Taeyong tersenyum senang, begitu pula dengan Renjun yang ada disampingnya. Taeyong baru saja mengabadikan moment bahagia sebuah keluarga, mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi melihat ketiganya tersenyum Taeyong tau, jika keluarga itu sekarang sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

3 tahun kemudian

Seseorang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia dilapangan luas, sambil membuka beberapa surat yang ada ditangannya. Membacanya satu persatu dan tersenyum saat membaca isi surat tersebut. Ini menjadi kebiasaan rutin Hansol setelah tiga tahun belakangan ini, dalam sebulan sekali Ia akan menerima dan membaca kiriman surat dari Johnny, Jaehyun dan juga Jeno, dilapangan Rutan yang tersedia, satu-satunya tempat dimana Ia bisa menghirup udara segar.

 _Hansol Hyung, kau harus mengucapkan selamat padaku karena sekarang aku adalah seorang mahasiswa. Aku diterima di universitas dimana Jaehyun Hyung pernah belajar disana, oh iya Hansol Hyung ingat Renjun? Temanku yang waktu itu menemaniku untuk mengunjungimu. Dia juga sekarang seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran, hebat bukan? Dan aku, aku akan mengambil jurusan bisnis, jurusan yang selama ini aku inginkan, jika sudah lulus nanti aku akan membantu Appa dan Hyung di perusahaan, Hansol Hyung harus mendukungku agar aku sukses nanti. Bagaimana kabarmu disana Hyung? aku harap kau baik-baik saja, seperti biasa pesanku, untuk jaga kesehatanmu Hyung, aku merindukanmu._

 _-Jeno-_

 _Hansol Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan kepada karyawan-karyawanmu itu? Mereka sangat manja dan lamban sekali, kau terlalu memanjakan mereka Hyung, aku jadi kerepotan menggantikan posisimu. Lihat saja, aku tak akan memperlakukan mereka sama seperti Hyung memperlakukan mereka, Hyung kurang tegas sehingga mereka jadi seperti itu. Oh iya, Appa akhir-akhir ini sering mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan para pemegang saham, aku jadi mulai akrab dengan perusaahan sekarang. Hyung doakan aku supaya aku bisa membangun perusahaan ini lebih baik bersama Appa, aku juga akan selalu mendoakanmu dari sini Hyung dan akan selalu merindukanmu._

 _-Jaehyun-_

 _Hansol Hyung, apa kau tau, Jaehyun benar-benar ditakuti oleh karyawan-karyawan disini, banyak yang bilang jika Jaehyun lebih menyeramkan dariku Hyung. sungguh aku tidak tau jika anak itu akan sangat tegas seperti sekarang, tapi berkat itu pekerjaanku jadi sedikit lebih mudah, aku benar-benar bangga padanya Hyung, dan Jeno juga sekarang sudah jadi mahasiswa, aku akan selalu menantikkan saat dimana Jeno juga akan terjun ke perusahaan. Tapi harus kuakui bekerja denganmu lebih menyenangkan daripada dengan Jaehyun, anak itu lebih serius daripada dirimu,tidak asik sekali. dan akan kuberitau satu rahasia, aku yakin Jaehyun pasti tidak mengatakannya padamu Hyung, dia akhir-akhir ini sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Taeyong. Tak terasa kedua anakku itu sudah beranjak dewasa Hyung, aku jadi meresa semakin tua hahaha. Hyung jaga kesehatanmu yah, karena kau sudah lebih tua dariku haha, becanda Hyung, jangan marah, aku merindukanmu._

 _-Johnny-_

Hansol tersenyum membaca semua surat tersebut, surat yang akan selalu meningkatkan mood nya ketika dia membacanya. Hansol merapikan surat-surat tersebut dan memasukannya kembali kedalam amplopnya. Ia kemudian membuka satu amplop lagi yang belum dibacanya. Hansol sedikit terkejut saat membuka amplop itu, berbeda dengan amplop sebelumnya yang berisi sebuah surat, amplop yang dibukanya ini berisi sebuah photocard. Hansol melihat Johnny, Jaehyun dan Jeno didalam photocard tersebut, dengan Jeno yang berada ditengah-tengah memegang sebuah cake dengan lilin yang menyala. Ketiganya tersenyum dengan menggunakan topi kerucut yang biasa digunakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Ini pertama kalinya Hansol menerima sebuah photocard, mata Hansol mulai berair, sungguh Hansol benar-benar merindukan ketiga orang yang ada didalam photocard tersebut. Hansol membalik photocard tersebut dan menemukan tulisan

 _Hansol Hyung, Happy birthday, wish you all the best, we miss you and love you_

 _-3J-_

Hansol meneteskan air matanya, ini hari ulang tahunnya? sungguh Hansol tidak mengingatnya. Hansol membalik photocard tersebut dan kembali melihat tiga orang yang ada didalam photocard tersebut. Selembaran yang sangat sederhana tapi Hansol sangat senang, ini merupakan hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat indah menurutnya.

"terimakasih, dan aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian" gumam Hansol.

Johnny, Jaehyun, Jeno dan Hansol kembali melanjutkan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Memulai kembali dari awal dan mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi, walau tak bisa dipungkiri rasa kekecewaan selalu menyertai Johnny, Jaehyun dan Jeno, juga Hansol yang selalu dihantui oleh penyesalan. Dari semua kejadian ini Johnny dan kedua anaknya Jaehyun dan Jeno belajar bahwa dendam tak akan menyelsaikan suatu masalah, dan memaafkan merupakan sesuatu yang indah. Mungkin Hansol terlambat, tapi Ia menyadari bahwa rasa ingin memiliki dapat membawamu menjadi serakah dan menggiringmu untuk berbuat sesuatu yang tak pantas, mereka semua telah mendapatkan pelajaran mereka masing-masing. Hidup damai tanpa adanya dendam, pepatah mengatakan darah lebih kental daripada air, pepatah yang berarti bahwa keluarga akan selalu unggul dibandingkan orang lain, tapi bukankah menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama dengan orang lain dapat membuat kalian merasa bahwa orang lain tersebut adalah keluarga kalian? Menjalani susah senang bersama, menangis dan tertawa bersama itu merupakan hal yang dilakukan oleh keluarga kan? dan itulah Johnny, Jaehyun, Jeno dan Hansol saat mereka hidup bersama didalam satu atap, mereka adalah keluarga yang tak terhubung dengan ikatan darah, pepatah tersebut tidak berlaku untuk mereka.

-END-

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

yeaayyyy ini udh End, dengan Winwin, Minho, Taemin, Sehun, dan juga jun myeon alias Suho sebagai casts numpang lewat hehehe. Star sampai buka mbah google dulu loh soal hukuman untuk pembunuhan berencana dan di google memang hukuman mati atau penjara seumur hidup tapi ada juga hukuman paling ringan yaitu 20 tahun penjara, nah disini Star ambil deh hukuman 20 tahun penjara buat Hansol dan Kun biar gak sedih-sedih banget. ini dia beberapa alasan Star dalam memilih cast:

Johnny, Star memilih Johnny sebagai karakter Appa disini karena dia menurut Star yang paling Daddyable diantara semua member NCT yang lainnya, dan aura dia menurut Star emang dapet banget buat jadi seorang Daddy eaaaaa hehehe...

Jaehyun, Star memilih Jaehyun karena disini pada awalnya Jaehyun merupakan orang yang sangat tertutup dan sedikit menyeramkan, tapi sangat manis dan baik hati ketika bersama adiknya Jeno. Star pilih Jaehyun karena Jaehyun itu menurut Star kalu lagi masang ekspresi datar atau tidak senyum itu sedikit mengintimidasi dan semua akan hancur ketika senyuman malaikatnya muncul, jadi Star anggap dia cocok untuk menjadi karakter Jaehyun disini.

Jeno, Star pilih Jeno karena diantara semua member NCT Dream cuma Jeno yang Star anggap pantas jadi adiknya Jaehyun, coba perhatiin deh, mereka berdua terkadang mirip kok, apalagi pas selfie bareng diacara MAMA award, ya kaaan.

Hansol, member NCT yang terlihat kalem, diam-diam menghanyutkan, dan karena Hansol itu selalu dipasangkan sama Johnny jadilah Hansol memerankan karakter Hansol di ff ini. maafkan Star untuk para Hansol stan.

Taeil, Yuta, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung. Jujur aja Star ngambil sisa dari member NCT buat memerankan karakter polisi.

Renjun, kenapa Renjun jadi adiknya Doyoung? karena menurut Star cuma Renjun member NCT Dream yang cocok jadi dongsaengnya Doyoung.

dan Kun, maafkan Star, jujur aja Star dari awal emang cuma pengen member NCT yang jadi cast karena waktu itu cuma Kun yang tersisa jadilah dia memerankan karakter pembunuh, padahal gak cocok banget yaah dengan wajah dan senyum malaikatnya, mungkin Yuta akan lebih cocok tapi Yuta sudah terlanjur Star jadikan polisi.

ini benar-benar ff pertama Star, baru belajar nulis dari ff ini, maafkan Star kalau masih banyak kesalahan disana sini, tidak bisa membawakan alur cerita dengan baik karena ini memang baru belajar. Star ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff pertamaku ini, dan special thanks untuk kalian yang me review dari chapt pertama sampai akhir walaupun Star tak pernah membalas review kalian Star benar-benar terimakasih I love you, dan tidak lupa untuk Fav and Follow. Star harap kalian beri kritik dan saran kalian di review untuk chapt ini agar Star bisa belajar dari kritik dan saran kalian. sekali lagi terimakasih untuk para readers, sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


End file.
